


There once were some spiders

by Cheeseydragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), peterparkerneedsahug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 152,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseydragon/pseuds/Cheeseydragon
Summary: Peter Parker x Sadie StarkTony stark has a long lost daughter before Morgan.Her name is Sadie
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men), Spider-Man & OC, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I transferred midway through the school year so it was my first day at my new high school and I was really lost but I was too stubborn to actually ask for help, I wandered for a few minutes before the bell went meaning it was time for class but I wasn't really sure where it was so I walked around a corner and right into someone knocking the papers from their hands.

I almost immediately bent down to help them pick them up knowing that it would make us both late for class. When I had a bunch of the papers I handed them back "I'm sorry, It's my first day here and I should have been paying more attention and the bell went and..." I stopped talking when I noticed who I bumped into, it was a guy with short brown hair, a red sweater, and the deepest brown eyes. It took me a moment to realize he was waving his hand in front of my face "Hey are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I immediately stood up and stepped back away from him "Y-Yeah I'm fine, I don't need the nurse" He looked confused as to why I stepped back from him "You don't seem fine" I held back the urge to do anything other than keep my neutral expression "I just need to find my class because I'm already late" He laughed and sent a smile my way "So you're the new girl people are talking about then? I can probably help you find your class, What do you have?" I checked my phone with the email telling me my first class "I have English with Mr. Evans in room 1002" He smiled slightly "Great that means you're in my class..." I felt like he wanted to say more but I wasn't sure what until he spoke up again "You never said your name" I responded in the most monotone voice ever "My name is Sadie" He nodded and picked up his bag before he took off down a hallway.

I followed behind him and we came to a stop in front of a classroom "Come on, this is Mr. Evans class, but don't worry he's really nice" He walked in and I slowly did as well "Mr. Parker, late again I see" I was actually yet to even hear the boy's name so I was confused. I watched as Mr. Evans looked at me "You must be the new student right?" I slowly nodded trying not to notice as the rest of the class stared at us. "Yeah I'm Sadie, I didn't mean to be late but I got lost" The boy finished what I was saying "Yeah she bumped into me and knocked me over, I dropped my papers and then she helped me, I showed her where the class was at because that's where I was going anyway." Mr. Evans nodded "Ok Peter that's enough I'm not gonna mark you late if you go sit down" The boy who I now know to be Peter Parker picked up his bag and sat at the farthest desk to the back of the room. The teacher watched and then turned his attention once again to me. "Sadie why don't you go sit next to Peter, he may seem a bit immature but he's the best in the class" I smiled "Ok" I walked over to the empty desk next to Peter after Mr. Evans gave me the sheets for the day, With the help of Peter and a bit from Mr. Evans, I finished all the work early and took a magazine of my bag that I had picked up at a newsstand. I flipped through it looking for an article that actually seemed interesting. I was at the last few pages of the magazine and I found an article on Spider-man by J Jonah Jameson, I knew that he hated Spider-man but it was something I guess. Peter leaned over and seen what I was reading and he seemed annoyed, "What's wrong?" Peter changed his expression before answering "Nothing but why does this guy hate Spider-man so much anyway? I doubt Spidey has ever done anything against him" he paused Do you have an opinion on Spider-Man?" I thought about it "What is my opinion on him, he's mysterious and doesn't seem like a guy but why does Peter seem so...so annoyed almost that I was reading about Spider-man?" After thinking I answered, "I don't get why Jameson seems to hate Spider-man but I don't really care, I mean I've never met him but he seems like a good guy, I don't follow anything on superheroes but I would like to know why he actually tries to protect our city because this place is pretty terrible and not many of the people are worth it, and how does he shoot the webs because there's no way he was born with it because it would've been on the news, and it seems like anything someone sees him they always say that with his personality and height and stuff that he may not be a high school student if so do his parents know that he is Spider-man?" I realized how much I said looked over at Peter who looked really surprised.

There were about 10 or so minutes until the next class and I had just been talking to Peter, I learned that he lives with his aunt in a little apartment close to where I live, I haven't really told him much about myself because he doesn't need to know. We were talking all the same when Mr. Evans came up to us "Peter why don't you show Sadie around the school while you have some extra time and then show her where her next class is, You should both be in the same classes now" I nodded but Peter questioned it "What do you mean 'now'?" "You know how I'm close friends with Robert right, Peter, Well I asked him if he could put you both in the same classes so that she has someone to help her find her classes, also because I know that you are top of your classes plus because Sadie just started her classes weren't 100% set in stone yet anyway" Peter smiled "Ok that works" We were gonna go see the rest of the school but before I went up to the teacher "Could you get me all the assignment and sheets I have missed so far? I know it's probably a lot but I'll get them done in a few weeks or so." Mr. Evans seemed impressed that I wanted to get my missed work done and he nodded "I'll see what I can do" I smiled slightly and walked back to Peter who showed me around the school until the bell went for a break. 

There was a 15-minute break before the next class but I wanted to get a head-start on what we were doing. Peter walked into the classroom and the teacher was sitting at her desk, "Hey Ms. Johansson, I got the new student with me" Ms. Johansson looked up at us "Yes it's Sadie right? Evans told me about her, We will be starting a new unit in history today so Peter, could you and Sadie put the books on everyone's desks? That way we can get started right away, And Sadie, I'll see if I can find all the sheets and assignments we finished previously in this class this year." I nodded "Thanks"

Peter showed me where everything was and then the bell went and Peter and I took our seats and listened to the teacher talk about world war 2, I knew a bunch about the topic already because of a few people I knew who were in that world war. As I read through the textbook I noticed a lot of the facts were wrong. My father told me that I wasn't allowed to say anything about stuff being wrong because people would question how I knew and I'm not allowed to answer.

The bell went soon after the teacher stopped talking and I had to go home for lunch, Peter followed me "Peter I'll meet you in class ok? I have to go home for lunch and there are a few things I need to do at home, plus I need to tell Bucky about History..." I realized what I said and stopped "Bucky is a nickname for my older brother, he's a bit of a world war 2 fanatic " Peter just looked at me and I was hoping he bought my lie. "Ok then, I need to go to the Stark tower now anyway, Mr. Stark gave me a scholarship for something and he asked me to show up today so I'll go now," I was confused because it wasn't like my father to do something so random without good reason. "My dad works at the Stark tower so I can give you a ride" I called Tony Stark and he answered rather quick "Hey Sadie, What do you need, I'm in the middle of something" I could hear the machines going in the background. "Dad, could you send someone to pick me up for lunch, and would you mind if my friend Peter got a ride with me? He needs to talk to Tony Stark" "Ok I'll send Scott" When I asked I was basically saying to send someone that wouldn't be easily recognized by Peter.

Scott came 5 minutes later in a little rundown car that looked like it was designed to be like that. I got in the front "Thanks Scott" Peter got in the car after I did and we drove to the Stark tower which was really close to the school and that the reason I was allowed to go to school, otherwise my father wouldn't have let me.

We arrived at the tower and I let Peter get out first, "I'll see you in class Peter" He nodded and ran off toward the tower happily, I turned my attention to Scott who probably had better things to do than drive two teenagers to the largest tower around. "Thanks again Scott" He smiled "Anything to help you out Sadie" I ran off into the tower trying to make sure I couldn't see Peter anymore, I ended up running right into Bucky who I assumed was on his way out because he was followed by Steve. "Hey boys, did you see a teenage about 4 inches taller than me, brown hair, nice brown eyes, and a red sweater go by?" Steve thought for a moment "If you mean Parker I think he was meeting with Tony today" I smiled, That meant he already went in to see Dad. "Thanks, I'll see you guys after school"

I ran off towards the kitchen where Thor was burning pop tarts I started laughing "Hey Thor your pop tarts are a little on the crispy side" He noticed me and pouted "My precious pop tarts burned to a crisp, Darn you Toaster" I laughed harder and then walked to the fridge "Thor why don't I show you how to make your own pop tarts? Then when you burn them you can always make more instead of wasting our money on them, I'm in a baking mood right now anyway" He agreed knowing that I was good at baking even though the money thing didn't really matter in the least.

I made Thor's pop tarts and made sure to show him what to do to make them himself and then I realized I was gonna be late for class. "Bye Thor" I started running and realized how easy it would be to just swing from my webs, all I had to do was be careful of people around me so I put up my hooded cloak and jumped up to the telephone pole so I could swing higher.

I made to class just as the bell went and found Peter with an apron on "Peter what the heck?" The teacher interrupted me "You must be Sadie right? I'm the food tech teacher Sebastian Stan you can call me Sebastian" He then started talking to the class, Today we will be making pop tarts, any rejects? I snickered slightly and raised my hand "This isn't an objection but I made just finished making pop tarts right before I got here." Sebastian watched as I pulled 2 pop tarts out of my bag, between Thor and I there were 20 pop tarts made but the ones I have are the only ones that weren't eaten by Thor and I. "Wanna try it?" I handed one of the pop tarts to Sebastian and the other to Peter. "I made them at lunchtime at my house with my uncle" The teacher tried it and so did Peter, "these are great Sadie" Sebastian liked them which was not surprising if I cook for the Avengers. I was waiting for Peter to comment when Sebastian said it was time to start cooking. Apparently, Peter didn't have a group because he was really bad at cooking and baking in general so no one wanted him in their group but I could probably fix that. The teacher gave out the recipe and I got to work making sure to include Peter in what I was doing.

Our pop tarts were in the oven within 7 minutes because it took me 2 minutes to figure out where everything was. I called the teacher over "Can I make another batch of the ones I made earlier, I think they are way different than these ones and we still have over an hour left and both recipes only take about 20 minutes to bake." He thought for a moment "Only because the first one was good but you might have to share with the class" I actually wanted to give more to Thor who probably burned his multiple times already "What if I share with you and Peter? The recipe only makes around 9 per batch and there are 20 students in this class-ish right?" The teacher nodded "Ok, make sure I get a few and make sure to share with Peter" I give a smile "Yup" I turned to Peter "This isn't really part of the class anymore because I'm making them on my own but do you still wanna help? I'll show you the recipe that works and it's really different than the first ones we made." Peter shook his head "Nah I'm good besides I'll probably screw them up anyway" "With me as a supervisor you surely wouldn't be considering how bad Th- that my uncle is at cooking you can't be any worse than him" I almost blew my cover to Peter again, he's not allowed to know how well I actually know the Avengers. Peter seemed deep in thought "Ok I'll help you but I'm warning you are how bad I am at cooking, I once caused a whole building to evacuate because of my cooking" I was slightly surprised "Ok that one will need to be told later" I showed Peter how to make the pop tarts and they were in the oven around the same time everyone else got theirs in.

About 30 minutes later all the pop tarts were cool and out of the oven and Sebastian was gonna judge them to give one group rock star status so he got to try one of everyone's and then he walked to the front of the class to announce the winner. "Ok class so the group that gets rock star status today is group 5" Peter and I were in that group and I wasn't surprised at all. I watched the class gossip as they split into their groups to eat more pop tarts and I packed a few for Thor for when I got back to the tower.

(Time skip to the end of the day)

It was finally time to leave and I was just gonna run home so I figured I would see what Peter was doing so I went up to him as he was packing his bag because we had math last class and he was barely finished when the bell went and everyone left, that was only because he was ahead of the class by a few weeks and the teacher doesn't want him just sitting around doing anything while everyone else is working. "So Peter what are you doing after school?" Peter stood up and started to walk towards the door, "I think Ned wanted me to help him build his new Lego death star tonight, and Aunt May wanted me to help her with some housework, Why?" I smiled slightly "Just wondering I guess" We started walking towards the front doors "So what are you doing after school?" I thought for a minute because I can't really tell him I'm gonna hang out with the Avengers, "I'm probably gonna go for a run with my brother or start the work I owe for school. Totally exciting" I started laughing and he joined me, We got to the front doors and a boy who seemed to know Peter came up to me. "Peter, you took forever, we have to start the death star, Let's go...Who's the girl" Before he could answer I introduced myself "Hey my name is Sadie, I just transferred here. I assume you're Ned right?" He smiled "Yeah, My name is Ned, I'm Peter's best friend." I gave him a knowing half-smile. "No surprise" I turned to Peter "I'll see you in class tomorrow"

I ran out of the school towards the park where I knew Bucky would probably be with Steve training, The park was owned by Stark industries so it was closed around this time to make sure they wouldn't be recognized just running around a normal park and then swarmed by fans. I made sure no one was around before I pulled my hood up over my head and swung from the school to the park which was on the other side of the school "Tuesday call Bucky" "Calling Big Brother Bucky Barnes" I laughed remembering how Bucky set the nickname the previous night because he wanted his to be different than everyone else's, The line picked up "Hello," I smiled "Hey Bucky I'm out of school now are you and Steve still training at Stark park?" "Yep, Also Steve thinks he can beat you and I at a race" I smirked "I'll be there soon, Watch the skies, Peace out Barnes" I hung up on Bucky "Tuesday Call Steve Rogers" "Calling Captain Rules" I started laughing really hard "I guess Bucky set more than one nickname on Tuesday" Steve picked up "Hello?" I yelled into the microphone in my hood "YOU'RE ON CAPTAIN RULES" and then hung up as I was above the park.

As I looked down I could see Bucky laughing and Steve looked slightly shocked. I landed next to Bucky "Hey Bucky, Hey Captain Rules" Bucky and I laughed "I'm sorta sorry but that's what Tuesday called you, so I had too." He looked like he was gonna pout but then he went towards the track "So you said you could beat Captain Rules at running then you've got another thing coming." Everyone started laughing and then we all lined up for a race, If I win you owe me and Bucky ice-cream" "Sure, I'll win anyway" "Tuesday Count down from 3" "3, 2, 1, Go" We started running and Steve was in the lead followed by me and Bucky, I knew that we couldn't beat him on our own so I decided to use Bucky "Bucky can you catch up to Steve?" "Probably why?" "I know how to beat him, Let me get on your back because there's no way I can catch up to Steve on my own and then when you catch up I'll get off and get in front of him because he'll be confused and won't be able to catch up to me before I hit the finish line" Bucky nodded and I got on his back allowing him to speed up and catch up to Steve, I did a front handspring and started running towards the finish line.

With the help of Bucky, we beat Steve by a leg or a web technically because it was the first one to cross the finish line which was a web so because I was the one who was covered in the web from the finish line, I ran up to Bucky jumping up and down "I won I won I won", He smiled and we turned to Steve "You owe us both ice-cream" said Bucky and I in unison, we both started laughing and Steve sighed "Even if you both cheated we can go get ice-cream, come on you cheaters let's go grab our stuff" We all laughed until we heard a noise coming from the direction of our bags Steve sighed again "I swear if it's fangirls I'm running away" I laughed and put up my hood "If it's fangirls I'll get rid of them, or I'll help you escape" I ran ahead of them in search of where the noise came from.

I jumped to the top of a tree before I found our bags, We were the only ones in the park because it was closed. As I approached the bags I saw someone looking through them but they didn't see me yet. I took down my hood and jumped down making sure to stay out of sight. "Tuesday friend or foe" "Not foe, recognized as Mary Jane Watson seen at Midtown School of Science and Technology" "Thanks Tuesday" I walked towards the girl "Hey what are you doing?" The girl who I know to be Mary Jane looked at me and smirked "You're the new girl right? The one I saw with Peter" "Yeah, I'm Sadie, Anyway, why are you here this place is closed today" She looked at me "I could ask you the same question, Why are you here?" I came up with a quick lie "My brother and I left our gym bags here when we were running yesterday, I figured I would see if they were here on my way home so that if they were then I wouldn't have to drag them to school with me earlier." "Makes sense so who's your brother, Does he go to our school?" I answered rather quickly "No he works at the stark tower actually, My family was old friends with Mr. Stark before my mother died so Mr. Stark thought it would do my brother some good to get away from it all and he gave my brother a job at the tower." Mary Jane looked surprised "When I better get going Sadie, I'm Mary Jane by the way but most people call me MJ. See you at school" I waved "Bye" I waited for her to completely walk away "Tuesday More Intel on Mary Jane Watson please" "Processing request... Mary Jane Watson is said to be strong-willed and hard-working, skilled investigator current average grade level 80" "Ok thanks Tuesday I get it, Stay away from her" "I wonder why she asked about Peter? I only met him because I ran into him...literally" Steve and Bucky came up to me but I was a little preoccupied to notice "So who was the girl?" I realized someone spoke to me "Hmm?" Steve repeated himself "I asked who the girl was" "Oh...That's MJ, she's in some of my classes I think, She goes to my school at least" Steve nodded "So can we get ice-cream? Because I need to get back to the tower soon, I have catch-up work to do" Steve nodded "I can't see why not"

We got ice-cream and started walking towards "So I had to lie to MJ to get her to leave, I told her that we left our bags there yesterday and I said that it was my brother's fault so if someone asks, Bucky is one of my older brothers, Also they are teaching the wrong stuff about WW2 and leaving out everything that has to do with what captain America did for the war. The teacher mentioned Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes though but she said that he went KIA which I guess in all fairness is true but I thought it was weird that they didn't mention Steve Rogers or Captain America in any way so far"

We laughed and joked until it was dark out but we made it back to the tower where Thor told me he messed up his pop tarts after I left and I laughed and gave him the ones I saved from earlier. He smiled and I walked up to my room on the 4th floor to be met with peace and quiet and a sleeping white wolf-dog hybrid by the name of Silver, Bucky and I had found the dog when we were investigating an old rundown barn, I remember that day like it was yesterday even if it was almost 4 years ago now.

Flashback 

_It was the middle of winter, Bucky and I had been sledding and it started to snow really hard when we heard strange noises coming from an old rundown barn. As I pulled open the door Bucky stepped in front of me in a protective manner. I had the door all the way open and we could a pair of golden eyes looking at us from the darkness "Bucky..." I wasn't scared but I didn't want him to get attacked. We slowly made our way over to the creature and I heard it whimper as we cornered it and I got the flashlight out of my bag. When the beam of light hit the creature I immediately realized how skinny it was. "Bucky... It's a dog" I walked towards it slowly bringing my hand to it's face and let it sniff me before I could pet it, it ran back to the corner "Bucky, Go grab one of those burgers from earlier, I have an idea" "I'll be right back, please be careful" I nodded and he ran out of the barn back into the snowy weather so I turned my attention back to the dog "Now what should we call you" I noticed the short rusted chain attached to a collar that seemed to be digging into his skin "We'll get it off you don't worry you strange little Silver wolf" I realized something "That's what we'll call you, Silver" I watched as the dog warily backed up until it was against the barn wall "It's ok we'll help you, I promise" Bucky came back and we slowly but surely go the trust of the dog and Bucky walked over to the post that the chain was on and then broke it because well he's Bucky, the rusty metal collar was still digging into his neck "I'll get that off when we get back to the car" The dog noticed pretty quick and barked at us in a happy ish manner because he wasn't stuck anymore "Come on let's go back to the car" I walked out of the barn with Bucky beside me and the dog trailing behind because of the snow. We got to the car and the dog let me get the collar off carefully before I wrapped his neck with a bandage wrap because there was a pretty good-sized gash where the collar had been. He soon curled up on the seat in between Bucky and me as his head rested lightly on my lap._

My father hated the dog at first but it was injured and extremely skinny at the time so dad wasn't allowed to say no. After a while, my little white wolf grew on dad and he started to actually enjoy having the dog around so we kept him and as I said I call him Silver because we found him one a snowy silver day and it's similar to Bucky's other names.


	2. Chapter 2

In case you haven't figured it out, I'm the daughter of Tony Stark and I consider most of the Avengers my aunts and uncles except for Steve and Bucky, Bucky is like a cool older brother because of how different he is compared to the others. Steve is similar in a lot of ways so he's more of a brother instead of an uncle. The only reason I'm even allowed to go to school is that Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Clint somehow convinced my dad that it would be good if I made some friends my age even if the only friend I've really made so far has been Peter Parker, I mean MJ and Ned have been nice to me but they can't really be considered my friends yet but it has only been one day.

I stayed in my room for a good 6 or so hours getting work done and also cuddling my dog when I finally emerged from my room with Silver behind me I wasn't sure what time it was because I hadn't needed my phone so I didn't check it. I ended up in the kitchen where the clock told me it was 3 am. I didn't really care so I got a glass of water for myself and set a bowl down for Silver letting him drink the water before setting the bowl in the sink to make sure no one stepped in it later even though I would be the one to do it. I walked to my dad's lab knowing that there was no way he would be asleep at this hour, I knocked on his door before I walked in making sure to let Silver get in the room before I closed the door "Hey Dad?" I walked around to where he normally was sitting as he worked, I used to be in his lab just as much a he was when I was younger but that was before the accident, he stopped letting me in here after that until he realized that I loved the lab as much as he did.

The accident was actually my fault because I was playing with an experimental chemical my father had been working on but he blames himself because it was left where I could get it and my whole left arm from my shoulder until my wrist is scarred all to hell which doesn't bother me as much as it used to because I started to cover it by wearing big bulky hoodies and long sleeve shirts to cover it, but on the bright side I actually gained powers from the chemical even if it gave me nasty scars I can swing around on webs and stick to the ceiling and climb walls and stuff.

After I explored a bit more I noticed my father slumped over in his chair, It looks like he fell asleep at work again. I smiled and sighed "I guess I should put him to bed shouldn't I Silver" He gave a nod and I found the button on the chair that makes it float that I installed after the last time he fell asleep in his lab and I actually carried him. The chair took him to his spare room which was just down the hall from me and I got him into bed before taking off his shoes and putting the covers on him. "I love you dad" I turned to walk out the door and heard a voice behind me as I walked out of the room "I love you too, Sadie" I smiled as I closed the door and went back to my room with Silver where I stayed up a while longer doing work on my gadgets before getting into bed, Silver already asleep at the bottom of my bed.

I woke less than an hour later around 5:30 am, school doesn't start till 9 but I wanted to go for a walk with Silver and maybe make breakfast for everyone before I left. I got up and went to the washroom where I brushed my teeth and got dressed among other things, I let Silver out outside and then started breakfast walking away long enough to get my phone and my necklace which was my AI Tuesday before I finished cooking breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, pop tarts, and toast just like a normal day. After that, I grabbed my newest gadget which I made for Silver and then went out on the lawn on the 10th floor where I knew he would be waiting for me. I found my dog in the same spot as normal except that Bucky was there with him "Hey Buck, breakfast is downstairs in the kitchen when you want it but you may wanna get before Thor realizes it's there or he may eat it all" I smiled and looked at Silver who was happily getting a belly scratch from Bucky "Y'know, Sadie, it's only 6:12 am and you probably didn't go to bed till like almost 4 and I'm guessing you got almost an hour ago, I know you're used to doing that but school takes more energy than you think and I also know that you wouldn't listen if I told you to get a good night sleep every day so at least get 8 hours once a week ok?" I nodded "So I assume you're going for a swing, want me to stay with Silver? I don't mind" I shook my head "I was up late finishing a gadget set I started a few months ago and it took me a while to get all the wires right but I think I got it now so I was gonna test it" Bucky looked intrigued "What is it this time?" I smiled and grabbed the small devices out of my bag "It's supposed to be similar to my webs so that when I go out swinging I don't leave Silver alone and he can come with me, all I do is hook it to his harness, I made one for you too if you wanna try it, The harness is in my bag it should work the same as Silver's so I'll know if something goes wrong before it happens" Bucky looked like he didn't trust it all that much as he spoke "Never hurt to try I guess, and my little sister will save me if something happens so let's try this" I strapped Bucky into the harness and then hooked one onto Silver's collar "You should be able to go now" Bucky seemed wary of jumping off the building because we were on the tenth level "Tuesday activate Spidey senses" **"Activating now"** The small device shot out a web to the nearest building "come on Bucky it's so easy" He gave in and closed his eyes and ran off the building where the device detected he was falling and swung him to the next building. I made sure Bucky was ok before I turned to Silver and grabbed the stark lead I designed so that if Silver wanted to come with me before the device was done then he could "Wanna go for a fly Silver? Come on you gotta jump" Silver slowly made his way to the edge of the tower and I shot one of my webs to try and catch up to Bucky as I watched Silver struggle "Tuesday Activate Iron dog suit" **"Activating Protocol Ironbark"** Within seconds I caught up to Bucky who had figured out how to get the web-shooters to go to his wrists where mine are. "Good job Bucky you figured out the next part to this, There are only 3 parts to the gadget currently," He looked proud of himself "So what's the final part?" "Stopping" I watched Bucky's expression and I laughed "Don't worry it's easy just don't crash into a building...I learned that the hard way." I laughed "Hey that's my good boy" Silver had caught up to us and he was basically wearing the Iron man suit but it was Blue & red instead of red & gold and it was for Silver and not my father this time, Bucky looked surprised "Did you seriously give Silver an Iron suit?" I smirked "Maybe." I swung up in the air and did a few spider rolls pulling up right before I hit the ground "Trust me Bucky it's easier to make an actual iron man suit than the little one." I checked the time "Hey Bucky it's almost 8:15 am, wanna start heading back? I still wanna say Hi to everyone and finish the rest of my English work" "Sure"

We were almost back at the tower when Tuesday started to talk at me **"web shooter malfunction"** I couldn't figure out what she said until someone called my name, then it clicked "Sadie, a little please" Bucky was falling because Tuesday had said the gadget had malfunctioned "Goddammit" I mumbled before I started to dive as I went after Bucky hoping Silver was smart enough to stay in the air and not chase us, he wasn't. As I dived I noticed how close we were to the ground probably about 200 feet before I hit the ground and Bucky was about 10 feet in front of me. All of a sudden Silver was caught up to me and he flew right by to Bucky where he grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and at least slowed him down so I could catch up "Bucky are you ok?" "I'm fine but can we stop falling... please" I realized there were only about 50 feet before we hit the ground.

All of a sudden something red & blue flew by me and grabbed Bucky and then started to run up the side of the stark tower, I was a bit confused as to who it was but they saved Bucky so I didn't care at the time so I grabbed Silver and followed the hero. We were about halfway up the building when I clued in the masked hero was Spider-man so I let Silver go fly again and ran up to catch up to Spidey and Bucky. It didn't take me long and the first thing I asked was about Bucky "Hey Bucky are you ok? Sorry, I didn't catch you, I was trying to figure out how to get you and Silver both." He smiled "It's alright at least someone caught me" I looked at the masked boy "Hey Spider-man right? thanks for saving my friend, The gadget he was testing malfunctioned and my dog got in the way y'know everyday problems" He seemed like he was reluctant to talk for a moment "Well be more careful next time" We got to the top of the building where Bucky and I started out and I watched Silver land softly on the grass before I walked over to him to get rid of the suit by hitting the button on the gadget and patting his head before going up to Spider-man "So Spidey, people are saying you're a high schooler, can I ask if that's true? Also, where did you get your powers? You wouldn't have been born with them, my dad would've noticed in some way, I mean you can't keep things from Iron man. Are the powers a failed experiment?" I was getting a bit carried away so Bucky cut me off "She is just curious why someone like you isn't on the Avengers living in the tower like the rest of us but you're probably busy and she has school so we can probably continue this later." Bucky was pushing me into the stairwell "Bye Spidey" he waved and flew away just as I noticed the gadget on his arm which seemed to give him the powers.

Without thinking I jumped in the air and in the same direction as that Spider-boy "Bucky is gonna kill me when I get back" I mumbled as I flew in the air. I could see Spider-man, he was only a few feet from me "Hey Spidey!" It didn't seem like he could hear me so I resorted to swinging faster than him and waiting until we were above a building and then I crashed into him with all my might and we both went crashing down to the rooftop. When we landed I was on top of him "What the heck, you could've killed me, you could've killed yourself" I smirked behind the mask "But neither of us are dead are we? I knew what I was doing" I grabbed the wrist I saw the gadget on earlier and just as I thought it was there "Hey what are you doing" He clued in "You want the gadget? All it does is help me control the webs better look" He took off his gadget and shot a web "No gadget, still Spider-man" I let his wrist go "So where did you get the power anyway" He actually answered me "I got bit by a radioactive spider when I was sneaking around in a lab of someone I knew" It seemed that he wasn't lying and then he asked me a question "So who are you anyway? I've never seen you around the tower but it seems like you're pretty close to the winter soldier back there, are you his girlfriend or something?" I was a bit pissed that he thought I was Bucky's girlfriend "As a matter of fact I've known Bucky forever, I consider him my brother" "Ok geez I was asking, so who are you again?" "I'm not allowed to tell you but now for I'll be Spider-girl even if I'm betting I'm the same age as you, I have to go, School starts in 20 minutes" Spider-man grabbed my arm before I could leave "How old are you anyway" I wasn't gonna answer him but I figured I owed him at least a little after knocking him out of the air. "I'm 16" His spider eyes widened "So am I" After hearing that I jumped back into the air and took off towards the tower which wasn't too far away, leaving Spidey on the rooftop confused.

When I got back to the tower Bucky was waiting for me and when I jumped down I thought he was gonna be mad at me so I stood in front of him waiting for him to get mad "Hey Sadie what were you doing?" I looked up at him, his eyes full of worry "Sorry Bucky, I thought you were gonna get mad at me for chasing that boy" Bucky smiled "As long as you don't go jumping out your window or skipping school for him then it's fine, Also you may wanna hurry your school bell with ring in about 6 minutes 45 seconds" I gave him a hug even though I was around 4 inches shorter than him because he's about 6'. He hugged back before letting me go "I gotta go now Bucky" He followed me as I left the roof. I ran to my room to get my bag and then ran to the front door where Thor was standing there with a lunch bag. I gave him a skeptical look because he burns everything he cooks "Don't worry Natasha packed it, I was only supposed to give it to you" Nat looked over and winked from the other room "Hey Nat can you please make sure dad eats something? Or at least try, I should be home right after school today" She smiled "I'll try but you know how stubborn Tony is" I laughed "Thanks, See you after school"

I ran to school even if it was only 5 minutes I didn't wanna be late again but on the way I picked up another magazine before hearing the bell meaning I have 2 minutes before class officially starts and I'm considered late. When I turned the corner to go to my math class I magically run right into Peter but this time instead of making a mess with all the books I grab them all set them down just as I fall on top of Peter who was about as shocked as I was. "Hey, Peter...Sorry..again" I stood up and grabbed his books "If you stopped bringing so many books to class my life would be easier because that's the second time I ran into you" He smiled and got up "It's easier with a lot of books, we need to get to class"

Math class was my all-time favorite class along with Food class and Science because Science is super interesting to learn about the cells and the teacher Mr. Holland, seems like to be a fan of Spidey. In Math class, we were doing prime numbers and perfect squares but dad taught me all these when I was 4 not that anyone was allowed to know that. I was almost caught up to Peter by now and he was weeks ahead of the class so I set my pencil down and pulled out my magazine from earlier and went to the page where J Jonah Jameson wrote his article this morning, It was about Spider-man and his new partner who was Spider-girl? Hey, that's me. I hope no one realizes anything but they shouldn't considering I was wearing my mask. As I read the article I realized how much Jameson hated Spider characters, he was hating on my ego even though no one has met her yet, other than Spidey. The article also mentioned the Iron dog suit I made for Silver not that he knew that. After a while, Peter leaned over to see I was farther than him "How is that even possible? You started school yesterday" I smirked, "I did stay up all night almost to get some work done but this work is child's play compared to what my father to give me to work on." He looked confused "I'm curious but I won't ask today." He noticed the magazine in my hands "Are you seriously reading another article from Jameson?" I smiled "Yeah but hey at least it's not just him insulting Spidey this time, He is also insulting a character he calls Spider-girl and it says here.." I flipped to a different page "That a dog was seen flying with an iron man suit this morning around the same time as the spiders" He gave me a raised eyebrow smile "So we're calling them the spiders now" I laughed "Yup I guess so" We laughed and class ended rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter 2, I'm hoping people will actually like considering I've been writing it for like 2 years in total


	3. Chapter 3

(Time skip to last class)

Peter and I had history last today and I had told Steve and Bucky about the crap that the teacher was teaching so Steve said he could handle it. What I didn't expect was for him and Bucky to show up and come to my classroom, The teacher was about as shocked as I was when Steve spoke in a calm and confident voice to my teacher "I heard that you were teaching the students wrong information about the war?" The teacher calmed down but she was pissed "What authority do you have over me" Bucky, who has been quiet until now snickered slightly as did I. "What's so funny" She demanded in her mad teacher voice "Well we have a good 60 years on you each so" The teacher was raging now "So do you have a REAL reason to be here or are you just gonna insult me?" Steve played his weird monotone voice with a poker face "I'm Captain America, I'm not gonna insult you without a real reason, my friend Bucky Barnes on the other hand probably would. He smiled and I watched them wondering if dad knew what they were doing. After a few minutes, it seemed like it was calming down at least a bit until Steve took a stack of paper from the bag he was carrying "I talked to the school board last night and they approved this whole new curriculum" Bucky looked at me and winked. The teacher looked like she wanted to flip "Anything else" she said through her teeth "Yeah actually we were sent to pick up 2 students" Bucky handed the teacher a slip of paper from the principal, Ms. Johansson looked at it and said the names off of the slip "Sadie Stewart and Peter Parker, you may go" I smiled and basically pulled a really surprised Peter out the door waiting until we got out of the school before I said anything.

The first thing I did was hand five Steve "Great going Captain Rules" Bucky pulled me in hugged me before messing up my hair "Dag it Bucky" Peter slowly walked beside us before finally speaking up "Um...Sadie, how do you know them?" I smiled "I mean they are Steve and Bucky, but I should've explained this the other day but I didn't." I took a deep breath "I already said that my dad works at the tower, what I didn't mention was that I live at the tower with the Avengers, you don't need to know why and you can't tell anyone ok" He nodded "Everyone has secrets they can't share, I respect that" I smiled "So enough seriousness let's go get ice-cream" Peter perked right up "Ok let's go" I rolled my eyes "The closest ice cream parlor is only 3 blocks away we can walk" Peter ran ahead Steve thankfully watching him so I could walk slowly with Bucky "Should I call the others? what if Peter ends up coming to the tower with us? I've known him for like 2 days, what if he finds out my identity?" Bucky gave me a small reassuring smile, "I'm sure he wouldn't risk the wrath of a few super-soldiers, Sadie. Don't worry" I nodded "If you say so Buckaroo" He questioned it "Buckaroo?" I laughed "Hell yeah" Even from a good 50 meters away Steve yelled "Language" Bucky and I started laughing "Should we catch up to them?" "As much as I don't wanna, we probably should catch up to them" Bucky and I ran up to them.

(Peter p.o.v)

I took off running after Sadie mentioned ice-cream and Steve was following me so I stopped and let him catch up before I kept walking "So what's the deal with her and Bucky anyway? They seem closer than anyone I've seen with her" Steve was in thought for a moment probably trying to decide whether or not to tell me so I asked a similar question "Are Sadie and Bucky dating?" Steve replied after that "No, Sadie is really close to Bucky, she looks up to him like an older brother and he treats her as his younger sister, Sadie has a hard time trusting people after something that happened but her and Bucky stick to each other because it makes them more normal in some words, I think it's good that they have each other" I looked at them laughing and smiling together "Yeah, I think it is"

(Normal p.o.v)

We finally got to the ice cream parlor and Steve ordered plain vanilla, Bucky and I both got the mint chip, and Peter got melted snowman because and I quote "I wanna remember the poor snowmen they killed to make this ice cream" We didn't have to pay because the guy scooping the ice cream was a big fan of Captain America and got a picture with him, we sat down at one of the tables and I was the first one the finish mine "I can't believe you got the most basic flavor, Steve," Peter chimed in "It matches his personality perfectly though, considering he's the most basic superhero" I wanted to comment about Bucky's arm but I knew he didn't like when anyone brought it up. "I know, at least Bucky looks cool but Steve is just..." "Boring?" "Yeah, Boring" Steve was about halfway through his ice cream when I saw Peter twitch "Hey Peter what's wrong" He stood up and I looked around "I know that feeling" Bucky spoke up "I hear them coming" I stood up and Steve finished his ice cream "Hey Peter?" "Yeah?" "Have you ever had to outrun fangirls?" "No I can't say I have" "Well I hope you can run fast then" Before he could ask what I meant, there were probably 27 or more of them and they were coming this way "IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA" "Run, to the tower, I have an idea"

We took off Steve in the front, Bucky and I in the middle and Peter was slowly lagging behind just out of earshot because the screaming teens "Tuesday is there any way to get to the roof without having to use my powers?" **"There is a ladder in the next alley and you have that new gadget to stop them but not for long and there are only 2 charges right now"** "Thanks, Bucky, tell Steve to get to the next alleyway, there is a ladder leading to the roof, I'll meet you there" Peter was only about a meter away from the fans so I put up my hood before running to him "Peter come on you can run faster than that" He picked up speed enough for me to fire the gadget creating a blue wall that the girls couldn't run through but if they tried it wouldn't hurt.

Peter and I ran "Into the alleyway, we can get to the roof" He understood and ran into the alley before I did I retracted the wall from earlier so no one else would hit it later. I let Peter go up the ladder first with no protest because of the approaching fans. When I knew he wasn't looking I changed outfits to the one I wore as Spider-girl the night before. I jumped halfway up the wall "All of you need to go home and stop chasing the superheroes immediately" They stopped to look at me "What are you anyway, a cheap rip off of Spider-man?" Something dropped down behind the fangirls "Actually she's my girlfriend but we haven't got her a proper suit yet" Most of the fangirls left after that statement. There were 4 girls and a boy left "True fans don't care right" I smiled behind my hood "That's right, So do you want Spidey's autograph?" They smiled and nodded happily Spidey approached them and I stood to watch them because I thought it was cute. They soon all crowded me "Can we have yours too?" I was surprised "Sure I suppose if you want it" I gave them all my autograph and we watched them leave.

Just as I was gonna head back to the tower I felt a set of small eyes on us so I turned around "Hey Spidey, I think we have another little friend" I slowly approached where I thought I saw something. It was a small boy "Spidey come here it's a little boy" The young child was trembling and had no shoes or coat on, Spider-man came over "Hey buddy what's your name?" The child stuttered a reply "M-my name is J-jest" I used Tuesday to create a mask for myself before giving my cloak to the young boy who wrapped it around himself quickly. "ok Jest where are your parents?" I noticed the bruises and marks covering his arms that were now wrapped in my cloak. "No please, I can't go back there." I looked at Spider-man "I'll take him back to Stark Tower, Tony will help me" I cringed when I said my father's name and then Spidey nodded "Alright, I'll check with you in a few hours, you have an AI right like Mr.Stark has Friday?" I nodded and gave him my Id code for Tuesday "Tuesday should be able to connect with yours ok?" He nodded and swung away.

I turned to the kid "Wanna go meet the Avengers Jest" He nodded a slight smile on his face "You gotta trust me ok, I promise I won't drop you" He seemed to hesitate for a moment "Ok" I picked him up and made sure I had a good grip before I started to the roof wondering if Bucky was still there and he was surprisingly "Jest this is Bucky" The young boy looked up at him "He's the winter soldier right? the captain's sidekick" I smiled slightly "Yeah he's also my big brother" Jest looked at me with awe in his eyes, "Really?"Before I could respond Bucky chimed in "Yep, The girl's right I'm her big brother Bucky, so what's your story Jest?" "Papa left me at the market last week" That was new to me, "I told him we could go to the tower, Where did Peter go?" "Peter's aunt called him home because it's getting sorta late and he said he has chores" I guess it was almost 9 pm, I took the mask off and got a real look at Jest. He looked to be only about 4 maybe 5, had black curly hair, really unique almost lemon-yellow eyes and it seemed like he was abused. "Jest we are gonna see what my dad has to say about you but for now you're gonna stay at the Avengers tower with us ok?" He nodded.

Bucky ended up carrying Jest so I could call my dad "Tuesday call dad" **"Calling Papa Stark"** "Hello?" "Hey dad, I ran into a bit of a problem, but it isn't really a problem more of a situation so I'm gonna need your help when we get there in like 5 minutes ok bye" "WAIT" I hung up on him before he could question what I meant. We arrived and I was meant with an uneasy Tony Stark who probably had lots to say until he saw the bruised child in Bucky's arms, Jest was now asleep in Bucky's arms so I decided to go in first. "Bucky, he can probably be put on the couch for now in case he wakes up" Bucky walked into the living room and I called the Avengers to the dining room making sure they would be quiet.

Once everyone was in the room, my father, Tony Stark was the first to speak up "So Sadie do you mind explaining the kid on the couch please" "I'm not really sure what happened to him but we got attacked by a bunch of fans after we got ice cream earlier so when we ran I pointed us into an alley so we could get to the roof and I had to be careful because one of my friends was with us so I was using gadgets until they got to the roof where I pulled up my hood and then sent most of the fans away with the help of Spider-man. After that, we signed a few autographs and I felt something staring and it turned out to be the boy and when Spidey and I asked where his parents were he said he couldn't go back, when Bucky asked what happened he said his father left him at the market a few days ago and the poor kid has no shoes or coat so I chose to bring him here." "He said his name is Jest" chimed in Bucky "I didn't know what else to do, the kid is like 4 and he looks like he was abused, he's covered in bruises, the police wouldn't care" Dad sighed "The boy is staying until we figure out what happened to him, but you still have to go to school." I rolled my eyes "I was gonna anyway, there are so many adults I figured someone is mature enough to watch him while I'm at school" That was that so one by one the Avengers left to do their own things, I headed to my room because I still had a few pages of work to catch up on.

I was just finishing the last question when someone knocked on my door "Come in" I finished my work and set the paper down before looking up to see who it was. It was Natasha, she was definitely one of the Avengers I was really close with, Clint too but he's at his farm for a few days "Hey Nat what's up" She sat on my bed "I said I wanted to know what was between you and your friend, how did you get out of school early anyway" "Steve and Bucky showed up in the middle of class to tell the teacher that she was teaching the wrong information to the students and then gave her a whole new system. Bucky said they were sent to pick up my friend Peter and I." "Peter? Peter who?" I thought back to the first day "Peter is the guy I ran into on the first day of school and then helped me find my class and turns out we have all the same classes so I became friends with him, His name is Peter Parker I think" Natasha looked surprised for a moment "Parker? I think your father gave him a scholarship for something a few months ago, I'm not sure of the details though" I nodded "Peter mentioned it the other day" All of a sudden Bucky walked in a crying Jest in his arms "Bucky what happened?" "I'm not sure, seems like a nightmare" I took Jest from Bucky and he immediately hid head into my chest crying softly "P-please d-don't let them get me Spider-girl" I forgot he didn't know my name but I wasn't about to correct a young child when he's crying "Shh...Don't worry Jest you're safe with us" I didn't wanna know what such a young child had been through at this age "What did you see?" Jest sniffled before replying to me "Papa said I told you too much already and then he started to h-hit me, again, a-a-nd..." He stopped talking and started to cry again and I just held him being well aware that Natasha and Bucky were still in the room. I think Natasha realized that she should leave so she quietly left out of the room I doubt she knew how to deal with a crying child anyway.

When Natasha left Bucky sat on my bed and pulled me close to him allowing me to lean on his metal shoulder, he tensed up at first because he normally never let people touch his metal arm but relaxed after a minute "We'll protect you Jest, I promise" I felt the small child start to fall asleep as he calmed down, I yawned as I leaned farther onto Bucky's shoulder, he smiled but didn't move, telling me it was ok in his own way. Silver, who had been in the room in a corner sleeping the whole time walked over to my bed and jumped up beside Bucky who decided he wasn't gonna move because I was now leaning on his shoulder sleeping softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating every Monday at 8:30 pm (ADT) for anyone who cares


	4. Chapter 4

(Tony Stark p.o.v)

I knocked softly on Sadie's door after seeing that the boy was no longer sleeping on the couch, what I saw when I opened the door was Bucky sitting up as he slept on Sadie's bed, Sadie herself was leaning on his shoulder and had the small boy, Jest, in her arms. The dog had been sleeping on the other side of Bucky. I didn't wanna wake anyone but I figured I should see if Bucky wanted to go back to his own room, not that I really cared. I walked up to him quietly and before I could touch his non-metal shoulder when he opened his eyes and he grabbed a knife from his boot, pointing it almost against my neck, causing Sadie to shift and wake up.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I heard someone open my door but I wasn't awake enough to care until I felt Bucky move away from me quickly. When I opened my eyes Bucky had a knife pointed at dad "Bucky? Bucky it's just dad!" I laid Jest down and then I tried to take the knife from him. He immediately pulled away and held the knife to my neck, I was actually shocked and sort of scared now "Bucky? what are you doing!?" I looked him in the eyes and noticed they were clouded over, they weren't the eyes of my brother Bucky Barnes they were the eyes of the winter soldier.

As Bucky came closer I called out to dad "Go get Steve! I'll be fine" I hoped. Jest was behind me on the bed sleeping but Silver was sitting right in front of him growling probably just as worried as I was. I didn't wanna risk hurting Bucky if I could help it. "Bucky please don't, You can beat him!" Bucky's eyes seemed to change before clouding over again and the winter soldier raised his knife to try and cut me when I raised my arm and he cut my arm leaving a large gash on my normal arm before also getting me in the chest as well. I fell and I heard Jest start to cry, Bucky stood over me, bloodied knife in hand and went for my neck when I thought I was gonna die by my best friend and brother I felt something soft and the impact never came then I fell unconscious.

(Tony Stark p.o.v)

I heard Jest now screaming so I ran back to my daughter's room to see her unconscious and bleeding from her arm and her chest. Bucky was standing over Sadie looking at her, he knew what had happened, even if it might have been that soldier I didn't care, the knife was no longer in his hand as it was stuck in the back of Silver who was laying on top of Sadie whining. I felt rage come over me but Sadie and Silver were more important at the moment. Thor and Steve arrived just seconds after I did, Natasha following them. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes but I held them back as I spoke "Natasha take Jest out to the living room and stay with him, Thor, help me with Sadie and the dog, Steve...Just do something about him" Natasha took Jest to the other room and Thor grabbed Sadie and took her to the infirmary as I got in my suit and flew with Silver to the vet's office which was luckily open at this time of night. I almost ran in the vet's but kept my posture as I took off my mask and spoke "I'm not gonna explain what happened but you have to help me with my dog, do everything you can no matter how expensive, I'll be able to pay it, I'll be back in the morning call the tower if you need me" I gave them my private number and ran out of the vet's before flying as fast as Friday would let me because I was a bit unstable.

(Steve p.o.v)

Tony came abruptly into my room and I knew something was wrong immediately, all he said was "Soldier" and I knew it was Bucky, I watched Tony basically run back to Sadie's room and I followed close behind him even though I was in my Avengers pajama pants that Tony got me on the fourth of July as a joke because everyone thinks that's my birthday even though it's not. When we got to the room I could see Sadie on the ground and Silver was on top of her, As we got closer I realized that Sadie was in a puddle of blood whether it was hers or the dogs I wasn't really sure but Bucky was just staring at Sadie on the ground. I know full well he knows what happened and I'm scared that Tony is gonna freak out. "Natasha take Jest out to the living room and stay with him, Thor, help me with Sadie and the dog, Steve...Just do something about him" Tony and Thor both left taking Sadie and Silver with them. I addressed Natasha "I'll help you with him whenever I figure everything it" She nodded and took Jest out of the room even though I knew he had already seen what happened.

I led Bucky to my room and right into the bathroom, he was covered in blood and I doubted he would talk about what happened for a while. I know he didn't do it on purpose and I know Sadie trusts him but this is a whole new level of not ok. Bucky seems really shook up about it, this happens kinda often but normally no one gets hurt because we are at least somewhat prepared and normally it's not late at night. "C'mon Buck let's get you out of those clothes" He spoke not a word and soon enough he was standing in front of me in his boxers.

We were both silent as I washed off some of the blood from his hands and face, he wouldn't look me in the eyes "Bucky..." I spoke his name slowly and he finally looked me in the eyes "Steve, he attacked Sadie out of all of us, I couldn't stop him and Silver...That dog is loyal to the end" I shushed him and hugged him before speaking "Buck I know full well that you tried to stop, I bet Sadie knows too, she will be fine, Silver will be fine...just be careful around them Bucky, we both know Tony has a bit of a temper when something comes to Sadie" He nodded "He hurt her Steve, he's a part of me, I-I hurt her Steve, Sadie is the only person who knows what happened with Hydra, she's the only one who relates" I hate hearing him talk like that. "Bucky why don't you take a shower and I'll go get you a spare set of clothes and clean up your other stuff ok? I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" I started the shower for him and then picked up his bloody clothes, walking out of the room before getting rid of his bloody clothes into a bag for the fireplace, I immediately change into a different pair of pajamas and then toss my stuff into the laundry basket, it sounds like someone is actually in the shower so I assume Bucky actually got in, I grabbed a spare set of stuff for Bucky that I already had set up in my closet because this happens almost every time he goes soldier even when Sadie helps him through it. When I walked into the bathroom I was right, I could see Bucky because he was taller than the curtain, it seemed like he was calming down a bit. I set the clothes on the counter and picked up the discarded boxers off the floor, before sitting back on my bed and grabbing my notebook, writing a minor summary of what happened along with a few other things.

Bucky came out of the bathroom a few minutes after I stored my notebook, he said nothing as he stood inside the room for a minute, just staring at me before slowly making his way over to the bed. Someone abruptly knocked loudly on the door and I noticed Bucky flinch "Steve, The man of medicine has announced that Sadie is gonna be fine, Stark is minorly out of it so I strongly suggest leaving him alone" I looked over at Bucky and he seemed relieved. "Thanks for the update Thor" I heard him walk away and I turned my attention back to my old friend. "I told ya she would be fine" I got no reply as he got under the 3 blankets on my bed and I followed "Everything is gonna be ok Bucky" He got closer to me and I knew he probably wouldn't speak again until morning so I turned the lamp beside me and felt as Bucky and I curled around each other.

(Tony p.o.v)

I got back to the tower and went to the infirmary where Thor was currently sitting in the waiting part outside of the room. He looked at me when I came in, I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it again and sitting in the far corner of the room. I had my mask up as I continuously recalled the moment when I saw my only daughter laying on the floor in a mix of her blood and Silver's as well. I started to cry knowing that no one could see me because of the iron man mask.

Someone came out of the room, the doctor who works here. "How is she?" I wasn't gonna let my voice crack in front of them. Josh, the medic replied rather quickly "She should be fine, the knife never hit any major arteries, her body was in shock and considering it was Bucky... She may be a bit unstable when she wakes up, I would keep her home from school for a few weeks to let her recover and keep him away from her for a bit." I nodded "Thank you" He answered my question I didn't wanna ask "You may go in now if you'd like" I nodded again "You can go home now if you would like Josh, As long as she is stable" "She will be fine Tony don't worry too much, it will make you old" He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

I walked into the room and she was there unconscious no longer covered in blood, her right arm was bandaged and so was her chest, she was pale and frail-looking. Thor walked in and his eyes were red and puffy because I know he had been crying, "Tony you know you can take off your mask, no one is gonna judge you. She's your daughter, not even you have to be that strong" I didn't reply I just there staring at her. Thor turned to walk out of the room "I'm gonna tell everyone that she will be fine and also to leave you alone, someone will check on you in the morning" He walked out of the room and I took off my suit completely "Friday, mute all calls except for the vet's office" **"Already done sir"** I sat in the chair next to her bed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you with him I knew it was a bad idea but I thought...I don't know." I was crying and I didn't care. "I knew Bucky was unstable but I thought he could fight it, I'm sorry this happened, I love you" I put my head down and continued to cry until I heard a weak voice "I love you too dad"

(Normal p.o.v)

I was trying to open my eyes, something wasn't letting me. I heard when Dad and Thor came into the room and when Thor left. It wasn't until dad said "I love you" that I was able to force my eyes to open "I love you too dad" I immediately felt a heavyweight on my chest and it seriously hurt "Hey dad? can you let me that hurts" I smiled and he let me go wiping his eyes "Why are you still crying, dad? It wasn't your fault, I thought it would fine too." He smiled "I can't help it, You're my daughter and I left you with him thinking he could control it" "Dad, Bucky tried to, I know he did but the winter soldier is hard to get away from, it wasn't your fault" "Where is Jest? And Silver? Dad, Silver saved me, where is he?" He looked down "Silver is at the vet's office right now, they will help him" Friday spoke up **"Incoming phone call Mr. Stark"** "Didn't I say mute all" **"It's from the vet"** He picked it up and put it on speaker because it was about Silver "Mr. Stark? Your dog should be ready to go in a few minutes, He is awake and moving, please make sure the dog stays still for a few days as he had a fractured back where the knife had been embedded." "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes" I smiled Silver is ok. "Dad, can I come with you?" He shook his head no "But Dadddddd" "You're still hurt you can't come with me" I pouted not taking no for an answer "But I can walk fine, I didn't hurt my legs" He sighed knowing I wouldn't back down because it was about Silver "If you promise to go right back to bed and to tell me if your stitches start to bleed then I guess you can come with." "Yes Thank you" I stood up and it hurt a bit but it was nothing I couldn't deal with. Dad gave me my hooded cloak and I put it on along with a few of my gadgets and my necklace which was Tuesday "Ok I'm ready to go" He was already in his suit because it was in the room from earlier. "Let's go" We walked out of the room and I stayed quiet until we passed my room and I looked over and my door was open and there was blood all over my room "You're gonna stay in the infirmary until I get your room cleaned" I nodded and we made it to the outdoor garden on the 10th floor, I smiled slightly thinking of the first time I had met Spidey because he saved Bucky... "Hey, dad... How is Bucky? What happened after I passed out?" "I left Bucky to Steve so I could run Silver to the vet" "Thor carried me to the infirmary right?" Dad seemed still unstable "Yeah he did, Natasha should still have Jest "

We got to the vet "Keep your hood up ok" I nodded and we walked in "I'm here to pick up my dog" The front desk person led us to the back but dad stayed out front to pay "Come back to the front when you find him" I immediately put down my hood "Silver? Silver where are you, buddy?" I heard him whine and start claw at the cage and I walked right to him and let him out, he didn't jump on me instead he looked at me to make sure I was ok and then he barked happily "Good boy let's go home" We walked back to the front and I hadn't put Silver on a leash so the front desk lady got mad "Why isn't that dog on a lead, that's not allowed. Put that foul beast on a lead" I didn't pull my hood up "What's the dog gonna do, he's fine. We are gonna fly anyway so he doesn't need a lead" I stuck my tongue out at her and then put my hood up "Come on let's go" I was gonna say dad but the world isn't supposed to know so I didn't. I wasn't gonna be able to pick up Silver so Dad offered "Should I hold the dog?" I forgot I never showed him Silver's suit "Dad take off your mask and close your eyes" "OK?" He did and I clipped the device to Silver's collar "Tuesday activate Silver suit" **"Activating Ironbark"** I waited a minute and then Silver started to fly "Dad open your eyes" When he did the expression on his face was priceless "Meet iron dog" he smiled and gave me a hug "It works the same as yours but it's safer because it's Silver's, It's just a little chip on his collar that I just finished a few days ago." My stitches were actually starting to hurt "So can we go now? My chest is seriously starting to hurt" He nodded and flew in the air and Silver followed allowing me to take my time and swing by myself.

I was almost to the tower when I realized my arm was bleeding because I had been using it to swing without even noticing. I dropped down to the nearest building and pulled down my hood to get a better look at my arm. It wasn't bleeding too heavily but it was still enough that I couldn't swing back to the tower so I just sat there against the building. After a few minutes, I heard something I figured it was nothing until I heard my name "Sadie? Is that you? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" I had completely forgotten that I had taken off my hood and I didn't have long until Peter saw my arms, one of which was bleeding currently and the other was scarred all to hell. I chose to use Tuesday to hide my scarred arm. Peter came closer and seen my arm "Are you ok? I guess the answer to that one is no but what happened? Come on, I can get you cleaned up" He helped me stand and we walked down the stairs to a small apartment "It's not much but this is my house, My aunt should be in bed so we shouldn't run into trouble" I nodded and he helped me into the small apartment and into his room where he had a fully stocked first aid kit. "Why? why do you even have this?" He smiled as he cleaned my stitches trying to be careful "Let's just say I get a lot of injuries" I smiled wondering what he meant "So what happened anyway? Bucky go soldier boy or something?" I looked him and his eyes widened "It was just a guess" I sighed "No it's fine, Bucky just flipped out all of a sudden, he didn't mean to attack me I know it wasn't on purpose, besides it wasn't the most traumatizing thing I've been through." He finished wrapping my arm and I hoped that my chest hadn't started bleeding "All done" I stood up and nodded "Thanks a lot actually, I owe ya" He smiled "It's fine, besides who would leave someone bleeding on a rooftop anyway" "I can name a lot of people actually, daughter of Tony Stark remember? A lot of people probably want me dead" His eyes widened and I realized what I said "Fuck" I mumbled and I swear I heard Steve say "Language" in my head. "You're...You're Mr. Stark's daughter" It wasn't really a question so I turned to his window, I mean he already knows at least one of my secrets why not another. I was about to jump out his window when I realized my stitches had opened on my chest and I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot my laptop at my aunts so I'm updating a bit early today, might update faster because I have 2 extra weeks off school because of the Corona virus


	5. Chapter 5

(Peter p.o.v)

Sadie said she was Mr. Stark's daughter but that isn't possible right? I mean it can't be. I was so confused and as I watched to open my bedroom window I didn't do anything to stop her. I sensed some wrong and then she fainted, it wasn't hard to notice that her shirt was soaked in blood. I assumed that she tore more stitches, she already said that the winter soldier got to her so it didn't surprise me that there was another wound on her chest. Thankfully I already had the first aid kit out so I applied pressure to her wound as I dug through the first aid kit, I knew it was gonna hurt like a son of a bitch but I had to re-stitch the large gash on her chest before she bled out. The blood on the floor was gonna be hard to explain to aunt May but I'll worry about that later.

I finished and I was covered in her blood, she hadn't woken up yet meaning I should probably take her to the tower, I didn't bother putting on my suit before I walked out the door to the apartment with her in my arms. "Karen mask please" **"Right away Peter"** I swung hoping no one would see because Jameson doesn't need to make a big deal out of this with his lies. Thankfully the tower isn't far away and I ran in, the mask going away as soon as the doors opened. "Mr. Stark?!?" I was happy that Friday knew who I was and Mr. Stark came down quickly "What happened? Where was she?" I didn't waste time in responding "She was on my rooftop so I took her in the apartment because her arm was bleeding, she fainted from blood loss from the gash on her chest and tore her stitches, I restitched them and then took her here" He took her from me and ran off to the infirmary I assumed.

I didn't know if I was allowed to follow him so I just stood there still a bit in shock from earlier, Mr. Stark came back probably 5 minutes later "Hey kid, You can wait in the waiting room with me if you'd like" I nodded without saying a word and followed him back to the room. There were chairs and tables and it looked just like a hospital waiting room. I hoped she was gonna be alright when I looked over at Mr. Stark he looked almost worse than I did. He noticed me looking at him "What?" He asked I looked down "It's nothing" He didn't respond but I could feel his gaze still on me. "Hey, kid?" I looked up "Hmm?" He pointed to my shirt, " Why don't we go see if we could find you something else to wear" I realized I was still wearing my bloody clothes from earlier so I nodded "Yeah that would be good"

We took an elevator to the very top floor was and I was speechless. The top floor was like a science wonderland, there were so many different gadgets and experiments I really wanted to ask about each and every one of them but I knew now wasn't the time. Mr. Stark walked right through all of them to the opposite side of the room to a wall "Friday open door" The wall made a quiet noise and opened to another room which I assumed to be his private bedroom before he led me to a walk-in closet where his suit among other things sat. "I'll see if I can find something to fit you, Peter." "Ok" As he walked to a different part of the closet I noticed a secret hatch on the floor. _'Wonder what this could be'_ of course I opened it or tried at least. The hatch was locked from the other side, I pouted slightly before noticing an Iron Spider suit. It looked like the first suit Mr. Stark gave me except way shiner. _"Why?"_ I got back to the main room just as Mr. Stark came back with some clothes for me.

He led me out of the top floor and showed me to a spare room with a connected bathroom where I could clean off. I ended up getting a quick shower because the bathroom was really cool, I changed into the clothes Mr. Stark picked out for me, there was a pair of jeans, a red sweater and a shirt that said "Team Stark" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room to where the waiting room had been. It was empty and there was a door open so I walked in slowly and cautiously, Sadie was laying in the bed, she was sleeping so I walked over to get a better look at her injuries. It seemed like the major one was to her chest where I had stitched it but she was now covered in bandages, her wrist was also done up and her suit was still on her other arm but I'm not sure why. I was too busy looking at the metal that surrounded her arm to notice someone come into the room until someone put their hand on my shoulder "You ok there, Pete?" I jumped and turned around, It was just Josh, he ran the infirmary at the tower so I had met him a few times through Mr. Stark and he was the reason I had a heavy-duty med kit in my room but he said I never knew when I'd need it and he was right. "I'm fine Josh but why does she still have that armband? the Friday device?" Josh answered pretty quickly "Wait for her to get up, it's not my time to tell but she woke up when I was fixing her bandage to tell me to leave it alone because of you actually." I was confused and shocked but I didn't press him about it. He knew that I wouldn't so he asked me another question "You did that right? the stitching on her chest? I could tell it wasn't mine and that it was redone. "Yeah, it wasn't up too high so I figured that I should before I came here." Josh's eyes became serious "Peter I don't think you realize but if it wasn't for that...if it wasn't for your quick thinking, she would have bled to death just before you got to the tower, just don't tell Tony." I nodded realizing I still had one question left for him. "Hey, Josh? Sadie told me something before she passed out, I need to know if it's true." He looked at me with a speck of curiosity "Yeah Peter what is it" I spoke without letting my voice crack. "Is Sadie the daughter of Tony Stark?"

(Sadie p.o.v)

I woke up hearing voices in my room. It didn't sound like dad or any of the other Avengers either, Who could it be. I slowly opened my eyes being temporarily blinded by the light. "What happened?" I soon realized who it was when I saw Josh and Peter looking at me "It's good you're awake again, do you know what happened?" Josh spoke and it sounded like his voice was muffled so I shook my head when he spoke again I couldn't hear his voice at all "What's wrong with her Josh?" I could read Peter's lips and I was scared, what was wrong? I watched Peter run out of the room and I could sorta hear Josh's voice "Stay....awake...Careful...control" I wasn't sure what he meant because his voice was fading and muffled so I couldn't hear everything he said. I realized what was happening and I was trying to fight it.

(Peter p.o.v)

Josh told me to go get Mr. Stark so I ran out of the room and went to his lab and started banging on the door knowing that he was probably there. A tired-looking Bruce opened the door "Peter? Do you know what time it is?!!" I ignored his comment "Where's Mr. Stark?" Bruce shook his head "Don't you have a pager?" I looked at him funny and he explained as he walked in the lab "Tony gave you a suit and he can track the AI in it, you should be able to do the same" He started typing in a computer "Friday Find Tony" Bruce said, The computer showed a red dot "There it says he's outside the building so try the 10th-floor garden" I nodded "Thanks" I ran out of the lab making sure not to knock anything over in the process. I got to the garden and opened the door quietly as I saw Mr. Stark sitting on the edge of the building, I needed to get him for Josh so I slowly walked up to him "Mr. Stark?" He didn't look up "Josh said that he needed you, he said that Sadie is losing it and he didn't want her to go soldier or something but I'm not sure what that meant." He looked at me and I could see the tear streaks going down his face "Come on Peter, you're gonna have to help Josh and me because Bucky is currently in the same position" I nodded still not really knowing what he meant.

He started to walk rather quickly and I had to almost run to keep up to him, "What do you mean, you said I was gonna have to help because Bucky is in the same position" He sighed before he stopped walking and turned and looked at me "You know how Bucky was captured by Hydra and turned into the winter soldier, Sadie did go to school at one point and they got her and it took us, it took me almost 2 years to finally find her but when I did...She was another one of Hydra's super-soldiers and at the time she was only 7, If it wasn't for Bucky we wouldn't have gotten to her. He managed to talk to her and it actually triggered her memories and she realized who she was but there is still a bit of the super-soldier forever in her subconscious, same with Bucky. I have done everything in my power to get rid of them but it never works, Normally for Sadie, if she is too weak mentally then her mind will basically try and reject her consciousness forcing her to return to a super soldier state. For Bucky, something has to trigger it because he is ok with closing it off in the back in his head until something that reminds him of Hydra makes him snap. We deal with probably 2 snaps from both of them every year sometimes more but normally the other is around to help but Bucky is mentally unstable so he shouldn't help out this time" My mind was racing, Bucky and Sadie both taken by Hydra. "Is there any way to knock them out of it?" He shook his head "Normally Bucky could get her out of it but he's out of it right now because of earlier" I nodded because I already knew about Bucky going Winter earlier. "Is there any way to get him to be more stable so he can help?" Mr. Stark shook his head and started to walk faster "Josh won't be able to do much by himself, we should hurry.

When we got to the room Josh looked like he was just attacked which he probably was. Sadie was strapped to the bed but from the looks of it she wasn't staying long, I ran to Josh's side "What happened?" He was patching a small gash on his hand "Scalpels are sharper than I remember" He flashed me a smile before grabbing a syringe and injecting Sadie with it. She went quiet. We ended up moving her into a holding cell where she was still stuck to the bed because of her stitches. I couldn't look at her, she looked so different than normal, she was paler than normal, I could see that her eyes were clouded over. I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

Mr. Stark was standing next to me, he looked really worried, I had so many questions I wanted to ask but I knew better. I decided to go see if I could find Bucky "Karen could you find out where Bucky is?" She responded after a moment **"James Buchanan Barnes is in room 3 on the 4th floor."** "Thanks, Karen" I started to run to the stairs because it was easier because I could just go up the wall. I ran and got to the top where I almost ran into Steve who was walking out of the stairway entrance. "Sorry Steve" He seemed confused "What are you doing here Peter?" I was a bit hesitant to respond "I was with Sadie because of what happened with Bucky and then she went soldier so I was trying to get somewhere quiet to think" It was half a lie but this is Steve so it might not be a good idea to tell him I'm going to knock Bucky out of his condition. "Ok, I better go check on them" I nodded and waited for Steve to leave my sight and then continued my way to Bucky's room where a dog was laying outside his room with a bandage around his back, I didn't know they had a dog.

As I came closer his ear twitched and he tried to stand up only to whine in pain before he just sat and growled at me. "Shh It's ok, buddy" "Friday what's the dog's name" **"The dog is Silver rescued almost 4 years ago by Sadie and Bucky"** I now knew the dog's name, Silver continued to growl at me "It's ok Silver, I just need to see Bucky" He seemed to calm down after I said his name and barked at me. "Do you wanna see Bucky, Silver?" He barked happily at me and I slowly opened the door "Bucky? Bucky it's me, Peter" I walked into his room and he was sitting on his bed, he looked over at me when I walked in and Silver followed being wary of him. "Bucky? Are you ok?" He seemed to be examining my question "Peter, he...he stabbed her and I couldn't stop him, I wasn't strong enough" I nodded "I know Bucky, but you tried didn't you?" He nodded and I cut him off before he could continue "Bucky, she knows that you tried to stop him but right now Sadie is slowly going soldier and we haven't been able to snap her out of it, you need to pull it together before Sadie goes completely soldier girl because you are the only one who can help snap her out of it" I waited for him to process my words and just sat there "Please Bucky, she needs you" His slightly foggy blue-gray seemed to clear and he was on his feet "Where is she?" I led him to the holding cell, Silver following quickly between us and whining as he walked, I ended up picking up the large dog and carrying him as we approached the cell. Sadie wasn't in the chair anymore, she was leaning against the back wall, her shirt and bandage were covered in blood so she probably tore the stitches for the second time, her bandaged arm seemed ok and her other arm wasn't covered anymore. I was taken back by her left arm, from her shoulder nearly to wrist was scarred, the skin was discolored and just gave me more unanswered questions but I wasn't about to ask Bucky because he was here for Sadie. Bucky immediately went to the door that leads to the cell "Be careful Bucky"

An alarm went off when he opened the door but stopped after he walked in. Mr. Stark soon came up to the window where we could see into the cell "Peter why is Bucky in that room with her, he's unstable" I responded picking my words carefully "You said yourself Bucky was the only one able to help her and she was able to help him, I told Bucky that she was going soldier and she needed him and he snapped out of it, he has no weapons on him" Mr. Stark slowly nodded after grasping the situation.

Natasha came in the room with a crying Jest "He hasn't stopped I'm not sure what to do anymore" I smiled "You may wanna brush up on your skills with kids" I took Jest from her "Do you wanna see a cool trick Jest?" He seemed skeptical "How do you know my name" I smiled "I heard from Spider-man" I nodded to Mr. Stark to tell him I was taking the kid and then walked out of the room to the living room, kitchen area where I grabbed a glass cup and set it in front of Jest where I knew he would hit it "So my trick is that I can take my thumb off my finger. I did the fake magic trick and Jest started laughing "That's not a cool trick" He knocked the glass over like I thought he was and then I used my web to grab it before it hit the floor "Woahhh" I smiled "Oh yeah there's also the minor thing that I'm Spider-man" He seemed happy for the moment which was what I was trying to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was distracted by Doctor Who so I updated a little late, for that, I'll post another chapter as soon as I finish editing it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bucky p.o.v)

As I walked into the room I could hear the winter soldier in the back of my mind _"_ _Kill her'"_ I shook off the thought and walked towards her as she exhaled sharply "Sadie?" her head shot up and she stared at me "Bucky?" she asked weakly "Please help me it hurts Bucky" I took a deep breath before speaking "Sadie is the soldier gone? I don't wanna put anyone at risk, I hurt my little sister once I won't do it again" The winter soldier's voice was in my mind _"weak"_

I walked towards her and pulled her into an embrace knowing I was gonna be covered in her blood soon, "I missed you sis" She froze and I knew she was fighting on the inside so I continued to hug her "Sadie I know your stronger than that soldier, fight it, and come back to me, your father is worried sick about you and so is Jest." She started to struggle a bit "Peter Parker is here, he brought you back to the tower" She stopped moving when I mentioned Peter "Peter? Where is he?" I let her go carefully "Peter is fine, After we get you stitched up again I'll send him in to see you ok?" She nodded and I helped her up to stand as much as she could.

(Peter p.o.v)

I was watching in amazement with Mr. Stark as Bucky brought Sadie through the doors, Mr. Stark immediately ran over to help him leaving me to stand there. I didn't know what I could do to help because she had her father and her brother helping her. I ran down the hall to the infirmity because I knew Josh had been hurt when the soldier appeared.

I found Josh easy and he was trying to clean his tools with just one hand which isn't safe "Hey Josh, Bucky, and Mr. Stark are bringing Sadie here because she's back to herself, do you want me to help you because of your hand?" he nodded and I started to clean his tools as he showed me forever ago until Bucky and Mr. Stark came in with Sadie, Bucky put her on the bed and then stepped aside "Everyone out" Josh said so Bucky and Mr. Stark left the room. As I was about to Josh called to me "Peter you're gonna have to help me" I nodded and then closed the door and walked over to Sadie who I assumed passed out again from blood loss. "Peter you're going to have to re-stitch her chest and her arm again, I'm here if you need something but she got me good so I can't really do it myself so it's up to you, it should be fine because you have done it once before and it's just like the training I gave you in case of emergency" I nodded and gathered the supplies as Josh carefully cleaned around her wounds and then I was ready.

I was still not really ok because of how far up the gash was on her chest but it was to save her life and I had Josh next to me so I wasn't doing anything wrong. She woke up about halfway through when I was doing her arm and it scared the living hell out of me as well as her until Josh used another syringe so I could finish.

(Bucky p.o.v)

It felt like hours after Josh kicked us out, Tony was again pacing the room and I was quietly sitting in one of the waiting room chairs next to Steve. He looked to be getting frustrated by Tony's pacing because he got mad. "Tony stop doing that you're stressing me out" He stopped and glared at Steve before sitting down "What if she doesn't pull through this time? What if because I let her go with me when I got Silver it strained her body too much and she dies? If the soldier came out that means she was too weak to completely fight it off" "What if- Don't, No what-ifs, she will be fine, she's always pulled through, if anything just think about what the two of you are gonna make? or destroy? She's a Stark for fuck sake" Steve sounded calm but his words spoke otherwise, plus he doesn't swear that often. I wasn't dealing with Tony moping around because I was just as worried about her but I'm not flipping out right now. Not that they know at least but in reality, if she died it would be my fault because I let the soldier get complete control for too long. Silver, who had been at my feet suddenly got up and I noticed as Peter peeked his head out of the room and waved me over. I slowly stood up because I don't think Tony noticed yet because he was still bickering at Steve. As I approached Peter I could see Josh behind him.

I walked into the room rather quickly to make sure Steve and Tony don't see me. I could see Sadie on the bed and I felt bad "What do you guys need?" "Josh needs to run a few tests on you because I was the one who snapped you out of... whatever the state of self-pity was, after that you should be safe to be near Sadie...it's just a precaution" Silver had gotten in the room and was now sitting in the chair beside Sadie, he still had a large bandage wrapped around his back, It made me feel worse because I knew full well, it was my fault all of this happened. I turned back to Peter and Josh "Yeah sure go ahead" Peter led me into the next room, I was confused why he was doing the tests and not Josh "When Sadie went soldier before I was able to get Mr. Stark she attacked Josh with a scalpel, I offered to help him with his stuff" I nodded "Do you even know how to do any of this" He smiled "It's science, it's pretty easy if you try it" He hooked up a few machines that I don't remember the name of and then took my heart rate and a few other things. "That's all Josh asked for, you should be fine" As I was about to leave I could feel him staring at me, "What? I can feel you staring at me" Peter immediately dropped his gaze to the floor "...I wanna ask you something but I don't know what the outcome will be so I don't think it's a good idea" I mentally rolled my eyes "You might as well ask me now" He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Josh said that you, Sadie and Jest had been sleeping when you suddenly attacked Mr. Stark, Do you have any idea what could have triggered the winter soldier?" I felt a shiver go down my spine _"You know you can't get rid of me"_ I shook off his voice and didn't reply to Peter, I assume I zoned out because Peter touched my arm and I grabbed him before I realized what I did "Sorry..." Peter didn't really seem freaked out over what I did "It's fine, Sadie's done that a few times so it doesn't really bother me anymore, so are you sure you're ok?" I nodded and he gave me a sucker so I gave him a funny look "I have to, it's part of a doctor's job" He smiled rather brightly at me and I rolled my eyes and gave a half-hearted smile in return.

As I walked away Tony was already in the room sitting next to Sadie, even though Silver still got his own chair. From the looks of it she hadn't woken up yet but I'm guessing she probably lost a lot of blood. I stood in the far corner of the room because I wasn't sure if Tony was going to try and blame me or himself.

I stayed standing in the corner of the room and didn't move, I was waiting for her to wake up or for Tony to say something. I heard footsteps coming down the hall with my super hearing, Soon enough Steve came in and his eyes went from me to Sadie to Tony before he started speaking "Tony, Fury said he needed us for a mission briefing. Bucky hasn't been cleared yet so he isn't going so you have too, Peter is gonna help Josh look after Sadie so it will be fine" Tony uttered no words as he stood up and looked at me before leaving the room with Steve, I could feel the threat in his eyes and then I sat in his chair next to Sadie. "Please wake up soon, Sadie. Tony isn't doing so good, he needs you, I don't think he's eaten since you went down again Sadie, I need you, you're the only real thing that keeps me sane other than Steve but he doesn't understand like you do, you have so much to live for. That boy Peter, you and he have to talk, you've kept so many secrets from him and you are both more similar than you think especially because you're both bugs." I stopped talking and looked down. I wasn't gonna let myself cry because I knew full well she would be fine because she is stronger than all of this. "Please Sadie" I looked at her and there were tears streaming down my face now so I looked down at my hands. "Why are you crying, James?" I quickly looked up as I heard her weak voice. "I'm fine, I always pull through so don't worry yourself so much Jamie boy" She reached her arm out to me and I let her wipe the tears from my eyes "Don't call me Jamie boy it's just strange" I smiled as she teased me "Who even calls me that, My name is James sure but Bucky sounds so much better" She laughed and I did too. Silver, who had been quietly sitting in the chair was now laying at Sadie's feet as to not hurt her more.

(Sadie p.o.v)

"Hey Silver, how are you doing buddy?" He barked and wagged his tail at me and then pawed my leg "Good boy, I'll be fine" I turned back to Bucky who was still looking sheepishly at the ground. I reached out and grabbed Bucky's hand holding it tightly with my own, I waited for him to look at me "You and I both know that it wasn't your fault so stop with the self-doubt ok? Besides as soon as I'm healed we still have lots of bad ideas to go through, and nicknames for Steve" He smiled slightly so I kept going "We already have Captain rules so I was thinking Capsicle, Captain Crunch, or Old man even though I'm pretty sure you're older than Steve" We both started laughing "Captain Crunch seems like something Tony would use" I laughed "That's totally a dad thing, I'll tell him later" I smiled mischievously "Now for your nicknames so we have Big brother Bucky Barnes says Tuesday currently, Buckaroo, Jamie boy, at school I just call you "my brother" so that no one knows who you are other than Peter, and brother bear" He smiled at me and then stood up leaning over to hug me being really wary of my injuries.

(Peter p.o.v)

I have been standing outside the room for probably 10 minutes or so now because I didn't wanna interrupt anything between them when all of a sudden Bucky called out "Stop standing outside the door and just come in, Peter, it's probably you, come on out" I slowly walked out and into the room. "Josh wanted me to check on you, he also said I had to change the bandages.." Bucky rolled his eyes "If it wasn't for you Peter I would still be wallowing in self-pity, and Sadie would still be soldier, so stop being so stiff, relax, what are we gonna do to ya anyway, Tony likes you too much Spider-boy" Bucky realized what he said "It's fine she was gonna find out sooner or later, Jest already knows sort of" He nodded "You said you were supposed to change her bandages right?" I nodded and he stood up "I have to go get cleaned up anyway" I don't notice till now that he was still in his bloody clothes. He walked out of the room and my attention was drawn to Sadie and Silver who was laying carefully on her legs. "So how are you doing anyway?"

(Sadie p.o.v)

Peter and Bucky were talking and I sorta zoned them out and stared at Silver who was sleeping on my feet. I was brought back to reality when I realized Peter said something to me and then I noticed Bucky was gone. "I said so how are you doing?" "Oh...I'm fine other than the obvious" I smiled and we both laughed "How have you been, Bucky said you were worried about me" He laughed nervously "Yeah well you were almost dead so of course I was worried, I didn't think I would be able to get back to the tower quick enough" I could see him trying not to look at my arm "Peter you can ask about it if you want, It doesn't bother to talk about it, It wasn't caused by hydra" He nodded and slowly he asked the question "What caused that, Why were you hiding it?" I took a deep breath "When I was younger, it would've been less than a year after hydra so I was 8. I was in Dad's lab with him when he was just working on fixing one of his suits in his office, I was just watching him and then I could see a glowing almost transparent red chemical in a test tube on a table just outside his office door. I was young and I wanted to know what it was, Bruce at the time was still off the radar so no one was really there to stop me from touching. It would've been fine because I was using the right tools to pick up the beaker, but when I went to set it down Dad came out of his office and asked what I had been doing. I jumped and dropped the beaker, spilling the chemical mainly on myself. It was fine for a minute like I was perfectly fine until it started to burn. I don't think I was really screaming but I was yelling pretty loud and I passed out, I woke up in the infirmary a few days later and Dad told me it was an experimental chemical that could've in theory given someone powers but it wasn't finished. I spent about a week in the infirmary before I discovered the powers but it took me months to control it but that was way before the tech." He seemed to understand where I was coming from. "It was about a year ago, I broke into an Oscorp lab to see what they were doing with some of my father's plans and tech I gave them, I found more than I should have and ended up getting bitten by a radioactive spider, I got powers and then a few days later I got my uncle killed because I didn't act when I could have" I couldn't respond at first so I grabbed his hand "Peter..I doubt it was your fault, especially if you couldn't control them yet, It took me months to recover enough to use my left side and then I was sticking everything to the wall for weeks after that, myself included" he didn't respond to me and he looked like he wanted to cry "I'm sorry, I have to go-" He pulled his arm away from me and stood up "I'll be right back because I still need to change your bandages" Before he could walk away I grabbed his arm "Peter..."

(Peter p.o.v)

I was literally about to cry, so I tried to leave but she grabbed my arm "Peter..." I wasn't gonna respond so I just stood there as the tears streamed silently down my face, I wiped my eyes with my free arm. "Peter...If you're gonna leave the room because you're crying...you should that I'm not gonna laugh at you" She slowly let my arm go and I'm assuming she thought I was gonna leave. I walked up to the door and closed it. I wiped my eyes again and turned back towards Sadie. She seemed surprised that I didn't leave. I still wanted to cry but I shoved the feeling away. "I'm gonna change your bandages now" she nodded and laid back down as I grabbed everything I needed.

After changing her bandages Bucky showed up again "How's she doing?" She was awake and able to answer herself but I replied anyway "She'll be fine as long as she stops breaking the stitches, but she's gonna have to stay home for a few days or weeks depending on how quick it heals" He nodded and looked over to Sadie "So how are you feeling anyway, can I get you anything?" She smiled "Like Peter said I'm fine, you should be resting Bucky, you and I both know the strain that soldier has on you" By looking at Bucky I could see that he was tired, it's only small details though like the way his eyes look, and the slight difference in the way he stands. I stood from the chair I was in and walked toward him "Sadie, I'm gonna make sure Bucky here actually goes to take a nap but I'll be back in a few" She nodded and I let Bucky out "You do look tired" He rolled his eyes "I don't wanna fight the soldier again" I understood where he was coming from "Bucky you'll be fine if you actually get some rest, I'm sure Mr.Stark will check on Sadie and I'll be with her too, get some rest, if not for yourself but Sadie." I walked him to his room before returning to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter like I promised. Btw not all of the spiderman lore is from the MCU though most of it is. I'll point out what isn't as the story progresses.


	7. Chapter 7

(Time skip Sadie p.o.v)

It's been a month and I'm finally allowed to go back to school, I was only bedridden for about two weeks but Dad said I wasn't allowed to go to school until both my wounds were completely healed so I didn't tear any more stitches, Peter brought me all my work though so I'm not behind in school at all anymore considering how long I spend in my room after it was cleaned and almost everything was replaced. I got a bunch of new gadgets to try out and I fixed all the problems with Bucky's spider gadget I made so I might make one for Dad as well so he can be Spider-Dad instead of Iron man though I'm gonna test them out myself before letting anyone else use them, I also helped Peter with a few gadgets for his Spider tech too. Jest was still around, Dad ended up adopting him so I got a younger brother now so I think Dad plans on giving him a suit when he's slighter older. The background check Friday did on Jest revealed that he was 4 and also the fact that his father was convicted of murder because apparently, he beat Jest's mother to death a week before he left Jest outside in the cold. Peter said he would swing by before school so we could go together. It was about quarter to 4 in the morning but I didn't really care, I only get an hour maybe 2 of sleep every night anyway and if I go to bed earlier I'm plagued with nightmares of Hydra among other things. I figured I should send Dad to bed considering he has an interview with J Johann Jameson tomorrow morning at 9 am.

I walked out of my room quietly because Jest had yet again fallen asleep next to me on my bed, it helps him sleep because like Bucky and I, he has nightmares too. I walked into his lab, Silver had stayed curled up next to Jest on my bed "Dad? Are you in here?" I knew that Bruce also worked in here but it's almost 4 am so I didn't think he'd be in here, a voice called out to me "In here Sadie" I smiled to myself and walked to his office where kept his newer gadgets. When I walked into his room I could see he started another AI bracelet "Something for Jest?" He nodded "I figured the boy needs an AI of his own because you have Tuesday, I have Friday and Peter has Karen" I smiled and nodded "He needs one, but you need sleep. Did you forget about the interview with Jameson tomorrow 9 o'clock sharp, he will be breathing down your neck if you don't go to that" Dad rolled his eyes "I know but I just have a few more parts to finish" I shook my head "Bedtime, come on Dad it's basically 4 am, at least sleep till 6:15." He sighed "Fine but that goes for you too" I smiled and nodded "I know, I know" I was going to bed but I'm checking on Bucky first, it was something I did nearly every night unless I knew Steve was with him.

I walked Dad to his room and right to his bed "Goodnight Dad" "Goodnight Sadie, remember I said at least 2 hours of sleep" I smiled "I know, Love ya Dad" I heard "I love you too Sadie" as I walked out and closed the door. As I walked to Bucky's room I listened to the sounds of the tower, I could hear Thor snoring rather loudly on the ground floor, the anthem was playing quietly from Steve's room, there was also the faint chirping of birds, some outside and others inside Clint's room because I know he has at least 2 parakeets and a parrot because I take care of them anytime he's with his family. I smiled as I remember the good times running down this hallway like the time I forced everyone to play hide-n-seek with me, I was 11 I think.

_Flashback_

_We were allowed to use the whole building other than the labs though it turned into hide-n-seek tag rather quick. Thor had agreed to be it seeing as he thought it would be fun because it was a simple game right? Nope, the Stark tower has 33 floors and Dad said we could use all of them other than his labs and penthouse, which meant he had around 25 floors to search for 6 of us. Bucky and I hid together, or more convicted him I knew where to go. My first idea was the closet when Bucky and I hid within a bunch of clothes, He was wearing black clothes so it was easy for him to blend in and I climbed on a low shelf where Thor, the gentle giant wouldn't look. I wasn't wrong. Thor opened the closet after about of us being in there and I could see Dad behind him and he was snickering because he could probably tell I was in there, Bucky just looked like a shadow other than his feet which were under the shelf I was on. Thor closed the closet and walked away and he would've searched somewhere else if I didn't start giggling like the little girl I was at the time._

_Thor returned and opened the closet and I tried to stay quiet but it didn't work so Thor bent down to my level "I found you young Sam" I smiled and ran around him "Can't catch me" Thor was momentarily surprised as he completely ignored Bucky who was still sitting in the closet because he started to chase me. That was how we spent a whole day playing hide-n-seek tag. Bucky ended up winning overall because no one other than me could find him anytime he hid._

I got to Bucky's room and knocked on the door twice and then waited a second and then knocked twice more to see if he was awake because it was a system we made where if one of us goes to check on the other in the middle of the night we would know who it was.

I got no response so I opened the door slowly closing it behind me "Bucky? You still awake?" I still got no response but I could his quiet voice in the silence as he tossed and turned in his bed. "No no, get away from me!" He sounded like he was having another nightmare, I quickly made my way over to the bed where he continued to cry out. I spoke in a quiet voice as I tried to wake him "Bucky, Bucky you gotta wake up, it's just a nightmare" I started to shake him and he jumped awake looking around the room until his eyes locked with mine and I felt him reach out and check if I was real before his arms went around me "it's alright Bucky, we're safe in your room at Stark tower" he was trembling as he stuck to me and I knew he wouldn't speak a word for a while so I spoke again to him "I'm here with you alright Buck, I'm not going anywhere" I rubbed his head slowly whispering softly "It's gonna be ok" I could hear his breathing return to normal and I knew that he had fallen asleep again. I smiled to myself _"Guess this is where I'm sleeping"_ I laid back into a more comfortable position, Bucky's arms still around me as I drifted into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

(Bucky p.o.v)

I woke up around 6:30 am and the only thing I remember from last night was that Sadie woke me up from a nightmare. When I went to get up I realized she was still next to me "Sadie you're just as bad as Tony" I spoke softly as I stood up to go to the rooftop garden knowing she would get up soon anyway.

Silver was the first one to come into the door followed by Sadie and Jest. I didn't really care it was just always nice to see the city as it's just waking up, it always seemed peaceful to me. As I sat on the edge I noticed Sadie had sat beside me "This is honestly the moment that I feel the most control of my life every morning" She had spoken and I completely understood her. "You know they hate when we talk like that" I realized Silver and Jest were playing in the background away from where we are. Sadie smiled "I know but we both know the truth behind it, no matter how painful"

We sat together on the edge of the building until Jest came over "Can we get breakfast? I'm hungry" I seen her smile and reply to the young boy "Sure Jest, I know where Thor's secret pop tart stash is" The young boy's smile grew as he ran towards the stairway.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I turned towards Bucky who was still sitting on the edge "C'mon might as well get breakfast with us, I'll actually cook for us though not just pop tarts" I watched him stand up and I grabbed him by the arm as I heard Jest yell "Hurry uppppp" I rolled my eyes and spoke to Bucky "You heard the boss, hurry up" We went downstairs and I followed Jest to the kitchen. "Alright, so Pop-tarts?" Jest nodded excitedly, he was just as bad as Thor but it was adorable so I didn't mind. I gave Jest his pop tarts and then started an actual breakfast for Bucky and me, I also make sure there would be extra for everyone else. "Omelet sound good to you?" He didn't seem to hear me so I turned on the stove and went to grab the eggs.

Everything was done before long and Bucky still hadn't spoken so I shut off the stove and set breakfast on the counter before walking over to him "Bucky you alright? He didn't respond so I put my hand on his non-metal shoulder "Buck? Snap of it" He jumped slightly when I touched him "What happened?" I shook my head "Nothing, you zoned out, that's all" He looked around before realizing where we were "Are you ok Bucky?" He looked at me and nodded "I'm fine, just tired I guess" I looked at him "Are you sure? I can stay from school with you if I have too" He shook his head and spoke again "I'll be fine Sadie" Before I was able to argue Peter walked into the kitchen with Jest on his shoulders and Silver following closely behind. "Morning Sadie, ready to actually go to school for the first in forever." I rolled my eyes at him "Morning Pete, Is it bad that I've been waiting to be able to go to school again" He laughed "I mean you probably already know the stuff they teach us, especially considering Steve and your brother have been around since the second world war, plus Tony Stark is your freaking father." I smiled, Peter always calls Bucky my brother instead of just saying Bucky and I find it funny even if it's true, it sounds weird coming out of someone else's mouth. It was now 8:30 am and I knew that Dad wasn't up yet so I figured I should get him up "Peter, I'm gonna go get ready, plus Jest starts preschool today so I have to get him ready and I have to make sure dad is up." Peter rolled his eyes "Breakfast is on the counter if you want some, and it's not like I'll take more than 15 minutes." I took Jest from him and headed upstairs "Jest are you excited for preschool?" He shook his head "Why buddy. It'll be fun and you can make new friends." He looked up at me and we stopped right outside of his room which was right across from mine. "But what if the others don't like me?" I smiled at him softly "Don't worry Jest I'm sure they'll like you, but there is something very important that you can't tell your classmates or your teacher ok?" He nodded and I went to his dresser "You can't tell them that you know the Avengers or about who adopted you ok?" He seemed confused so I continued "People outside of the tower don't know about us, they don't know Tony Stark has kids ok buddy? people can't know because the news would make life for both of us harder, I would have to quit school and you wouldn't be able to go to school. Plus if it got bad then we would have to leave the tower ok? It's extremely important" It took a moment as I could tell Jest was thinking about what I said "I won't say anything Sadie" I smiled "Good boy so dad got you a new outfit for school." I showed him the zip-up iron man sweater and Team Iron man shirt along with pants and stuff. "I have to get ready so you get dressed and then we can go wake up dad ok?" He nodded happily so I walked out and closed the door behind me. Today I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that had the Avengers on it and then my Spider-man hoodie. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and I had my matching necklace and bracelet that had my new Tuesday gadgets. I grabbed my school bag and stepped outside of my room to see Jest standing ready in his new outfit. "Stylish" He giggled "Ready to go get dad up" He nodded and grabbed my hand.

Dad was in his room near the lab still sleeping when we knocked on the door. When there was no answer I opened the door and Jest ran and jumped onto the bed. I smiled "Dad it's time to get up." He mumbled "No" and Jest jumped on him, "Sadie said wake up" He rolled over despite the fact Jest was on him "Jest come here," We were at the bottom of the bed now and Jest caught on to what I wanted to do. We both pulled the blankets completely off the bed "You know that interview starts in 20 minutes and Jameson will be after you if you miss it, we both know how annoying he is." I went to his closet and pulled out a suit before setting it in the bathroom. "Go get a quick shower and put the suit on. After that, I wanna see you before I leave. Also in case you forgot Jest has preschool today so I'll drop him off before school and pick him up on my way home so we don't have to worry about the 'Tony stark's children rumors yet" he sat up slowly and stretched. "I will drop you off a building without your suit if you don't get ready" He rolled his eyes and stood "I'm up, I'm up" I walked towards the door "You better be" Jest followed behind me as I walked out, I was met with Thor who I assume had just gotten out of the shower considering his hair was wet "Good Morning Thor" He smiled "Good morning children" Jest had a big grin on his face as he spoke proudly to Thor "Sadie showed me where your secret pop tart stash is" I honestly thought he was gonna flip out but he was calm as he grinned "Well young one shall we go downstairs and get another?" He nodded excitedly and then looked at me "Go ahead but please don't get your clothes dirty before school" He nodded and Thor picked him up on his shoulders. "And Thor, Please don't make him sick, he's only 4" I made my way quietly towards Steve's room and knocked "Hello?" I opened the door slightly and I could see Steve sitting on his bed reading a book about the second world war in only his long johns. "Oh hey, Sadie, something wrong? Normally Buck is with you" I walked in and closed the door behind me, sitting on his bed before I spoke "Bucky had another nightmare last night, this morning when I was making breakfast Bucky basically zoned out and didn't snap out of here until I scared him, I literally only put my hand on his shoulder. I just thought that you should know" He smiled softly at me and pulled me into a hug "Sadie I know how much you both worry about each other. I'll keep an eye on him while you're at school ok" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before letting go "Thanks Steve"

I went back downstairs and everyone was up, Peter and Bucky were talking quietly to each other, Natasha and Clint were in the living room eating the food I made and Thor had Jest and they were happily eating pop tarts with each other. Steve had followed me after he got changed and Dad was standing in the corner drinking coffee discussing something with Bruce. It was 8:45 am currently and I still had to take Jest to school "Peter, we better get going, I still have to drop off Jest" He nodded and stood up as Steve took his seat "Jest c'mon go get your shoes on" Natasha walked over with Jest's bag and a bag for me, I grabbed mine and put it in my bag. Jest put on his shoes and Natasha helped him get his backpack on "Thanks Nat" She smiled as I walked over to dad. "Make sure you get to that interview. Love you" He rolled his eyes and smiled "Goodbye Sadie, Love you too" I waved to Steve and Bucky. Steve winked and Bucky waved back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous so have another chapter, the normal update will still come on Monday around 830 pm ADT also known as Atlantic Daylight Time


	8. Chapter 8

Outside the tower, we headed towards the preschool which happened to only be a few blocks down from the high school. As we walked I mainly spoke to Jest "Remember not to tell anyone that you live at the tower or that you personally know the Avengers" He nodded as we walked "I know Sadieeee" Peter smiled at our interaction and we soon arrived at the preschool "Jest I'm gonna be the one picking you up from school, do not go off with someone else and don't wander. If you're going home with someone else it has to be one of the Avengers or dad ok? I mean it Jest" He looked up at me with his unique lemon-yellow eyes and spoke cheerfully "I heard you, Sadie, I'll wait for you after school" I bent down to his height and he gave me a hug. Peter stood nearby waiting "Sadie we're gonna be late if we don't go now, come on" Jest went towards the small building "I have to give something to his teacher, it's only gonna take a second anyway, you might as well come with me, Peter, plus we can just swing down to the school afterward anyway" He rolled his eyes and followed me in reluctantly "That wasn't even a good use of swing, plus spider jokes are my thing" I smiled "I like them, I'm gonna start using them more" We arrived at the office and Jest grabbed my hand as I walked in.

There was an older lady sitting behind a front desk so I approached gingerly "Excuse me, my name is Sadie Stewart, my brother Jest was supposed to be starting preschool today and we fell a little behind because our father had an interview first thing this morning. I think he's supposed to be in Mrs. Clark's class?" I was happy that dad made sure Jest had the same alias last name as me otherwise I would've been screwed. She didn't respond as she typed away on her computer. "The classroom is right down the hall, second door on the left" I nodded and turned "Thanks" We left the office and wandered towards the classroom. "Tuesday, time check" **"The time is 8:53 am"** "Thanks Tuesday, we are seriously running out of time." Peter rolled his eyes and gave an unneeded comment "Haven't said that already at all but, it'll be fine" We got to the classroom and there were 10 or more students playing in smaller groups of 2 or 3. There was a younger-looking lady sitting at a desk helping a student read a book. I walked up to her making sure I didn't lose Peter in the hall. "Mrs. Clark?" The lady looked at us and I heard her tell the student to go play with others. She stood and walked toward us "This must be Jest Stewart right?" Jest nodded slowly and I spoke up "I'm Sadie, his sister, Dad had a really important interview this morning so I'm dropping him off." I handed her an envelope "Class start soon so I have to get to school but I'll be picking him up later." The teacher nodded and we headed towards the door but I was stopped by Jest hugging me again "I don't wanna stay here" I smiled and before I could speak I heard Peter's voice "How about this buddy, after school, I'll make sure we take you to get ice-cream after school, plus we can probably get Bucky to meet us there... or Thor" he spoke the last part quietly but I saw Jest's eyes light up "I want Uncle Thor...And Icecream" I smiled and softly spoke "Remember no one can know your secret" He smiled and I winked at him before leaving "Have fun"

Once we were out of the school Peter and I both realized we had about a minute and a half before the bell went, I started to run and Peter was trailing behind me. "Run forest run" He started laughing and I slowed down so he could catch up "Seriously though we are gonna be late" He sped up and I kept up "I'm gonna make you start running with Steve and Bucky anytime I go with them, compared to us you're really slow but I guess you don't have fangirls chase you outside of the suit" He rolled his eyes and kept going "I don't run that slow, you run with the Avengers it would be weird if I was faster than you" I nodded "I suppose it would be" We started laughing and turned a corner just as I heard the bell "We are gonna be late again Peter" I knew he probably nodded "Sadie why don't we go up to the rooftops? Spider powers probably would be faster" I nodded and followed him to a nearby alley. We both climbed the wall not bothering with masks as the AI did that as we climbed. "I don't know about you but I'm having fun, even if we're late" I could almost feel that Peter was smiling beneath the mask "Yeah I have to admit this is fun but it's probably just because I like hanging out with you. Plus Evans is nice and with you there to cover for the fact I'm late everything will be fine" As we jumped the next rooftop I jumped down into the alleyway "The school is right there, plus it's not even 10 after yet so we aren't super late" The masks retracted and I wanted for Peter "Just be lucky we don't have history, Scarlett would probably kill us, she's still on edge from the whole Captain America in our history class thing" I smiled "Well the information that she was teaching was wrong, it was pretty obvious" Peter half nodded and we walked into the school toward the English pod. "Most of the stuff that they did with Captain America and his friends wasn't published until way later, the history books are old but not as old as Steve and Bucky." We arrived at the classroom and I made sure all evidence of the spiders was gone.

Mr. Evans was just starting the attendance when we walked in, he noticed Peter first "Mr.Parker you're late again I see" Before Peter was able to respond I spoke "Sorry about that Mr.Evans, Peter was with me, my younger brother was starting preschool today and my father had an important meeting and couldn't take him so I had to. I slept in and dad didn't get up either so my morning was a mess." He looked at me "That's quite a story Sadie" I nodded "I know but I have the number for the preschool on my phone in case of Jest freaking out, my brother has major trust issues because of the past" Being that it was literally just the beginning of English we hadn't actually started real work yet. People seemed curious about Jest though "Hey, Sadie what did you mean by _"the past"_?" I shot Peter a glance as he sat down "Well...there was a story on the news about a month ago about a man who was charged with domestic homicide and child abuse, he beat his wife to death and then abandoned his son outside at a market two days later. I found Jest when I was out getting ice-cream with my brothers and a family friend, we were taking a shortcut through a back alley and Jest was there shivering not wearing shoes or a coat, I asked him where his parents were and he told me he didn't wanna go back when my brother asked him later on Jest said that his father left him at the market. We went to the police and a few weeks later Jest was adopted by my father" I stopped and sat down not wanting to answer any other questions.

Mr. Evans seemed a bit awestruck just like every other student, other than Peter who knows what really happened along with the origins of Spider-girl and the real reason I've missed so much school. Mr.Evans cleared his throat to get the attention of the class again before speaking "Sadie that's quite something, isn't it" A student cut me off before I was able to speak. "Is that you haven't been at school?" I shook my head "No something else happened...Long story short my dad said I wasn't allowed to go to school for a while until it was healed." I rolled up my sleeve on my right arm and showed the fresh scar that Bucky gave me. No not Bucky It was the winter soldier. "I have another one in a worse spot and I tore my stitches twice already, after the second time Dad said I was just gonna stay in until it was healed"

Thankfully Mr.Evans butted in before people could ask what actually happened "Class it's time to start the lesson so stop bothering Sadie and pay attention, Today we will be finishing Hamlet" I smiled. Hamlet was one of my favorites so I've already completely finished it more than once. After everyone grabbed their books Mr.Evans came up to me "I'll exempt you from this assignment" I shook my head "I've already read Hamlet, like 3 or 4 times. If you give me the assignment I can probably do it, I have a copy of Hamlet in my room at home, it's one of my favorite plays done by Shakespeare" I felt like Mr. Evans wasn't surprised. "If Hamlet isn't your favorite which one is?" I replied with a smile "Probably A Midsummers night dream or Macbeth, I've read most of them but those ones just seem like the best in my opinion" He nodded "Those ones are pretty good, alright I'll get you the assignments for Hamlet"

I finished most of the assignments for Hamlet other than the final one because the bell went. "Hey Peter, how far did you get in your assignments?" He gathered his books as he spoke "I have to finish the last one still, other than that I've finished everything" I smiled "Same, so what class is next?" Peter rolled his eyes "I can't believe you would rather be here than at the tower with them" Peter knew better than to talk about the Avengers in a public place so it's good he said _"them"_ "I never said that. I just figured school was a good way to make friends, I'm not wrong am I" He rolled his eyes again and we laughed "By the way we have Science, Mr. Holland said that we are gonna start working on a final project apparently it's for the science fair in a few months, he also said we could partner up" I smiled "We just gotta be careful what we make, it can't be too similar to spider tech" He nodded "We'll figure it out in class, plus we can work on new tech, it's not like the project will take too long."

Peter and I walked towards my Science class talking as we went. I checked my phone for any sign of trouble. It was connected to Tuesday so it seemed everything was ok. The class didn't start for another 5 minutes so Peter and I started to plan what we were gonna make. "We should do something spider related, for the irony" He agreed "We could do a spider bot, I have a few spares we could use as a reference. plus I'm sure Mr.Stark would get us the supplies we need" There was no one else in the room so it was easy to talk openly about our lives and the people in them. I could hear footsteps, probably the teacher. Peter heard them as well and changed the subject "So how do you think Jest is doing? He seemed really reluctant to stay earlier" I tilted my head "I'm hoping he made a friend or two, he's probably still a bit afraid of being left." The teacher, Mr. Holland, walked into the room "My favorite students, Early as always. Welcome back Sadie" I wasn't surprised that we were his favorite students. Science is my favorite thing ever, other than my family, and Peter, considering he's been an important part of my life since school started especially after he helped me with the soldier. "Sadie, PowerSchool says you were out because of a medical emergency, can I ask what happened?" I thought for a second before I nodded "It was nothing major" I rolled up my sleeve on my arm "Something happened with my family and in the end, I got attacked. The one on my arm wasn't major but I have another new scar on my chest from Bucky-" I realized what I said. I expected Mr. Holland to ask what I meant. "Scarlet said that Captain America and his partner Bucky Barnes picked you and Peter up from school the day before you couldn't go to school, can I ask what that was about?" I heard a door close and a lock click before I realized Peter had closed the door.

I could tell that it seemed like this teacher knew more than I wanted him too so I knew I had to come clean, at least for the most part. I noticed a spider on the ceiling so that what I said "Y'know there's a spider on your ceiling, I don't like those things, Spider-man seems cool and the fact that there is now a Spider-girl is awesome but those are the heroes I haven't met" Peter clued to what I was doing after I mentioned the spider, I was telling him not to talk about us better known as the spiders. He winked at me, and I smiled slightly "Did you know there was a rumor a while ago that Iron man aka Tony Stark had a daughter? Those were years ago but new ones are appearing that apparently he recently adopted a child who lost his parents. They're just rumors so I doubt they're true but they were interesting, Tony Stark is too full of himself in my opinion" I mean I'm only half lying now. I hoped Peter caught on to what I was doing.

All of a sudden Tuesday went off. "Give me a second" I walked into the storage closet at the back of the room "Tuesday what's wrong" **"The kindergarten is calling"** I answered "Hello?" It was the voice of the teacher Mrs. Clark on the other end "Sadie, right? It's Mrs. Clark, your brother locked himself in the classroom and won't let anyone in" I replied quickly "I'll be there as soon as I can" I hung up "Tuesday, tell dad what happened and tell him I'll handle it" Being that Tuesday, Friday, and Karen are all custom AI their systems are linked. I walked out of the closet and spoke "Peter we gotta go, Jest is having issues at kindergarten, I'll explain on the way" I walked toward the door, before realizing that the bell was gonna go soon "Mr.Holland if you could mark us present please, It's really hard to explain but if.." I stopped and called over to Peter "Get the cameras" I tossed a mini device to him before turning my attention back to the teacher "I'll explain later if you could meet me at Central park about a block from here at 6 o'clock that would be great, please don't tell anyone" I grabbed my devices and Peter and then we got outside "So much for not letting any teachers know" I ignored him.

"You have your suit with you, right? Can you go put it on? I have an idea" We went to the alley beside the school and I waited for him to change "I'm gonna try and get Jest to come out, if he won't, you can get him, I told Tuesday to tell dad so he already knows what happened" I never got around to making a proper spider suit yet so I just put my hood up and then we crawled up the side of the school and jumped.

I can never get used to the feeling of swinging through the city no matter how long I've been doing it for. The kindergarten was only a few blocks away from the school so when it came into view we dropped down to another alley "Stand by, and stay out of sight" There was a police car out front so I assumed they are trying to convince Jest to open the door. He won't, I walked in and immediately seen his teacher, Mrs. Clark, I approached with caution and she saw me. "Sadie, I've been teaching for nearly 20 years and I've never seen a 4-year-old lock a door on purpose and then refuse for more than a few minutes." I nodded "I'm not all that surprised he did this, I called my Dad, he should be here if I can't get the door open"

I let the teacher lead me to where officers were trying to talk to Jest "Open the door Jest, you're not in trouble" I rolled my eyes _"Has that ever worked"_ I rolled my eyes _"Probably"_ I spoke up "Officers, I'm his sister Sadie, I can probably get him" One of them spoke "We've been trying but he refuses" I smiled "Just let me try" The officers stepped away from the door and started to walk away, one of them glanced back at me as he went. I spoke quietly "Hey Jest it's Sadie, why'd you lock the door?" I got a small reply "The kids were being mean" I spoke again "Ok well we can tell the teacher but you need to come out." I thought for a moment and then spoke really quiet "Peter is outside in his suit and I told dad what happened." The voice that replied was quiet "I don't wanna be here, I wanna go home" I heard a bunch of noise behind and turned around to see Peter surrounded by the little kids who had been standing with the teacher. The issue was that he was still in his suit. I rolled my eyes and spoke to my brother "Jest, Peter is here but he's in his suit so he's Spider-man" I could feel Jest smiling slightly from beyond the door. "Hey Spider-man, could you help me get my brother out of the classroom? His name is Jest" I tried not to laugh as he walked over. "Sure Sadie..." He didn't correct himself and I smiled as he spoke. "Hey buddy, wanna come out now?" He spoke quietly to me "I talked to Mr. Stark, he said they will meet us at the park" I nodded and replied "You can get him" I stepped back and spoke to the teacher who was standing with the officers. "Jest should come out for Spidey, he loves the heroes" As if on cue the door slowly opened and Jest appeared. C'mon, let's go!" He seemed happier then he was before. I smiled and Peter picked him up speaking to him again before walking toward us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an absurd amount of free time, school is out until May so look forward to more updates! Again the main update is always Monday around 8:30 (ADT) 
> 
> also if you wanna comment or anything please do.


	9. Chapter 9

(Peter p.o.v) (Earlier)

I watched Sadie walk in the building, I was on top of the building across the street. Once I knew she was inside I talked to Karen. "Karen, do you think Aunt May is gonna mind that I'm missing class? I mean it's not on purpose because I gotta help Sadie" The AI replied without missing a beat. **"Thomas Stanley Holland marked you both present in science class, you are both currently trying to help a troubled boy who happens to be Sadie's brother. I don't think your Aunt would mind."** I smiled to myself "Alright thanks, but could you call Mr. Stark?" The AI didn't mind phoning my idol "Calling Mr. Stark" I waited for it to ring and anxiously waited for him to answer "Hey kid" I smiled "Hey Mr.Stark, Are you gonna come help us with Jest? He locked himself in the classroom and didn't come out. The police are here" His voice was mildly laced with worry "I heard from Tuesday, Are you with Sadie? She said she'd handle it but I'll come down if I need to" I shook my head knowing he couldn't see me "She's in the building, I'm standing by in my suit." Tony spoke again "Go help her kid, you know how much the boy likes you, I'll grab Blue lightning and meet you at the park after you get Jest. Besides, I have a surprise for all of you" I assumed blue lightning was Thor. "Alright, See you later Mr. Stark " I could tell he smiled as he spoke "See ya kid"

I was happy as I sat on the building for a moment before I stood up "C'mon Karen let's go!" The AI replied and I laughed **"Peter I am part of the suit, I can't go anywhere without you"** I smiled "I know but I like the thought of it" I jumped and swung down landing fairly gracefully on the ground. When I walked into the building there was a large group of kids in the hallway and they were being ordered by the teachers in the hall. I tried to find the classroom Jest was supposed to be in and then I noticed Sadie. I was about to call out to her when I remembered I'm Spider-man. Sadie turned around just as the children started to crowd me. She probably told Jest to be careful with my name before she called out to me "Hey Spider-man, could you help me get my brother out of the classroom? His name is Jest" I replied without thinking "Sure Sadie..." _"Shoot I didn't mean to do that."_ I ignored that I just did that and walked over to the door. "Hey buddy, wanna come out now?" I was watching the people behind us when I spoke again, this time to Sadie "I talked to Mr. Stark, they said they would meet us at the park." Sadie replied before walking over to the teacher and the officers so I started talking to Jest again. "Buddy why don't you come out now, we have to go meet Mr. Stark and Thor at the park, I can probably get them to take us to get ice cream after we meet up."

He opened the door and walked out slowly. "C'mon let's go!" He was probably excited. I picked up and walked toward Sadie. "Hey Jest Mr. Stark has a surprise for us, don't tell Sadie yet though Ok? We gotta get outta here and I gotta change." He nodded and we approached Sadie. I was a bit wary because of the officers but I shook off the feeling. "Thanks, Spidey" Sadie took Jest from me and nodded "Anytime Sadie, but I gotta get going, official Spider business" I walked out of the classroom and back to the roof of the building where I changed back into my normal clothes.

I waited for Sadie outside the school after I got down. When she walked out they had all Jest's stuff, I approached them. "Your dad is waiting, Lightning is too" She smiled at me "Did you really just call Thor Lightning?" I nodded slightly "I mean it's better than blue lightning." She agreed before speaking "Y'know it's easier to travel above rather than below" I rolled my eyes "I'm not getting changed again, but I guess we can, What about Jest? I have a spare mask if we need it" She nodded and then I led her back to the alley below the roof "I can take Jest up with me" Sadie got him on my back "Hold on Jest" He responded "I know, I will" I climbed up the building and got to the roof and let Jest down "My masks are in my bag" I gave Jest one and put on the normal one so I still have Karen with me. Sadie climbed on the building after we had the masks on "Peter you're gonna take Jest, I'm kinda scared I'll drop him after what happened with Bucky.." I didn't bother to ask if she meant the soldier or when I saved Bucky because she couldn't.

I picked Jest up and made sure I had a good grip on him "Ready Jest?" He nodded excited "Let's go" I jumped fairly gracefully off the building and then shot a web, swinging as I went. I glanced back at Sadie to watch her catch up to me "C' mon Spider-boy I thought you were supposed to be good at this." She went faster and left me in her dust. I could hear Jest in my ear "Catch up to her, you can do it" I rolled my eyes behind the mask before speeding up, being careful because I had Jest in my arms.

I was able to catch up to her before we got to the park when I was gonna slow down my web broke and I started to fall dropping Jest in the process. "Shoot" I had to stop myself before I could save him. I shot a web and stuck to a building before shooting another one at Jest, It caught him in the back and he got turned around. All of a sudden something flew right for him. I closed my eyes and thought the worst before I heard giggling.

When I opened my eyes there were two iron man suits in front of me. Well sort of, One of the suits was Silver who's faceplate opened and he licked my mask. We were right above the park so I pulled my now Silver slobber mask off my head and looked at the other suit. The faceplate opened and I saw Jest. "I got a suit!!" He seemed really happy "That's cool, so do ya wanna get down to the ground now?" He nodded excited and fixed the mask. I helped Silver put his down and then I jumped. As I watched the ground appear I could see Sadie with Bucky on the ground _"No surprise he came along"_ Mr. Stark was there with Thor. I swing down and landed near them "Hey Mr. Stark" He gave me a half-smile and we waited for Silver and Jest to land. "I programmed Jest's suit to protect him, just like the training program I had in your suit before you hacked and canceled it." I laughed nervously "Yeah that wasn't really on purpose, Ned was helping me with something and then we realized that he could shut off the lock and I told him to because I was curious" Tony seemed to understand and I smiled "I have something for you kid, Sadie too, Jest already has his" I was confused, he already gave me a suit but he just gave Jest one. He could see the look of confusion on my face "Wait and see" He smiled a proud Stark smile and walked toward Sadie and Bucky who was looking at Jest and his new suit, even though Jest was in the air with Thor, I followed close behind him.

(Sadie p.o.v)

Bucky and I were watching Jest chase Thor around in the air above the park. I could see Dad talking with Peter, I'm not sure about what though. "Hey, Buck? How do you think dad would react if a teacher from school knew something?" Bucky seems deep in thought for a moment before speaking "Sadie does one of your teachers know? If they do you may wanna tell Tony, he can deal with them" I shook my head, and spoke "No I was just curious, what happens if the media find out about us anyway? I know it will make life harder but what else?" He replied without missing a beat "Sadie if the media find out about you being his biological child they wouldn't drop it. Because you also have the spider powers they would become harder to hide because the media would wanna know where you are 24/7, you wouldn't be able to go to a real school either, though I'm sure Tony has already taught you everything they teach you in one way or another. In the case that it got out that Tony adopted Jest, it would still be hard, The most we would have to think about would be the random people now coming up to Tony and asking if he would adopt them even if those people have parents who care about them. Sadie until everyone is ready to accept it the media isn't allowed to know, especially about you" I could tell how serious Bucky was, and then he smiled and messed up my hair "Bucky!!" We started laughing and I noticed Dad and Peter approaching us.

Peter seemed excited but also nervous but that's how he always got around dad, I thought it was funny. He walked over to me "I would say that I'm surprised Jest got a suit but he's a Stark now so you always get the coolest tech" He spoke again before I could come up with a reply. "I can't complain though because Mr. Stark gave me a suit plus I met you" I seen the look on his face change as he realized what he said, his face turned a deep shade of red. _"Embarrassed?"_ I smiled at him and I noticed Bucky walk away out of the corner of my eye. Dad approached us and looked at Peter curiously "You feeling alright kid?" He nodded and stepped slightly farther away from me "I'm fine... just tired." I could tell by his face that was a lie. Dad spoke again "Sadie, I know you don't have a suit for your hero yet so I made you one" 

(Peter p.o.v)

He tossed her a backpack and I watched her pull out what was inside. It was a Spider-suit like mine but anywhere on the suit where it would normally be blue was now white. The suit overall was cool looking. I chose not to voice my opinion on it yet. I just let Mr.Stark talk "The suit is exactly like the one Peter has except yours doesn't have a guidance lock on it, Tuesday should already be fully operational and I added a few new functions as well. She smiled and nodded before taking off "I'm gonna go put the suit on and maybe swing around the city for a few, I'll meet you guys at the ice cream place in 30" She took off after that and Silver followed in his iron suit.

I was left with Bucky and Tony beside. "Kid I got something for you but it's only for emergencies" I nodded and he snapped his fingers and I watched an iron spider suit appear out of the air. "This suit is like mine but in a spider way, it's more suited for Avengers missions than your everyday friendly neighborhood Spider-man." I nodded "Thanks Mr. Stark" I went to hug him and then I realized what I was doing and pulled away before I touched him "Shoot, I-I'm Sorry Mr. Stark...It's just-Come here kid" He hugged me and I smiled amazed he hugged me.

Bucky had stood and watched out exchange not speaking as he stared at us. Bucky was terrifying if Sadie wasn't around, He just always has the eyes of _"I wanna kill you"_. Mr.Stark let me go and then spoke again "I'm going to take Jest and Silver to the ice cream store." Bucky spoke before I could "We'll be right there, there's something I have to talk to Peter about." He nodded, looking at me for a moment and then flying toward Jest and Thor.

Bucky may look like a murderer but he's a big softie with a few issues, or at least normally. He seemed stressed out and jumpy more than normal "Hey Bucky Are you Ok? Sadie said you were acting kinda strange earlier and you do seem a bit off." He looked at me, studying me for a moment before speaking in his normal monotone voice "It's nothing Peter probably just lack of sleep, that's not why I wanted to talk to you" Oh great he's gonna kill me. I had major mixed emotions about this whole thing. He spoke up again and I paid attention "Look, kid, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did to help Sadie and me, I mean without you who knows what would've happened" I was speechless and he continued "On the other end of that... Don't break her heart" I finally found my voice "What?" I mean sure I like liked her but I didn't have a chance, she's a Stark, Her dad would kill me. Bucky spoke again "Even I can see that you like her, from the way you look at her to the way you guys talk it's obvious, I mean probably not to Tony, but basically everyone can see it" I was once again speechless _"Was it that obvious?"_ Bucky continued again "It's alright kid, I'm not gonna kill you, she likes you too, I can tell by the way she's always talking about you, plus she acts differently around you, It's good for her considering she's always around us, she needs people her age" It was hard to find the right words or anything so I hugged him "Thanks Bucky" He stiffed up at first and then accepted after a moment, not speaking.

Bucky and I started walking towards the ice cream shop that we were supposed to meet Sadie and the others at. Bucky and I were chatting as we went. "So Bucky how old are you really?" He replied after thinking "100 I think, I was 28 when I fell from the train and they mostly kept me frozen until I was needed...." I wasn't about to push him so I grabbed his arm softly "It's ok Bucky, it wasn't your fault" We were at the ice cream place and there was a large crowd around the little shop "I'm assuming everyone is already there" I noticed Silver just above the crowd as we pushed our way through, Bucky had a firm grip on my arm so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd until we got to the front where Mr. Stark was ordering ice cream for him and Sadie who stood beside him, Thor had Jest on his shoulders but he was still in the suit so people didn't know who he was, I was the only person not in a suit right now other than Bucky who was blending into the crowd because his metal arm was covered by his coat. He just looked like a normal person which is good for both of us.

Everyone managed to get their ice cream fairly quick and no one realized who Bucky was when we were ordering so we were in the clear. Silver was still floating above the crowd when we stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently people are actually reading this story so I just wanted to say thank you and pleases be careful as the pandemic continues.


	10. Chapter 10

(Sadie p.o.v)

I just wanted to be back in my room with Silver at the foot of my bed as I worked on my tech or read a book or talked to Bucky. After what happened earlier I don't know what kind of mood I'm in, I mean sure I got a new suit which is awesome but that teacher may know my secret and he's such a nice teacher, but what Bucky said about the media finding out isn't really an option. When I took off in the new suit earlier I didn't go around the block. I found a quiet rooftop and just sat there, Silver had followed me so I deactivated the suit and he sat with me looking at the city just like always. It was peaceful and it was all I needed until I realized I had to get to the ice cream shop because that's where I said I would meet everyone. I sighed loudly and stood up "Ready to go back Silver" He barked and the suit engaged.

Once we got our ice cream all of us took off toward the tower considering the large crowd of fans surrounding us. There were way too many people until we were back on the rooftop. It was currently 1:15 pm meaning we still had class today but I wasn't really in the mood to show up, Plus it's not like I was really expected to.

Everyone was talking and messing around with each other. Natasha and Steve went out on a mission with some agents and Clint had gone home to visit his family, he should be back later in the week. His family was a secret off the books even though I found out years ago I never told Dad. It didn't seem like my place. There was a break coming up and it was for 2 weeks, I might ask Clint if I could stay with him and his family for a few days, Nick Fury is like a cool uncle to me so he can probably get me a cover story.

Thor and Jest were still enjoying their ice cream at the picnic table in the far corner of the rooftop. Dad went back to his lab and Bucky was playing with Silver. Peter had been sitting on the edge of the rooftop, he was watching Bucky and Silver. He realized I had been watching him and I looked away, my face turning a shade of red. He soon walked over after that. "Hey Sadie, do you wanna ask your dad about the science fair? I mean we don't have to now but..." I cut him off "Sure we can go now, he should be in the lab." I stood up slowly and looked to see everyone else, no one should notice if we leave, Bucky and Silver might be a different story but they won't mind.

We walked halfway downstairs "He should be on the 4th floor." I sat on the railing and slid down "C'mon Pete hurry up" He copied me and I'm surprised he didn't slip but then again he's Spider-man. Once we got off the stairs I figured I would break the silence again "There's a 2-week break coming up soon, are you doing anything fun? I mean other than being Spider-man" He shook his head "Probably just hang out here with you or with Ned at home. Why? What are you doing over break? I mean you have the coolest family around, though I think I'll stick to just Aunt May" I smiled "Y'know I haven't met your Aunt yet, it probably has to do with the tower confinement" We started laughing "But seriously you talk really highly of your Aunt, I think I should meet her eventually" He nodded "We can probably go after we ask about the science fair, she should be home soon anyway" We got to my room "Just wait for a second, I should have a spare set of spider drone blueprints, just as a starter." I opened my door and went to one of the shelves on my walls, Peter was standing behind me awkwardly. "Come on in, I don't really care" he walked in cautiously "For the record, my room is normally not this clean, My whole room was refined after what happened" I found the papers and set them on my desk before just flopping on my bed for a second. "Your room is different than what I expected." I wasn't surprised, I'm pretty sure I have one of the smallest rooms at the tower. My king-sized bed was in the far left corner of my room against the wall so that Jest won't fall off in his sleep plus so Silver can stay on the bed. Almost the whole right wall was full of shelves even though most are empty because the paper was mostly full of blood. My desk was one of the only things not replaced because I've had the desk for years. Above the desk on a lonely shelf was a set of plush that I've had for years, there was a brown teddy bear that had a plush metal arm and it was called the winter soldier and then I also had a yellow bear that had a Captain America shield and mask plus the blue eyes, They were a set that I've had since I was 4 or so. I also a few others but the Steve and Bucky ones were my favorites. There was a closet in the wall on my left side near the door and a big dog bed at the foot of my bed. The newest thing was the see-through cylinder which was built into the floor where my suit goes or where I might put. There was a small button on the wall near my bed, it was hidden as part of a painting of a Silver, Bucky and I that dad got made for me. The button was part of one of Silver's feet. I love the way my room looks but it's a bit embarrassing because I forgot I have a Spider-Man symbol as a rug on the floor, also there is a bathroom that connects to my room near the back wall.

I waited for Peter to speak and instead he smiled "I like your room, It's cool. The spider rug is new, Custom made I assume? The painting seems old by like 3 maybe 4 years, Silver looks smaller and Bucky looks more ruff, You look younger" I gave him a funny look "It's not that you look bad now or anything just like you look more like a little kid in the painting" I rolled my eyes "The painting was done about a month maybe 2 after we first found Silver, that was 4 years ago" He nodded. I sat up "Alright let's go talk to Dad"

The lab was barely 2 mins down the hallway, Peter seemed kinda nervous though he always seemed like that whenever we were near dad. "You good Peter?" He nodded "Yeah just tired y'know, patrols really do a number on my sleep schedule." I smiled "Y'know I could probably sort that out for ya, plus I just got a new suit so I could start going with you, but you should start training with us, sure you have the basics but you need more than that to be Spider-Man" I walked into the lab with that.

Dad hasn't really fixed the security factors of the lab yet so anyone can technically come in and take whatever, the issue with that is between Bruce Banner and my dad the lab is almost never empty. Peter lagged behind me a bit as he looked around, I'm in here a lot so I've seen most of it but I have to admit some of it is kinda cool. I grabbed Peter by the arm and walked toward the office area where I knew Dad would be.

I figured now would be a good time to tell Peter not to touch anything "Peter, because this is a lab at the Avengers tower you need to not touch anything because who knows how dangerous it could be" He nodded and as if on cue Dad walked up behind Peter. "What are you two doing here? Need something?" Peter jumped and hit the ceiling, sticking to it, I started laughing "Sorry dad we were looking for you, there's a science fair that we have to do, so we need you to get us the materials for it." I watch Peter slowly drop down beside me as dad nodded "Sure just get me a list, what are you thinking? don't do anything too complicated for the poor science school kids, but Sadie, kick their asses and show them what a Stark can do" I smiled "I know Dad but Peter is helping me y'know, he's the one who told me about it plus we might be building something Spider drone-related so I might need him" Dad and I laughed and I saw Peter roll his eyes. "I'm right here you know" I smiled "I know" I handed Dad the blueprint sheet "I have a basic blueprint to start but we aren't keeping it that simple" Dad gave me one of his Stark smiles and said "I'll see what I can get" I hugged him. "Thanks, Dad, Love you" I grabbed Peter and took him out of the lab before he was able to touch anything important "C'mon Peter let's leave dad alone"

I pulled Peter out of the room and went back toward my bedroom. "Peter, we gotta talk" He nodded confused and followed me. I sat on my bed and urged Peter to sit beside me. "Tuesday, Lock door" I heard the click of a lock and then I continued, "I asked Bucky what would happen if the media found out about me, he said that it would be really bad and that if one of the teachers knows then I need to tell dad but...I don't know if I wanna" Peter waited for me to continue "I know that I should but the teacher seems nice and I don't wanna get a teacher fired, Peter I don't know what to do and we have until 6 pm to figure it out, it's not quite 3" He sighed "Sadie you gotta tell Mr. Stark, if not it could end really badly in the end." Peter's phone rang "Sorry Sadie it's Aunt May" I nodded and he answered it readily getting up as he did. I tried not to listen to his conversation as I thought about what I was gonna tell Mr. Holland later.

All of a sudden Peter tapped my shoulder and I jumped, grabbing his arm in the process. "Sorry" I let him go and he smiled "Between you and Bucky I'm pretty used to that by now" I smiled and shrugged "So what did your aunt want? You in trouble for skipping cause I was gonna fix that later" He shook his head "No she wanted to know when I would be home because normally if I'm going somewhere I tell her, but I kinda got caught up in everything that's happened so I never got the chance" I smiled "Well we are pretty much done for a while anyway, at least until I figure out what to do about later" He nodded "Hey...Earlier you said you wanted to meet Aunt May, I don't think she'll mind the extra company even if only for introductions" I checked the time again "Yeah sure but after I gotta tell Dad or Bucky or someone" He nodded "So you wanna spider up or.." I smiled "Yeah I wanna spider it up, I'll get changed in the bathroom and you can probably get changed in here because you're probably faster at it than me" He rolled his eyes and I grabbed my suit heading for the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

It only took me like 2 minutes to put the suit on other than the mask and when I walked out of the bathroom Peter was already in full gear other than his mask which was in his hand. "That was quick" I smiled "Well the suit itself adjusts to you so it's pretty easy to put on, anyway let's go" We walked out of my room and to the outdoor rooftop garden.

Bucky and Silver were still there though Bucky was now sitting on the edge of the building and Silver was laying slightly farther back watching for any sign of danger. I called out to him "Bucky? You alright?" I got no response so I walked closer slowly, Silver seemed to know something was up as he stood and started barking at him "Bucky? Come on, what happened?" He still didn't reply so I checked the pager "Peter, could you stay here for a minute? I'm gonna go get Steve, I'll be back as fast as I can." He nodded as I ran toward the stairway.

Steve should be in his room, I thought to myself as I jumped on the railing, dropping down to the 4th floor. When I got to his room I knocked twice and then entered "Steve? Something is definitely up with Bucky, could you come to help me? I left him on the roof with Peter and Silver" Steve walks out of the bathroom with boxers on, I was unfazed, I assume he just got out of the shower. I watched him walk over to his dresser, putting pants on before replying to me "You said something was wrong this morning" I nodded "I think it's gotten worse but I'm not sure, I don't wanna leave Peter too long plus Silver is up there." Steve nodded and then put on a shirt. "Let's go" With me leading we made our way to the outdoor garden.

(Peter p.o.v)

Sadie left me with Bucky in another unstable state. _"I obviously have a death wish"_ I rolled my eyes at no one other than myself and approached Bucky cautiously "Hey Bucky, you alright? I mean with everything I've heard happened to you I'm amazed you're even minorly mentally stable." He continued to look out to the city, I sat beside him before I spoke again "The view is nice, probably gets quieter as the night goes on though" Bucky seemed to actually notice me at that point as he replied "The sunrise is the best view from here, the city is just waking up and it's peaceful and fairly quiet" I smile knowing that Bucky seemed better now if only slightly. I could now hear Sadie and Steve as they rushed up the stairs "Peter are you alright?" I looked at her and nodded "We're fine, Sadie" She still seemed concerned as Steve spoke up "You ok Buck? This seems to be happening a lot as of lately" I figured it could be from memories both as Bucky and the winter soldier but I'm not sure. I stood up and walked over to Sadie "Aunt May is expecting me home soon Sadie, I'm gonna go home plus I assume you wanna stay with Bucky" She looked at Bucky and then to Steve and me, before she was able to reply Bucky spoke for her "I know you wanna go with him Sadie, it's alright I'll be fine besides Steve is here" She nodded but still seemed hesitant until Steve spoke her concerns for Bucky "Sadie you go on, I'm gonna watch him, besides he's my best friend, we'll be alright Sadie, go hang out with your boyfriend" I didn't comment as I could feel my face heat up before I put my mask on, she didn't say anything about it either. I watched Sadie give Steve a quick hug before walking over Bucky, she said something to him that I didn't quite pick up and then hugged him. As we were leaving she said, "Love you boys" I watched them both smile and then we started swinging toward the apartment.

(Steve p.o.v)

I sat next to Bucky on the edge of the roof "You sure you're alright Buck? That soldier seems to be getting to you more and more recently" I watched him shake his head "I thought... I had it under control but he's starting to talk to me more and more. I don't know what to do anymore, No one is safe around, not Sadie or even you Steve" His expression was almost unreadable but it was obvious he was conflicted and sad. "Bucky...I'm not gonna abandon you when you need someone the most, I'm not gonna let him hurt you either" He was quiet and I spoke again "Why don't we go back inside, the clouds are starting to set in" He got up and I followed him slowly. We made our way to the bedrooms "Buck why don't you stay with me again tonight just so you aren't alone" He walked into my room and sat on the bed, I knew it would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My alarm to update scared the living outta me, be lucky I set it though. I didn't even realize it was Monday


	11. Chapter 11

(Peter p.o.v)

As we were swinging to my house I could tell that Sadie had mixed emotions about leaving when Bucky is like that. It's ok, Steve knows how to proceed with Bucky. Just before my apartment I figured I'd see if Sadie wanted to go back to the tower, it was written on her face that she was worried. "You sure you don't wanna go back? You don't have to meet May today if you're not up for it" She shook her head. "I'll be fine, Steve's with him so I don't have to worry" I didn't really believe her but I'm not gonna force her to go back to the tower.

I dropped down to my rooftop and Sadie followed. I pulled my mask off "Aunt May doesn't know I'm Spider-Man so I'd like to keep it that way" She nodded "Yeah sure but she's gonna find out eventually" I knew that but I don't need May to know yet. I grabbed one of my spare backpacks I have hidden here around the rooftop and Sadie pulled one off her back. "I'm gonna go get changed...over there" I knew she rolled his eyes and I smiled.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I probably should've stayed at the tower in case something happens with Bucky but I made plans to meet Peter's aunt and I might as well follow through, I mean I was at his apartment once but that was under more dire circumstances. Peter keeps asking me if I wanna go back but it's too late now.

I watched Peter drop down and he said that his aunt doesn't know about him being Spidey. That must be hard. "I'm gonna go get changed...over there" He spoke and I rolled my eyes. I should probably get changed. I pushed the spider symbol on my suit and it inflated so I could take it off. I fixed my pants and then grabbed my Captain America shirt and my Spidey hoodie from earlier. I could see Peter on the other side of the roof. He was shirtless and digging in his bag for something. I walked over "Hey Peter you missing something?" He turned and looked at me "I can't find my shirt." I rolled my eyes "It's fine, I doubt your Aunt would care that much. If she does I might have an extra one in my bag." He nodded "I don't want May to worry or anything" I pulled the Iron man shirt out of my bag and handed it to him. "Why am I not surprised you have an iron man shirt" I rolled my eyes "I have a lot of Avengers stuff, I mean I live with them. Plus anytime they make a new shirt design we each get a copy, though I think Nat is the only one that actually wears them. The two of us spend days walking around in everyone else's clothes. No one really questions us about it though" As he put the shirt on I noticed how fit he was. I mean all the Avengers are ripped as hell but Peter has a decent 6 pack. "So are you finally ready to go" He nodded.

We each gathered our suits and then made our way down the stairs to his apartment. "We're keeping the major details to ourselves, right? I mean the spider thing and maybe the stark too" He nodded "Well the spiders for sure, the stark thing isn't known to many so we can keep that a secret too" I nodded and then we got to a door I sorta recognized from that night. Peter opened the door "Ladies first" I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

The apartment was small but it seemed homey, there were pictures of Peter on the wall, the living room was small and there was a lady on the couch who I assumed was his aunt May. Peter called out "Hey May I'm home, I hope you don't mind that I have a friend with me" I assume that she had been reading a book because she spoke without looking up "It's probably just Ned, Peter you know he's welcome," I noticed Peter's expression change and it was somewhat a mix of anxiety and happiness. He smiled as he looked at me "C'mon we might as well introduce you" we walked into the living room and Peter was the first one to speak "Aunt May this is Sadie, she's the girl I said knocked me over a few months ago, I would've introduced you sooner but we always got busy and then she couldn't go to school for a while and then we were always caught up something." May looked at me for a moment and then smiled "It's nice to finally meet you, Sadie, Peter talks about you a lot so it's nice to finally put a face to a name" I smiled and my face was minorly flushed. Peter, on the other hand, looked like a tomato. "So Sadie, Peter mentioned that you transferred in the middle of the year, did you and your family just move here?" I was thankful that I already had a cover story "No actually, It's just my dad and my brothers and me, I've been homeschooled a while now. Dad didn't like the stuff they taught at my old school and after my brother and I begged and bugged him, he's finally letting me go to this school." She nodded. Peter after listening spoke "May, We're gonna go to my room." he grabbed my hand "C'mon Sadie" I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed him. His room was the same as the first time I saw it, though it's cleaner now. I sat on the bottom bunk his bed before I decided to speak. "Your aunt is nice, she's really pretty too so I finally understand Dad's strange comments" He smiled "Yeah I've been living here for a long time" I looked around the room and noticed a small photograph in a frame on the desk by his computer, "Hey Peter, that picture.." He knew exactly what I talking about "That's from last year, it's the last picture I have before he died...Yeah, it's my uncle Ben if that's what you were wondering. The picture was taken a few days before I got the spider powers."

(Peter p.o.v)

I forgot about that photo, I like having it though someone always asks about it. Ned never asked about it because he was at the funeral with me. Sadie was looking between the photo and me. She spoke before I could "He looks like a really nice person, who always tried to do what's right" Yeah, He was and that's what got him killed. I only nodded to Sadie and she kept going. "You told me what happened, and I know you blame yourself but Peter, come on who gains control of a superpower in less than a week" the issue was that I could have saved him and I didn't. I stood up and climbed to the top of my bed, hanging upside down to look at her "Sadie I can't help it because I had an opportunity and I didn't take it." She shook her head. "Peter..." I didn't wanna talk about it anymore "Just stop...please" she nodded "Ok, so you're coming with me at 6 pm right? I don't wanna be by myself and I haven't figured out if I'm gonna tell one of the Avengers yet" I nodded. I mean why wouldn't I go with her, I mean I'm part of this now too. "Sadie why don't you think I wouldn't go with you, I mean I wouldn't wanna go alone but on the bright side at least it's Mr. Holland and not Scarlett because that would end much worse." She nodded "That's true, but who should I tell anyway? I don't know how dad would react and Bucky is.." I tried to reassure her "first off Bucky will be fine, he's been through worse, and why don't you tell someone like Steve, you're pretty close with him plus he is able to stay calm in tough situations, plus he's Captain freaking America" She smiled and that made me feel better "Yeah I'll probably end up telling Steve but Bucky is gonna know by the end of it." That didn't surprise me. Bucky was her brother, her best friend, the one person she can truly relate too. Something touched my face and I snapped back into reality. I realized that Sadie had booped my nose. "You ok Peter? You zoned out." Her face was inches away from mine, and I could feel my face heating up. "I-I'm fine Sadie" She looked suspiciously at me and I smiled "It's nothing just got lost in thought for a second" She raised an eyebrow and then shrugged "Ok, I guess" I yawned "What time is it anyway?" Tuesday replied to my question **"It is currently 3:55 pm"** I sat up and spoke "Come up here Sadie" She jumped and her hands stuck to the ceiling so she swung over to the bed. I rolled my eyes "Show off" we both smiled and started laughing until I yawned again "Tired are you Pete?" I smiled and rolled my eyes "I didn't sleep much last night, I was out too late patrolling and then I remembered I had homework so I was up kinda late, though you were probably up almost all night" She nodded "I mean I'm tired but that's normal because I'm always up really late" I laid back on my bed "I don't know how you do that" She laid beside me "I do often enough that I can't help it now, Though I was told to get at least 8 hours once a week so I might start doing that" I smiled and I could feel my eyes start to droop slightly. Suddenly I hear Sadie sit up and call out to her AI "Tuesday, set an alarm for a quarter after 5 and mute all calls except Steve and Bucky" The male AI voice responded after a moment "Done Sadie, alarm set to go off in exactly 75 minutes" I was confused "Sadie what are you-?" She cut me off "Just don't ok, I'm just gonna stay here for a while but I need to get back with enough time to talk to Steve about later plus I left the line open because of Bucky, Dad knows where I am plus the suit has a tracker on it anyway and Tuesday isn't hard for dad to hack considering he has all the codes to get through the firewalls" She laid back down closer to me than before and cuddled against me. Barely 5 minutes later I could hear soft steady breathing and I knew she had fallen asleep _"She may talk a big game but she's adorable"_ I looked at her sleeping face and smiled "y'know I really wish I had the guts to tell you I like you Sadie" I realized that I said that out loud as I yawned to myself before laying down and wrapping one of my arms around her and falling into a peaceful short nap myself.

(Sadie p.o.v)

Peter and I were laying on his bed just talking, I could tell Peter half asleep as his replies slowed down. I was getting tired myself anyway. I didn't wanna fall asleep and miss my meeting with Mr. Holland plus I still had to talk to Steve. I tried to be quiet as I called out to Tuesday "Tuesday, set an alarm for a quarter after 5 and mute all calls except Steve and Bucky" I heard the calm familiar male voice as the AI responded to my demand **"Done Sadie, Alarm set to go off in exactly 75 minutes"** That was good, A nap always sounds nice but I might not be able to sleep here because it's an unfamiliar place compared to my bed but at least I wasn't alone. I heard Peter speak just before I was able to lay back down, I thought he had fallen asleep "Sadie what are yo-" I cut him off "Just don't ok, I'm just gonna stay here for a while but I need to get back with enough time to talk to Steve about later plus I left the line open because of Bucky, Dad knows where I am plus the suit has a tracker on it anyway and Tuesday isn't hard for dad to hack considering he has all the codes to get through the firewalls" He didn't respond as I laid down next to him again, closer this time.

It wasn't long before I was basically asleep though I could still hear what was happening around us, like the cars in the busy city, May in the kitchen, or Peter's heartbeat though I could only hear that because I was laying close beside him. Just before I really fell asleep I heard the bed shift and I could feel Peter's soft gaze on me. "y' know I really wish I had the guts to tell you I like you Sadie" I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that, _"He likes me? I like him too but I haven't told him yet"_ He pulled my half-asleep form closer to him and wrapped an arm around me. I soon fell into the best sleep I've had in years until my stupid alarm goes off waking Peter and I both up "Tuesday shut it off" The noise stopped and I was so thankful until I remembered earlier.

(Peter p.o.v)

Her alarm went off and we both woke up. Neither of us moved as she just told Tuesday to shut it off and the noise stopped. It didn't take long after that to realize that she was still laying against me and my arm was still around her. I slowly pulled my arm back and sat up yawning slightly. She did the same and then she was the first to speak. "Y'know you're really warm, It's been a while since I've slept that good" I smiled and blushed slightly. "I was surprised at how quick you fell asleep" She nodded and then spoke again "Hey Peter...Earlier I heard what you said when I was sleeping" I seriously don't wanna ruin our friendship from this, oh god was I not supposed to do that? I listened to what Sadie was actually asking me. "Peter, do you.. do you have feelings for me? and for the record, you can ask me too if ya want" I slowly responded "Yeah but I doubt you like me back, I mean you're a genius like your father, and also a multibillionaire, plus you live with Avengers I mean you have the god of thunder as an uncle. So to answer your question Yeah, I've liked you since you first knocked me over. But I didn't want my feeling to ruin our friendship." We both sat there still for a minute trying not to look at her though I could feel her gaze on me, Sadie broke the silence "Peter..." I didn't wanna hear pity "Sadie I-I shouldn't have said anything, you deserve someone better than me-" She cut me off by putting her lips on mine. When she pulled away I was speechless. "Peter I do have feelings for you so just listen to me next time would you" I nodded slowly and suddenly Tuesday spoke up **"Sadie if you need to talk to Steven, you have exactly 30 minutes to do so before meeting up Thomas Stanley Holland"** She smiled "Thanks Tuesday" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the confession type thing in this chapter is kinda bad. I mean I'm not really sure how it should've gone and I don't really do the whole relationship IRL so that was the best I could do


	12. Chapter 12

(Sadie p.o v)

Peter doubts himself more than I thought he did. As he was basically putting himself down I kissed him. I don't know why I did that I just wanted him to stop, Bucky and I have enough self-doubt enough as it is so I don't wanna hear Peter doing it. At least he knows that I like him now. "Peter not to leave in a hurry but I still have to talk to Steve about later and I have to change and.." He stopped me "I get it, Go talk to Steve I'll meet you at the park sometime before 6." I smiled "thanks Peter"

I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the room towards the front door. May was in the kitchen so I figured I'd tell her I'm leaving "My father just called me so I'm going home, see ya later May" She smiled at me "It was nice meeting you Sadie, Feel free to come over whenever you want, you seem like a very good person." I gave her a genuine Stark smile "Thanks" I walked toward the door, "Bye" I walked out the door.

It didn't take long for me to find my way onto the roof where I put my suit back on. It wasn't long before I was in the air on my way "Tuesday call Steven Grant Rogers" The AI replied as I heard the dial tone "Calling Captain Rules" I smiled, I've been meaning to change that but I haven't yet. Steve picked up after the second ring "Hey Sadie, what's up?" I did a front flip "Hey Steve, can...Can we talk somewhere? In person? I'll be home soon" He replied without a beat "Yeah sure, Buck's asleep so we could talk in your room or something" I did a frontflip and then rolled on the ground, failing my landing with a thud. "Sadie are you ok? What happened?" I laughed it off "Just failing my landing on the roof y'know...Ow," I could hear the smile on his voice "I'll meet you in your room, Ok?" "Yep be down in a minute" Tuesday ended the call for me and then I ran to the stairway.

It took me about a minute and a half to get to my room because I slid down the railing, once I was in front of my room I saw Steve waiting, "Hey Captain Crunch" He raised an eyebrow at the new nickname "Captain Crunch really?" I smiled "Yep, so you know you could've just walked in right? Silver and Jest both have full access anytime so it's not like my door is locked." "I know but I figured I would wait for you anyway, besides it's your room" I opened the door and immediately see Silver sleeping on my bed "See Silver knows it's fine, so come on in" I watched Silver's ears twitch at the sudden use of his name and the different voices now in the room.

I sat on my bed and Steve stood in the corner because he's Steve "Come sit on the bed, Steve, I get that's just how you are but c'mon Cap, it's just me" He sat on the bed as Silver yawned and stretched on the bed before laying out happily on that side of me "Tuesday, Secure room and lock the door please" The AI voice rang all through the room "Done, Sadie" I smiled and turned my attention back to Steve "So you know how Jest started school today and then he flipped out and Peter and I had to go get him right?" Steve nodded and spoke, "I heard from Tony, how did the two of you even get out of class?" I sighed slightly and Steve picked up on it "Sadie does one of the teachers know about your identity?" I slowly nodded "His name is Thomas Stanley Holland, he is my science teacher and he's nice so I didn't wanna get him in trouble so I haven't told Dad yet and-" Steve for once actually cut me off "You haven't told Tony yet? Sadie," I zoned out for a moment, I'm not telling dad yet I'm gonna deal with it, I'm just hoping Steve doesn't tell dad. Something touched my arm and I snapped back into reality, I jumped "Sorry Steve what did you say?" He knows that I zone out just as bad as Bucky sometimes so he just repeated what he said "I said we shouldn't tell Tony, he may outdo it and that teacher could end up being fired, but as long as he knows something he is a minor threat" I nodded "I know, that's why I need your help, Peter and I were able to get out of Science because I told Mr. Holland to meet me at the park at 6 pm tonight, Peter is gonna meet me there before 6 so we have around half hour to figure out what we're gonna do" I could tell Steve was taking a minute to think, so I turned my attention to Silver who was still beside me "How have you been buddy?" He looked at me and sat up before licking my face, or my eye lenses because I had forgotten I still had my mask and Spider suit on. I pulled off the mask "Steve you could've told me I was still wearing the mask, I forgot" He smiled "I figured you had it on for a reason so I didn't bother" I rolled my eyes "Well I was coming back from Peter's so I had it on but that was it." He looked at me half-seriously "You two didn't do anything funny right? we don't need any more little kids running around, we already have Jest" My face turned bright red and then I shoved him "Steveee, why would you even" I put my mask back on "I met his aunt then we hung out and talked for a while, I kinda fell asleep on his bed but beforehand I had Tuesday set an alarm for me" Steve looked at me funny "Anything else" I smiled not that he could see because of my mask. "Well, he technically said he liked me and that he didn't have the courage to tell me, in his defense I was mostly asleep. When I mentioned that I heard him he finally told me he liked me before going and saying that he didn't want it to ruin our friendship and then we kissed and I told him I liked him and then I kinda said I had to go because technically I still had to talk to you and stuff" I pulled off my mask again "Before you say anything I'm gonna get changed out of my Spidey suit, you should check on Bucky" He gave me half a head nod as to say I'll do that. I grabbed my backpack and walked toward the bathroom, I also decided I'm gonna take a really quick shower as well.

(Steve p.o.v)

Sadie got up to change and probably shower so I stood up slowly "Tuesday can you unlock the door?" The AI didn't reply as I heard the lock on the door click. Silver got up and followed me when I walked out, I waited for him and then I closed the door. "Come on Silver, we'll check on Bucky then go downstairs for few minutes" The dog barked at me happily. As we walked down the hall towards my room I hoped Bucky was still asleep. When I walked in it seemed like he was until I turned to leave and there was a voice behind me. "Steve?" I looked back slowly, Silver warily stood in front of me and I rubbed his back trying to silently tell him it's ok "Hi Bucky, Is something wrong?" I watched as he sat up slowly and yawned "Where did you go?" I approached him slowly "I was with Sadie, She had to talk to me about something and we decided we're gonna go on a run soon" He got up "How long are you gonna be gone for?" I gave him a smile "An hour or 2 probably, we might go get ice cream or something afterward like normal" He nodded and I heard a small knock on the door before it opened to reveal Sadie, who was now in a black 'team Cap' tank top and blue flannel, along with shorts and blue high top shoes. Her long hair was now in a braid and she had a small kitbag hanging from her back which had a symbol of my shield on it.

His eyes seemed to clear at the sight of Sadie "Hey Bucky you alright? You kinda scared me earlier" He nodded "Sorry" she approached him. "Don't worry Bucky, it happens to the best of us." I smiled and walked up to them, "So Sadie are we gonna get going soon?" She nodded and then addressed Bucky "You wanna come with us, Buckaroo?" She smiled at her nickname and I watched Bucky nod slowly "Sure, I'm gonna get changed first" I realized now that he and I both were in clothes extremely unfit for any physical activity. "I gotta get changed too Sadie, we'll meet you downstairs" She nodded "Ok, C'mon Silver" The dog looked at Bucky and me before trotting to catch up to Sadie.

(Sadie p.o.v)

When I told Bucky that flipping out happens to the best of us I remembered a memory from when I was 5, it was before Hydra.

_Flashback (10 years)_

_It was late at night, Dad and a few of the others had gone on an all-day mission, I was home alone with Steve and Bucky but I think Bucky had gone out to get plums. I was supposed to be asleep and I wasn't. I was waiting for dad to get home even if it took all night. Apparently one of the hot water pipes had broken on the 4th floor and the issue was that no one knew that at the time. Steve had gone to take a shower after putting me to bed and he stepped in the shower before turning the water on, Bucky once told me that cold water reminded him of the war, so when Steve got the icy cold water on his back he went into shock._

_Being that it was late even if I was really young when Steve hit the bottom of the shower and there was a loud noise I assumed something was wrong. I got out of my little bed and grabbed my brown winter soldier themed bear and the bracelet that dad gave me before I walked out into the quiet empty hallway towards Steve's room. I opened his door slowly, my small voice rang out in the room "Steve?" I walked farther into the lowly lit room "Hey Steve?" I could see that the bathroom light was on so I slowly approached "Are you Ok?" I still got no response but I could hear water running. I was kinda scared to go in the bathroom but I did anyway. When I opened the door I could see Steve's crumpled form lying against the edge of the shower. "Steve? Are...Are you Ok?" I got a small noise as a response and I dropped my Bucky-bear as I approached slowly. I could feel that the water was freezing from where I was standing, "Bucky told me he doesn't like cold water, I don't think you should be in that really cold water either" I reached above Steve and managed to turn off the tap. I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and held it to him slowly "Steve? You shouldn't stay there on the ground" I watched him slowly start to move and I put the towel around him best I could. "Dad told me that when people are in the cold too long they can get sick. You were in cold water, we should get you in bed." I wasn't afraid to try and help him any way I could._

_He managed to walk to his bed, he put on boxers in the process. My young mind hadn't even realized he had been naked, I didn't really care at the time. I climbed on the bed made sure Steve was under all his blankets before I could down to get my Bucky-bear from the bathroom. "Imma go call Bucky, I'll be back in a minute Steve. Just get warm so you don't get sick" I walked out of his room and left the door open slightly. After I stepped into the hallway I called out to my bracelet which happened to be the very first generation of Tuesday. "Hey, Tuesday? Could you call my brother?" The AI voice answered after a second._ **_"One moment please Sadie."_ ** _I waited and then I could hear the dial tone before my brother's calm voice "Is something wrong, Sadie? I thought you were supposed to be asleep?" Not that he could see but my expression showed mixed emotions "Something happened to Steve, there was a loud noise and when I tried to figure out what it was, I walked into Steve's bathroom, he was on the floor of his shower and the running water was freezing. I turned it off and helped him to his bed and he hasn't really spoken" I waited for Bucky's calm reply "I'll be right there Sadie just give me 5 minutes." I replied with a quick "ok" and then the call ended._

_I waited for Bucky in the hallway with my bear and soon enough I could hear his footsteps and I jumped into his arms burying myself in his chest. "Bucky can you help Steve?" We could now both hear the quiet muffled sobs of a broken soldier coming from Steve's room. "C'mon Sadie, I'll see what I can do for Steve" I nodded slightly and Bucky approached the room. "Steve? I'm back" I could now see that there was a trembling ball in the midst of the blankets. I knew it was Steve but I was kinda surprised, I've never seen Steve like this. Normally if someone was kinda flipping out like this it was Bucky or Dad though Dad always tells me to go play when it happens to him. I've seen this happen to Bucky quite a lot and I can help him through it now if I have too. Bucky set me down on the ground "Just stay quiet for a minute please Sadie," He sat on the bed and the bed shifted under his weight. "Bucky, the w-water was so c-c-cold" I heard Bucky shush him softly "I know Steve, Sadie told me she turned it off and helped you to bed" I couldn't see so I slowly climbed on at the foot of the bed. I spoke nothing and Bucky looked at me for a moment before turning his attention back to Steve who was still trembling under 4 maybe more blankets on his bed. Bucky moved some of the blankets to make room for himself as Steve started to calm down and his breathing returned to normal and slowed down. I could tell he was falling asleep so I slowly climbed my way up next Bucky as I slid myself into the blankets. I looked over at Steve again just to make sure he was alright before I rolled and buried myself into Bucky's side as one of his arms went around me._

_I woke up the next morning in Steve's bed next to Bucky who apparently stayed up most of the night watching us, in case one of us got up. I smiled and got up quietly. As soon as I was out of the room I went towards Dad's lab where I hoped he would be. He was in his chair at his desk when I pushed the large door open. "Dad, You're home!" I ran toward him and then jumped into his waiting arms. He smiled and hugged me. "We got back a few hours ago, you were still asleep, how late did they let you stay up anyway?" I smiled "They put me to bed but I wanted to stay up and wait for you" I never told Dad what I'd seen that night, about Steve having a major panic attack or anything, I figured it was something to keep between the three of us._

I made my way downstairs after leaving Steve's room. Jest was in the living room watching cartoons and Thor was watching with him. Natasha was nearby chatting with Bruce who I assume came down for food or coffee. I walked slowly into the room. "Hey, Nat? Do you what day Clint is coming back? There's a break coming up in school and I figured that we could visit a zoo or farm y'know" Nick told me that Natasha knows about Clint's family which didn't surprise me because they are best friends so she knows what I'm talking about. She nodded "He should be back sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning." I nodded and heard footsteps coming from the stairs "Thanks Nat" I walked toward the kitchen and filled my water bottle from my bag. Steve and Bucky appeared in the kitchen "You guys ready?" Bucky gave me half a nod "Yep, It's almost 6 so we better get going" I smiled and nodded winking at Steve as I went.

It only took us 5 minutes to get to the park considering we jogged there, Peter was inside the park talking with Sam when we got there. "Hey Pete, long time no see" I smiled and turned to Steve, Bucky and Sam "I mean we might as well run for a few considering we're here. Steve, we got enough for 6 or 7 laps maybe more" I took off my bag and put my flannel in it before I set it down next to Sam's stuff. "C' mon" Steve and I took off running, I wasn't as fast as him but I wasn't too far away from him. Bucky caught up to me once he started running, When I looked back Peter was running with Sam quite a bit away from us. "Hey, Bucky watch them" I had let Steve get ahead of us so he was now farther back than Sam and Peter. With the advantaged hearing that Bucky and I both had it was easy to hear Steve say "On your left" as he passed by them. Bucky and I laughed as Steve slowed down slightly for us, "Hurry up ya low pokes" He ran past us and I rolled my eyes "I guess we should pass Sam a few times shouldn't we Buck" He nodded mischievously "Alright let's go" We sped up and almost caught up to Steve before we got back to Sam and Peter. "On your left" We laughed and kept going "Tuesday time check" The AI voice rang out in the open **"It is 5:58 pm"** I smiled "Tuesday warn me when Thomas approaches the park" The AI didn't reply but I knew that he heard me. We passed Sam and Peter a few more times before we stopped for water. I passed Bucky one of my extra bottles and I grabbed my own water bottle and sat on the bench with him. "That was fun" Steve stopped by us and I tossed him a water bottle and slid closer to Bucky so he could sit on the bench next to us.

Before long my bracelet spoke, "Sadie Thomas Holland approaches the park entrance." I gave a nod to Steve and I could see Bucky's confused face beside me "So What is that about Sadie? You get mentioning this guy, and then earlier you asked me what would happen if someone knew about you" I could see from the look on his face that everything snapped into place. "The guy you keep mentioning is a teacher and he knows more than he should" I looked at Steve and he nodded slightly so I spoke out "Yea, earlier when Jest flipped out, the teacher was asking questions that I didn't wanna answer at the time and then the teacher kinda knew because he was piecing it together so I basically told him to meet me here" Steve chimed in for me "We aren't telling Tony if we can help it, and she didn't know how you would react plus you were asleep." I gave Bucky a hug and then jumped on the wall "I'm gonna go get Peter and also check out to see if he's alone" I walked up the wall to the top "I'll meet you guys here, Steve, if you could briefly tell Sam what's up that, would be great" He gave me half a nod and then waved Peter over as I shot a web into the tree in the middle of the park "Tuesday where is Thomas?" The AI didn't respond as I watched someone knock on the gate of the park, I forgot the park was technically closed today so we could train.

I used my webs to pull the door open. "Hey Mr. Holland, come on in" The teacher seemed momentarily shocked before he walked in and looked up at me. "I'll be down in a second. My brothers should be over by the bench, Sam might be there too" I did a front flip and actually stuck my landing that time. _"Ha,"_ I smiled "Alright let's go" I pushed the gate closed and then walked toward him. "So about earlier what do you think you know?" The teacher took no time to start off on a theory of sorts "It's obvious that you know the Avengers considering you had Captain America pick you up from school, I assume that because you called the scar on your arm a result of a family problem that there is a connection with either a villain or someone losing control. Being that Hulk doesn't normally attack with knives the only real explanation would have to Loki or the winter soldier but because there haven't been any signs about Loki on any form of media the only real logical and scientific explanation has to be the winter soldier also known as Bucky Barnes" "Oh shit" I had heard someone coming behind me earlier and it thankfully happened to be Steve who heard most of the rant of the teacher. "Look not everything is meant to be explained, but I can be if you promise not to tell anyone else, meaning not your brothers or your parents or friends." He nodded slowly "Just be warned that you don't wanna piss off someone like me, trust me on that part." Steve thankfully took over for me. "Just like you said yes Sadie was attacked by the winter soldier so she was unable to attend school. During that time she still managed to help out her younger brother and she even helped her older brother even after he attacked her. The Avengers themselves are just one big family. It isn't really anyone's business what happens with us as long as no one is hurt. Everyone has their share of secrets, even if some are easier to uncover than others. Thomas, Sadie chose to go to school, she almost begged her father to allow her to go, We aren't gonna let a teacher ruin her chances of a normal teenage life. You can choose to go home and live life like normal and basically not change anything or you can go right to the socials and talk about the daughter of a superhero and risk the wrath of Iron Man himself. It's your choice" I smiled as I stood next to him as I watched Mr.Holland debate his choices he spoke up suddenly "Sadie, earlier you were speaking of old rumors about the daughter of Tony Stark, I read into it earlier and it said that she was kidnapped at the age of 6 and they don't really know what happened to her, Steve said I risked the wrath of iron man..." I knew where this was going and I looked at Steve who had accidentally given the teacher the hint about me being the daughter of iron man.

Just before he was able to speak a new voice spoke out "I hope you value your life more than the answer" It was Bucky, he sounded cold and almost scary. He now stood beside me and I grabbed his hand "You can't threaten him Bucky..." Bucky ignored my comment and continued to glare daggers at Mr. Holland. I spoke, "Look just don't say anything to anyone because who knows what will happen because no one has known about me until now." I looked again at Bucky and our eyes locked for a moment and he gave me a look as to say _"don't do it"_ I took a deep breath and briefly glanced over at Steve who knew just as well as Bucky what I was gonna say "My real name is Sadie Stark, I am the daughter of Tony Stark, I am secret that has been kept for years because my father wanted to give me a chance at a normal life though that's not how my life has been. Bucky is and always has been my older brother, Steve is the same even if we aren't quite as close. Most of the others are my aunts and uncles. Peter Parker got mixed up with me on the first day of school and it's hasn't been a long time but he's helped me with so much, I mean he's saved my life more than once. Please just leave us alone, if social media find out about me then I have to leave school and I'm actually enjoying it plus this is the first time in my life I've actually had friends my age. So I'm not threatening you like my brothers were, but my life is basically as perfect as it can get and I don't want anything to ruin it" Thomas Holland seemed speechless, Steve wasn't gonna speak and I felt Bucky squeeze my hand and I smiled. Mr. Holland finally found his voice again "Everyone has their secrets and most are better staying that way, I won't tell anyone Sadie I promise. Just make sure to actually show up to class tomorrow would you, Peter too" He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "See you in class" Thankfully before anyone was able to speak again he turned and nearly ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating late because I didn't realize it was time. Anyway have an extra chapter because I'm late


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky was the first one to speak after Mr.Holland left. "You told him a lot more than you should have, Sadie what are we gonna do if he tells someone" I smiled "It's gonna be ok Bucky I mean you guys threatened him but he did promise me that he wouldn't say anything." I yawned "Let's gather our stuff and go back to the tower, I don't really want ice cream today, I just wanna go home." Steve nodded and Bucky said nothing as we walked back towards our bags. Peter was waiting there, I couldn't see Sam so I assume he went home. "Sam told me not to go over there but I did hear your speech" I smiled "I didn't mention anything about us being related to the spiders so everything around them is still safe, We're going back to the tower if you wanna come back with us." I put my flannel and my bag back on before Peter gave me an answer "Sure, why not" I smiled and we met up with Steve and Bucky at the gate.

Once we got back to the tower I headed up to my room with Peter following. I opened my door and Jest was laying on my bed with Silver cuddled up to him, I smiled "I guess we aren't staying in this room, c'mon" I approached the only window in the room that opened "Tuesday open the window, Jest took up my bed and I have Peter with me" The window opened and Peter gave me a funny look. "If Tuesday thinks something is wrong with me the window won't open. It's a rule in case..." Peter grabbed my hand "It's ok, I get it, so where does the window lead?" I walked toward the window and stepped out onto the side of the building, "It's nothing special, just my other room, normally we would just walk through the door but with the spider powers the window is more fun."

He followed behind me as I dropped into the other window of my spare room. The room itself was bigger than my bedroom, there were a couch and tv along with my collection of random movies and tv shows in a nice glass bookshelf. There was a large table full of spider gadgets I neglected to finish, it was in a corner under the shelves of the rest of the Avengers plush I had along with a few of the original versions of Tuesday. I also had a hammock hanging in the opposite of my tech. Peter looked around my room and immediately walked to my gadgets. "They aren't finished, I got caught up in everything that I haven't really had the chance to do anything with them or I start something new, you can mess with them if you want, just don't break anything, I'm gonna go raid everyone's clothes for more pajamas, I'll be right back."

I walked out the door instead of the window. I wandered towards the stairway leading to the base floor. I was gonna go take one of Thor's oversized shirts before raiding Steve and Bucky's stuff. Thor was the second door from the stairway, I knocked on the door before I opened it. No one was in the room when I walked in, he's probably in the living room with everyone else. I went to his dresser where I knew his shirts were, I grabbed one of his shirts that had Mjolnir on it. I closed his dresser and then walked out towards the fourth floor.

I made to Steve's room, I'm not sure whether or not he and Bucky would be in there or in Bucky's room. I knocked on the door, once I got no answer I opened it slowly. The room was empty, that meant no one is around, not that I really cared as I walked into Steve's closet where I knew his pajama pants were. I grabbed my favorite pair he owned and then walked out of the room, closing everything as I went. I walked to my bathroom to change, Silver and Jest were still on my bed but Silver was awake now. "Hey buddy, stay with Jest so I can change after that you can come with me" He looked at me and his tail wagged though he didn't move. I walked into the washroom got changed into my pajamas that consisted of Thor's shirt and Steve's blue and red flannel pajama pants that had little stars on them, both items of clothing were far too big for me which is why I loved wearing them when I got out of the bathroom Silver followed me and we quietly left Jest sleeping on my bed.

I wandered toward the kitchen downstairs to get a snack for Peter and me, Silver following, As I walked by the living room I could see that Natasha was watching a movie that looked to be something with the Rock in it, on the couch next to her was Bruce on one side and Thor on the other. Steve and Bucky were cuddled up under a blanket on the love seat and Dad was sitting in the chair not really paying attention to the movie as he typed away on one of Friday's systems. I didn't wanna bother anyone so I to the kitchen where I grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of coca-cola before retreating back upstairs to my other room where Peter was probably messing with my old tech. Being that I had Silver with me I walked to the door on the 3rd floor, when I opened the door Peter was standing and looking at my plushies that sat above my old tech. "I brought chips, and pop but I probably got some peaches and plums in the fridge." I set the chips down on the coffee table and then set the pop in the fridge grabbing a plum as I went, Peter had made his way over to the couch so I grabbed a blanket from the shelf and cuddled against him, Silver curled on my feet under the blanket. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Peter smiled "Sure" I grabbed the remote and ended up putting on the day after tomorrow.

About halfway through the movie, Peter asked me a question "Hey Sadie...about earlier.." I paused the movie "What? The kiss?" He nodded sheepishly, his face was red "Does this make us..." Peter is really bad at this, it's adorable. I smiled " If you're asking if I'll be your girlfriend the answer is yes" He smiled and kissed my forehead. After he turned redder than he already was "I'm sorry I should've asked, May told me to always ask before I do something" He was rambling again. I rolled my eyes "Peter, it's fine. Don't worry about it, just watch the movie" I hit play on the remote and the movie resumed. When the movie was finished, I discovered that Peter was asleep. When I checked my phone I realized it was after midnight. It didn't surprise me, Silver had left the room earlier and I assume he went back up with Jest. I moved the chips quietly and then tucked Peter in on the couch before walking outside of the room.

I was walking downstairs to get a drink of water before I went to brush my teeth. Once I got to the kitchen I noticed Dad was now passed out in the chair I saw him in earlier. No one else was in the living room and Dad had a blanket on him now, probably because of Nat or Steve. I debated leaving him or waking him up for a moment before, in the end, I walked into the living room and lightly shook him "Dad? You shouldn't sleep in that chair." I sighed knowing he wasn't gonna wake up, which was probably a good thing considering he sleeps about as much as me. I took the blanket off him and pulled the chair closer to the couch so I could get Dad on the couch. "You want me to take him up to his bed Sadie?" It was Steve. I looked at him and then to Dad "Yeah, I would rather he sleeps in his bed, thanks Steve" He nodded and he proceeded to pick up dad off the chair. We walked in silence until we got to Dad's extra room. Once Steve set him down I kissed his head and we left him to sleep in peace. "How was your first movie with your new boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes "At least I can get a boyfriend, Steve. But the movie was good, Peter fell asleep so he's sleeping on the couch in my spare room. It's better if he's there considering I already have Jest and Silver in my bed" Steve smiled "It's just cute that you found a spider for yourself" I smiled "Whatever. How is Bucky doing? He still seems off from his normal self." Steve's smiled faltered "That soldier is getting to him more and more, we'll find a way through it" My eyes drifted to the ground "Some of you have a mission coming up soon, don't you? I know Dad isn't going I think it's gonna be you, Nat, Sam, and someone else right?" Steve nodded "You haven't met the Maximoffs yet, have you?" I was confused at the vaguely familiar name. "I've heard stories from Clint about one of them I think, they're the twins right?" Steve nodded slightly "They're gonna stay at the tower, Clint probably told you about how Pietro saved his life during the whole Ultron issue." I nodded "It was in Sokovia right? Pietro can run at inhuman speeds." Steve chimed in "They called him Quicksilver, he liked the name and when they switched to our side he kept it" I sorta knew that Clint talks highly of him every time he talks about Sokovia and his son was named after him.

Natasha told me Clint was coming back tonight or tomorrow so he probably has the twins with him. "Do you know when Clint is coming back? Natasha said it was sometime soon" Steve nodded slightly "They should be back in the next few hours, Natasha is gonna help them move into their rooms, I should still be up so I'll be there when they get here" I smiled "I'm probably going to figure out where I'm sleeping, I'll meet them in the morning. I'm checking on Bucky first though" Steve probably knew I was still gonna check on Bucky "He's in my room now" I nodded and Steve and I went to his room. Bucky was asleep when I opened the door. I walked in quietly and approached slowly. I rubbed Bucky's head softly "Love you Buck" I pulled away and walked back over to Steve, I stood on my tippy toes "Steve you're too tall" He bent over and I rubbed his head "Don't worry I love you too" He rolled his eyes and smiled anyway. "Thanks, Sadie" I smiled "I'm going to bed-ish, Goodnight Steve" I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

I stopped into my room to see that Silver had taken up space around Jest who was now spread out on my bed. _"Figures"_ Silver probably knew I wasn't gonna sleep in here anyway. I walked over to the window and Tuesday scanned my eye. There were two ways to open the window, either ask Tuesday or get my eye scanned, Dad says that AI can tell a lot from scanning my eye. The window opened and I climbed out allowing it to close behind me silently before I climbed into the window I spoke to Tuesday "Wake me up when Clint and the twins get here if I fall asleep, try not to wake up Peter or anyone else please" "Alert alarm set" I smiled and then climbed into the open window to my hammock that I was gonna sleep in.

It wasn't long after I laid down that I fell asleep, or at least into a nightmare.

_It was dark and it took me a moment to realize I was in my bedroom. There was no one around "Bucky? Dad? Peter?" I was alone but I could hear someone's voice "Steve?" The voice was quiet at first "Sadie where's Bucky?" I didn't understand "Sadie Bucky was last seen with you, what did you do" Suddenly Steve's voice disappears and it was brighter and we were in a tall building but it felt like my ears were ringing, my vision was hazy as I tried to figure out what was happening before my vision went black again_

I sat up breathing heavily on the floor, guess I fell out of the hammock. I checked the time and it was about 2 hours later. "Guess I'm up now" I grabbed my blanket from my hammock and went toward the window. "Tuesday let me out please" The window opened slowly and I climbed out to the outside garden and sat on the edge of the landing, pulling my blanket over me as I sat criss-cross looking out over the city as I thought about the nightmare I just had.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but it was getting darker meaning it probably 3:30 am or so. There was a loud noise and then I could see the Quinjet and I watched it approach and land closer to the top of the tower where the landing pad was. I knew that I told Steve I would meet the twins tomorrow but I wanted to see what they look like. I stood up and grabbed my blanket, tying it around my shoulder like a cape so I wouldn't lose it and so that I could climb easier. Tuesday didn't go off considering I'm already awake, it was pretty easy to climb the side of the building so once I was near the top I just looked over the edge for a minute before suddenly I was on my back on the ground on top of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter like I said. If you have anything you wanna say feel free to comment down below


	14. Chapter 14

I was confused for a moment before I jumped back up. There was a blonde male in front of me, his outfit was a blue-ish silver tracksuit that looked like it used to have multiple holes in it _"Quicksilver"_ I didn't have to end up on my back for being curious. "Who are you?" He spoke in a thick European accent with an off-tone like he was unsure of what he was doing. I offered one of my Stark smiles before speaking "You're Pietro right? Quicksilver, my name is Sadie Stark, I've heard quite a bit about you and your sister from Clint" His face was struck with confusion for a moment before I saw Clint running from inside the jet "Pietro I told you about Sadie, watch yourself, you'll have Iron man and a few super soldiers after you if anything happens to her" I smiled and gave Clint a hug "It's been a while, How's Laura and the kids doing?" He smiled back at me "Everyone is doing good, and it's only been a few days" I rolled my eyes "A lot can happen" I winked at him and turned to Pietro, "So where's your sister?" Instead of answering someone walked out of the jet, it was another redhead though it was a different shade than Natasha. "I am Wanda Maximoff, you are Sadie right?" I nodded, her accent was the same as her brothers but not quite as thick "It's nice to meet you both" Natasha had quietly come up beside Clint. "I'm gonna show you to your rooms, You're both on the 3rd floor." Probably near my other room. I thought Steve was supposed to help them but I assume he fell asleep or something with Bucky. "I can help them if you need, I've got nothing better to do anyway" Pietro looked at me funny probably wondering why I wasn't asleep but he didn't speak. Natasha replied to my question "Sure you can help Wanda into her room, It's the one next to the stairs" I nodded, it was literally across from my TV room "Alright" I let Wanda lead into the jet and she grabbed her bag, she didn't really have anything else. "This is the top of the building so we aren't really up often, just whenever the Avengers have missions or whenever the jet is used" She followed along, "There are 33 floors in the tower, but that includes all the labs, Most of us are on the 4th floor, my main room is there but I have another room I use for my gadgets, among other things" She followed along and we got to the 10th floor, "This is the 10th floor, It's the outdoor garden, I'm out here all the time." She followed me and still spoke nothing, We got to the 4th floor. "This is the 4th floor" I walked to my room and opened the door, Jest was asleep basically on top of Silver and Silver looked at me, he didn't bark thankfully but he got out from under Jest and walked over to us. "That's Silver, and my younger brother Jest, my father adopted him" Silver looked up at Wanda and then sniffed her before he licked her hand, she seemed a bit frightened at first "He doesn't bark, or bite? Most dogs I've seen have been loud" I smiled wryly "He's friendly don't worry, and he knows better than to wake up Jest or Steve and Bucky, they are in the rooms over there" I pointed Steve's room and Bucky's as well. "Alright I'll show you to your room now, it's basically right below us" With Silver now following I closed the door to my room and walked downstairs towards Wanda's room. I opened the door and walked in, she followed me and Silver stayed right outside the door. "This is your room, Pietro's is probably the next one down, everything in the room is yours, If you need anything I'll be around until 9, after that I'll be at school for a few hours. She nodded "Thank you Sadie" I smiled "Anytime" As I started to walk away she called out "Sadie?" I turned to look at her "Could I ask you why you aren't asleep? It's normal for a teenager to get somewhere between 8-10 hours of sleep each night is it not?" I didn't know whether or not I should mention my issues. I chose too, she would've found out later anyway "I slept for about 2 hours, that's good enough for me, so what all did Clint mention about me anyway? Other than the daughter of Tony stark thing" She sat on her bed "Nothing really, he mentioned something happened with Hydra but he didn't really say what." I nodded and sat on her bed, Silver made his way to my feet before I answered "I was 6, it was the second week of primary, I was waiting for Bucky to pick me up from school, I was well aware he was running late and the other students had already been picked up or gone somewhere. Someone I didn't know approached me and asked where my parents. I had a bad feeling this man and tried to get away and just go back into school to wait when he picked me up and before I was able to do anything I was put into a car...I don't remember much else from then but 2 years later, Dad and Bucky along with the other Avengers found me. I don't know what happened in between but I have this voice in my head, like an assassin that I can't get rid of. I'm awake because I have nightmares of things that have happened and earlier I had one that it was dark and everyone was gone, Steve was calling out to me and he was asking me where Bucky was and how did I let that happen and then the room changed and brightened and it looked almost like something exploded. I woke up on the floor after that, I guess I fell out of the hammock I was sleeping in." I wasn't gonna say anymore, Wanda looked like she was processing everything I said. "So is the super soldier enhances your power? That's what Steve's is" I'm guessing she didn't wanna speak out of turn considering we just met. I shook my head "I'll show you" I stood up, the ceiling was thankfully higher up on this floor so I ran toward the wall and used the leverage from the wall to jump to the ceiling and stick with both hands before switching so I was on the ceiling with both feet, being upside down didn't really bother me "I basically have the same powers as Spider-Man though I discovered that mine is stronger than his powers are. I can stick to walls, shoot webs, and my vision is better too. Because of the combined super soldier enhances I also higher strength and hearing." I stick my hands to the ceiling and dropped down "So what are your powers anyway? I know what Pietro's is" I waited and watched "I have mental powers like telekinesis and hypnosis, I'm not really sure what everything else is called." I nodded "That's cool" I checked the time "It's almost 5:00 am, I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep, breakfast is normally done by 8 every morning though if you actually want some you shouldn't be the last person." She smiled softly at me "I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the talk Sadie" I tapped Silver with my foot "C'mon buddy" The dog slowly got up and walked out "Bye," She gave me a quick "Bye" and waved before I closed the door.

Silver walked about 10 ft before jumping and laying back down at Peter's feet. I had entered the room because I thought I could finish one of my old projects. I sat at my table and picked one up, it was gonna be a platform that held and deployed spider bots but I never finished it. I think the blueprints were moved to Tuesdays database. I grabbed the gadget and left the room, traveling to the lab down the hall that was infested with my random finishes gadgets among other things. Dad says that this is basically my lab and I can do whatever with it. I grabbed my toolbox and pulled up Tuesdays database "Tuesday search for unfinished spider launcher in blueprints" I watched the platform light up and I scrolled through the ones with similar names till I found what I wanted "Tuesday can you compress it into a bracelet, it shouldn't take long, It needs to be big enough so that it fits more than one spider bot and preferable not take up my whole arm. I waited for the model to render. **"Model rendered, power source required"** Ok that's pretty good "What about a mini stark reactor, Dad's element could be made small enough to power it" I typed in a few things and watched the model change slightly. "Model successful" Alright cool, I pulled up the full blueprint and got to work, I was using a lot of parts from the original one but the whole thing was getting changed and I might as well make 2 of them.

Sometime later I was finished and I deployed the 6 new spider bots that I made. "Tuesday time check please." I was hoping it was like 7:30 maybe later. **"The time is 6:33 am"** "God Dammit" I mumbled to no one except myself. "What are you doing?" A thickly accented voice rang out behind me, Pietro. "I was bored, I was finishing an old gadget of mine." His voice was almost voiced with mild hatred every time he spoke "What are you, girl genius like father, enjoys destroying lives?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and shot a web to grab one of the spider bots that were starting to get out of control. "My father stopped making weapons when I was 3, he didn't know how much damage the weapons were actually doing, he only made them. Also, I have spider powers and I guess you can call me a genius if you want" I shot another web to get another spider bot. "Why don't you help me catch the spider bots, so I can get them finished before I start breakfast, just please don't break anything" He moved and I realized that if I tried to look at him as he was running I could see him. We managed to get the rest of the spider bots pretty easily, I figured out it was just a loose wire that had them acting weird. Pietro stayed nearby and watched me work, I was kinda confused but didn't say anything at first. "Pietro, why aren't you sleeping? You all probably had a long flight, your sister probably went to bed after we finished talking and I know Clint and Nat probably went to bed or fell asleep in a strange place together after talking for a while." He looked at me and spoke in his thick accent "I could ask you the same question girl, people like you aren't supposed to be up all night" I already explained almost my whole story to Wanda earlier. "Look I just have issues sleeping so I don't that often, I got 2 hours of sleep before the Quinjet landed, that's enough for the day." Pietro looked at me strange "You have school today yes? 2 hours of sleep may screw up your learning ability" I knew that but sleeping now wasn't really an option. "I'll be fine, besides I wanted to meet you, plus I'm gonna start breakfast now that the spider bots are fixed." I moved toward the other side of the room to put away the tools I had taken out, the database was still open on the blueprint "Tuesday save that under almost finished and shut it down please, also remind me about it later otherwise I'm not gonna remember" I ignored Pietro as I walked toward the exit. "C'mon, The labs are off-limits for newcomers, plus I can give you a minor tour of the downstairs... If you want" I watched him run toward me and I closed the door just as he went through "The power is cool though I can see you when you move" Pietro seemed almost shocked before coming up with a reply. "What kind of enhanced human are you anyway? I've seen the spider webs with another hero, the powers aren't original" I rolled my eyes " I've had my spider powers far longer than Peter has, mine is stronger plus the super-soldier enhances give me better hearing and strength. The spider sight is probably why I can see you when you move fast" I walked down the hallway toward the stairs, Pietro followed me almost like a lost puppy. Once we passed the living room I started to speak again, "The only ones with a room on this floor are Thor and Bruce, Other than that most of us are on the 3rd and 4th floor, My main bedroom is on the 4th floor but I have a room on the 3rd floor across from Wanda's room. One of my friends is asleep on the couch in that room right now though, and my younger brother and my dog kinda took over my bed, that's one of the reasons I only got a few hours of sleep, plus I fell out of my hammock." He nodded along, "Nightmare?" I was confused "What?" He spoke again, a full sentence this time "You said you fell out of a hammock, probably a nightmare right?" I slowly nodded "It was just a minor one but still enough to get me out of bed. Bucky has them too and he normally helps me with them but he's been acting strange so I don't wanna bother him" Pietro didn't speak for a long time and I walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast, He sat at the counter and watched as I started to cut different color bell peppers and onions, along with mixing a bunch of eggs in between. I was making omelets for everyone today. It didn't take long for me to finish 5 of the omelets but I was running out of vegetables already. "Do you want me to help you?" I nodded "Sure, could you cut a few more bell peppers for me? I'll do the onions and cheese" He nodded and I pointed out where the cutting boards and knives were.

Once Pietro started to help we got it done pretty quick and there were 15 omelets, some had vegetables, and some were just cheese. We also had bacon and pop tarts. It was now 7:25 am, the only thing I had yet to do was get dressed and wait for Peter or Jest to get up. Pietro was looking at the food curiously, I held a plate out to him "Go ahead, it's for everyone anyway plus you helped make it" He took the plate and I watched as he ran around and then sat at the counter where he was originally. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboards and poured cereal into it "You don't like what you made?" Pietro asked from beside me. I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk "No I just like cereal more, besides most of the food I make is for someone else anyway." Pietro actually took a bite of his omelet as I sat on the other stool beside him, beforehand he had only been eating bacon "This is actually really good, I'm surprised a 15-year-old can cook this well" I smiled "Wait did you know I was 15?" He smiled "Clint mentioned it on the jet" I rolled my eyes "Of course he did" We continued to eat in comfortable silence until Pietro spoke again "Hey Sadie?" I couldn't tell by his expression what he wanted "Hmm?" He spoke as soon as he knew he has my attention. "Wanda and I both suffer from nightmares, mine are more minor than hers so... next time you have a nightmare just come see me...I can help you" There was a booming voice coming from the hallway before I was able to respond to Pietro"Sadie what have you prepared this fine morning" It was Thor, he walked into the kitchen and spotted the many omelets on the island before grabbing a plate and sitting on the other side of me. Pietro gave me a funny look and I gave him a glare as to say _"be nice"_ Thor took a look at Pietro "Sadie who is he?" I smiled half warmly not wanting to deal with fighting this early in the morning. "He's one of the twins, Thor this is Pietro, Pietro that's Thor, the god of thunder" He nodded without response and kept eating. I finished my cereal and stood up to wash my bowl out, "I'm gonna go get ready, Thor, don't break anything" I walked by Pietro, and spoke so only he could hear me "Thank you" I walked away and went to my bedroom. I grabbed a few things from my dresser and then headed for the bathroom. I grabbed another quick shower because I had the time and then got dressed, today I was wearing a plain gray shirt and a red flannel, my hair was in a high ponytail. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the room to see Jest yawning awake on my bed. "Morning Jest" He looked over at me and smiled "Hi" I waited a moment as he got up off my bed and then I picked him up, Wanna go eat breakfast before we get you dressed? I'm thinking a plain outfit for this time, maybe an Avengers sweater." He hugged me instead of replying "Hey what's that for buddy?" His reply was quiet "I didn't really see you after the park yesterday, I missed you, sis." He's so sweet, I hugged him back "I'm sorry, I was with Peter, how about after school today we spent a few hours watching movies, how's that sound?" He nodded "Just us right?" I nodded "Just us, and Silver" He nodded again and I could see his smile "You actually have to go to the full day of school though" His smile falters and his small voice returns "I don't like it there Sadie, those other kids are mean to me" I knew what he meant "How about we ask dad if he can pick you up after school today ok? Tell those kids that Iron man is gonna pick you up and that if he does then they have to stop being mean to you" He slowly nodded "Ok but you have to be there too" I smiled "Of course, I will be, so why don't we get you some breakfast and then we can go ask dad about later" I walked toward kitchen downstairs with Jest still in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't bring myself to kill Pietro so for now he lives


	15. Chapter 15

Most of the Avengers were now in the kitchen or dining room, Natasha and Clint were now sitting with Wanda and Pietro at the dining room, Thor was talking with Steve over something about being worthy, Bruce and Dad were taking science over coffee in the kitchen. Most of the breakfast was gone but there was still some left, "Want bacon and a cheese omelet?" Jest nodded and I grabbed a plate for him that I had pre-made earlier so I knew he would get some. I set his plate down and then him at the table across from the twins, Jest looked curiously at the twins before he spoke addressing me. "Sadie, who are they?" Pietro, who had noticed my presence with someone new immediately spoke up before I was able to. "I'm Pietro Maximoff, and that's my twin sister Wanda" I was amazed at how nice he was being and Jest smiled "My name is Jest, Sadie is my big sister" Pietro gave him a genuine-looking smile as he spoke again, "I met your sister earlier and y' know she told me liked superheroes." He nodded happily and continued to listen to Pietro, meanwhile I got up from my chair and walked toward my TV room where Peter and Silver were still sleeping on the couch.

I walked in and closed the door "Good morning sleeping beauty" Peter didn't move but Silver's ears twitched and he opened his eyes and yawned before moving "Hey buddy, there's another new person downstairs. He should be with Jest, I'll be down soon Ok?" Silver waited for the door and then trotted out, meanwhile I was intending on waking him up. "Peter, get up" He still twitched but still didn't really move. I rolled my eyes and leaned down, kissing him on the lips like in sleeping beauty. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked around, "Good morning Peter" He smiled and sat up "Hey Sadie, did I oversleep?" I shook my head "It's 8 o'clock ish, you should get changed and go get some breakfast. Plus you might as well meet Pietro and Wanda, I also might tell a few people that we are dating...If you're comfortable with it" He nodded slowly "Yeah it's fine, just don't let anyone kill me... I'll run home and get changed before school, I'll come back to walk with you though" I gave him a funny look "You know there is a room full of clothes that is your size, basically it's your own room in the tower. It's just down the hall from here, Dad had it made up after you stayed with me in the infirmary." I took his hand and led him to the room. It was pretty empty, there was a bed, a desk, and a dresser that I knew was full of clothes along with the closet. "The bathroom is over there, I'll meet you downstairs" I saw him nod as I closed the door.

Instead of heading downstairs I walked slowly towards Steve's room where him and Bucky stayed the night before. I knocked lightly on the door before entering. What I saw when I entered didn't surprise me, the blankets were half on their legs, Steve had an arm wrapped around Bucky pulling him close like if he let go he would lose him. One of their pillows wasn't on the bed anymore and both their heads were on the same pillow. Neither of them were wearing shirts. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I snapped a few pictures and saved them in the Stucky album on my phone. I had so many pictures like this and I don't think they know about them.

I wasn't about to wake up my brothers so I grabbed a pen and notebook from Steve's dresser and wrote them a short note because I doubted they would be up before school started. _"Good morning princesses, you both slept in so neither of you are gonna get breakfast. Steve you were supposed to help_ _the_ _twins_ _earlier_ _but I_ _ended_ _up doing it ;) I should be home for lunch and_ _I'll_ _make something good for my brothers." Love you,_ _Sadie_ _"_ I got Friday to print out a photo of one of the pictures that I took earlier and left it attached to the note.

After that I went back downstairs where Jest was thankfully still talking with Pietro though he was done breakfast. "Hey Jest, Wanna go get changed now" He nodded. I set his plate in the sink before picking him up. "See you later Pietro" He waved from my arms as we walked upstairs towards his room that was thankfully just across from mine. I wasn't 100% sure where Silver was as we entered Jest's room and I picked out a plain black shirt, an electric blue zip-up sweater, dark gray jeans, blue shoes and a few other things he needs. "Is this good" He nodded happily and took the clothes from me, walking toward the washroom to change "I'll wait out here for you" He closed the door and I called out to Tuesday "What time is it?" **"It is currently 8:12 am"** Lots of time still. Suddenly Peter popped his head in the room. "Hey Sadie, you weren't downstairs so I figured I'd look for you, I met those twins before I came up here." I waited for him to continue knowing he would "Wanda is nice, but Pietro is kinda mean" I smiled "He gets nicer, I swear or at least he got nicer to me" Peter rolled his eyes "At least he's nice to you"

Jest came out as we were talking "Sadie? Can you help reach the toothbrushes?" I walked toward him. "I'll be out in a second Peter" I walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet that had toothbrushes in it. I grabbed the kid's toothpaste and put some on the toothbrush "Want me to do it? or do you wanna do it yourself" He replied pretty quick "Can you do it for me?" Jest may be fairly mature but he's still only 4, I brushed his teeth and then grabbed the spare hairbrush. After I brushed his fluffy black hair I helped him with his sweater and then we left the bathroom. Peter had stayed and waited for us, "We might as well head downstairs, it'll be time to go soon" Jest ran ahead "I'm gonna go find Pietro" I smiled and watched him disappear down the hall "he's so cute, and it's nice he made a new friend" I saw Peter make a strange face before speaking in an almost mocking tone "Yeah, yeah, he's young and adorable I get it." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek "I won't forget about you, don't worry" Instead of going towards the stairs I walked to my bedroom. Silver was sitting on his bed, he probably didn't like all the noise and people. I don't like it when everyone is in the same room half the time either. I walked to my bed and laid flat on my back for a moment in silence with my eyes closed until a voice called my name "You alright Sadie?" I spoke quietly "I'm tired, I slept less than 2 hours last night" Peter spoke nothing else but I could hear his feet on the floor and then I felt my bed shift slightly under Peter's weight. "As much as I want nothing else than to stay here and just listen to the silence with you, we do have to get to school, otherwise we are gonna be late again." We both sat up slowly and I was the first to stand "Oh yeah I still have to talk to Dad about something." I pulled Peter up and we left "See you after school Silver" he barked and I raced downstairs, Peter was hot on my tail.

I found Dad in the same place in the kitchen as earlier "Dad have you finished the AI for Jest yet?" He looked like he remembered something and then spoke up "It's in my office in the lab" I nodded "Alright thanks Dad" I grabbed Peter's hand "Let's get Jest's AI and then we can get going" He nodded and we walked away though Bruce gave me a funny look as we did. Jest was again with Pietro and Wanda so I called it to them "Jest has Pietro showed you his power yet? It's pretty cool" Jest looked at Pietro and smiled curiously "Can I see your power?" I spoke out before he did "Pietro why don't you take Jest to the lab on the 4th floor for me. We'll meet you there"

I went towards the windows, Peter had stayed quiet the whole time "Hey you ok? I didn't mean to drag you around the tower it just takes a bit of running around to get everything ready for school, plus with Jest and the twins being newer, it's organized chaos at best" He nodded "I'm fine Sadie," I smiled and we went out of the window. "This is actually quicker than the stairs but Jest and Pietro should be at the lab already if they know where it is. I did show Wanda so, in theory, they should've been able to find it." It took us two minutes to get to the lab and I climbed onto the ceiling because I knew there were chemicals below the window, "Peter don't jump down, there are beakers on the table below" He followed me and stuck to the ceiling before dropping in a empty spot in the lab.

I made my way to the office as I dragged Peter behind me, "I don't want you touching anything you're not supposed to, this isn't my lab" He followed behind me keeping his hands to his sides. "Wait you have a lab? to yourself?" I nodded "It's near my TV room, I'll show you tomorrow" I could hear Jest laughing in the other room so I opened the door. Pietro was sitting in Dad's chair as Jest stood laughing until he noticed me "Sadie, he's really fast" I smiled "I know, Uncle Clint told me about him. Anyway, Jest, Dad has something for you, but I'm gonna set it up." I grabbed the small device from the left drawer of dad's desk where he used to keep the gadgets and upgrades he made for me. "Let me see your wrist" He put his wrist out and I let the device automatically clip to the right size on his wrist. "What do you wanna call it?" He seemed confused and Peter took the time to speak before I could "It needs a name, Sadie has Tuesday and your Dad has Friday plus I have one as well though mine is called Karen" He nodded "What about...." I waited for his reply "Toby" I was a little confused "Toby? if that's what you want" I hit a button on the device and a voice called out **"Hello Jest, I'm Toby"** Jest seems a little shocked "I can change the voice if you want" He nodded and I connected Tuesday and typed in a new voice setting "I think you'll like this one" As the voice spoke again I disconnected Tuesday **"Is this** **better** **Jest?"** He nodded, it was a little boys voice and there was a minor accent on it **"Ok setting primary voice"** I checked the time "Jest ask to call me, and then we need to get ready" He nodded and spoke as we started to leave the room "Toby, call my sister" The AI responded within a moment **"Calling Big Sister Sadie"** I smiled a the nickname and then Tuesday rang **"Incoming call Younger brother Jest"** "Thanks Tuesday but it was just a test" The call ended and I spoke, "It works at least, Pietro, you and your sister should get a few communication gadgets sometime before that mission." He nodded **"Sadie there are exactly 15 minutes before your school bell goes."** _"Shit"_ "Alright Jest, Peter we gotta go or we'll be late again" They nodded and we left the room abruptly with Pietro following behind me.

Our bags were waiting downstairs by the door, probably Nat that moved them. "Pietro I'll see you after school, but I'll be back for a few minutes at lunch" He seemed indifferent but I knew he would bugging me at lunch. "Sadie why don't you show me where Jest goes to preschool, that way I can drop him off whenever you are running late" I nodded alright "let's go" It took us about 5 minutes to get to the high school "Peter I'll meet you in English, give me like 6 minutes" I kissed his cheek and we left before he could reply. It wasn't even 2 minutes later that Pietro was asking about Peter. "That is Spider-man yes? Are you in a relationship with him?" I rolled my eyes before replying as I hoped Jest would ignore our back-n-forth banter "That's Peter Parker, but ya he's the other spider. And I may have started dating him yes" Pietro had an almost unpleasant look on his face but he didn't say anything because we arrived, we got to the school. "C'mon Jest, don't forget we'll spend the day watching movies after school but you have to go the whole day. You can use Toby to call if you need me" We walked into the school and to the classroom. Mrs. Clark greeted us, "Hey, I told Jest to refrain from doing that again so he should be ok" The teacher barely seemed to notice my presence as she looked at Pietro "Mr. Stewart, I don't think it's a good idea that Jest is here at school today" Pietro seemed extremely confused and looked at me for help "Excuse me" I was kinda loud but I finally had the attention of the teacher "That's my uncle, not Dad, and I think Jest is fine, just don't let those kids bully him because that's what he said happened yesterday" Mrs. Clark seemed baffled that I spoke to her like that. Pietro seemed impressed, "Sadie you're going to be late again we need to go" I took another glance at Jest before I followed Pietro out of the room.

Once we were outside of the school he spoke "You looked like you wanted to threaten her but I assumed you would give something away, besides he'll be fine plus he has an AI if he needs." I nodded "Thanks for that, Pietro" He smiled "So earlier..you had a minorly unpleasant look on your face when we were talking about Spidey" His expression returned to a neutral one "I don't trust him, he's more likely to side against you than with you" I was confused "Try being nice, that might change your opinion on Peter, frankly I don't think he really likes you right now, he seems..." Pietro butt in "Afraid?" I nod slowly "He sees you as someone intimidating and the way you look at him seems to scare him. He's much more breakable and immature than I am but I like him so please...just try to be nice" We continued walking in silence and soon we were right in front of the school. "Just be careful Sadie, I don't trust anyone here" I gave him a hug and he stiffened before returning it "Don't worry, I'll see you after school, Peter won't be with me though" I seem a minor smile on his face "See you after school."

I turned toward the school and I heard him leave, or at least I heard the minor zoom as he went by. It took me a few seconds to find my bearing in the extremely crowded school but once I pushed past all the people I was able to find the English pod to get to the classroom I wanted. School itself went by pretty quickly today, none of the teachers bothered me about not being in their classes yesterday and Mr. Holland didn't mention anything during or after class. Jest called me at lunchtime when I was at some tower and between the two of us, we convinced Dad to pick him up after school. I was currently on my way to meet Jest at the school so we could wait for Dad. Peter caught up to me at my locker "Hey Sadie, so what's the plan for today?" I smiled "Jest and I agreed to spend today watching movies after what happened yesterday, but you Spider-boy are not allowed, Jest wants it to just be the two of us not including Silver and you fell asleep midway through the last one we watched." He nodded in understanding "Call if you need me, I'll be at Ned's house for most of the night, I told him I would help him study for his science test tomorrow anyway" I closed my locker "I'll see you tomorrow, but watch out for spiders after dark" I don't trust anyone around the school about our powers, people seem kinda interested in me after what I told them happened. It was really annoying, but at least it helps me keep up the alias.

I made it to the preschool just as they were letting kids go find their parents. Jest was standing almost front and center with a few kids, I approached cautiously. "Hey Jest, how was school?" He smiled slightly "It was ok, I made a friend" He pointed at the only kid that was actually beside him, it was a boy, he was a redhead with bright green eyes wearing a Spider-man sweater and Avengers backpack. "His name is Mason, his favorite superhero is Spider-man but he wasn't here yesterday so he didn't get to see him" That was kinda sad, I suddenly heard a bunch of people gasp and I could hear the iron man suit. Dad was here, I glanced down at Jest again and he nodded because he knew what not to do. We waited for Dad to land and then he approached us and spoke "Hey Jest, are those the kids that bullied you?" He sheepishly nodded and the biggest kid approached "You're not the real Tony Stark" I watched the iron man suit open and Dad stepped down. "I am Iron man" The kid backed away slowly "Leave my boy alone.." he leaned in closer "You don't want Iron man after you, trust me, kid, those people don't live to tell the tale" The child turned and ran toward his parents and a small crowd of reporters started to form. "Come on," I grabbed Jest and we ran toward the alleyway on the other side of the school "Sadie what about Mason?" I looked over at the small redhead who was now with a woman who looked to be his mother "His mother has him it's fine Jest" I climbed the building and helped Jest in the process "Call your suit" He looked at me confused "Do I use Toby?" I rolled my eyes "Tuesday Call suit Iron boy to my location" We waited and soon enough I watched Jest's suit land "Jest I'll teach you how to properly use the bracelet later but for now let's go home" I didn't have to send Dad a message as he watched Jest in his suit and I in a mask go by before he got back in the Iron man suit and joined us. "That didn't end as bad as it could have" Dad agreed "I mean I didn't think so would be threatening a 4-year-old today so it's been an interesting day" I smiled under the mask, "Jest and I are gonna watch some movies once we get back" We got to the outdoor garden "Have fun kids, I think I have another interview at 6 and then a party or something so I might be home a bit late tonight." I pulled off the mask and Jest got out of the suit. "Have fun Dad, just be careful" Jest and I made our way towards my room across from Wanda's. We stopped at my bedroom and Silver followed us downstairs. Pietro was in the hallway on the 3rd floor, Jest didn't seem to mind "You're done school for day yes?" I nodded and before I could speak Jest spoke out with a large smile "Sadie and I are gonna watch some movies" Pietro looked at me and then back at Jest and smiled "You two have fun with that, Steve said I had to train with them for a bit in preparation for tomorrow. I'll check on you guys later...if I'm allowed" He looked at me and my eyes panned down to Jest who happily replied "You can watch with us if you want" Pietro nodded "I'll be back in an hour or so" He sped off towards the gym on the ground level. "Do we wanna start the movie or wait for Pietro?" His reply didn't surprise me "Can we wait for him please" I nodded "Why don't I show you everything Toby can do? Plus some features of the iron suit too but we would have to go to the rooftop and I may need to borrow one of Dad's suits" He only smiled.

It didn't take 10 minutes for us to be ready, the Iron man suit was a little tight in places because it wasn't built for a girl but I didn't mind too much. "Jest, call your suit to you" He nodded and spoke out "wait what do I say" I opened the face plate on the suit I was currently wearing. "Anything Jest just ask to send your suit or something" He spoke again, this time to Toby "Send my suit to me please" I could hear the suit coming from a lower level, soon enough it stood in still mood beside him "This is so cool" I smiled.

We ended up going through most of the sequences along with quite a few of the commands that I knew and I showed him how to properly fly with the Iron man suit before finally we were able to stop because Pietro showed up at the stairs. "You were going to watch a movie yes?" I let Jest reply as I jumped out of the suit "Sadie was showing me how to use the suit and Toby too" He yawned "Let's go watch a movie" the three of us ended up snuggled together under a blanket on the couch, I made Jest get changed in pajamas before we started, I was currently leaning against Pietro's shoulder and Jest was against me with Silver on the couch under the blanket on top of his feet. It was nice for once, we ended up watching the first Transformer movie because Jest said he wanted to watch it and because Pietro said he's never seen it before. They were one of my all-time favorite movie sets, along with the Avengers ones even if they were fake and only loosely based on the real missions. Around the ending of the movie, Jest was falling asleep when the movie ended I checked the time and it was past 8 meaning it was past Jest's bedtime anyway. I managed to get up without waking him, Silver slowly slipped out of the blankets as I moved and silently sat and waited for me. "Pietro I'll be back in a few, I'm just gonna put Jest to bed, it's been an exciting day for him today" He nodded and I picked him up and left the room.

It only took me a few minutes to make it to my room considering it was on a different floor. Eventually, Jest will sleep in his own bed but tonight's not that night. I set him down and pulled the covers over him. Silver, who was already on the bed, shuffled his way to the top of the bed and looked at me before laying beside Jest so he couldn't roll off the bed. "I'll probably sleep on the couch tonight Silver" He didn't make a move but I knew he heard me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. I was making cookies so plz forgive me. Next week I will be posting two chapters because that's when the movies start to come into play. Obviously, there are bits and pieces that will be different from the real thing because this is my own take. I can't remember if I mentioned this in the beginning but most of this story (25 chapters at least) were written in 2018-2019, I edited it and added on.


	16. Chapter 16

Pietro was still sitting on the couch when I got back "It's still early yes? Wanna watch another movie?" I climbed back under the blankets and turned on the next movie. We finished it and I turned it off before yawning "I gotta see what everyone else is doing, you might as well come downstairs, though everyone on that mission should be in bed within the next hour because they leave at daybreak" He nodded "I'll go downstairs but not for long" I nodded "You're probably gonna spend time with your sister, I get it, she's going on the mission and you're here with us" We wandered downstairs and no one was done there "Dad is at a party or something, Natasha and Clint are probably watching a movie in her room, Bruce is in the lab or sleeping, Thor is probably out with his girlfriend or something and I presume that your sister is in her room." I grabbed a plum out of the fridge. "Want a fruit? It can't be a plum because Bucky doesn't like people eating his plums but I've got peaches and apples and there are oranges and bananas in the cupboard." He nodded and I tossed him an apple. He didn't say anything. I took a bite out of my plum "If you wanna go see your sister you can go ahead, I'm just gonna go see Steve and Bucky before I start my school work, or finish my spider tech from the other day." Pietro took a moment before speaking "Bucky, he is the gruff one with the metal arm yes? Is he close to you?" I nodded before I spoke, "Bucky is my best friend, he's like my older brother, I don't know what I'd do without him..." Pietro kept quiet as I kept talking "Y'know, he relates on a different level than everyone else because of Hydra and the soldiers. But I'm worried, he hasn't been the same since last time the winter soldier showed up, he's been more unstable than normal and so distant. I...I just want my brother." I didn't even realize I was crying until Pietro wiped the tears that were rolling down my face. "Hey Sadie, it's gonna be alright, he sounds like a great brother" Pietro gently picked me up and before I realized it we were inside of an unfamiliar room, it was his.

I was still crying as I tried to calm down, it was probably caused by what I said about Bucky and maybe the lack of sleep. I had my head on Pietro's shoulder, he didn't really say anything other than "It's going to be ok" or "Shhh" or something along that line. Once I was calmer I didn't move but I leaned further into him "I'm really sorry, Pietro, I kinda stopped you from hanging out with your sister" He shushed me again "I'm sure Wanda won't mind, she seems to like you" A small smile escaped my lips. "Thank you" I hugged him before I sat up slowly "I'm gonna go see Steve and Bucky, I'll see you in the morning Pietro" I opened his door and Wanda was standing "Perfect timing, byee" I ran upstairs quietly towards Steve's room.

I stopped at my own room and went to the bathroom, my eyes weren't super red and puffy but you could still tell I had been crying "Let's just hope neither of them asks" I walked out of the bathroom and past Jest and Silver who were taking up my whole bed again. I told Silver it was fine so it's not like I care, I continued towards Steve's room and knocked softly on his door before opening it.

Steve was sitting on his bed reading a book and Bucky looked to be sleeping beside him, I closed the door behind me and Steve looked up from his book. "Something wrong Sadie? You look like you've been crying" Steve always seemed worried when I appeared in the middle of the night. "I'm alright now...besides I'm always here the night before you go on a mission" I approached him and he smiled softly "Sadie, your eyes are red, come here. I know you're worried about Buck, trust me I'm worried too" I got up in between him and Bucky and then leaned on his shoulder letting his arm go around me "Everything will be just fine Sadie, the mission isn't gonna last long and then we'll figure out how to help Bucky" I nodded slightly into his shoulder as I leaned further into him "Bucky has just been so distant...I can see him suffering silently, I don't know if I did anything or..." He cut me off "Sadie, what is happening to Bucky isn't your fault so don't try and blame yourself" I snuggled into his side. "Don't forget it isn't your fault either Steve"

I closed my eyes and then nearly fell over because Steve had leaned over to shut off the light. I opened one of my eyes and then laid down next to Bucky waiting for Steve to lay down as well, "You're staying aren't you?" he asked despite the fact he already knew the answer. I yawned, "You know I am" Steve pulled me closer to him, "The mission shouldn't take more than a day or two, Nat will be with me so I'll be safe" I half nodded "Go to sleep Steve, you have to get up early" I assume he rolled his eyes. We stopped talking and it didn't take long before all I could hear was the soft breathing of both Steve and Bucky and I knew they were both asleep.

Despite the fact I was really tired, just before I was able to get completely to sleep Bucky started to thrush and move beside me. I didn't wanna wake Steve knowing it was an early morning for him but I knew Bucky was having a nightmare. I gently tried to wake him though before long I sat up and started to shake him vigorously "Bucky? Bucky c'mon please" He jolted awake and his eyes scanned the room, before finally landing on Steve and then locking eyes with mine. "Sadie..." I spoke softly to him "I'm right here Bucky, Steve is here too, though he's asleep" I watched him carefully for a few minutes as he looked around the room making sure it's real.

I grabbed his hand and then laid my head on his shoulder. "Everything is alright Bucky" We stayed the same and I know neither of us fell asleep as I suddenly heard Steve's alarm go off. It nearly gave me a heart attack and I knew Bucky wasn't much less shaken. "Steve, your alarm is loud" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes "You both should be sleeping, something happen Sadie?" I nodded and felt Bucky squeezed my hand slightly "Just another nightmare, nothing new" He nodded "I'm gonna go get changed, Sadie we leave in about 10 minutes or so, you could go say goodbye to everyone if you'd like, they should be on the launch pad." I smiled and then looked at Bucky for a moment "Yeah I think I'll do that" He headed towards the bathroom "I'll meet you upstairs" He walked into the bathroom and I turned to Bucky "C'mon, I don't wanna leave you alone here" I sat up still holding his hand and almost pulled him out of bed, I slid on Steve's slippers that were way too big for me as we went.

The launchpad was on the very top of the building and as much as the stairs would've been better, I didn't wanna risk falling down them. The elevator, on the other hand, was my least favorite thing ever, when we stepped into it and the doors closed I squeezed Bucky's hand harder, he looked at me concerned. "I'm alright, I just don't like elevators." The elevator went ding and the doors opened, Sam was the first one I saw when I opened the door and he waved, I waved back and then glanced at Bucky.

Sam and Bucky didn't really hate each other but their relationship was complicated, they tended to pick at each other in a joking way, I slowly let go of Bucky's hand and walked towards Sam "Could you not pick at Bucky today? The last few days have been kinda hard and I don't wanna stress us out more." Steve suddenly came out of nowhere with his perfect hair and shiny round weapon of choice. "Hey Sadie you can go talk to the twins if you want, I heard you've gotten close to them, I'll stay with Bucky if that's why you're worried."

I looked over at Pietro and Wanda who seemed far more awake than anyone else up here. I approached them after looking back again at Steve and Bucky who were now conversing with Sam. "Hey, ready for your first official mission as an Avenger?" I spoke more directly to Wanda knowing that Pietro would be staying at the tower "It's just a simple mission and we should be back within a day or two, Nigeria isn't a really large place" I was always concerned for the team that leaves "Just be safe would you, I'll babysit your brother for ya after you leave." I cracked a smile and she did the same, Pietro made a fake pout and I ended up laughing and then I stuck my tongue out at him "It's ok, you're only stuck with me for a few days, plus I read the mission stats it's fairly easy in and out once they find we they need" I sensed a slight change in Pietro, he seemed worried.

Soon enough I left the twins and spoke to Natasha, wishing her good luck and giving her a hug before I went back to Steve and Bucky who were waiting for me because Steve had to go on the mission. I gave him a hug "Come back without a black eye please" He pulled away and smiled "I will sis" It wasn't often when Steve called me his sister but when he did, it was always different to hear but I liked hearing him say it.

I let Steve go and then stood next to Bucky, we were waiting for the others who weren't going, I could see Pietro from where I stood and I watched him hug Wanda and then speed over here. None of us spoke a word as we watched the jet take off just as Clint got off it. It was around 5 o'clock now so I assumed most people would be going back to bed. I heard Pietro speed off probably toward his room, I watched Bucky slowly walk away before I was able to go after him. Clint who had watched everyone retreat came up to me. "So how are you doing Sadie? You look like you haven't slept in days" I laughed slightly in an _"oops"_ kinda way "About that, I think I've gotten 2 hours since the day the jet landed with you and the twins" I almost expected him to roll his eyes, instead he grabbed my hand and started to walk "C'mon, let's go to my room, I'll see if I can't get you to take a nap plus Nat said there was something you wanted to talk to me about anyway" I followed him and we got on the elevator, the elevator made a strange noise as it moved down and I jumped. "I forgot you hate the elevator Sadie, otherwise we could've taken the stairway." I tightened my grip on Clint slightly "I'm fine" The elevator stopped on the floor we wanted and I immediately stepped out dragging Clint with me. "I hate those things" I mumbled as we walked. Clint stifled a laugh beside me and I glared at him, "Why do you hate elevators so much?" I shook my head "The memory is really fuzzy but, but I know it's from before..." Clint's face dropped "Sorry I asked Sadie" We got to his room and I flopped on his bed, kicking off Steve's slippers "It's fine, I kinda wanna know too" He took off his shoes and climbed into the bed, I yawned as I got under the blankets beside him. "So there's a break coming up from school, I might go stay at the farm with you and Laura, It's always nice to get out of the city." I saw his smile "Yeah sure, always up for an extra set of hands around the farm, you're always welcome there, Sadie" I nodded as I laid my head on his chest.

I wasn't really falling asleep but it was quiet and warm, I let my mind wander and I thought of my mother, I don't really have any memory of her and I'm not sure it's because of Hydra or something else. Dad doesn't talk about her, no one does really. Letting curiosity get the best of me, I quietly asked Clint. "Hey, Clint?" I waited a second for a response he gave me half a noise though I knew he was awake "Do you know anything about my mother? I know it's sudden but I don't remember anything about her..not even her name" I couldn't tell what he was thinking by his complex expression on his face. "Her name was Emma, Taylor I think, Tony never got the chance to marry her" He was only making me wanna know more "Do you..do you know what happened to her?" He shook his head, "I think it was a shield mission gone wrong, I don't know the details but I know Fury himself was on that mission. It was right after you were born, I wanna say you were barely 4 months. Tony become really overprotective towards you and he barely left your side for more than a moment, he used to go till he collapsed. Usually, we would find you in your crib or somewhere near him. While he slept we took turns watching you, Steve was your favorite but you were pretty good for everyone else." He smiled at the nostalgia "Your mother was the best agent next to Peggy Carter herself" I smiled and yawned "Thanks for that Clint" I sensed he smiled again and I slowly fell asleep, though I tried my best to stay awake.

(Bucky p.o.v)

I left Sadie on the launch pad, Clint was still there so it was fine. I have to get out of here. I went to my room, there was already a bag packed in the closet in case I ever had to run. I feel really bad leaving Sadie but it's for the best, I'm not risking her again, not since the winter soldier is back. I put my bag on my back and clipped it to my chest, inside the bag, there was one change of clothes, a notebook that reminds me of everyone, and a picture of Steve, Sadie and I from a few weeks ago.

I'm sorry Sadie, that was all I put on a note next to my tracker knowing she would look for me when she couldn't find me. I had maybe $40 in my pocket, enough to buy some plums. I left my room and walked out of the tower doors putting on my baseball cap as I left, not turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Bucky......


	17. Chapter 17

(Sadie p.o.v)

I woke with a start, Clint must've been asleep because he sat and yawned once I moved "What's wrong Sadie? A nightmare?" It definitely wasn't a nightmare but I couldn't tell what was wrong, something just felt off. I replied to Clint after thinking "Something feels off, I know it wasn't a nightmare though, this is different" He gave me half a funny look then nodded "You would know, let's go figure it out I guess" I put Steve's slippers back on and waited for a second as Clint got up yawning, he would probably just as willingly go back to bed. We made our way out of his bedroom and I went quietly towards my own.

Silver and Jest were still on my bed so there was nothing wrong there. We walked slowly back towards Clint's room "Sadie it's probably nothing, It's still barely 6:30, just go back to bed." Hmm. I stood still for a moment _"Check your brother"_ an unfamiliar voice caused a chill to go down my back. "Clint you can go back to bed, It's about time that I get up anyway" He gave me an _"Are you sure"_ look and I nodded so he walked away.

As soon as Clint was out of sight I ran to Bucky's room not bothering to knock on the before I opened it. His bedroom was empty, the room looked clean. His closet was still full of clothes. I prayed he didn't leave "Bucky? Bucky please tell me you're here" I yelled into the room that I knew full well was completely empty.

I checked Steve's room and it was also empty, I didn't wanna bother anyone this early in the morning so I went back to Bucky's room standing just inside the doorway "Tuesday? Can you tell me where Bucky is?" The AI took his time to reply "The tracker says he is in the washroom of his room" I knew he wasn't but I opened the door slowly anyway. It was empty just like every other room I tried. His tracker sat on the counter and there was a note next to it, all it said was "I'm sorry Sadie"

To say that I cried was an understatement. After seeing the note my mind went blank, I had enough control so the soldier left me alone but I felt nothing. I broke down, I curled up in Bucky's bed with the blankets covering my head. I wasn't sure how long it was until I heard someone calling from outside the door "Hey Sadie? Are you in there? It's Peter" I didn't make any movement to get up "If you're in there I'm coming in, otherwise I've been talking to a door this whole time for nothing" I almost smiled after he said that but I didn't.

I heard the door open and Peter probably looked around. The door closed but I didn't hear the footprints go away, he didn't leave "Sadie? I know you're there, What...what happened?" I knew he was trying to choose his words carefully. "Bucky..."

(Peter p.o.v)

I came to the tower because I figured Sadie would up, I wanted to see if she wanted to go on patrol with me before school so I was wearing my spider suit. The tower seemed empty when I got there, it was only 7:34 am so I figured someone would be around, most times it was Sadie.

I called out to the AI that ran most of the tower "Friday? Where is everyone?" The AI doesn't hesitate to respond "Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam are on a mission, Pietro is his room, Tony is currently passed out drunk in his lab." I was a little confused "Friday? Where are Sadie and Bucky?" The AI paused "Bucky Barnes was confirmed missing by Sadie Stark approximately 1 hour 17 minutes ago" I nodded "Alright thanks"

I went and checked Sadie's second room before checking her actual bedroom, I knew she wouldn't be there but better safe than sorry. When I opened the door to her bedroom Silver looked over at me, "Hey buddy, how are you" He looked back to see where Jest was and then started wagging his tail. "Wanna help me find Sadie?" At the mention of her name he silently jumped off the bed and came trotting over to me. I closed the door when we were outside it and then spoke to Silver "Sadie might be in Bucky's room but I'm not sure if she's gonna be herself" The dog nodded briefly and if he wasn't owned by Sadie and the Avengers I would've been confused as hell.

We got to Bucky's room and I knocked on the door "Sadie? Are you in there? It's Peter" There was no answer so I spoke again "If you're in there I'm coming in, otherwise I've been talking to a door this whole time for nothing" Silver looked up at me funny as I opened the door. Silver stayed quiet as I took a step inside and looked around, I could see that she was on the bed, I closed the door and walked toward the bed "Sadie? I know you're there, what...what happened?" She spoke in a quiet voice that I barely heard "Bucky..." I sat on the bed "I heard, Friday told me" I wanted to ask if she knew where he went back I knew that was a terrible idea for the time being so I refrained from asking. I pulled the blankets up enough so I could get under them and then pulled Sadie towards me.

She immediately leaned into my shoulder, I could tell she was trembling. "Sadie...If you wanna talk about it... I'm here" She was silent and I didn't move knowing that all she needed was someone to be there for her. Silver jumped on the bed and placed his head in her lap, She started to pet his head and her breathing started to slow down. When her breathing finally returned to normal I heard her mumble "I hate it when that happens" before sitting up, Silver jumping off the bed in the progress. "Sadie are you alright?" She nodded as she moved "I'll be fine, besides we have school today" I was a little confused but didn't ask. "I gotta get changed and then get Jest up and ready, I'll meet you downstairs" I nodded and she took off.

Silver had actually stayed and sat in front of me, "How are you buddy? Not that you can reply" He barked at me "I suppose you can" I had a sudden realization "Silver, I might build a collar like the one from Up so I can see if it works" he looked at me funny. "What? if it works then you can talk plus it might impress Sadie, also probably the marks for that would be decent" I clued in "I'm talking to a dog, who can't talk, I'm talking to myself" Silver barked as to say "Yes you are" and I smiled. After a second we left the room and I headed towards the kitchen downstairs with Silver following me.

I started going through the cupboards not really looking for anything and Silver seemed to be pointing me at a specific drawer underneath the counter, I tried to open it out of curiosity and it was locked. Silver was still trying to get into it so I grabbed a small knife, it only took a second for me to pick the lock and then the drawer was opened "What is in here that you want so much Silver?" I was kinda quiet about it because I wasn't sure what was in the drawer. Once I pulled it open all I saw was papers, some of the papers were blanks and others were random documents.

There were a lot of them saying things about adopting a dog and then a program so I dug farther into the drawer and see a leash and harness for an emotional support animal. I picked up the papers underneath the leash, the one on top says that Silver is a certified emotional support dog. I flipped through a few pages and discovered that Mr. Stark had registered Silver for Sadie or Bucky if need be.

I heard footprints and I continued reading, it says that a service animal is allowed if given permission by the teachers and principal of the school. "Peter? What are you doing?" Sadie was now standing in front of me with Jest beside her. I slowly stood up "I was looking in the cupboards and Silver kept trying to get me to open the drawer so I did and the papers.." She smiled slightly "Those are the ones for Silver because we found him there was a bit of an adoption issue at first but because of how friendly he ended up being the issue was resolved and then Dad went and got him certified for an emotional support dog, I've never taken him anywhere with me though not with the leash at least...I might take him to school today, I'll feel better if I know Silver is nearby though I'll have to get someone to call about it" I smiled "Friday said that Mr. Stark is passed out drunk in his lab so you may wanna ask someone else"

(Sadie p.o.v)

Peter found the papers for Silver, the only reason I've never had Silver with me was mainly that I didn't have a reason, normally if I walk around and he's with me I don't put him on a leash. He's never run off farther than to go from me to Bucky or Jest. The paper says that if I wanna bring him to school, someone from the school has to say I'm allowed but because I'm under the age of 18 I need a parent or guardian to call. "If Dad can't then I'll ask Pietro or Clint" As soon as I spoke I noticed that Pietro was sitting at the counter eating cereal basically just listening to us. "So you want me to make a call for you? Why not just go to school and ask?" I checked my watch it was 8:15 am. "Ok, we'll go in and ask, Peter could you stay here with Jest? This shouldn't take more than 10 minutes at the max" He nodded and handed me a few of the papers that had what I needed. "Thanks" I gave the papers to Pietro who had finished eating and then grabbed a packet out of the pop tart box for the young boy ho now sat where Pietro was originally "Jest there's breakfast, you heard what I said, I should be right back just don't be too much trouble for Peter." He nodded and then started eating his pop tart. Silver who had been laying on the floor under my feet stood up like he knew I needed him, I grabbed the service dog leash, along with the harness, and shoved them both in my pocket.

Once we got outside the tower I spoke to Pietro "Y'know if you gave Peter a chance you would probably like him, I can see it in your expression anytime he talks that you don't like him" Pietro thought before he spoke "Sadie if you had to side against your father in order to help Bucky would you? Or would you side with your father? I have an issue with Parker because he hasn't gained my trust yet and I'm positive he would side with Tony over you" I was silent not because I didn't have a response but I felt like it was true, as much as I loved my Dad, I would 100% have to help Bucky. I had a feeling Peter would side with Dad even if I hoped against it. Thankfully before either of us could speak again we were at the entrance of the school. "C'mon, the principal should be in his office" _"I hope"_

The office was thankfully the first room once you walked into the school. I hadn't actually met the principal yet but with everything going on I wasn't really scared too. We walked into the office and I spoke to the front desk lady I'm not really sure what her name is. "Hi, I'm Sadie Stewart I transferred a few months ago. Can we please talk to the principal?" On the first day of school, I thought the front desk lady was nice, she still seems to be nice thankfully. "Robert isn't here yet, he normally comes within the next few minutes though."

It wasn't until then I realized that Silver was calmly sitting next to me. "Is there anything I can do to help you before Robert gets here?" Pietro spoke this time, "Something has happened within the family, Sadie has an emotional support animal that now needs to be with her, we were told that we had to ask whether or not he was allowed here." The front desk lady who is apparently named Gwen because of the name tag on her desk, spoke in a calm matter "In most cases, it depends on the animal, what is the animal exactly?" The desk was taller than Silver by a foot or so which kinda amazed me considering how big he was. I tapped the desk and waited for him to jump up, he stood on his two back legs and made it so Gwen could see him, his front paws were on the edges of her desk. I smiled slightly because she hadn't known he was with us. "This is Silver, my dog, I have his leash and the papers if I needed them, though he's better off the lead. He doesn't bark out of place plus he's friendly and he's overall just really quiet"

The office door opened and an unfamiliar voice rang out "Why is there a dog in the office?" I turned and looked at him, I assume that's the principal. Thankfully Gwen answered him because I couldn't find my voice at the time. "This young lady and her uncle need to talk to you, the dog is a certified emotional support animal apparently" He nodded "We can discuss in my office"

We followed him into another room at the other end of the office, he sat in a chair behind a desk and motioned for us to sit. There were 3 chairs so I sat on the one on the right, Silver stood as Pietro sat on the far left, I patted the middle chair and Silver jumped up, sat down and then Robert started speaking. "So why do you need the dog with you? You've been going to school for a few months now correct, you haven't needed the dog before" I shook my head "That isn't true, I've had Silver as an emotional support animal for almost 3 years now, I haven't really had any reason to bring him to school till now." I was gonna have to explain at least a little about what happened "You see, my brother and I found Silver around 5 years ago as of December this year, James, my brother went missing 2 days ago. We haven't had any clues about how or why. I have a tendency to break down without my brother...Silver, _"along with Peter"_ helps me through those moments so I'd like to have him with me until we find my brother." That was as much detail as I could give without mentioning Hydra or the Avengers.

Thankfully he didn't ask me to explain more "Ok, do you have the proper papers? It's for legal purposes" I nodded and pulled them out of my pocket "He's technically registered as an emotional support animal and a therapy dog too." The principal looked over the papers before speaking again "Is he trained? like barking at strangers? or biting people?" I almost rolled my eyes but resisted the urge. "I've never seen Silver bite anyone since I found him, also he won't bark at strangers, he doesn't really bark in general. I'm not really sure why. He's really friendly though" He nodded and I watched him pull a piece of paper out of a binder from a drawer, he signed it flipped the page and signed again before showing us, "This is the papers for a student to have an animal at school, for medical purposes mainly, there will be a copy for the school, and one for you. Being that you are under age, you have to sign and also get a guardian to sign, plus because this is regarding an animal we need at least one copy of a paw print." I picked up the paper and started to read it, it said that the animal was at school in order to help a student in need not just for entertainment, among other things. I signed the paper and then handed it to Pietro.

He looked at it for a moment and then signed it, he had far neater writing than I thought he would've. "You said we needed a paw print right? do you have an ink pad?" He grabbed the ink pad and handed it to me, I held my hand out and Silver gave me his paw, I helped him press it on the ink pad and the page, leaving a pawprint on both copies of the agreement papers. "Thanks for this, I swear he won't bite anyone." I stood up from my chair, and Pietro slowly followed suit. He spoke in his still thick accent "C'mon Sadie, you left Jest with Peter at the house" He refrained from saying tower and it sounded natural, normally it sounds like we're hiding something. We walked towards the door and I let Pietro and Silver go ahead of me. "Thanks, Mr. Downey" He smiled " Please Sadie, Mr. Downey was my father, everyone calls me Robert" I nodded "Thank you" I walked out to go catch up to Pietro, Silver had waited for me in the office and Pietro was outside.

We got about halfway to the tower before I could see Peter, he was holding Jest's hand as they walked, Silver ran ahead of us to catch up to them. "Silver watch out for the cars" He continued to run towards them, there was a crosswalk in between them and Silver ran right in front of a car. "Silver! No" The car slowed slightly and I watched as Pietro ran in and grabbed Silver, speeding to where Peter and Jest were standing. I sighed in relief and walked towards them, waiting for the stoplight to turn white so I could walk across.

As soon as I crossed I addressed Pietro. "Thanks for saving him" He nodded "Silver, you better not try anything like that ever again, you scared me half to death" He barked, and I smiled. "It's good you're alright, buddy" I was wondering why Peter and Jest were here though. "Sadie, it's almost time for class, I packed lunch for you and Jest, I also grabbed your bag" He handed the bag to me, it was a simple gray messager bag that has my binder and books in it. It also had the word Avengers on it, there were iron-on symbols for the original 6 avengers along with a few others I liked. The bag went with basically every outfit I wore, today I had put on a purple tank top with a jean type mid-jacket to hide my arm and black shorts, along with my black and white converse. When I opened my bag I noticed Peter had put my spider suit at the bottom of my bag. "I didn't realize what time it was, sorry about that Peter. Hey Pietro? Could you take Jest to school? I don't wanna be late considering we're basically always late for first class." He nodded "Come here Jest" He picked him up and next thing I know they are gone. "So are we gonna go patrolling after school?" He nodded "I figured we could considering you haven't gone out with me yet, plus we can look for your brother." I smiled "Thanks Pete" We started walking towards the school with Silver walking right beside me.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter like I said last week


	18. Chapter 18

Once we got right outside the school I debated putting on Silver's harness and lead or not. _"Whatever,"_ I thought to myself. I grabbed the harness out of my bag where I had stuffed it earlier. "Here Silver, I'm not putting the leash on unless I have too but the harness may be a good idea" I checked the chip for Iron Bark as I put on the harness. The suit should still work with the harness. "Alright c'mon, Peter what do we have first today anyway?" He had to think for a moment before answering me "Food tech though I'm not sure how people will react to Silver." We walked into the building as we talked "It's fine, it's not like I plan on letting him eat off the counters" Peter held the door open for me and then waited for Silver as well. _"Get yourself a guy who holds the door for not only you but your dog as well"_ I smiled slightly to myself.

We got a few strange looks from students as we walked by but I ignored them and Peter did the same. All of sudden there was a loud noise and I jumped. Silver stood in front of me in a protective matter as Peter spoke "Ned you scared us, It's barely been a day since I last saw you" Ned was nice, plus he was Peter's best friend and I liked him. " Well, Peter you left in a hurry because you wanted to patrol..." He stopped and I smiled. I gave Peter a look as to say "Does he know?" and Peter silently nodded. "Spiderboy likes to worry us doesn't he Ned, Peter why didn't you tell me he knew?" Peter seemed almost nervous "Well it didn't seem important with everything else going on Sadie." Ned watched out exchange quietly and Silver slowly approached him.

Ned seemed almost afraid of Silver probably because he was almost as big as a wolf. "So Sadie what's up with the dog?" I gave him one of my Stark smiles "That's Silver, he's allowed to come to school with me, I don't really wanna explain why." We sat under a stairwell. "So Peter, how much does Ned know anyway?" Ned answered instead "I know he's Spider-man, and that's what the stark internship is." I almost sighed in relief, "Ned did you know that Spider-man and that new Spider-girl are dating?" Before anyone was able to deny or question it, the bell went.

We said put goodbyes to Ned and then made our way to class though it wouldn't start for almost another 10 minutes. Thankfully students were still talking in their groups of friends so we were able to get to class easy "Sadie why did you tell Ned Spider-man and Spider-girl were together?" I smirked "Well it's true, besides who cares if he knows who I am, he knows who you are" Peter didn't reply "I mean that's true but I didn't mean to tell him, it was just on accident after a patrol." I nodded "Well it's far harder for you to keep secrets amongst your family and friends, I mean considering who my father is, he knew who you were pretty quick." We got to the kitchen classroom and thankfully the teacher was in the room. "Excuse me? Sebastian?" He turned around and he asked about Silver first. "Who's that handsome fella?" I smiled "That's what I need to talk to you about, Silver is my service dog, he's gonna hang around in case I need him. Being that this is a kitchen class I figured I would inform you and ask if it's ok" Sebastian gave me a warm smile "Service dogs are always welcome in here..unless he tries to get on the counter, that's a bad trait in a dog and a no go in the kitchen " I shook my head "Silver is almost always in the kitchen when I'm cooking or baking, he's never gotten on the counters...come to think of it I don't think I've ever gotten dog hair in anything from him in anything either" Sebastian and I ended up agreeing that Silver would be fine in class. "Being that he's a service dog, people aren't supposed to go up and pet him right?" I nodded "If a service dog is "working" you aren't supposed to pet them, owners tend to think it's extremely rude to pet their animal without asking, though not all owners will let you pet the animal if a person were to ask" I added another part before he could speak "You can pet him if you want though, he doesn't bite or nothing"

Silver was currently sitting between Peter and me calmly as we talked, he was more in front of me though. Sebastian bent down to his level and stuck his hand out, Silver sniffed him and then stood up, walking towards him cautiously. Sebastian started to pet him "Good boy, Silver was it?" I bent down as well "Yeah, my brother and I found him during the wintertime, Silver seemed like a fitting name" The second bell went and slowly people started to walk into the classroom. Sebastian stood up and went to the middle of the room where the recipes were, Peter and I walked over to our kitchen, Silver sitting at my feet as he watched all the unknown people walk into the room.

Thankfully there were only 20 students so it wasn't really a full room, and soon enough everyone was in their groups so Sebastian started talking "Today we will be making either Chocolate cake Or Cherry Cheesecake, depending on majority." I raised my hand, "Could we do the cheesecake? It's definitely the harder one to make but it's the funner too." I wasn't about to let myself use Silver as a way to make the thing I wanted because I can do it anytime anyway, The other students around me slowly started to vote one way or another, though, most ended up going for the cheesecake. Sebastian started to explain minor things about how to make a cheesecake as he gave out our recipes, I had a different one that Steve actually showed me from his mother who apparently died of tuberculosis in 1936. He told me about it as we baked the cheesecake.

Flashback

_It was around 3 years ago now, it was sometime late April I think, Steve had just gotten back from a simple mission though he came back in a kind of off mood and I wanted to do something to cheer him up, I was getting pretty good at baking if I had a recipe in front of me so I went to Bucky to see if he knew something I could make for Steve. "He always liked Cheesecake, Cherry to be exact. It shouldn't be hard to find a recipe" I smiled and gave him a hug "Thanks Bucky" I happily ran out of his room back to the kitchen, where I called out to Friday "Can you find me a cherry cheesecake recipe Friday?" The AI wasted no time_ **_"Over 1000 search results for cherry cheesecake"_ ** _That worried me because I didn't know which one Steve would like the best._

_As I scrolled through the results I was too caught up in what I was doing to hear when someone came up to me. "Sadie? Why are you looking up cheesecake recipes?" It was Steve, he could see what I was doing so I couldn't really find it. "I wanted to make you something, when you got back earlier you looked like you were in a bad mood and Bucky told me you like cherry cheesecake, I was gonna surprise you" Though I was 12, I was still really short compared to him so I was looking up at his soft smile when he spoke, "It's a nice thought Sadie but I've never had anyone make better cheesecake than when my mother used to do it." His eyes were slightly clouded over as he said that "Hey Steve? Why don't you help me? we could make your mother's recipe if you still know it." He took a long time to respond "Yeah, I guess we could, I have the recipe in my room" He left the room, I didn't bother to follow him because I knew he would come back in a minute or two. Silver was sitting at my feet, basically on them as I tried to gather supplies as I walked over and around Silver because he was in the middle of the room. Steve soon returned holding what looked to be a written recipe, it looked old, he also had his notebook and a pen. "I have the recipe from my mother." I watched him copy it down in his half neat handwriting before putting the small crumpled piece of paper into the breast pocket of his shirt. "Ready now?" I asked. He nodded and I looked at the recipe, a lot of the things it wanted me to do I didn't know how to._

_We were able to get through the recipe, Steve actually taught me quite a bit about baking, I never knew my mother so it was nice that someone would bake with me. Steve helped me get the batter into a proper pan and then we put the cherry filling of the top "Aren't we supposed to bake it, Steve?" He shook his head slightly "This one is no-bake, those ones are better anyway. With this one, it should sit and stiffen up for a while in the fridge before it gets eaten." I nodded and put it in the fridge before starting to clean everything up. "Thanks for helping me Steve, I learned a lot today even if this was supposed to be a surprise for you" He put his arm around my shoulder "This was great Sadie, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm happy that you learned a few things, plus we get to eat the cheesecake later" He ended up doing the dishes as I put all the ingredients away. Afterward, we hung out with Bucky and Silver in his room. The cheesecake ended up tasting amazing, Steve said that when his mother made it, it was even better than what we made. Steve ended up getting me the recipe after I promised that I wouldn't store on any AI devices, my paper copy sits in a safe in my room behind the bear plushies. I've made the cheesecake enough to say that I can make it without the recipe now._

As much as I liked using the teacher's recipes, cheesecake was something that I always made from Sarah's recipe, that was Steve's mother, it was always a perfect cheesecake though Steve always says I can't top his mother's. Once everyone started baking I again couldn't help ask if I could use a different recipe. "Sebastian?" I hated asking in front of the whole class. He walked over "Before you ask, let me guess, you wanna use a different recipe?" Peter looked at me confused and I nodded slightly "Someone from my family has an amazing recipe that he got from his mother before she died, it's kinda hard to explain but it's still cherry cheesecake" The teacher gave me a warm smile "Go ahead Sadie, don't let Parker mess it up but make sure to include him please, this class is about teamwork" I nodded "Of course, I always do" He walked towards a group of 4 maybe 5 boys that seemed like they were arguing over something. "You've been really quiet all morning Peter, something up?" I looked over at him as I grabbed the bowls and measuring cups I knew we needed waiting for him to speak. "It's nothing Sadie, just a lot on my mind I guess, and for the record, I'm normally quiet." He pouted slightly, I smiled "Yeah, totally, now help me get the ingredients, Oh also don't step on Silver" I explained what we needed and he grabbed them as I measured. "We probably won't be able to eat it this class but it'll make it better, that's what Steve used to say whenever we made it," I mumbled the last part to myself mainly. "Sadie, did you say Steve used to make this with you? That's kinda cool, I didn't know he baked" I rolled my eyes "He can bake pretty well actually, though we don't bake the cheesecake, It's a recipe from his mother actually" I caught Peter's attention "I'm not 100% sure where he got it but I think Peggy ended up with a bunch of his old stuff after he "died" apparently one of the items she got was the recipe." It was hard to explain things in class when they had to do with the Avengers because people in this school are untrustworthy. "I'll explain better later after we finish with the spiders" I hadn't realized that Sebastian had left the room because I was too caught up in trying to carefully explain stuff to Peter, though we did manage to finish the cheesecake. "I'm gonna run that to the fridge in the other room, I'll be back in a second, Silver stay with Peter." Peter nodded and Silver walked back over to Peter after trying to follow me.

The backroom just had extra cooking and baking supplies, there was also another fridge and freezer for teachers, which is where I was gonna put the cheesecake. I left a note beside it saying that it wasn't finished yet and also that it belonged to me. I also left a spider bot in one of the far corners of the room, it would tell me if anyone messed with the cheesecake. I have a bunch of spider bots all hooked up to Tuesday in case I need them. Peter and Silver both have spider tech on them which helps me keep track of them both. Silver has his collar and the ironbark chip I made, and Peter has the stark suit that I helped Dad put a far stronger tracking chip on, plus all the spider tech I helped him make too. As I walked back into the classroom, I heard a dog growl. _"Silver almost never does that, unless one of us is in danger"_ I immediately returned to the room, Silver was standing in front of Peter baring his teeth and growling at a group of girls that were standing in front of him. At the front of that group was a girl who Peter had warned me to stay away from, her name was Jenna, she was one of the really "popular girls" even if this was a school of science. I knew that those people meant bad news though I also know that Silver is only gonna bite if someone deserves it or if someone is in danger. I silently released a spider bot from my pocket and watched it climb the wall and then stop above the cupboards of my kitchen station. I calmly walked toward Peter and Silver. "Is there a point of you tormenting my dog?" Jenna smiled innocently "I just came over to have a nice conversation with Peter here, then your dog tried to bite me! You should have that thing muzzled. Why are you allowed to have a dog at school anyway? It's not even cute" I didn't wanna deal with this, Peter spoke up before I was able too. "HE didn't try to bite you, you grabbed me and he growled at you, so don't even start that." I added on to his statement "I literally have papers that say I'm allowed to have my dog here, I got them signed this morning-" I could feel my breathing becoming slightly uneven, I couldn't tell if it was the soldier or just something else. I didn't wanna wait and find out, I gotta get outta here. I walked quickly towards the door and I could tell that Peter and Silver both knew something was wrong. Silver immediately stood against me to keep me from shaking, and I knew Peter would grab my bag.

I lost track of Peter after a minute but I made it to Mr.Holland's room which was barely down the hall from the kitchen, though when I opened the door I nearly collapsed there in the doorway, I grabbed the doorframe. I sat down against one of the cupboards. The classroom was empty, I didn't really care because it's hard to tell the difference between a panic attack and the soldier, I hoped for the former. Before I was able to register what was happening I seen Peter run into the room and then I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter later in the week, I havent decided yet. Anyway byeee


	19. Chapter 19

(Peter p.o.v)

My spider-sense told me something was wrong, Sade was trying to get out of the classroom in a hurry also hinted at something being wrong. I ignored the girls in front of me and grabbed Sadie's bag before walking out of the classroom right into Sebastian, "I'm sorry sir, I gotta go find Sadie" He seemed slightly worried "I saw her run off into one of the science rooms, Tom's I think, what happened Peter?" I needed to get to her "Something happened, she might've had a panic attack or something far worse. I'm gonna call her Dad to come get her and I'm probably gonna go with her. Our kitchen is clean and our cheesecake is in the fridge in the backroom, whatever Jenna and those girls said happened isn't true." I ran off into the classroom where Sebastian said Sadie was in.

When I walked into the room Sadie looked at me and then passed out, I didn't know if it was the soldier and I didn't know what to do. Last time that had happened Bucky was around to snap her out of it "Sadie? Sadie!?" Silver barked and I ran over, dropping both our bags in the process. "Tuesday? Call Mr. Stark, quickly" The AI didn't respond as a blinking light starting going off on her necklace, I didn't know what it meant but I hoped that someone would be here soon.

Silver had actually closed the classroom door, I just hoped no one came in. Sadie was pale and I wasn't sure what to do, Suddenly there was someone at the door "Peter? Where's Sadie? What happened?" As I was about to check who it was, Silver barked and his iron suit surrounded him "No, no not here, Silver get rid of it" I could hear more voices outside the door "They're just faking it, C'mon Parker, open the door" That voice was Jenna, meaning that Sebastian was the first one that I heard. Suddenly I heard a set of voices I couldn't forget. "Hey kid, open the door" That one was Mr. Stark and I rushed to open the door, meanwhile as soon as I did I heard the smug voice of Pietro? though it was laced with worry "Peter what happened to her? What did you do?" Before I was able to reply I could hear the yelling of Jenna and her group of snobs. "Why is Tony Stark here? That girl is a nobody, hey Tony, wouldn't you like to speak to someone who has money like you?" I was trying to close the door again but she got in before I was able to. "Jenna you need to go" I urged her to leave, Sadie was in danger and if it was really was the soldier, a school is a bad place for it. Of course, Jenna wouldn't listen to me as she approached Mr. Stark and Pietro who was near Sadie. "Tony, why bother with her, she's nothing special, she needs a dog with her for god sake! Plus the dog almost bit me earlier"

Before I was able to get her of the room Mr. Stark spoke up "You listen here, you little shit, first off Sadie has far money than you could dream of, plus I have never seen her dog bite anyone, and second, she is far more special than you will ever be, in fact, she is the most important person to me on this earth, so you leave my daughter the fuck alone" I was speechless but it didn't last for long, Jenna seemed to have been so pissed off that she left, Mr. Stark looked to be really mad but he was able to keep his cool enough to talk to Pietro "Bring Sadie to the infirmary in the tower, I'll be there as soon as I can" I watched Pietro pick up Sadie as gently as he could before he took off out the open door past everyone who had heard Tony get mad at Jenna.

Mr. Stark turned to me "Are you coming, kid?" I was still kinda shocked but I managed to nod as I grabbed my bag and Sadie's as well. He wasn't in the iron man suit but I knew that it was nearby, we ended up leaving out the door past all the students who were amazed that Tony Stark was at the school, luckily Silver kept the students back enough we were able to walk. Once we got outside I was able to put my suit on and Mr. Stark got in his suit. We were now high in the air, and the silence was killing me "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I should've done something there, anything" He was silent for a long time before speaking "Peter, it seemed like you did all you could considering the circumstances. So do you wanna tell me what happened leading up to that classroom?"

I slowly started to explain from the cheesecake to the girls bothering us about Silver and when Jenna told Sadie that Silver tried to bite her, once I got to the part where Sadie was starting to act off, he seemed like he caught on to the rest of it. "I was freaked out, I didn't know what to do, I called with Tuesday before her necklace started blinking" We were almost at the tower when he decided to speak again "Her necklace has a way to measure her heart and tell us if she is in danger or not, whether it be from the soldier or something else." I nodded and landed on the outdoor garden platform, pulling off the mask as I did. "She should already be in the infirmary with Josh right?" He silently nodded at me once he was out of the suit. I debated between getting out of my spider suit or going right down to the infirmary, I ended up walking to my room and changing as quickly as I could, leaving my spider suit in a pile on the bed where I threw it.

When I got to the waiting room Mr. Stark was sitting in the chair in the corner and Pietro was a few chairs down from him. Clint was sitting away from them, I ended up sitting near Clint, Pietro was glaring at me so I was trying to ignore him by petting Silver who had ended up sitting at my feet. Josh walked out of the room and spoke "Peter? Could you come and help me" I stood up and Mr. Stark immediately jumped up as well. "Something wrong Josh?" He shook his head "I just need to ask Peter a few questions about what happened." He hurried back into the room so he didn't have to answer any more questions, I walked in quietly behind him and closed the door behind me. "So what's up Josh?" I glanced over to Sadie who looked better than last time I saw her, she just looked to be asleep. "It's Sadie, it seems like she just had a mild panic attack and then passed out from lack of sleep" I immediately questioned it "So she's gonna be alright?" He nodded "She just needs to sleep for a few hours, long term effects of someone your age not sleeping for a set amount of time can be bad, Tony goes till he passes out completely but it has a different effect on him. In Sadie's case, she would've been fine until later had something not triggered a panic attack, because of her lack of sleep it made it worse until she couldn't handle the stress and she passed out, scaring the life out of everyone because symptoms for the soldier are extremely similar to this." I knew that considering it's why I thought she was going soldier when she ran. "It doesn't help that Bucky's gone" He agreed "So are you gonna tell Mr. Stark what's wrong?" He thought for a moment "I tell him something but what he doesn't know won't kill him" I smiled "I have to go call my aunt and tell her what's up, I'll be right back" We both walked through the doorway and I ran off as Josh started talking to the others about what happened.

I ended up back in my room, I had seen Silver run into Sadie's room in the infirmary. I called aunt May, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind that I left because something actually happened. The phone rang twice before it was picked up "Hello?" I had to think slightly before I spoke or it barely would've been English "Hey aunt May, It's Peter, you're probably gonna get a call later saying that I wasn't in class. Sadie passed out in the middle of class after we kinda fought with a group of girls, they were picking Sadie and me, the doctor says she had a panic attack and then fainted. We're at the infirmary at Stark tower, Mr. Stark is a good friend of theirs so he's helping her out." I waited for her to respond "Someone must be seen you leave right? You didn't just leave right, Peter?" I answered pretty quick "Yeah...There was a whole big thing, something about it might be on the news later, but my food teacher saw us leave" I could tell she was smiling "Ok that's good enough for me, but keep me posted on Sadie ok? Love you Peter" I smiled "Love you too" I hung up and flopped onto my bed yawning in the process.

I wasn't really tired but my sleep schedule is kinda messed up with Spider-man patrols taking up most of the night almost every day. "Who were you talking too?" a thickly accented voice asked. I opened one eye and looked at Pietro. "May, my aunt. I'm skipping school again and I don't want her to think it's not for a reason, Sadie probably won't be up for a while now anyway but I was gonna go back down in a few" He spoke again as he glared daggers at me. "She's awake now, that doctor guy says she should go back to bed but she's refusing." That sounds like Sadie for sure. I was gonna go see her but I really wanted to know why Pietro seems to hate me.

As much as it scared me to speak up I questioned Pietro "Why do you hate me so much? I barely know you" He made a quiet noise that sounded like a "tch" before speaking "I never said I hated you small spider, I just don't trust you" With that, he left me in my room alone. I rolled my eyes "Maybe I don't trust him" I mumbled to no one other than myself, before slowly making my way to the infirmary bumping into Clint on my way in. "Sorry kid" He walked by me and I continued to the infirmary where Sadie was trying to leave though Josh didn't want her too. Mr. Stark had taken Josh's side because you could tell by looking at her that she was tired. She was fighting them anyway "I have to find Bucky, Dad let me go"

He held her and spoke words that I couldn't hear to her, she stopped struggling against him and sat on the floor, I walked in after that. "Don't let her leave kid, I'll be back" He left the room and it was just Josh, Sadie, and I. "Could I talk to Peter? Alone please Josh, I won't try and leave" He looked at me and then nodded at Sadie, "Ok, I have a few tests I need to run at the lab anyway, I'll be down the hall if you need me" I watched him leave the room and close the door behind him.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I waited for Josh to leave before I started to talk "I'm sorry if I caused a big commotion at school, anytime there's a mission I kinda get messed up, plus with Bucky..." I didn't wanna think about it. "I just gotta bring him home before everyone gets back, I mean Steve has lost Bucky at least 3 times throughout his life already. I don't wanna worry him." I slowly started towards the door before Peter stopped me "Sadie you know everyone says that you need to get more sleep, I'm sure Bucky will be back, we just have to give it time." Peter doesn't get it, I have to be the one to find him, bring him home. "Peter, You don't get it, Bucky left, he's gone" I didn't wanna cry. "Bucky took off in the middle of the night, as a soldier or someone trying to hide, you have bare minimum meaning only possible a small bag with a few things, I know what it's like, I know what's happening"

He kept talking, he was telling me Bucky was fine and he'll come back when he's ready and I snapped, not enough to let to soldier go but I just needed him to get out. "Please Leave" his brown eyes widen slightly "Sadie I'm just trying to-" I yelled at him "Just get out and leave me the hell alone!" He backed away, frightened by my sudden outburst "I'll go" I heard the door close and I spoke though I knew he wouldn't hear me "I-I'm sorry" I got up on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I didn't mean to yell at him but it was about Bucky. I should have gotten up, should've gone to find him. Instead, I stayed in the bed with my head on my knees crying. I had hoped someone would come in, Pietro or Dad though I knew he was busy probably with his presentation today. I knew it wouldn't happen but I hoped Bucky or Peter would walk into my room, I needed to apologize to him. The door slowly creaked after I sat in my own self-hate for a while.

The last person I expected to walk in was Steve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I've mentioned this but the MJ in the story is Mary Jane Watson, the redhead from the spider-man series. I'm well aware that the MCU MJ is Michelle Jones but I'm choosing to use a different character. This story is basically my version of a bunch of these movies


	20. Chapter 20

When I looked at him I almost thought it was a terrible joke but the first thing he said was "Sadie, Where's Buck?" I immediately knew it was him and because I had already been crying today, I could feel tears silently going down my face. He was still in his full uniform and I heard the shield hit the floor before his arms were around me "It's alright Sadie, just calm down" I cried into his shoulder for a few minutes and then the only thing that could be heard was my sniffling, "Can you tell me what happened Sadie?" I spoke in my quiet broken voice "Can we go somewhere else first Steve? I've had more than enough of the infirmary"

He picked me up and I kept my face against his shoulder. I knew we probably walked by almost everyone because I could sense their eyes on me but I ignored it, keeping my head down. Once we got to his room, Steve set me down on the bed. "Wanna tell me what happened now, Sadie?" Steve currently had his back turned to me because he was putting something other than his uniform on.

I got under the blankets and then started talking "It was right after the quin jet left, Bucky left me on the launch pad with Clint and I didn't think anything of it at the time so I hung out with Clint and managed to get a few hours of sleep until something woke me up, it was like this internal feeling that something was wrong. I checked on Jest and Silver with Clint trailing behind me. Afterwords Clint said that it was probably nothing and we were gonna go back to bed but then a voice told me to check on my brother" Steve finally came over to the bed and got under the blankets next to me, immediately I leaned against him "I told Clint to go back to bed before running to Bucky's room, it was empty and looked like nothing changed. I checked your room and then found Bucky's tracker in his bathroom along with a note that just says "I'm sorry Sadie" on it. I don't really remember what happened after but Peter found me and the day kinda continued like normal. I ended up bringing Silver to school with me and then I passed out in the middle of food tech class after fighting with some jerks from school and I probably caused trouble for dad because I'm not 100% sure what happened once I was out." I started crying again after that "They wouldn't let me leave the infirmary, I wanted to go out and look for Bucky but Dad held me back, I ended up yelling at Peter and I basically pushed him away, after that you came into the room" I realized something when my mind cleared slightly "I thought you guys were supposed to be back till tomorrow" Steve took a minute before speaking "Let's just say things didn't go as planned.

(Steve p.o.v) ( 24 ish hours earlier)

We learned that former hydra sleeper agent Brock Rumlow planned to steal a biological chemical weapon and we managed to track him to Sokovia. It was midday when the jet landed just outside a market in Sokovia, I sent Sam for recon. "Don't attack, just report, we know there is probably gonna be more than one." As we waited for his reply, I explained the mission "Rumlow went after a biological chemical weapon and if it gets released into the air no one ones the extent of the damage it could do."

Soon enough Sam gave me a reply "I see 5 of them including Rumlow, Cap I think they saw me they're splitting up" Natasha started to run towards two of the goons "I'll take these ones" _"Ok that's not quite the plan but close enough."_ I went after Rumlow himself as the others got the goons, I heard Natasha over the coms "I got the chemical" I could also hear the minor back and forth between Sam and Nat though I was right on Rumlow's tail so I ignored it.

I trapped him in a corner, and after knocking him down with the help of my shield he spoke out "You're too late Cap" I was extremely confused by his words "Wait...What do you mean ?" Rumlow smiled as he stood up, approaching me slowly "The boss wanted me to tell ya that we have control of the winter soldier again" My mind immediately went to Bucky who was already having issues as of lately. Apparently the minor slip up in my guard gave Rumlow the opportunity he needed "See you in the next life, Rogers" Before I realized what was happening there was a loud noise and I saw Wanda's red magic shielding me from Rumlow who apparently had a bomb strapped to himself.

It seemed like Wanda was barely keeping the explosion at bay, she suddenly lost control of it resulting in a large building nearby to get the extent of the blast and the building caught fire. "Thanks, Wanda but we gotta help them and then get outta here, we got what we needed"

As much as I didn't wanna think about, what Rumlow said to me was in my mind as we flew back to the tower. I checked my tracker which was functioning as normal, I looked for Bucky's signal and hit the small button to lock on, nothing happened, being minorly confused I tried again only to be caught with the same result. "Sam, could I see your tracker?" He handed it over and spoke in a slightly worried tone "Something wrong Cap?" I shook my head "Just checking something Sam" He nodded and went back to polishing his drone.

After a few painful hours, we were finally back at the tower, with no luck on Bucky from the tracker, I walked off the jet. The only person waiting was Pietro which was strange because Sadie was always here when the jet landed, normally Bucky was with her. It was the middle of the day though she's probably at school, not that it explains Buck's absence. The halls of the tower felt emptier as I walked through them, I bumped into Peter who looked upset "Something wrong kid? Shouldn't you be at school?" He looked at me "Sadie's in the infirmary...again" I gave him a reassuring smile and then went in that direction.

When I walked into her room she looked like she had been crying, just like Peter was. She also looked like she saw a ghost, probably because we weren't supposed to return till tomorrow. I knew that the first question I asked her should've been what happened but it came out completely different "Sadie, where's Bucky?" I watched as tears began to stream down her face and I knew I shouldn't have asked. I dropped my shield and sat on her bed letting her bury her head into my shoulder as she cried. Apparently I missed a lot in the less than 48 hours I was gone. I waited for Sadie to calm down a bit, I didn't wanna say anything in case I upset her more so I stayed silent until it seemed like she was calmer "Sadie, can you tell me about everything that's happened since I left?" She sat up and nodded slightly before speaking "Can we go somewhere else first Steve? I've had more than enough of the infirmary"

I picked her up instead of giving a response, she dug her head into my chest, probably feeling slightly embarrassed or just not wanting to see who we walked by. Tony saw me as I was walking down the hall, he came out of the lab with Josh, neither of them said anything to me as I held onto Sadie.

Once we were in my room I set Sadie down on the bed and put my shield back in the closet before taking off my uniform. "Wanna tell me what happened now, Sadie?" I had my back turned as I put gray shorts and a blue t-shirt on. I listened to her, and she paused as I got into the bed before continuing. I wasn't all that surprised that Bucky took off but I wish he would've said something, "I thought you guys were supposed to be back till tomorrow" I didn't wanna tell her what had really happened "Let's just say things didn't go as planned." I hugged her "Sadie, we gotta find Bucky, I learned that someone in Hydra may be coming after him again" Before Sadie was able to reply there was a loud noise followed by Friday "There is a crowd of people outside the tower, mainly reporters" I heard Sadie sigh "Friday where's Dad?" Friday replied after another loud noise **"Mr. Stark is trying to push back the crowd, Ms. Potts is with him, he may need assistance"** I got up and Sadie followed "Sadie, actually never mind, c'mon" I was gonna tell her to stay but I know she won't anyway so at least I can keep half an eye on her if she's with me.

(Sadie p.o.v)

Steve didn't try and stop me when I left with him to help Dad, I'm positive he wanted too though. I figured that the reason the reporters were here might be because of me but there is something Steve isn't telling me about his mission in Nigeria. We made our to the front doors and made up with Peter in the way, he glanced my way and our eyes locked before I immediately looked away, running ahead to where I saw Dad, Pepper, and Rhodey trying to get the crowd out of the tower without answering questions. I was able to hear some of the questions like "Is the Avenger known as Scarlet witch taking full responsibility for the chaos in Nigeria?" or "Mr. Stark is it true that you have a daughter who goes to Midtown high?"

I was gonna approach but Steve stopped me "Sadie, it may not be a good idea to go over there, just considering they are asking about you" Out of nowhere one of the reports spoke up over the others "There's the girl rumored to be his daughter" I was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of reports all shoving microphones in my face. "Are the daughter of Tony stark?" "What's your name?" I didn't know what to do and there were far too many people around me, I started to panic until someone grabbed my hand. It was Dad, he looked at me to tell me it's ok and then pulled me out of the crowds. Pepper started to direct the crowd "Being that you stormed in here, follow me to the conference room and we can discuss this accordingly." "Or I'll call the cops" chimed in Dad.

Many people started to follow Pepper and a few others left. Steve, who had gotten caught in the uproar pulled Tony and me aside "So Tony how are you gonna deal with them?" My father gave Steve a stark smile and said "I'll handle it" before walking away, dragging me with him because he was still holding my hand, I gave Steve a worried look as we walked away.

Dad took me to the room where Pepper was trying to keep a bunch of reporters calm, we went in a different entrance and ended up on the stage. As soon as we were basically in the center of the stage, the reports were really loud again. One of the questions that stood it to me was "Tony, What is the relationship between you and the girl?" Like the reporter didn't ask if I'm his daughter or who I am but he asks the relationship, I mean it wouldn't have bothered me if the same guy didn't ask if we were dating as his next question. I was already in such a bad mood so I was hoping Dad said whatever he wanted to say and then I'd be able to leave, as I waited I stood silently next to him though I had tightened my grip on his hand slightly because I hated people staring at me.

After Pepper said a few words because she was technically CEO of Stark industries, my father stepped up to speak. I reluctantly let go of his hand and went back to stand next to Pepper.

The first thing my father said was "If anyone of you tries something like that again, I don't like your chances. I'm not sure what the "main issue" is considering what happens every day so would someone care to explain?" He pointed to a young girl in the crowd, I recognized her. It was MJ from school. "You. Care to explain what the fuss is, and why there is a crowd of extremely unwanted reporters here." MJ stepped forward and spoke as all heads turned to face her. "Mary Jane Watson, writer for the Midtown school newspaper. As most people have heard, Iron man and another Avenger who is known only as Quicksilver came to the school after a student who's name shall remain unsaid for the time being, fainted in a classroom, Tony Stark then proceeded to fight with another student and at the end called the student his daughter. Mr. Stark, the reporters are here because everyone wants to know the truth about the girl you've been hiding"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a few hours ago but whatever, have a free chapter considering everything going on. I'll still be posting on Monday incase anyone was wondering


	21. Chapter 21

My father, not hiding the smirk on his face didn't speak to the reporters right away "Thank you for that Ms. Watson" He then looked back at me and nodded, slowly I walked forward to stand next to my father in front of the large crowd of reporters with microphones and cameras. "Why don't you introduce yourself" I smiled slightly and spoke clear "My name is Sadie Stark and for all of you annoying reporters who need to know, Yes I am the daughter of the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark" I stepped back just as people started to talk to their cameras and try to get us to answer more questions but I nearly ran back out the exit.

I barely made it to the kitchen before bumping into Pietro. "I saw your little speech, the world will know who you are after tonight no?" I nodded slightly "Yeah, I mean they were gonna find out eventually. Hey Pietro? have you seen Peter around? I saw him earlier but the crowd kinda messed me up" Pietro shook his head "Your device can find him right?" I clued in what he meant, Tuesday can find basically anyone with their tracker, it's the easiest way to keep track of everyone so each of us has one. "Thanks, Pietro"

(Peter p.o.v)

After I saw Sadie I realized that Jest probably needed someone to pick him up. I knew Sadie was busy so I went outside in a hurry. Once I got to the school Jest was waiting with a redhead and his mother. I think Sadie mentioned something about a kid named Mason who seriously loved Spider-man "Hey buddy, your sister wanted me to pick you up today, so he's Mason right?" Jest nodded. "Nice to meet you bud, my name's Peter Parker" He smiled shyly at me, I looked to his mother who didn't seem to mind me talking to him so I smiled slightly "Mason, I heard you were a big fan of a certain neighborly Spider-Man?" He smiled brighter at me and exclaimed slightly loudly "Spider-man is my favorite superhero of like all times" I smiled slightly "Alright Jest, We gotta go, Say goodbye to Mason." He nodded and said goodbye before walking away with me.

We were almost at the tower when I could see reporters and crowds of people still in front of the tower. "That's just inconvenient" I turned to Jest "We're gonna go up the wall buddy, it should draw less attention to us, plus the window to my room should be open." He followed me "Peter why are all these people here? There are too many" I smiled at him "It's nothing to worry about buddy, your father can take care of it, but it's better for us not to be seen with that many cameras around." We made out way to the back of the building where there weren't any people. "C'mon Jest" I webbed him to my back because I didn't wanna risk dropping him before I started to climb.

Thankfully four floors up aren't anything compared to some of the buildings Spider-man swings from, I climbed in through my window and then let Jest down. "Don't let any of the reporters see you bud, it could cause a lot of trouble, they should leave soon though." He walked out of the room and it sounded like he only went down the hall so I left him to his own devices.

I wasn't sure what I was gonna do next but I wanted to find Sadie and talk to her about earlier. I know it was just the stress of everything happening, I headed up towards the roof because Sadie is there often and that's probably where I'd find her. No one was there, which surprised me a little, I knew that if I waited a bit she would come up here though.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I was gonna look for Peter but I ended up outside on the roof, funny thing was there was the spider I was looking for. I walked up quietly and sat beside him. "I was looking for you Sadie, but I figured you would come here in the end" I smiled, and then it was awkward silence before I tried to break the ice "Sadie I just-" "I wanted to-" We had spoken at the same time. We laughed and smiled together before he spoke "You can go first Sadie" I took half a breath "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened earlier, there isn't an excuse for my actions but just with Bucky, No one fights me, and then I just needed everything to stop" I wiped my teary eyes. "It's ok Sadie, I was gonna say I was sorry for earlier too, you're stressed out as it is and after everything today plus with news spreading about you and then Nigeria too. It's a lot to handle alone"

I leaned my head on his shoulder "I know I'm not alone Peter, It's just..Bucky is my best friend, my brother, he knows what I went through with Hydra and I know he went through worse. I just wish he would've told me, I should've noticed something more was wrong" I felt Peter's cold hand on my cheek "Even the people you are closest too hide the darkest secrets, He probably just didn't want you to worry more for him, plus you've noticed something was up for the past few weeks Sadie, It's not your fault he left" Peter kissed me softly and a small ghost of a smile appeared on my lips "Thanks Pete, I needed that." I spoke again after I thought about something he said, "Wait, What happened in Nigeria?" I had been too busy with everything to sit and watch or read the news.

Peter seemed to choose his words carefully "Well the news says that one of the Avengers caused a building full of Wakandan support to basically explode, others are saying it's Captain America's fault because he was there, the Wakandan king will be at a press conference next week to figure out what they are gonna do about it because and I quote "The Avengers can no longer be trusted to work on their own" I knew there had been something Steve wasn't telling me about his mission but I didn't think it was something this bad. I gotta check on Wanda because I know she's the only one on that mission that could've done something like that, even by accident and I gotta ask Steve about what actually happened. "Thanks, Peter, I'm gonna go figure out what actually happened now but I'll find you later" I gave him a quick kiss before going towards the door "Love ya" I heard footsteps behind me "I'm gonna grab my suit and go patrol, wanna tell me what you find? Can't always trust the news" I rolled my eyes "Sure"

We walked together since we were both going in the same direction and all of a sudden I could hear Jest crying. I looked over at Peter and I knew he heard it too. We both started running and I was slightly ahead of him. We turned a corner and I could hear Jest louder now so I slowed down slightly. "Peter, be careful, it might be another reporter" He nodded silently and then I could see Jest, there was only one reporter in front of him thankfully.

It was MJ, I knew she knew Peter so when Peter walked around the corner it didn't surprise me that he spoke "MJ?" She seemed just as confused as him "Peter what are you doing here?" I replied before he did "My dad gave him a scholarship awhile ago, Peter was here to check-in and then there were a bunch of reporters" Not giving either of them a moment to react I kept talking "Being a person of interest on the news or social media, in general, is really annoying so I made Peter duck into the lab until it was quieter, come to think of it...You were with the reporters so what are you doing here?" She was calm and almost bored as she spoke "I figured I would look around, seen the little kid and figured he lost his parents in here but then he started screaming at me" I looked down slightly at Jest who was almost scared out of his mind.

He ran behind me and grabbed my leg "Peter, it's about time you get going, isn't it? Could you show MJ to the door, I'll help the boy find his parents and then I have to go make sure you didn't leave any windows open in the lab." It was a small hint to Peter who thankfully started walking away with MJ. As soon as they were down the hall I got down on one knee to talk to Jest "Are you ok buddy?" He nodded "I thought she was a reporter Peter told me to avoid, she scared me" He hugged me "Hey it's ok, Peter is taking her out of the building, and I'm gonna fix dad's security system later." People shouldn't be able to walk in and out of the tower beyond the first floor, I hate reporters the most. "Why don't we go find Pietro? He'll probably watch a movie or something with us if you want, I have to talk with Wanda anyway"

It didn't take us long to find Wanda who was in the kitchen with her brother and Vision, a robot thing made by my dad during Ultron. He kinda creeps me out but the others don't seem to mind him. Jest saw my sour expression and I could tell he wanted to ask about it but I didn't let him. "Hey, Pietro? Jest wanted to know if you'll watch a movie with us" He looked over at his sister before he was beside me. "Ok, I'll take Jest to pick a movie" He picked up Jest and ran off though I knew where he was going. "Wanda, could I talk to you for a moment?" She looked over at me "Just give me a minute, Sadie" She finished cutting the vegetables and washed her hands before walking over. "What do you wanna talk about Sadie?" I smiled " Can we go to another room? It shouldn't take more than a minute" She nodded and followed me to my bedroom where we sat on the bed.

It took me a moment to start "I heard about what happened in Nigeria from the news but being that I live here I figured I would ask about it. Steve didn't tell me anything that happened" Her eyes flashed of worry before she spoke "Steve froze when that agent mentioned his friend Bucky, was it? I'm not sure what he said but Steve didn't realize that the agent had a bomb strapped to his chest, I stopped it but I lost control and the bomb hit the building" The news blamed the Avengers and said it wasn't an accident, they were also using Ultron to throw more hate on them. "There was so much screaming, people didn't want us anywhere near the building so we left in a hurry, I think Steve blames himself but people are more afraid of me than anything now" I shook my head "It was an accident, people will get over it, stuff happens with the Avengers all the time, besides the media has a bigger thing to focus on right now anyway. Reporters got in and my identity was revealed so that should take the heat off you guys at least till that conference next week" She nodded "Thanks Sadie" I smiled "No problem, but one more thing" She looked at me expectantly "Was Steve acting any different of the way back? Like besides the normal stuff?" She thought for a moment "He was flipping out after he couldn't get in contact with his friend Bucky, he tried multiple communicators before Natasha was able to get him to calm down a bit" I nodded "Ok thanks for that, You can go back to cooking with Vision or... whatever you were doing" She smiled and we stood up "I was making dinner for a change, it's normally you doing it right Sadie?" I smiled "No else cooks really good, but Steve makes a fantastic cheesecake" We laughed "I must be getting back to my cooking Sadie, I shall see you at dinner" She left the room and then I climbed out the window, Jest, and Pietro are probably waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wants to know Jest is a character from a book called Heartless by Marissa Meyer. I like the book so I chose to make a version of the character my own. Mason is just a name I liked and I'm a redhead so that's what I decided he looked like.


	22. Chapter 22

I got to my spare room and opened the window, Jest was curled up on Pietro's lap as the previews of movies aged on the TV. It was only around 5 oclock so we wouldnt be able to watch the whole movie before dinner but we could finish it after. I grabbed a blanket off my hammock and curled up against Pietro. "What did you guys pick?" Jest smiled happily at me "It's Transformers, Pietro said he's never seen it, the movie is amazing" His excitement was adorable "Transformers is definitely a really good movie" The title screen showed so we quieted down and I hit play.

I ended up falling asleep right after Optimus prime's iconic speech about Cybertron, I didn't wake up till the next morning though I didn't have any nightmares. When I yawned and sat up I noticed Silver laying on my feet, though he lifted his head and looked at me when I moved. Pietro and Jest were also asleep on the couch, I had been laying against Pietro. I looked at the clock on my shelf, it was 7am meaning I slept for almost 14 hours without something or someone waking me up. I ended up nearly shoving Silver off my feet so I could get off the couch, I headed for the kitchen to see if anyone was up yet and I saw Steve sitting at the counter drinking what I assume was coffee. "Hey" I said as I went for the cupboards where the cereal was. "Morning Sadie, sleep well I assume?" I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes "Longest I've ever slept at once, guess I was tired" He smiled at me and I sat down next to him. "So I asked Wanda about what happened yesterday...You never said that you almost exploded...or that someone mentioned Bucky. Was that why when you asked about him as soon as you saw me? You could've told me Steve" I could see the pain in his eyes. "I didn't want you to worry about me in the condition you were in yesterday" I grabbed his hand "Steve you know it's not healthy to keep things to yourself, there's no one else here, you can talk to me" He started to speak "After Rumlow mentioned Bucky, I knew he was just messing with my head or I thought I did but then when Bucky didn't pick up and I couldn't get a hit on his location, I knew something was wrong. He always picked up because he knows I worry, especially now. I knew that he had been thinking about getting away from the tower but I didn't think I would really do it and I thought he would tell you."

I wasn't surprised that Steve knew what had been wrong with Bucky, I would've been more worried if he didn't know. "We'll find him Steve, For his sake...and ours" He nodded "I know Sadie" I realized that I had school in less than 2 hours and sighed "What am I gonna do about school, everyone knows Tony Stark is my father" Steve didn't say anything at first. " Considering how hard everyone fought to get you there, I doubt you wanna quit so just be careful and don't get into any more fights. Silver should permanently go with you so that Tony doesn't send someone to look out for you, plus be extremely careful about where you talk about your powers, that's one thing we managed to keep from the public." I nodded and stood up to toss my bowl in the sink. "Hey Steve? Do you think Hydra already got to Bucky?" He shook his head "No but I don't think he'll come back anytime soon either" I sighed, as long as Hydra didn't have him, that's always one step better than what it could be.

I left it at that and went upstairs towards my room. I never got the chance to finish my homework but I could always do it now. I took about 45 minutes and finished as much of everything as I could before picking out my outfit for the day and going to shower. I decided on a black tanktop that had the ark reactor on it, light gray shorts, a flannel version of the mark 50 suit, my red high tops, and some really cool looking sunglasses I borrowed from Dad. It was now almost 8am so I texted Peter to meet at school because I hadn't heard from him since after we made up yesterday, though I did kinda sleep 14 hours straight.

I went to my TV room where Jest and Pietro still were and I seen Silver curled back up on the couch. I took a few pictures before waking up Jest. "You gotta get up for preschool little buddy" He stretched out further on Pietro and yawned, I laughed and picked him up before taking another picture of Pietro to send to Wanda later.

I carried Jest to his bedroom before he decided to finally wake up. "It's almost time for school, your clothes are on your dresser, hurry up so you can sit and wat breakfast." He sleepily nodded to me as I left the room.

It didn't take Jest too long before he was downstairs and eating cereal because I said poptarts aren't for everyday. It was almost a peaceful walk to the preschool before someone noticed me on the streets. It was a young guy about 3 maybe 4 years older than me, "Hey you were on the news last night, you're the daughter of Tony Stark right? What was your name again? Sarah or Susan or something" Silver bared his teeth and I ignored the guy and kept walking with Jest, the guy didn't give up. "It's rude to ignore someone who is talking to you" I rolled my eyes "It's rude to walk up to someone who obviously has better things to do than deal with someone who can't even get their name right" I mumbled just as we turned the corner to the preschool "Jerk" That was definitely a new experience "Jest I'll see you after school buddy, I'm gonna try and pick you up otherwise I'll send Pietro or Peter" He nodded and waved "Bye Sadie"

I watched Jest go into the school and then went into an alley. "I hate people" Tuesday immediately equipped my mask and I swung to the alley closer to the school, Silver kept up in the Irom dog suit, once we got there I could see Peter and Ned from where I was, I jumped down and Silver floated. It was only about 10 feet or so, though I think I scared Ned, Peter probably sensed it because I didn't see him jump. "So Peter you're never gonna believe what happened when I walked Jest to school, some random guy started talking to me and he didn't even know my name, it was freaking ridiculous." He smiled "It can't really be helped Sadie, it's probably just gonna get worse before it gets better" I sighed "I know, it's just annoying more than anything" Ned chimed in and I realized he was there "So guys, Peter how long have you known who Sadie was?" He smiled and I replied "Well Steve and Bucky picked us up from history a few days after I started, he found out two days later when the winter soldier attacked me and Silver, being that I tore my stitches twice I kinda told Peter who I was before I passed out unintentionally." I turned off the iron bark suit from Silver, I didn't really care who saw at this point but it was annoying when it wasn't needed, I didnt want him to active it of I didnt need it. "Peter, we should probably go talk to Mr. Holland about the science fair, we haven't really done that yet" I needed half an excuse to get away from Ned. He thankfully agreed "I'll see you later Ned" We parted ways, Peter and I walked into the school.

Students looked at me as I walked down the hall, I still had Silver with me and I made sure to keep him close so that we didn't lose Silver in the millions of people. Thankfully we had Science first and Mr. Holland already knew who I was so there wasn't really gonna be a big difference in class. I hoped.

Class hadn't started yet when we got there, Silver immediately took to standing in front of us protectively, Mr. Holland was sitting at his desk, I started to pet Silver trying to tell him everything was fine. "So my secret kinda got out yesterday, I'm hoping that class can just progress as normal. I mean you already knew about me but if you could please try to keep the other students under control..."

I dropped my bag at my desk, Mr. Holland looked curiously at Silver "That's my dog, Silver, he's technically an emotional support animal but Steve says that I shouldn't go to school without him now, I mean people are kinda afraid whenever a dog like this growls or bares his teeth, Silver is just a big softie though" He sniffed the teacher before sitting down near my desk content that everything was safe.

The desks were arranged in groups of 4, which could be a problem when class started but I'll figure it out then. The bell went suddenly and students started slowly filling the classroom. Peter took a seat next to me and Silver sat under our desks so he was out of the way. No one sat in the desks across from us and then I saw someone approach, they pushed Peter out of the seat next to me and sat down. "So why are you hanging with a loser like Parker?" I soon realized it was Flash. I rolled my eyes and helped Peter up. "Please leave me alone Flash, I've got enough to deal with as it is" He kept going and it was annoying. Peter sat across from me after I helped him up. Silver thankfully stood up and bared his teeth at Flash. Though it had the opposite effect than what I wanted "Woah, Is that a wolf? That's badass" "Language" I mumbled, jeez I've been around Steve too long "That's my dog actually, watch out he bites annoying people"

Peter snickered from across the table. Mr. Holland cleared his throat, "Alright class, today we will be working on our science fair projects" I winked at Peter and moved so I was sitting next to him before hitting a few buttons on my wristband. "Tuesday should have the starter blueprints for the spider drone, I was too busy with Jest this morning to grab them off the shelf. The good thing about the whole "Stark's daughter" thing is definitely that there's no reason for me to hide my tech anymore. I pulled up the blueprints and expanded the hologram around us, Flash seemed amazed for a moment before continuing to flirt with me. "I love a smart woman" I rolled my eyes once again, and then sighed "Flash, I have a boyfriend, besides I'm trying to work" He thankfully walked away after I told him I had a boyfriend, though I think it was mostly because the teacher told him to get to work. "So Peter, the blueprint is almost finished, I was thinking we could use similar energy and structure to Silver's suit. It wouldn't be too hard to make the spider bots basically fold into themself, like nanotechnology. Actually there should be spare parts in my lab, plus if the program works I could use it on my gadgets." We worked and talked back and forth straight until the bell went because unlike everyone else my blueprint was on my wrist.

When the bell went everyone went towards the door "Sadie, I have to meet with Ned, I'll see you in class though" He ran off out the door. I grabbed my bag and made sure Silver was with me before I started out the door, Mr Holland called out to me "Sadie, about your science project.." I smiled "I should be working alone or something?" He shook his head "You and Peter are both brilliant individuals, don't let that cloud your judgement" I nodded "I build a device that basically copies Spider-Man's webs and then almost got someone killed because of it, plus I build a dog version of an iron man suit, trust me I know better than to let anything change my judgement" He nodded "Just be careful Sadie, not everyone is understanding of why you and the other Avengers hid your existence" I smiled "Thanks, plus you kept the room in order" He smiled "I think I've kept you long enough" I nodded and walked towards the door, Silver on my heels.

I had History next and Mr. Holland thankfully took up basically my whole break so I just went straight to class. I walked in and there was no one else in the classroom, not even the teacher. I pulled up my blueprints and starting working, trying to figure out how to make a nano tech version of my suit. I stood in the middle of the room with the different parts of the suit around me. Dad had a few nano tech gadgets and a suit in process so I knew he could help me. I couldn't figure out what I was missing to make it work but then I heard footsteps.

I closed the blueprint and grabbed a magazine out of my bag, I didn't really wanna see the article that Jamson probably had on dad and me but I opened it anyway. We were literally on the front page but I ignored it as I flipped through the pages.

Peter walked in the room. "Oh it's just you" He looked at me funny "What's that supposed to mean?" I pulled up my blueprints again. "Nothing I just don't want anyone knowing about the spider thing, and you already do so I can keep working on this" He came over and stood next to me "You're sooo nice Sadie" I smiled "I know I am..." I realized what I was missing "That's it!" I nearly shouted before I covered my mouth, Peter looked kinda confused "Figure something out?" I nodded and pointed out what I realized. "I figured out how to get the nano tech to combine with my wristband" I explained exactly how to do it excitedly and Peter listened to everything I had to say until the bell went.

I jumped and immediately the blueprint disappeared, I went back to my seat as the teacher came in. I was really excited for class to be over now so I could start integrating nano tech into my wristband over lunch.

I stayed quiet as people started coming in and class started, Ms. Scarlet is a bit of a strict teacher so no one dared say anything me which was great. We ended up learning about Captain America and the howling commandos which were the 10 men that helped take down Hydra bases, including my lovely super soldier brother Steve Rogars aka Captain America and his best friend aka my other brother Bucky Barnes. There was also Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Montgomery Falsworth, Gabriel Jones, Jacques Dernier, Happy Sam Sawyer, Junior Juniper, and Pinky Pinkerton. No one knew much about them but everyone knows that Bucky Barnes was the only commando to lay down his life for the cause. Though he lived through that.

Class was over really quickly and it was lunchtime. "Peter, I'm running home to start on my nanotech and probably talk to Steve, you coming or...?" He nodded "Yeah I'll meet you at the lab" I went out the door, Silver following behind with Peter going off in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back over this chapter so in theory it's better than what it was earlier


	23. Chapter 23

I went outside and started towards the tower when I noticed Steve walk by the school on the other side of the street, probably to go to the park or something. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses along with a jacket so a normal person wouldn't recognize him unless they actually looked closely. I was about to call out to him but chose against it as I looked both ways then crossed the street with Silver slightly ahead of me. I watched Silver jump at Steve and I smiled. "You got me Silver, now stay down bud" I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. "Going to the park?" He replied sarcastically "a hello is what a normal person would use" I rolled my eyes "Hi, Steve... So are you going to the park? If you are could you take Silver? He's been cooped up in the classrooms with me for a while and I have something I wanted to work on, fresh air might do some good" He smiled at me under his cap "Sure, you guys are on lunch now right? I'll bring him to the tower around 1 o'clock or so" I nodded "Thanks Steve"

I watched them go off then I started towards the tower half expecting to see Peter on the way, I never did and when I got in the tower it was quiet which was weird considering who lived there. I went to the hanger with the jets in it just to check, the quin jet was still there meaning there wasn't a mission but one of our newer stealth jets was gone. "Wonder what that's all about?" I questioned aloud to myself not expecting a reply "Hulk took off in the jet" I jumped, I didn't hear footsteps but I knew why as soon as the voice clicked. "Where's everyone else, Nat?" I looked at her. "Tony is at his B.A.R.F presentation, it was rescheduled for today after what happened with the reporters. Clint is in his room, he said that his parrot was mad at him or something" She laughed slightly. "Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing is also known as B.A.R.F" Dad loves his acronyms. "Thor returned to Asgard, he never said why but there's a burn mark in the grass outside" I was kinda amazed "I saw Steve on my way over, he took Silver with him, I assume Sam is running with him..I was gone for what...4 hours or so, jeez I missed a bunch apparently" We laughed together "What about the twins?" She replied after a minute "No idea, Wanda went out with Vision and Pietro might have followed them after Clint tried to stop him" I laughed, that sounded right. "I'm supposed to meet Peter in the lab, he's gonna help me make a nanotech version of my suit" She nodded "Have fun with that, Clint and I were gonna go train with Steve, he just doesn't know it yet" I laughed as I walked down the stairs.

I made my way to my lab and could hear noises coming from inside the closed doors. As soon as I opened the door I ducked a spider bot that flew right for my head. "Peter what did you do?!" I was more confused than mad because I already recalibrated them so that was annoying, I webbed a spider bot to the wall then listened. "I'm not sure, I only turned on the one" There were 9 or more flying around, I rolled my eyes and webbed another 2 to the wall and ceiling "If they break anything you're fixing it." He nodded and then shot a web at one coming at me "Thanks but you're not forgiven yet" We got back to back and started shooting the spider bots as the flew around my lab.

It only took us a few minutes to get them and then my task was to figure out what was wrong as Peter got them off the walls and ceiling, putting them in a jar until I fixed them. "There's a broken wire which is supposed to attach to the switch on it that connects them all from each other so they can be used separately, the switch was broke and stuck on. That's what it was." I replaced the wire and turned the switch off. The spider bots all stopped moving and I sighed in relief. "The lesson here is don't touch anything in this lab because it's probably not finished." He agreed. "We still got 43 minutes before the bell goes, we could start your nano suit." I shook my head "Nah, I mean I have all my blueprints plus Tuesday recorded when I explained how to do it anyway, I'll probably finish it on a late-night when I've nothing better to do. Plus I need more time than that to get a good start on it." I started towards the door "C'mon, you're no longer allowed in here without someone slightly more mature than you" He followed behind me and closed the door, the lights going off in the progress. "What are we doing anyway?" I didn't say anything as I walked into my room immediately laying flat on my back on my bed. "I haven't slept in my own bed in days let alone lay on it." I closed my eyes waiting for a response.

I didn't get one as I heard the door close and I thought Peter left. I quickly sat up and opened my eyes, my gaze immediately going to Peter who was standing near my door. "What?" I smiled softly and laid back down "Nothing, I thought you left..." The bed shifted slightly under his weight then I heard his voice right beside me. "No, why would I. Just figured there's no reason for the door to stay open if you're laying on the bed" I mentally rolled my eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes after that, no one really knew what to say though it was a comfortable silence. Peter was the first one to break the silence "This is nice" I was lost in my thoughts "Hm?" It barely registered that he had spoken "I said this is nice, I mean even the tower is quiet" I smiled, "I think it's weird, the tower is never empty" I checked the time again, we still had lots of time before class. "Wanna train at the gym? I don't think you've ever been in there and it's a good way to get energy back before we get stuck in class for another few hours"

I sat up and yawned "Go get changed into your suit, I'll meet you on the ground level" I made him get up and then pushed him out of the room "Go" I watched him roll his eyes before walking down the hall.

I completely forgot that my suit was in my bag, which was in my lab. I quickly walked out of my room making my way to the lab in record time. The suit only takes a minute or two to put on then I ran downstairs, not bothering to put the mask on.

I could see Peter in the hallway, I would've told him to meet me in the gym if he knew where it was, I don't think he does. "This way Peter" I called out to him from the stairs. The gym was on the other side of the stairs, it was kind of hidden if you weren't looking for it. I waited for Peter before stepping inside, I closed the door and turned on the air conditioning in the room. "I say we fight, first one to tap out loses, use the environment to your advantage, Friday will say when to start. Sound good?" He nodded "Sure" I put the mask on. "I'm curious to see what you can do, I'm not going easy on you" We shook hands and then got back to separate sides of the room. **"3...2..1. Start"**

I jumped to the ceiling waiting to see if Peter made the first move, he was in the center of the room. "Tuesday check for spider bots" My scanners showed no one other than Peter so I said screw it and swung towards him with a swinging kicking, he jumped up and shocked my web. Knowing how that would end I let out rolling to the ground before I was back on my feet. He seemed reluctant to really try so when I got close I swiped his feet out from under him and punched him hard in the stomach. He didn't double over though I knew it probably hurt. Instead, there were suddenly 4 spider bots shooting at me, I was able to change my webs and I shocked them before narrowly avoiding Peter who had come at me from above. We fought for a few minutes, getting a few good hits at each other before I flipped him over my head and pinned him under me "Gonna give up yet spider-boy?" I asked in a teasing manner. I was suddenly flipped off him because Peter had kicked me, sending me flying.

I wasn't able to catch myself as I hit the wall hard, which gave me an idea. I got up and looked over to where Peter was getting up. I took a running start at the wall and then ran up it, jumping to the ceiling and using the momentum to launch myself at Peter, shooting my strongest impact webs at him. It sent him flying and he hit the wall, the webbing stuck to him, and then I shot normal webbing at him just to keep him there.

I was breathing heavy, his voice rang out kinda loud in the room "Alright you win Sadie" I pulled off my mask and wiped my face with my arm "You did pretty well yourself Peter" I started to pull the webbing off the wall and after a few minutes I was able to free Peter. "That was fun, it's been a while since I had a good fight" He pulled off his mask "Yeah I know you got a couple of good hits on me, you hit harder than I thought" I smiled "I know"

There was a shower block within the gym so I slowly walked towards the wall that I knew opened up. "Friday open the shower block" The wall opened up and there were 4 open showerheads and on every end, there was a shower stall, which meant 8 showers in total. I walked towards the stall on the far right. Peter stood at the entrance dumbfounded "We shouldn't go to class like this, I don't know about you but I hate anything smelling like B.O." I smiled at him "There are 7 other showers, but watch out, the hot water runs out kinda fast in the other stalls." I disappeared into the shower stall taking off my suit once I closed the curtain. After I was finished I realized I didn't have any clean clothes, I knew there were robes out in the closet by the entrance. I wrapped a towel tight around me and then walked out, Peter was standing under one of the showerheads in just his boxers, I could see the bruises where I got him good starting to form on his chest, that's gonna hard later.

(Peter p.o.v)

As soon as Sadie walked into a shower stall I wanted to go up to my room and shower there. I didn't, instead, I took the rest of my suit off leaving me in my boxer briefs. I showered in them because I didn't wanna be naked and risk Sadie seeing me. It was about quarter to 1, the class started at 1:10 so we still had a bit of time. I lost track of time as my thoughts drifted and then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked right it and realized Sadie had walked out of her shower stall in only a towel almost immediately I looked down. "Sadie? You need something?"

(Sadie p.o.v)

When he finally saw me I watched his face heat up and then he looked down. "Sadie? You need something?" I smiled "I didn't have anything to put on other than my suit, there should be robes in the closet by the entrance, I should've said something to you before I stepped out but I didn't think too" He looked at my eyes and stuttered slightly "Um..C-could you..put on one of those robes? Please" I quickly walked over and put a robe on, making sure it was tied tight before I turned back to Peter. I threw a towel at him after he turned the water off. "Let's go get changed, Steve should be here soon with Silver" He nodded and I went towards the door.

Thankfully no one was home so we weren't suspicious as we walked up the stairs towards our bedrooms. "Come to my room when you're done Peter" I walked into my room and closed the door I heard his footsteps going further down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently have no sense of time and my phone was updating so here's the chapter like an hour and half late. oops


	24. Chapter 24

I ended up putting on a light gray short-sleeved shirt that had Freddy Fazbear on it and a pair of dark blue jeans, I had a red plaid flannel and my high tops for later. I laid on my bed and waited until Peter knocked on the door. "Come in" He opened the door and had on a red shirt and gray shorts. "Class starts soon, shouldn't we start heading back, I feel like we got a lot done even if we didn't start the nanotech" I smiled "Steve should be here any minute with Silver, we'll wait till they get here, besides it's just English next anyway, Mr. Evans isn't crazy whenever we're late" Peter rolled his eyes and jumped onto my bed, landing beside me "At least your stories make more sense now, sort of" I kissed him to shut him up. "Well, it's not like I could've come out and said I was attacked by the winter soldier, now could I?" I wasn't looking for a response as it was a rhetorical question, he answered anyway "Well you know what I mean" I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, this time my hands went to his neck, his were on my back not going down any further.

There was a sudden knock on the door and we parted immediately "Who is it?" I called out assuming the answer. The door opened and Silver barged in followed by Steve walking in behind him. "Class starts soon so you guys should get going" I nodded "Peter if you could take Silver downstairs, I'll be down in a sec, I just have to grab something" He nodded and walked out, Silver following behind him. I grabbed my red flannel and put it on along with my high tops "Thanks for taking Silver for me Steve, it was quiet after that" he nodded "So what did the two of you do alone in the tower? No fondue-ing I hope" I rolled my eyes "We fixed some spider bots and then trained in the gym, that was about it, I could show you the tapes to prove it if you wanted" We started walking out of my room as he replied "No I trust you Sadie" I wasn't about to tell him that we kissed or anything "Just make sure you and your little boyfriend stay out of trouble" I was a bit surprised "I never said he was my..." Steve smiled at me "It's alright Sadie, even Bucky knew, it's kinda obvious" I rolled my eyes and pushed him slightly "Oh whatever"

I walked downstairs to meet with Peter and Silver, we had a bit less than 10 minutes before class started back up. I grabbed a plum and a banana before meeting Peter in the lobby of the tower. "Hey Peter, catch" I threw the banana at him and watched as he caught it. "Good to know the spider-sense still works" We walked back to school and ate our fruit on the way with Silver trotting happily beside me. I could sense all the glares and looks people were giving me as we walked but I ignored them till we were in the school. "Doesn't that bother you?" Peter questioned it "What?" He asked again "I can see the way people look at you as you walk, does it not bother you?" I shook my head "Dad used to get stuff way worse for a while like, after Ultron, it was a bad time for everyone. It should blow over eventually." _"I hope"_

I didn't wanna stay in the halls or the cafeteria so we headed straight for class, Mr. Evans was in the classroom when we got there. I was only in one class yesterday so I don't think he met Silver. "Good afternoon Mr. Evans" Silver stayed beside me as we watched the teacher look up from his work to greet me "Hey Sadie, feeling better today?" I was probably marked out as a medical emergency again yesterday because of what happened. "Yeah I'm fine now, other than the whole news thing, but that's more annoying than anything" He nodded "I would imagine, you're gonna need to be careful outside school now" I sighed slightly, Silver taking notice at my sudden mood change. "Yeah, I probably won't be in school after this year if things don't die down a bit. I was really only allowed to go because I was gonna keep a low profile but that didn't go as planned." That was probably the first time Peter had that but we could talk about it later. "Oh yeah, I finished the Hamlet papers from the other day" I handed them in "I assume we're doing something else now" I sat in a seat in the back like normal and set my bag down, waiting for the teacher to speak "We are starting a novel study today on the book called-" I cut him off "It's probably The Outsiders right? The book was sad, the movie was worse, a solid 10/10 though" Mr. Evans didn't seem surprised "Yes that's right, The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, you will be getting a booklet to do the questions and then a test at the end of the book" I smiled "Sounds like fun, Are we gonna watch the movie?" He nodded "I'm hoping that inspires the students to actually wanna read the book" Peter was working our science project, using the upgraded tech I helped him with when I was stuck at the tower. Silver looked at me like I'd forgotten about him. "I don't think you've met Silver yet, he's my dog. Originally he was here because something happened to someone close to me but now he's also here to protect him if I need it."

Silver wagged his tail and then approached Mr. Evans "He's fairly friendly and he hasn't bitten anyone yet" he nodded and pet Silver before speaking to me "You said something happened to someone close to you, was it an Avenger? If you don't mind me asking" I'm not sure Bucky is really considered an Avenger "I don't mind, It's Bucky Barnes, he's not really an Avenger but I consider him my older brother, everyone at the tower knows how much it's getting to me." It was easier to speak because people know who I am. "Actually the reason I was out the first time was because the winter soldier attacked me, I had gotten hurt but Silver took the worse hit. Being as stubborn as I am, just hours after I got stitches I managed to tear them twice by moving too much, after that I wasn't allowed to leave the tower until my stitches were completely healed. That was also the same night that Peter found out who I really was, though that situation is hard to explain." The bell went before anymore questioned were asked or answered and Silver returned to sitting next to me.

Thankfully I didn't have Flash in this class so he couldn't bother or flirt with me, Mr. Evans started off class by explaining what we would be doing and then passing out the booklet. He thankfully wasn't a teacher that played an audiobook for us but made us read a few pages each to make sure we were following along. I was about halfway through the booklet when I got asked to read. It took me a second to realize he was talking to me "I'm sorry, what page are we on?" He knew what I had been doing so he gave me the page number.

We read about 3 chapters before class was over meaning there was only one left till the end of the day. I had forgotten that MJ was in our English so when she was talking to Peter I was confused for a second. "Whatever, he knows what class we have next" I started towards the food room **"Sadie, you have an incoming call from Captain Rules"** A few students looked at me funny and then I ducked into an empty classroom and answered, "Hey Steve, what's up?" It wasn't like him to call when I'm at school "You have to trust me Sadie" I was confused "Steve I don't know what's going on" His voice was laced with worry "We can't talk over the phone, can you meet me right after school, in your TV room, please" He was scaring me "I'll be there Steve" Before hanging up he spoke again "Don't tell anyone please Sadie, especially not Parker" With that he was gone.

I was late to class, I got there just after Sebastian finished explaining what we were doing. "Hey I'm really sorry I'm late, I was on the phone with my dad" I lied right to everyone but no one noticed. Sebastian spoke up "It's alright Sadie you're a fast cook anyway. Today is stir fry, it's basically you choose everything and there are different kinds of meat on the table in the middle." I nodded "Thanks"

Peter hadn't started working but he did grab a few bell peppers and bok choy which is great in a stir fry. "So is something wrong Sadie? It's not often you're late without a reason" I shook my head and went towards the middle, I grabbed the chicken. Just as I was about to say what was on my mind I remembered what Steve said _"Don't tell anyone please Sadie, especially not Parker"_ I changed my answer "It's nothing Peter, just got caught I something is all, but I may need you to pick up Jest for me if you can. I can ask Pietro or Clint otherwise but I need to get right back to the tower" He nodded "Sure" I started cutting the vegetables fast as I watched the chicken in the pan. "Could you go grab the broccoli? It should be in the fridge, also the rice from the counter. Thanks, Pete"

I kinda wanted to ask him about MJ but I didn't wanna upset him. "Hey, Pete?" I got a "Hmm?" in response "What were you and MJ talking about at the end of English? You were really defensive sounding" He shook his head "It was nothing important" He was being about as mysterious as I was but I ignored it. The rest of class went off with any problems, I fed some of my carrots to Silver as I ate my stir fry, it's kinda strange, he loves vegetables, carrots especially, it's also great because I'm not a big fan of them.

Peter helped me with the dishes and no words were exchanged until the bell went. "I'll see you later Peter" He waved silently as he grabbed his bag and I walked out of the room trying to keep track of Silver.

I was able to make it to the tower in record time, despite the fact I had Silver with me. I debated climbing the side of the building but decided to just go in the front in the end. No one was in the lobby "That's kinda strange" Normally it was buzzing with people around this time of day. I made my way towards my TV room when I bumped into something, or rather someone. "Oh, hey Dad" I bumped right into my father Tony Stark himself. "Where is everyone, It was empty in the lobby" He looked at me with a slightly grim look on his face "We're in a meeting sweetie, I was just looking for Steve. He walked out on us a little while ago" "Wait Steve?" I wasn't about to say I was gonna go meet with him. "I can't help you, sorry Dad, I got homework and stuff I need to do. Hope you find him though" I went away in a minor hurry with Silver still trailing behind me.

Thankfully no one else was around for me to bump into till I got to my TV room and stepped inside, locking the door behind me. "Steve you here?" I got no reply but I could hear a soft snoring sound coming from my couch. Steve had passed out on the couch waiting for me. "Guess that why Dad couldn't find him, wonder what happened?" I debated waking him up or not "Tuesday secure the room and tell everyone who comes here that I'm doing homework, except Jest" The AI didn't speak as I heard the slight changes in the room.

I shook Steve slightly still reluctant to wake him up, he stirred and sat up slowly. "Good morning princess." I gave him a minute before questioning him. "So what did you need? I was technically late to class because of you" I was mostly joking because my teacher was super laid back about me anyway. "Have you talked to anyone about what's going on? Like Tony or Nat?" I shook my head "Dad said you guys were in a meeting and he was looking for you, that was it" Steve sighed slightly "The Secretary of state, Thaddeus Ross called the meeting along with your father. Apparently the United Nations say that the Avengers are no longer allowed to operate privately, because of everything that's happened. They want us to sign a contract called the Sokovian Accords which states that a national panel will control the Avengers." I shook my head "They can't do that, we have had a few problems with security as it is and now they want a "national panel" to run the Avenges, what if you are needed somewhere and they say no? We're just gonna let those people in need suffer?" Steve didn't say anything and I realized I let my thoughts and opinions get the best of me "I'm sorry I just...you and the others are my family and considering what happened with Hydra and Shield not too long ago it's not a good idea to let them do this" Steve nodded "I know, I'm not signing that contract" All of a sudden Steve's cellphone rang, he looked at it curiously and then answered.

I watched Steve break down on the phone but I didn't say anything until he was finished, he sat on the couch and I slowly approached him. "...What happened?" I didn't wanna push him "It's Peggy...she passed away in her sleep last night...her funeral is in a few days in London" I had never met Peggy but I've heard lots of stories about her, I didn't really know what to say to him. I could see that he was really upset so I didn't say anything as I hugged him. It was good that I asked Peter to grab Jest for me because I didn't really wanna abandon Steve with the news he just got, my door was locked to everyone except for Jest. Silver seemed like he didn't really get what was happened so I watched as he approached Steve and rubbed his head against Steve's arm as to tell him "it's gonna be ok" Steve looked down slightly at the large wolf-like creature and pet him, mumbling to him slightly.

(Steve p.o.v)

I wasn't prepared to hear that. Not even Sadie knew what to say when I told her what had happened, Peggy was the love of my life, I still owed her a dance. I sat on the couch letting those words sink in, the funeral is in London in 3 days. I'll probably fly out tomorrow or maybe the next day. Sadie sat next to me and put her arms around me, I almost flinched at the sudden contact. I sort of expected her to say something, anything. Silver ended up walking over to me and rubbing his head against my arm. I was trying not to wipe my eyes as I cried silently. I started to pet the dog in front of me "I'm alright buddy" I mumbled. After a minute Sadie started speaking "I heard a lot of stories about Peggy, she was one of the people that founded Shield right? She seemed like a badass, excuse my language" She smiled slightly at me, trying to cheer me up. "I never had the chance to really meet her but I remember I had seen her once with Nick, the memory is super hazy though. She seemed like a great person Steve"

I pulled Silver up onto my lap and smiled ever the slightest to Sadie as I replied "She was the first girl I was ever able to hold a conversation with. I met her when I got into the army, she was so cool to me at the time considering how small I was back then." Sadie listened intently "Didn't you have asthma back then, and a bunch of other medical issues too? She must have really seen something in you" Sadie laughed slightly and I nodded "You've been talking to Bucky for far too long, he always tells those stupid stories" Sadie chimed in "I love the pre-serum Steve stories, he sounds adorable and so innocent, and in need of protection" I rolled my eyes and dug my face into Silver, the furry giant that had gotten comfortable on my lap.

We sat in silence for a while longer and Sadie soon began to sink more into Silver and me as she started to drift off. I didn't wanna move with the dog on me, I yawned and slowly started drifting off again myself, enjoying the warmth and safety of Silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that I'm at 45 chapters currently as drafts and I'm gonna need a few more than that to finish the story so it should be somewhere around 60 chapters now.


	25. Chapter 25

(Tony p.o.v)

I didn't wanna tell Sadie what was currently going on until everything was sorted out, I needed to find Steve so he didn't tell her either, I ended up bumping into Peter "Hey kid, here to see Sadie?" He tensed up slightly "No, Sadie asked me to pick up Jest for her and I was dropping him off, I might go find her so I can figure out what's going on but..." I assume Jest took off to find someone to play with or something. I was more concerned about what Peter was talking about "What do you mean kid, did something happen?" I was a bit more on edge now that Sadie's identity was revealed to the world. He shook his head "It's probably nothing but Sadie was late to last class and when I asked she just said she was on the phone with you, I didn't really think anything of it but I think she might also be mad at me because I was talking to MJ earlier and I didn't really mention what about. I'm just curious what's going on" I definitely wasn't on the phone with Sadie earlier, we've been in that meeting since they left after lunch. The only person who could call Sadie would be Steve because he got up and left after we learned about the Sokovian accords.

I wasn't about to tell Peter so I was calm and collected, or at least tried to be "Yeah, I needed to know if she was coming right back to the tower because I have an important meeting that I can't miss, I was just looking for Steve" Peter seemed to take my excuse. "Ok... well I actually think I should get home, May is off today so I'm gonna hang out with her." Peter turned around and started walking towards lobby the front doors.

I checked Sadie's bedroom and no one was there, I started towards her TV room and when I reached the door, it was locked. "Tuesday open the door" The AI similar to my own spoke in the happy male voice she chose. "Sorry Mr. Stark Sadie locked the door, I cannot unlock it without her permission." I rolled my eyes and walked towards my lab on the next level. "Friday open the security code for the 3rd level." The virtual computer appeared all around me and I immediately found the room I was looking for. I started typing away and managed to get past the first set of firewalls. "The room is only accessible to Jest until unlocked" It was easier to get into it using Jest then to finish hacking the firewalls, Sadie definitely took after me when it comes to building security systems.

It was easy to find Jest "Hey buddy, can you help me?" He looked at me from the toys he had on the floor and stood up. "Sure" I smiled at him "I'm looking for Sadie or Steve, have you seen them?" He shook his head "I was playing with Pietro earlier, I haven't seen Sadie yet, or Steve" I sighed fakely "Can you help me find them?" He walked towards me and I picked him up. "She's not in her bedroom" He looked around "Did you check the other room, with the TV?" I shook my head, there wasn't really a point in lying "I can't get into the room, it's locked" He looked at me like I was crazy "Can I try it?" That's exactly what I needed "If you want to bud" He nodded in a determined manner.

It was easier than I thought it was gonna be. Jest opened the door and we both walked in, thankfully Tuesday wasn't set to shoot if I was in the room. Not that Sadie would shoot me, I hope. Jest went towards the couch and I could basically see from where I was standing, Sadie had fallen asleep on Steve and her dog. There was no sense in waking them and I had to return to the meeting about the Sokovian accords. "Jest c'mon son, they're asleep we should leave them be" He turned back towards me and nodded. Thankfully I was able to open the door from inside the room and Tuesday didn't freak out. I returned to the meeting and the secretary of state was getting ready to leave. I wouldn't be agreeing with his Accords but I recently met a parent of one of the Sokovian victims from Ultron which was my fault so I reluctantly go with his plans.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I yawned stretched slightly, not getting up yet. I ended up touching the furry thing known as my doggo Silver. I opened my eyes and saw Silver on top of a sleeping Steve, I checked my wristband and Tuesday spoke to me "Mr. Stark came into the room approximately 20 minutes ago" I'm thankful Tuesday didn't shoot at him "It's fine Tuesday, he was probably just looking for Steve plus it's not like he woke anyone up" I yawned again and stood up from my couch, I assume Dad either got through the firewalls on Tuesday and got through himself or got Jest to let him in, I don't really care.

I didn't really know what to do about the accords, they shouldn't sign it and I know deep down Dad knows that too, there's nothing I can really do to stop them, once his mind is set it's hard to change it. I wish Bucky was here, I can tell Bucky everything, even if I didn't want his input on the matter. I hope we get a lead on him soon, this is definitely the calm before the storm, nothing major has really happened yet but I have a funny feeling something bad is going to happen.

I ended up walking to central park, everyone was apparently still in a meeting so it's not like they were gonna be there but I just needed to go for a walk. I had on a long flannel and a hat so hopefully, no one would recognize me, I climbed the big tree in the middle of the park. I guess no one saw me because I was able to sit there.

I didn't move for a while, it wasn't really quiet because I could hear the noises as people and cars went by but it was nice. Suddenly someone was calling out to me, it was faint but I could hear my name. "Sadie? Sadie is that you?" I opened my eyes and looked down. It was Sam, "Hey Sam, what's up?" I jumped down and landed on my feet, it was only like 4 feet up. "Everything alright Sadie? Normally someone's with you, usually, it's your dog" I shook my head. I've known Sam for a few years, since the first time Bucky went full soldier and didn't snap out of it. He made quick friends with Steve, I think he's kinda cool, I guess. He could see the upset expression on my face "Do you wanna talk about it? My house isn't too far from here, I have hot chocolate or coffee if you want" I smiled slightly and nodded. "Hot chocolate sounds nice actually"

I ended up just sitting on Sam's couch drinking hot chocolate for a while before I decided to talk. I unintentionally told him basically everything that I haven't really been able to tell anyone else since Bucky left, from everything about Bucky being gone to everything that's happened today and that Steve is definitely gonna be in trouble soon enough because of the accords. I also mentioned briefly that Peggy that died and that Steve is gonna need a friend to support him because I was busy with school and I knew that they were close. Thankfully Sam didn't say anything till he knew I was finished "That's quite a story Sadie, I know that Steve is doing everything in his power to look for Bucky and to stay strong for you." I almost rolled my eyes "You probably talked to him earlier, I heard that there's supposed to be a conference or something next week, it makes sense now" Sam agreed "That's probably where everyone is gonna sign the accords" I nodded "I have a really bad feeling about it, I'm not sure why though"

I ended up heading back to the tower after talking with Sam, it was getting late and I didn't wanna walk in the dark, I didn't have my suit with me so I put the hood on the flannel and jumped to the top of the lamppost before I started swinging. Sam's place wasn't really close to the tower but it wouldn't take long to get back. Once back at the tower I didn't know what I expected but no one was in the living room or kitchen. It was only about 8:30 or so, I figured now is probably a good time to put Jest to bed before I start my nanotech suit that I've been itching to start today.

I found Jest watching Danny Phantom on my TV in that room, Silver was curled up around him and Pietro was on the couch next to them. I smiled as I walked into the room "Having fun?" Jest turned and looked at me, his face instantly filled with happiness "Sadieee!" he got up off the couch and I crouched and let him hug me "You've been gone all day, where were you?" Pietro seemed to have the same question though he didn't say anything. "I was at Sam's, there was something I had to talk to him about, but I'm back and you have to get ready for bed soon because it's getting late." Jest didn't have the chance to object as he yawned.

I soon found myself sitting upside down on the couch in the living room, I had put Jest to bed and then finished all my school work, I got about halfway through rereading the Outsiders before I got bored. I don't know what happened to everyone else, Steve was gone when I got back, I haven't seen Dad since I bumped into him after school and not even Pietro has come to bother me since I put Jest to bed. My watch said it was only 9:27 pm so I was gonna call Peter but my phone started ringing before I could. Ironically it was Peter so I answered, "Hey Pete, what's up" He responded bored sounding "I'm almost done my homework, wanna go patrolling?" I smiled at his request. "Yeah sure, I'll be over in a few" I hung up and rolled off the couch. I went to get my suit out of my room quickly so I didn't bother Jest. I was about halfway up the staircase when I could hear arguing. It sounded like Dad and Steve, I slowly approached the yelling and I could tell it was coming from the lounge, the lounge was just an extra room we ended up putting a few couches and a mini kitchen in, among other things. The door was cracked open slightly and I could see them, I knew they were fighting over the Sokovian accords, I could tell by what they were saying. I debated opening the door or not, I walked into the room right between them. "Stop fighting would ya" Dad closed his mouth and Steve looked at me with sorry in his eyes; I kept talking "We all know that in reality, this is a terrible idea, I mean I get the Avengers should take more responsibility for the damage and chaos they cause sometimes but more than the majority of the time the Avengers take down the bad guys. If we were to let someone like the secretary of state or a national panel control you than what's stopping anyone from taking over like Hydra did to Shield a few years ago." I looked at Dad specifically "I get that you probably feel responsible for most things that happened, like Ultron but good came out of that and you were able to defeat him. None of you should sign that agreement" I stood next to Steve as I addressed him "I told Sam about what's going on, he's going with you when you leave" I walked out of the room because I still had to put my suit on and swing over to Peter's.

It took me another 10 minutes to get to Peter's because I wanted to check that Dad and Steve weren't fighting again. I landed on the apartment building about as ungrateful as possible but thankfully no one saw me. I debated walking downstairs to the apartment but chose against it because it would seem a bit strange for a girl to show up to a guys house really late at night. I ended up calling him "Hey, I'm on the roof, you coming?" I heard a window open, and then my call ended before a familiar voice rang out in the darkness "Sorry about that Sadie, I had to finish that assignment, Scarlet would've killed me tomorrow otherwise." I smiled at him slightly He had on the majority of his suit other than the mask, I had pulled mine off once I knew no one else was around. "So what do you do when you're patrolling anyway? Just swing around the city looking for trouble?" He laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes "I should have guessed" I sat on the edge of the building, looking into the city that is slowly going to sleep. "Hey, Sadie? What was earlier about anyway? You said that you were talking to your dad but he told me earlier it wasn't him" I didn't really wanna answer that. "It was nothing, Steve called me earlier, he wanted to talk and then after school, we learned that Peggy has passed away so we didn't really end up talking too much." Peter didn't say anything after that so I spoke again. "Being that I told you my thing from earlier, what were you talking to MJ about?" Peter didn't seem like he wanted to say much either but reluctantly started to speak "I don't think I've mentioned this but MJ is my ex." I waited for him to continue "Earlier she asked me if we were together and I said it wasn't her business, I mean she writes for the school news so who knows who she would tell. After that she tried to kiss me, I..I pushed her away and ran off, I swear, I just didn't wanna upset you considering everything that's happened but I guess now you know" I didn't really know what to say, I knew MJ was a sketchy girl in general but it's good Peter told me. As he waited for a reply I leaned over onto his shoulder. "I get why you didn't tell me, plus I believe you" I kissed his cheek softly before getting up. "We might as well take a swing around the city, even if it's just for fun, I don't wanna leave for too long because Dad and Steve are fighting"

We went around the city a few times and even got the chance to catch a few baddies robbing a jewelry store, it was fun overall. We were currently sitting on top of a giant fake donut, just resting for a minute. "Hey Sadie, we should probably get back soon, it's past midnight, does anyone know you're out right now?" I shook my head "I never bothered to tell anyone because no one was really around, we should probably get back though" I yawned "It's Friday tomorrow right? Jest doesn't have preschool on Fridays, so I don't have to get him up, anyway, did you finish your homework? I got everything done earlier, I can probably help you, plus I think we have a test tomorrow in Social Studies" The spider eyes widened slightly "Oh I completely forgot about the test, what's it on anyway? World War 2 isn't it? There's no way I'm passing that" I smiled slightly "C'mon let's go back to your place, I can help you, I mean my brothers are walking artifacts" I smiled sadly behind my mask before standing up, getting ready to head back without falling off the donut.

We took a few minutes getting back to his apartment, I followed him through his bedroom window, I assume he didn't wanna wake up his aunt. His room was scattered with papers and textbooks, along with metal scraps and wires in boxes I could see beside his desk. "I'm gonna go get changed, I'll be right back" I heard Peter but I didn't realize what he said till he left the room. I pulled my bag off my back and grabbed my change of clothes, it was just a pair of PJ shorts and a long shirt I took from Bucky's room. I finished getting changed just as Peter knocked on the door before coming in. "You have such an interesting setup for your room" He smiled "Dude you live at the Avengers tower" I rolled my eyes "Anyway, where are your social studies papers? There are kinda papers everywhere" He bent down at a specific pile before yawning "Right here, it's everything I have from class" I nodded "Ok so the first thing is first, do you know how many howling commandos there are? If so can you name at least 3?" We went back and forth as he answered my questions for a few minutes before he remembered that we had the first few questions in English due in the Outsiders booklet. "I'm gonna do these and then I'm gonna study for another few minutes" I nodded and climbed on his bed, pulling up my current design for Tuesday.

Tuesday doesn't really stand for anything, I named it when I was 3 maybe early 4, when Dad first gave it to me, his system was Jarvis at the time but I just liked the name Tuesday, plus it was my favorite day of the week; it still is. I started going through the programs as I waited for Peter, making minor changes as I went. It was getting really hard to keep my eyes open, I let them drift shut and then fell asleep.

(Peter p.o.v)

I was finishing the Outsiders when I realized I didn't know how to answer the last question. Sadie was currently working on something with the blueprint around her so I called out. "Hey Sadie, can you help me with this last question?" I got no reply, it was pretty common so I stood up and stepped up the first two ladder steps "Sadie?" After looking past the blueprints I realized Sadie fell asleep. "Makes sense as to why she didn't answer" I mumbled before waving my hand over Tuesday and it shut off leaving my room dark except for the small light coming from my lap. I guess I should go to bed soon, I don't think she'll mind if I sleep in my bed. At least I hope she doesn't, I mean we've fell asleep in the bed together before so this isn't any different. I tell that to myself 3 or 4 times as I gather my stuff for school and then lay beside Sadie. 

(Tony p.o.v) 

Sadie disappeared just after she saw Steve and I arguing, I knew it was my fault. I ended up ripping almost the whole tower apart, she wasn't answering and Tuesday said she was unavailable, I thought she was gone and I ended up barricaded in my room drinking. I wasn't drunk per se but there were a few bottles on either side of me. I freaked out earlier and threw a few of the bottles so there was broken glass in a few places of the room. Sadie was gone, I'd lost her again...it was all because of a stupid fight over something that I know isn't right but I have to support it because of Ultron. I thought back to when we first found Sadie after Hydra had taken her. 

_Flashback_

_It was many years now, we had been able to track down the location of another Hydra base, my hopes were low, I mean this was the 5th base we'd found and there hadn't been any signs of my little girl. Cap was the one who brought me back to my senses "We'll find her Tony...I promise" He doesn't understand what it's like, first I lost Emma and I've broken the final promise I made to her...Sadie. I swore I'd protect her._

_The mission started the same, the team went in, we kicked hydra ass. Just as we were leaving I heard it, it was Cap over the radio, "Tony we found her" I rushed to his location, he was in front of a cell, even I could see the small shape of a little girl, my little girl, in the corner. "Buck open the door" I watched him pull the door right off the hinges, I wanted to run to Sadie, I tried to but Steve stopped. "What the hell is wrong with you, that's my daughter" I barely heard his words "We don't know if that's really her in there, she's been with Hydra for two years Tony" I was almost in tears "I don't care, I have to try" He let go of my arm and I rushed to her. "Sadie? It's me, Sadie, you're safe now" I didn't expect to get a small fist upside the head as she hit me and then ran by the others. "Someone grab her" I heard someone exclaim as I watched them for a moment trying to catch her._

_It took us more than 20 minutes and multiple bruises each before Bucky managed to catch her, I have no idea what he said to her but she stopped struggling in his arms. I heard her voice, just a quiet hoarse whisper "I'm sorry" she basically passed out after that, I spent the jet ride home holding Sadie and praying this was real. I kept a close eye on her after that, she wasn't even able to leave the tower and I spent almost every moment with her from teaching her math and English to even letting her help me in the lab at times._

(Sadie p.o.v)

I yawned and opened my eyes, I almost panicked when I wasn't in my room until I noticed that I was curled up against Peter. "I guess I fell asleep here" I checked my watch _"4:54 am, I should probably get back to the tower, I don't think I told anyone where I was going"_ I got out of the bed carefully without waking Peter and dropped down. It wasn't hard to find my suit because I had just shoved it in my bag from last night. I didn't end up putting it on because I knew no one would see me and it's not a long-distance anyway.

I got to the tower and landed on the grass, someone was sitting in a lawn chair not far from where I landed. "Steve?" I was kinda surprised by the sleeping figure in the chair, he yawned and opened his eyes, looking right at me. "Sadie? Where have you been? Tony has been running around the tower frantic for hours...after you saw us fighting he thought you ran away" He paused for a moment and I could see the worry in his eyes. "I thought you had gone after Buck.." I hugged him "I was out with Peter earlier, I was helping him with some homework we had and then I fell asleep, I should've said something before I left" He hugged me tightly before letting me go. "You should go find your father, he probably has the whole tower ripped apart by now." I took his advice and ran down the stairs.

I assumed he would be in his room and when the door opened the first thing I saw was his room, the bedding was on opposite sides of the room, the room smelled of alcohol which could be explained by the broken bottles, it was an overall mess. The next thing I noticed was the crumpled figure in the corner, there were a few more beer bottles around him. I approached almost cautiously "Dad?" He looked up at me "Sadie, where did you go?" He was fairly drunk "I thought you ran off because of us, because of me." I saw the tears before I heard the broken sob. "No, Dad, I was just helping Peter with homework, and I fell asleep, it was my fault" I kicked some of the bottles with my foot and then sat beside him, pulling him into a side hug as I rested my head on his shoulder. We didn't speak for a while before I broke the silence "Dad you should go to bed" I helped him up and brought him to the bed before grabbing a couple of pillows and the blanket for the bed. I fixed the bed and just before I left the room he called out to me "Sadie, could you stay here? Just like when you were younger" I smiled slightly. "Sure Dad" I took off my shoes from earlier and climbed into his giant bed and under the blanket with him. He still smelled like alcohol but I didn't care anymore, I curled up against him "Goodnight Dad" He responded half-asleep "Night Sadie" I smiled and then quietly whispered an old saying I said every night when I was really young, "I love you 3000 Dad" I knew he probably didn't know I said it but I didn't care as I fell asleep next to him.

I was woken up by Steve hours later "Sadie you gotta get up" I yawned and pulled the covers higher on me "Go away Steve, I'm still sleeping" I heard him sigh "Sadie you're gonna be late, you have less than 20 minutes before your classes start" I really didn't wanna get up, it wasn't often but when I can I tend to sleep as long as possible. "I'm up now" I sighed loudly before getting off the bed, I realized dad was still beside me but I doubted anything would wake him for a while. I quickly made my way to my room and grabbed my stuff before taking a 2-minute shower and getting dressed. Jest was still asleep in my bed, I'm not sure where Silver was but I doubt he's too far away.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, I grabbed an apple. We were officially out of plums as of last night, I'm gonna pick some up eventually. Silver was in the kitchen under the feet of Pietro who was currently having a bit of a heated conversation about his sister with Vision, I ignored it. I knew Steve was leaving today but I wasn't sure when, thankfully I found him as I started out the door "Steve, when are you leaving?" He replied half-heartedly "Probably around 2 pm maybe before, basically just whenever Sam is ready, I'll be back soon though Sadie" I gave him a small smile "I'll be fine, just take your time, I know how much she meant to you" I gave him a hug and heard him whisper to me "Be careful Sadie, and keep an eye on Tony for me would you." I nodded before I turned and went toward the door, Silver following as I did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got busy playing Fortnite with my friends so this chapter is kinda late. I took the extra hours and edited it though. So thanks. This chapter has one of my favorite flashbacks, even if it's kinda short.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my version of Captain America civil war. there is character death in this chapter too so...good luck.

(Peter p.o.v)

I woke up to an empty bed around 8 am, it didn't surprise me too much Sadie probably left really early, I had nearly an hour so I jumped in the shower before getting changed. I figured I would see her at school so I had a peaceful breakfast with May and made sure to pack myself a lunch before leaving for school.

It wasn't hard to find Sadie considering that she always has Silver following her. She was talking to Ned under the stairs, I wouldn't have noticed if Silver wasn't sitting with his head sticking out, he noticed and stood up approaching me. "Hey Bud" I started to pet him before making my way to Sadie and Ned who were too caught up in their conversation to notice me. "Hey" I was able to sit down before Ned started talking. "Peter, have you heard about how Sadie got the scars on her arms? She got attacked by the Winter Soldier, dude that's so cool" I wasn't about to explain what else happened or how uncool that was. "I've heard that story, that's why she wasn't at school for a while" _"also why I was really busy for a few months"_ It's good that Sadie and Ned were getting along at least. "So Peter are you gonna tell me about the Spider-girl? She almost seems like she's a more experienced version of you, and is it true that you're dating her?" I was too tired to wanna answer "I don't know if she wants her identity revealed to anyone yet, but she is definitely a better version of me, she's had the powers longer" Ned was overly excited "Wait how? You got you're when you were bitten by a spider. The spiders didn't exist until recently. How did she get her powers?" I wasn't gonna answer that one. Suddenly Sadie started to stand up "I have to talk to Mr. Evans about the Outsiders booklet, I'll see you both later" She kissed my cheek before getting up, Silver walked away with her.

She did that so I wouldn't go after her, as soon as she walked away Ned started to question me "Dude what was that about? That's Sadie STARK, daughter of your childhood hero and current mentor." I smiled "It's nothing Ned, I'm her best friend" Ned looked at me suspiciously "Best friends don't kiss each other Peter... unless you're something more?" I rolled my eyes "Sadie said that Spider-man and Spider-girl were together if you and Sadie are dating would that mean that she's the other spider?" I stood up "I don't know Ned, she's a Stark, ask her yourself" The bell rang in my ears "I'll see you after class" I walked away without a second thought.

Sadie was sitting in the back of the room with Silver when I got there, I wasn't late but there weren't many students in the room yet. I waited until I was in my seat before I started to talk to Sadie "What was that about? You know I didn't mean to show Ned my powers, plus you told him the spiders were together. He thinks you're the Spider-girl. Are you gonna deny it?" I chose not to tell her not to say anything, I know she hates that. Before she was able to say anything there was a large influx of people and we could no longer talk openly about our powers without risking anything.

School went by really slow but it was finally time to go home, it didn't really seem like Sadie wanted to talk so we walked side by side until we got outside. "I'll see you on Monday Sadie" She smiled slightly "I'm not coming to class Monday Peter, the signing of the Sokovian accord is that day and I told Dad I would be there with him." I was a little disappointed but tried not to show it on my face. "Sorry Pete" I shook my head "It's fine, just be careful alright? Who knows what'll go on then" She nodded and cautiously came close to me, we were just outside school so other students could definitely see us but she kissed my lips before pulling away quickly. "I'll see you later Peter" I nodded barely registering what she said as I tried to clear my head.

(Sadie p.o.v) (Time skip to Monday)

It was the day of the signing for the accords. I told Peter on Friday that I wouldn't be at school today, Dad said I could have the day off school so I was currently sitting in the audience as they talked about the purpose of the accords. I was sitting next to Pietro who was only here because I asked him to be here with me, Steve isn't here because he won't sign it plus he was still in London with Sam. I'm mostly here because I had tried for the final time not to let Dad sign the accord, I know he's signing it because of Ultron mainly, but I still think it's a bad idea. Suddenly my spidey sense goes off and I try to tell Pietro "Something is wrong, we gotta get outta here" Just before we are able to go anywhere were thrown back and there was a really loud noise.

My ears were ringing, people were yelling and screaming. When I opened my eyes it was bright, I immediately closed them again before realizing that I had to find Pietro, and then Dad. I opened my eyes again and took a look around, people were running, there were others on the floor bleeding but they were basically disregarded as everyone tried to leave. I noticed someone amongst the chaos, there was a familiar face on the ground under different parts of the rubble. I soon realized it was Pietro. I ran over immediately despite my head pounding and I could tell he was in bad shape. "Pietro? Come on wake up" he didn't move and I could see the blood running down his face. "No no no" I was able to move some of the rubble he was under. "Tuesday, read vials" _"please don't be dead"_ I could half hear the AI in my ear "He has a major concussion, and heart rate is very faint, there may also be some internal bleeding" he's alive, that's the important part at the moment.

I was trying not to panic, suddenly someone called out to me "Sadie? Are you alright?" It was Rhodey, I glanced over at him. He was a bit roughed up but he looked ok. I definitely looked worse at the moment, my clothes had been ripped and it was at that moment I realized my head was bleeding. Rhodey was now directing people safely out down the stairs towards the outside where I knew there were cops and ambulances. I checked on Pietro again and then made my way over to Rhodey "I'm gonna get Pietro out of here, can you tell Dad that I'm ok? I haven't seen him yet"

I didn't wait for a response as I carefully got Pietro up and thanks to my enhanced abilities I was able to get down to the ground where there were ambulances, I had to drop down where no one would see me then I went to the closest one "I need you to help him, My scanner says that he has a major concussion, and heart rate is very faint, there may also be some internal bleeding." The medics started hooking him up to machines, as they started to get in the ambulance, they didn't even question me. "Can you tell us his name young lady?" I nodded "That's Pietro Maximoff, he was with me at the signing" They let me into the ambulance, I would've taken Pietro to the tower but it was like 4000 miles away, I'm not sure if Pietro would've lived that long. 

The next few hours felt like a lifetime, I was able to get Pietro airlifted to the hospital in New York with the help of Tony Stark and I was currently sitting with Wanda in the waiting room. It was my fault, if I didn't ask Pietro to go with me to this stupid signing he would be fine, instead Pietro is in the operating room fighting for his life. Josh was able to get access to the system so we were as up to date as they were. I didn't wanna say anything as I let Wanda cry on my shoulder.

Soon enough a doctor came out to the waiting room. "Are you Wanda Maximoff?" She immediately stood up "How is my brother?" The doctor looked down, I knew something was wrong. "He survived the surgery but is in critical condition, if his condition doesn't improve we fear he may not make it through the night" Everyone was speechless, I was the first to speak up "Can we see him? Please" I was now standing next to Wanda keeping her upright. I watched the doctor nod slightly and then motioned for us to follow him. "C'mon"

Pietro was hooked up to so many machines, Wanda took a seat beside him and grabbed his hand carefully. I sat on the other side of him, I for one wouldn't wanna be alone at a time like this even if I said I did. We stayed for hours hoping that something would change, the nurse wanted us to go home because visiting hours were over but after a quick glance at us, the nurse left us alone. I managed to fall asleep, it was bright and all I could see was Pietro crushed under the rubble, but no matter how much I dug I couldn't get to him.

I woke up abruptly, one of the monitors was beeping, his heart rate dropping rapidly. The doctor and a few nurses came in, rushing to try and help, to stabilize him. Wanda and I watched as the monitor quickly slowed until there was nothing but a loud noise and a red line. He was gone.

Neither of us moved. It was almost if I was frozen, I had to get out of here, but I wasn't about to leave Wanda. It took over an hour to get her to come back to the tower, she went right up to her room, telling me that she needed time to herself. I heard everything break as soon as the door was closed.

(Steve p.o.v)

I walked Sharon back to her hotel making small talk as we went, I learned at the funeral that she was Peggy's great-niece so we talked a bit about Peggy among other things. "Steve," Someone said my name so I turned around, it was Sam "There's something you gotta see" We went back to our room, Sharon came with us because apparently it was important, there was a news report on the TV "So far there has been 1 confirmed death, King T'chaka of Wakanda, and dozens of injured. We have footage of the bomber and the suspect has been identified as James Buchanan Barnes." The reporter stopped for a moment listening to an earpiece, "I just got confirmation that Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver died in the hospital early this morning after being put into critical condition by the explosion" Sam stopped the program and then I grabbed my phone.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I didn't know what to do, Tuesday showed me the news report about Bucky. There was no way he did this, even as the Winter Soldier there are specific targets and you're supposed to be a ghost, meaning not being on the news. Steve called me just before I was able to dial him "I was just about to call, you've seen the news right? He couldn't have done this, there's no way" Steve took moment to reply "I have a lead, I'm gonna bring him in, we will get to the bottom of this Sadie, I promise" I assumed he was gonna hang up "Wait! Where do you think he is?"

I managed to meet up with Steve in Bucharest where Bucky supposedly was, we "broke" into his apartment and no one was there "We should be careful Sadie, Sharron says they are ordered to shoot on sight" He was wearing the Captain America outfit and I had my spider-suit "Nat told me that T'Challa wants to kill him, Steve. I get what he's going through but we can't let that happen" I had to focus, Natasha had also said that she told Steve that he risked being arrested so I didn't mention to her that I was meeting him. Bucky's apartment was sad looking, he had a mattress and a couch at least. Steve picked up a small journal, it was color-coded and there was a picture of Steve, Bucky, and I from last month. That was before everything, I assumed there would be a backpack somewhere, probably under the floorboards or something.

Suddenly Sam called through the coms "German special forces coming your way" That's definitely not good. I dwelled on that picture for a minute longer before I sensed someone was behind us. I turned around and Steve noticed. "You know me right?" He said carefully to my brother. "You're Steve, I have a picture of us, I don't know why" Bucky didn't look too different from when he left, though he was hiding his arm. I heard Sam through the coms again "They set the perimeter" Bucky didn't seem to remember Steve which was kinda strange considering everything they've been through, it was probably because of the Winter Soldier. I wasn't about to ask about myself. "Look, I know you didn't do this but the people who think you did are coming, we gotta get outta here" I just wanted to give him a hug "They're in the building" Sam gave us a warning. "Those people aren't taking you alive" This isn't gonna end well "They're on the roof, be careful you two" I heard the soldiers coming up the stairs and then Steve spoke "This doesn't have to end in a fight" Bucky sighed silently and took off his glove on his metal hand "It always does" I glanced over at Steve, I didn't wanna fight people, I also didn't want Bucky or Steve to get hurt. "5 seconds" There were people at the door.

It all happened in a second, from the grenade being thrown in the building by the bad guys and out again by Steve to Bucky throwing a table to stop them from opening the door and then using the mattress to shield himself from the blast of something else. It was definitely not gonna end well. I mainly watched as they punched their way through the bad guys, I was kinda surprised when I watched Steve stop Bucky "Be careful, you could kill someone" Bucky replied after pushing Steve over onto his back "I'm not gonna kill anyone" He broke the floorboards by Steve's head and grabbed a backpack before throwing it onto a nearby rooftop out the window. I'm still not sure if Bucky remembered me but he saved me from being shot by the soldiers before using Steve to knock out someone by pushing him through a window that led to a balcony of sorts. It was really hard to follow what they did because after Steve securely took down the bad guys out on the balcony I swung over to the building Bucky threw his bag.

I waited and suddenly Bucky jumped from about 4 stories higher than this building. He didn't really land as he rolled, grabbing his backpack in the process. I was mainly keeping track of him because I wasn't about to lose Bucky again. He started running again and then someone who I didn't know jumped on him, it definitely wasn't Steve.

The new guy said not a word as he tried to kill my brother. I couldn't really interfere in case I hit Bucky instead. There was one point where the new guy had Bucky pinned so I shot a web at him "Leave him alone!" The black cat as I'm gonna call him took a glance at me and then managed to get out of the web, it thankfully gave Bucky an opportunity and he managed to get him off. I see Sam flying around nearby and then Steve appeared, doing the same jump Bucky did but landing slightly more gracefully.

Bucky escaped down the building, the black cat following. I was almost amazed no one got hurt, but then again they are superheroes, Bucky made his way to the underground tunnel as I call it. He ran by a bunch of cars and I lost track of them as Steve chased after. I made my way to where the tunnel opened up momentarily. I watched Bucky steal a motorcycle right out from under a rider. Steve soon zoomed by in what looked like a stolen cop car with Sam and the black cat keeping up. I jumped down to the rider and we both nearly got hit by cop cars. "Are you alright?" The driver seemed more surprised than anything "I'm gonna be fine, I'm not sure about my bike, that man seemed serious" I definitely had pity on him "Yeah that was actually the winter soldier, there are men after him, I'm sure he meant you no harm though, I'm really sorry for anything that happens to the bike, I'm not sure if insurance will cover it but if not, call this number and tell him what happened. I know they can cover it" I grabbed a spider sticky note and wrote Dad's work number. I know the bike isn't gonna live so it's the least I can do. "I never got your name? If you don't mind me asking" The guy smiled warmly "It's Jim Macdonald, so you're the spider girl eh?" He definitely had an accent. I nodded "You're not from around here, are you? The accent is different" the man, Jim nodded "I'm Canadian, my brother recently moved here and I've been visiting, not sure how I'm getting back though, it's a bit of a walk"

I took the nice guy back to his brothers and left with a goodbye. It was gonna take a few hours to get back to the tower and I don't know what happened to Bucky and the others. I swung for about 2 hours before dropping to a ledge on a building "Tuesday call Dad, please" I heard his voice before I even realized Tuesday dialed "Sadie? Where are you? Are you ok? I haven't heard from you since before the explosion." I smiled painfully not that it mattered "I'm so sorry Dad, I was with Wanda until..." I trailed off and he spoke "I know, it was on the news and I heard from Natasha" I wasn't about to cry because I wouldn't be able to see. "Can you send a suit for me? I was with Steve and Sam but I think the police took them, I don't know where I'm at anymore" I can tell he was slightly smiling "I'll come and get you, Sadie...Be there soon" That was where the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I killed Pietro, I was really upset about it when I first wrote it but I needed him to die.


	27. Chapter 27

(Steve p.o.v) (Tuesday afternoon)

I don't even know what happened, one minute I was trying to protect Bucky from the black panther who I now know as T'Challa, the soon to be king of Wakanda. The next minute we were back at the tower and Bucky was in a clear cube, he had stopped fighting it and now sat worried looking. I don't blame him, I'm not sure what's going on but I know Bucky was too far away to be able to have bombed the signing. I'm not sure where Tony is either. Suddenly Bucky started struggling against his bindings again "The girl, where's the girl, where's my sister" Agents were watching to see if he could get out. Immediately I realized that he was talking about Sadie, I have no idea where Sadie is, she was at the freeway when I was fighting T'Challa. Soon enough I saw Tony, he let us out of the cell we were basically being held in. "Where's Sadie? She was with us earlier but the officers and agents wouldn't have seen her" I trailed off slightly "Bucky... he remembers her. You and I both know she's probably the only person who can bring him back, she always does" Tony sighed "I have to go get Sadie, I'll be back, just... don't do anything to cause trouble, you guys are in deep shit as it is Cap, don't make it worse." Sam stayed with me as I watched the cameras with Bucky on them, apparently, they're waiting for a psychologist or something to examine Buck but I was mainly waiting for Tony to return with Sadie because she's far more likely to be able to help him.

(Sadie p.o.v)

I knew it wasn't gonna take Dad long to find me, I was just sitting and watching the news. Apparently no one else got seriously hurt and I guess the media know that Steve and the others got arrested and Bucky got caught. As soon as I saw Dad I nearly jumped into his arms. I just wanted to be back at the tower with Silver and Jest. I haven't actually seen my dog or my younger brother since before the signing, it may have only been yesterday but it feels like a lifetime. "Hey, Dad? Does Jest know what's happening? I mean it really hasn't been long but I don't think anyone picked him up from school yesterday." My Dad's reply put me at ease "I asked May Parker, Peter's aunt to watch him for me, I don't know how much he knows about what's going on" I nodded, at least I know he's alright. "What about Silver?" It took him a moment to reply "He's at the tower, I haven't seen him" I'm gonna have to look for him when we get back.

Most of the trip back was really quiet, neither of us really knowing what to say. "What...what happened to Bucky?" I waited for a reply "They were waiting for a psychologist before I left" Before I was able to ask my next question he answered it "Steve and Sam were with the other agents watching Bucky, Steve thinks you can snap Bucky out of whatever mental state he's currently in." I probably can, at this point, I may have to. Before I was able to think of any more questions I could see the tower, there were a bunch of reporters who thankfully couldn't get in. We entered through the 10th floor and I waited for Dad to set me down. "Thanks for getting me, I'm gonna go find Silver, and then get to Steve and Bucky" I mumbled the last part mainly to myself as I took off down the staircase.

There were random people throughout the tower, most of them had guns, I just wanted to get out of my suit and just back into normal clothes without speaking to anyone. When I walked into my room there was a large lump in the middle of my bed. "Silver?" The lump moved and his head came out from under the blankets. "Hey buddy" I walked towards the bed and he got up quickly and waited for me to sit before he sat beside me looking at me as if to ask if I was alright or where I've been. I laid back on the bed "I'm sorry bud, things got really complicated and then I went after Bucky, he's somewhere here, I'm alright though and Jest is at Peter's apartment, his aunt is watching him for us." Silver nodded slightly and then crawled on top of me slowly so I could tell if to stop if I wanted to. "C'mere bud" He licked my face and I put my arms around him, petting him slightly. "We should probably figure out where Bucky and Steve are at, I have to get changed first though" I rolled Silver off me after a minute and then got up, I grabbed my emergency bag, it was a gray backpack, there's a spare spider suit, an untraceable Tuesday, a change of clothes, and about $700. Just like Bucky I also had a small notebook filled with memories and 3 pictures each with names and dates on the back of them. I had one with Silver, Jest, and myself, another with Steve and Bucky when they had fallen asleep together when we were watching Harry potter. The final picture was of Dad and me, it was from after I first got my powers so it's really outdated but I haven't had the chance to get a picture to replace it.

I got changed into a pair of yoga pants and a plain black t-shirt, throwing a gray hoodie over top. I slipped on my bag. "C'mon Silver" We made our way to the holding cells. Bucky had to be in one of them, there were soldiers and agents everywhere. Soon enough I spotted a room with more guards then needed "This has to be where Bucky is" I watched a suspicious-looking man walk into the room, I didn't have the chance to follow him because the lights suddenly went out and then a security alarm started going off. I knew there was something wrong with Bucky and just as I ran to check Bucky or at the moment from the look of things "the Winter Soldier" started attacking guards and anyone trying to stop him.

I was gonna follow him but Steve beat me to it so I decided to check out the room he broke out of. There was a small notebook with a red star on it, when I picked it up I got a horrible headache and a memory flashed through my head of someone saying a bunch of Russian words to me, I couldn't make out what they said but I knew deep down they were connected to the activation of the Winter Soldier. I didn't bother opening the notebook as I shoved it in my bag, chasing after Steve and Bucky who had gone upstairs, I just prayed Steve would be able to keep up with him.

When I found my brothers, Steve was trying to keep Bucky from flying away in a helicopter. With one hand Steve was holding a pole connected to the landing pad, with the other hand he was holding onto the helicopter that the Winter Soldier was trying to escape in. I shot a web at the helicopter to try and help but then Steve lost his grip on the pole and the copter started to go down fast. I still had a web stuck to it so it started to pull me down with them. I took a running start and swung so I was able to get a web on another building but the helicopter was still going down and Steve was still holding onto the bottom.

I was able to shoot a web and grab Steve, but because Bucky was inside the helicopter I couldn't get to him. We watched the helicopter crash into the water. "Sadie I gotta go get him" By that time Sam had gotten out of the building and we watched Steve dive to the helicopter wreck, I waited and prayed he could grab Bucky before... I wasn't about to think about that just after I already lost Pietro.

We ended up at an abandoned warehouse of some kind, Bucky was unconscious and his metal arm was stuck in a standing vise grip or something, just to make sure he wouldn't try and escape. I was currently waiting for him to wake up, Sam wasn't far away from me and I think Steve was watching for any signs of my Dad or anyone else. Suddenly Bucky woke up without a word and immediately noticed his arm was stuck. Sam called out "Hey Cap" Steve came running into the room and I watched Bucky sit up slowly "Sadie? Steve?" I wanted to go over and hug him but Sam put his hand on my shoulder, silently telling me not to. Steve was the first one to speak to him "Which Bucky am I talking to?" Bucky looked back at us with his blue-gray eyes that were full of pain "Your mom's name was Sarah, you used to wear newspapers in your shoes" He laughed painfully. I could tell Steve believed it was our Bucky "You can't read that in a museum" Sam, on the other hand, wasn't so trusting "So just like that we're supposed to be cool?" I smiled slightly pleading with my eyes "Just look at his eyes, the soldier's eyes are cloudy, Bucky's aren't" Bucky spoke again "Sadie is my sister, my best friend" I smiled again and shook off Sam's hand, before giving Bucky a hug. I stayed next to him as he spoke again "So what did I do?" Steve was the one to answer "...Enough" Bucky sighed "Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything Hydra put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words." I wasn't about the say I had the notebook the bad guy spoke from. "Who was he?" Bucky shook his head "I don't know" Steve looked a bit concerned though he didn't say anything. "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where" I had a fairly good idea what he was going to say but I asked anyway "Why'd he need to know that?" His face went pale as he spoke "Because I'm not the only Winter soldier" 

I was hit by a sudden headache and I saw images, mainly of Bucky and others fighting and how he didn't wanna. When the images were done Bucky was trying to figure out what had happened. "Sadie, are you alright?" I nodded slowly "...I was there...I saw some of the others fighting, anytime any of them refused there was so much blood..." Bucky squeezed my hand silently. Suddenly Sam, who had gone to keep watch, called out "There's a car coming" Steve went to take a look as I freed my brother from the vise grip. "It's Sharon" I wasn't about to ask what Steve was thinking because I saw when he kissed her. I whispered to Bucky who now sat in the back seat with me. "That's just weird, Sam told me she's Peggy's great-niece or something...besides he's better for you" I chose not to say anything else. Sharon ended up getting Steve and Sam their gear including the shield and Sam's wings.

Apparently, they planned to steal a chopper from Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport with the help of Clint, Wanda, and Scott. I wasn't sure if Dad knew where we were but I bet he has his own team. I just hoped it didn't include Peter, I don't wanna fight him, I don't really wanna fight in general but it's for Bucky, and as my brothers always say I'm with you till the end of the line.

Everyone gathered at the airport and I assumed Dad and the others were there, I didn't see Peter thankfully. It didn't take long for the fight to start, I prayed no one was gonna get hurt. I stayed hidden above everyone because I wasn't willing to fight anyone, I was just gonna use the height to my adventage, I watched Spider-man swing into the opening where everyone could see him and he pulled Cap's shield from him. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want him to be involved in this, I don't think he gets what this is really about. As soon as everyone started to run at each other I used my webs to take back the shield making a stupid remark in the process. "Spidey, I thought you knew better than to steal from the elderly" I'm positive Steve rolled his eyes and I smiled, throwing the shield back to him. Now that Peter was involved I was gonna have to take him out before he got hurt, he's the same age as I am but so much more inexperienced.

He managed to knock both Sam and Bucky to the ground, considering both of them are on the same side I am I chose to use an electric web on him. I know how much those hurt so I knew he'd be stunned for at least a minute or two. "Peter, I thought I already told you to respect your elders" I shot a few more webs at him and left him pinned to the ground giving Sam and Bucky the time to move "Sorry Pete but I can't have you going after them, do you even know why they're fighting?" I took a few steps back from him, I could see Sam, Rhodey, and my father all in the sky. "Mr. Stark told me to try to get you to come back... I've seen the news reports Sadie, they're all over school. Everyone knows Bucky bombed the signing" I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him overwise not that I had the time anyway, I mean we realistically had no proof that it wasn't Bucky. At that moment I thought of Pietro, he was never able to trust Peter and there was one thing he said that I was hung up on. He always side that the reason he didn't trust Peter was because he believed that if I had to side against Dad in order to protect Bucky Peter would side with Dad over me. That thought made me more upset and it gave me the courage to walk away from him. "Goodbye, Peter" I swung out of the building just in time to watch Scott, also known as Ant-man, grow to about 60 ft tall. He grabbed Rhodey who was flying around him. I heard my father exclaim loudly "Give me back my Rhodey" Scott threw Rhodey and I heard the young voice of my boyfriend behind me "I got him" I watch them both go flying and I smiled slightly even if I was still upset. I knew my brothers had probably made it to the chopper by now so I started swinging.

I was able to get to the warehouse where I knew they were getting the chopper, both of them were stopped, Natasha was in front of them. I dropped down beside them, "Nat you gotta let us go, we both know none of us wanna fight you, I know I can't beat you but with my two super-soldiers..." She rolled her eyes and shot her taser gun, but it wasn't at us. The black panther had been behind us and she just tased him. I shot him with my electric webs just to make sure. "Go" Natasha spoke as she watched T'Challa who wasn't moving anytime soon. We were finally on the chopper, I watched the fight below from the window and the last thing I saw was when Vision tried to shoot down Sam and ended up hitting Rhodey, he didn't seem to recover so I quickly turned on my coms, listening in on what Dad was saying. He was flipping out and I honestly thought Rhodey was dead for a moment, a vial reading said that his heart was still beating so I knew he wasn't dead. I turned off my com soon after that.

It was at that moment I realized that I had completely left Silver because of what happened with Bucky. I debated for a minute or two before reluctantly turning on my emergency Tuesday. I called Peter and waited for it to ring, I almost hung up as it rang through. "Hello?" My heart dropped "Peter...I need you to do me a favor" I could hear the pain in his voice "What happened Sadie, I lost track of you after the giant-man, where'd you go?" I sighed slightly "You know I can't tell you that, but that favor...can you take Silver for me? He's back at the tower, I don't want to leave him alone and I'm not sure when I'll be back" My vision was going blurry. "I'll grab him, Sadie, he'll stay with May and I, just like Jest. He misses you y'know, talks about you every day, always asking when you'll be back" That made me feel worse, I hung up, I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye.

Bucky was sitting in the back when I finally decided to accept what had happened. All was quiet other than the sound of the air on the plane and our quiet breathing. None of us wanted to speak, it was still a while before we would be in Siberia so I decided to sit next to Bucky. He gave me a small smile and then pulled the mask off my face that I didn't even know was still there. It was obvious I had been crying, I mean I left my father, my dog, my 4-year-old brother, and my boyfriend in order to save Bucky. "Are you alright Sadie?" I shook my head slightly and he pulled me into his arms. I leaned into his chest allowing myself to calm down and not think about what happened over the phone with Peter just minutes before.

I found my comfort in the familiar scent and Bucky's consist heartbeat, soon enough without meaning to, I drifted off, almost hoping to wake up in my own bed and for this to all just be a horrible dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating early because it's edited and I'm bored. This is still part of my version of civil war, it makes me kinda sad but I'm still having fun writing it.


	28. Chapter 28

(Sadie p.o.v)

We were woken up by Steve, apparently, Bucky had fallen asleep as well. "We're here" Once the plane landed we ventured into the dark old facility "This place gives me the creeps" Bucky grabbed my hand "I don't like it either" I smiled faintly and suddenly the lights came on, we could see the 5 frozen cylinders, all of them had 1 clean bullet hole going straight through the head. Bucky had a shocked look on his face. "What happened to them?" I tightened my grip on his hand just as someone spoke from the darkness. "I killed them, you seriously think I want more of you" it was Helmut Zemo, he was an old hydra agent. I was the one who yelled at him "What do you want with us? Bucky just wants a normal life as much as anyone else." I didn't even hear what Zemo said, I was too focused on the familiar sound of my father's suit approaching. Zemo disappeared just as my father, Tony Stark came into view. "Dad why are you here, you shouldn't have followed us" Before he was able to respond we all heard the voice of Zemo again, though this time from behind a large blast and bulletproof door. He gave his "reason" for doing everything and then ended with "I lost everyone, and so will you" Suddenly a small black and white TV turned on from the darkness. It showed the date December 16th, 1991, that was weirdly familiar but I'm not sure why, Zemo spoke again from his safe place "An empire which crumbles from its enemies can rise again, one that crumbles from within is dead...forever" The video started, it showed a road and I watched Dad slowly start to freak out "I know that road, what is this!" He yelled at Zemo as we kept watching. A car soon came and crashed, as a motorcycle pulled up beside it. I recognized the car from newspapers, it looked like Howard Stark's car, my grandfather's. As I looked from Steve to my father, to my brother who's hand I still held I knew that they knew exactly what was gonna happen.

Howard basically fell out of the car, I could hear my grandmother yelling for him, I watched as the Winter Soldier grabbed Howard and hit him in the face. Bucky turned my face away "Don't watch Sadie..." His voice was full of pain. As soon as the video stopped Dad went towards Bucky but Steve stopped him, grabbing his shoulder slightly "Tony" I watched Dad shake him off "Did you know.." his voice was laced with venom and I knew his trust, his friendship, his heart, was breaking "I didn't know it was him" Dad grabbed Steve "Don't shit me, Rogers, did you know?" Steve was silent for a moment "...Yes..." I watched as Dad pulled away from him for a moment, I didn't know what he was gonna do but I wasn't surprised when he punched Steve, sending him flying slightly. "Steve!" Bucky let me go and raised his gun, taking a shot that was deflected. Dad went to punch Bucky but he caught his hand with his metal one "Sadie get outta here" they went back and forth for a moment before Dad sent Bucky flying.

I watched as they fought, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, Dad was trying to kill Bucky. He tried to escape through the top of the facility, after everyone, myself included was nearly crushed by machines and falling metal. Steve managed to save Bucky when Dad grabbed him after he closed the top by hitting it with a missile. Steve fell all the way to the bottom and Dad was pretty close to him. Steve spoke to him as he got up "This isn't gonna change what happened" Dad was too angry for anyone to get through to him "I don't care, he killed my mother" Dad started to punch Steve again. Just before he was able to shoot Steve, Bucky hit him with the shield. After once again going back and forth Bucky pinned Dad against the wall.

Bucky used his metal hand to rip into the stark reactor in Dad's chest. Suddenly it went off and I watched Bucky's arm go flying, just before he did. Steve got up, there was no way this was gonna end well. In the end, Steve had managed to knock Dad down, I was currently at Bucky's side "C'mon, we gotta get you outta here" I helped him stand, I knew full well Steve wouldn't kill my father, they were best friends before all this. "Steve, take Bucky and go, just...keep in touch with me would you, I don't wanna completely lose touch with my brothers" Steve left my father on the ground and I helped Bucky use Steve's shoulder to lean on instead of mine "Just be careful ok?"

As the boys made their way towards the entrance, I walked over to my injured father "You didn't have to almost kill them...you know the lengths Steve and Bucky will go to protect each other..." He didn't say anything as the suit opened, I hugged him "Never do that again, what mere human goes against two super-soldiers by themself" I knew he smiled faintly as he hugged me back. "Let's go home, Sadie" I had to help him walk, everything was kinda blurry after that.

(A few weeks later)

Everything was back to normal, well mostly, Steve and Bucky were in Wakanda, apparently the technology they had there was amazing and they were trying to find a way to get rid of all the Hydra brainwashing from Bucky. My soldier hadn't spoken since it told me Bucky was gone. Speaking of Bucky, I was there the day he went back under. I had cried as I leaned on Steve, I accepted it after a while and at least I knew where he was and that he was safe.

Things are basically back to normal, Jest was happy to be back with me, Silver seemed just as content. Dad told the school that I missed so much class due to some "major family issues" which was true. We moved outta the tower, Dad had another place called the "Avengers facility" he didn't give a reason as to why he decided to move but my room is already set up, it's basically the same as at the tower but now my TV room is connected by another door instead of down a level. Things between Peter and I could've been stressed considering what happened with the accords but people get over things, or at least I do. We've almost been together for 6 months now, though it doesn't feel that long, I'm still not sure if Dad knows or not.

It was Sunday night, Peter and I were patrolling the city, we were currently sitting on the edge of the giant donut. It was getting kinda late "So I gotta start back, you staying tonight or going home?" He thought for a moment "I think May wanted me back, plus the essay on World war 2 is due tomorrow and I haven't finished it yet" It's not due for me until Friday but I haven't finished it either, I was planning on asking Steve to help me, but I'll have to see if Shuri can teach him how to use Skype or facetime, the thought cracked me up slightly. "I'll swing to the house with you I guess, I wish you could come back to the facility with me though, swinging back is really boring by myself, plus there's like no one staying there anymore because of what happened." I wasn't really trying to guilt-trip him into going with me but I might've. "I'll ask May, I doubt she'll mind as long as I get to school tomorrow"

We swung over to his aunt's apartment, getting changed on the roof like always "Someone is gonna catch us eventually" I mumbled mainly to myself as I pulled my tank top over my head. I was quicker than Peter and once again seen him shirtless "You take forever" I said playfully, he rolled his eyes and smiled pulling the shirt over his head "Whatever Sadie" the small apartment was quiet as we stepped in the door. "May? I'm back" She was sitting on the couch waiting "What took you soon long Peter?" I stepped into the light "We got ice cream and then took a walk around Central Park, because I live at the Avengers facility, it's getting harder and harder to visit so we kinda lost track of time" May gave me a smile "That's quite alright Sadie, it's nice that you both are spending time together after everything that happened." I sat on the couch next May, Peter sat on the other side of me "Hey May, I was wondering if Peter could stay over at the Avengers compound for a few days? The exams start in about a week and I really haven't had time to study, plus I have to get caught up on my school work." May gave us both a slightly suspicious smile "If you tell me about your relationship, Sadie, then he's allowed to go." I glanced over at Peter and his face was heating up, May continued "Peter is always so secretive, he won't tell me anything" I smiled "He's so mean isn't he" I said playfully "I mean it's not really a secret that we're dating, I thought you would be the first one Peter would tell. It's been almost 6 months Peter" May gave a knowing expression "So does that mean he can come over?" Peter stood up slowly "If your father is gonna be home then he can go ahead" I smiled "Thank you" I jumped off the couch and followed Peter to his room. "You're gonna need your school bag, that's about it because there's stuff already in your room there for you. Don't take too long though because it's a bit of a trip."

Within seconds we were both headed to the door leading out of the apartment "Have fun you two, and no funny business" We ended up getting about halfway there before I gave in. "I'm calling Happy, I'm tired and I just wanna be there" The spider beside me gave a slight sigh of relief as Tuesday rang through "Hello?" I checked the time and it wasn't super late "Happyyyyy, can you come to pick us up, neither of us wanna swing anymore" He sighed "I'll be there soon" I smiled "thank you" the conversation ended there.

I yawned and sat down "Keep your eyes peeled, he'll be here eventually" Peter pulled off his mask beside me. "What does May even think we're gonna do, spider kiss or something" a smirk appeared on my face "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea" I pulled my mask up, not taking it off completely "Peter, you've seen that movie, with Tobey Maguire right? The spider-man one where the girl kisses him after he saves her twice, I mean the whole movie was dumb but-" he cut me off "I have to admit, I think it could be kinda fun, you wanna be upside down?" I smiled "I'll take that as a yes" He jumped down to the alley below us after we checked for people. I shot a web from the top of the building and dropped down upside down. "You ready Pete?" I could see the smile considering he still wasn't wearing his mask. "Yes " I kissed him, it felt like something out of a movie or a fanfiction, when we pulled away he smiled "Woah" A sudden car horn behind me made me fall, thankfully Peter, who was underneath me, caught me, otherwise I would've fallen on him.

The car horn turned out to be Happy who had seen us do the Spidey kiss thing. "You guys seriously did the spider thing from the movies" I smiled as I grabbed Peter's hand gently, as we were both sitting in the backseat "Yeah, I have no shame in that, had to try it at least once, right Pete" Peter was sitting beside me and his face was so red. I smiled "Thanks for picking us up, by the way, it's a bit of a distance by webs" Happy and I ended up speaking basically the while ride, Peter still seemed too embarrassed by the fact we were caught to say anything. "Anyways thanks again Happy" He smiled and then drove away.

Unlike at the tower, I couldn't just go in through a window so we walked through the front doors, the living area was empty and so was the kitchen, it was still really sad to me. Jest and Silver were in my bedroom so we went to Peter's room. "Do you think your father knows we're dating?" I laid down on the bed "He's kinda oblivious to things around him but he's not stupid...I have absolutely no idea" He flopped down beside me "That doesn't help, now does it." I smiled and laid into him. "We should just go to bed, I've sorta developed a normal sleep schedule "If I go to bed at 10 or 11 then getting up at 5:30 am to get ready doesn't hurt me anymore." Peter looked pained "I have homework remember? That WW2 thing is due tomorrow for me, I have to get it done." I sighed "You're so mean" I yawned and then sat up as Peter got out of the bed. I reluctantly stood up and walked over to his dresser. "Sadie, what are you doing?" I yawned again "I'm not going all the way over to my room to get pajamas, I'll wake up Silver or Jest, neither of them really like the facility so they don't sleep well. Plus I like wearing your stuff." He rolled his eyes "Whatever, go ahead" I grabbed a pair of his shorts, they had spiders on them, I put them on and then pulled off my tank top, leaving me in my sports bra.

I yawned again "Peter, just do the stupid project tomorrow, it's not like we have history till last tomorrow anyway, plus it'll be easier to do once you're actually awake" He sighed and close his binder "Fine, just because you make a decent argument" I smiled and moved the covers on the bed, watching as Peter grabbed a pair of pajama pants and walked towards the bathroom. I yawned and pulled the covers up past my shoulders, Peter came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, I kinda ignored him. The lamp was shut off and then I rolled over towards him, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was warm, I snuggled into him and he put an arm around me pulling me close. I guess he was too tired to notice or care that I was only wearing a sports bra because he always flips out and goes bright red whenever he sees me like this. "Hey Pete" I got half a "hmm?" in response "Love you" I didn't really expect a response "Love you too Sadie"

The next morning around 5:30 or so my alarm went off "Shut it off" I mumbled still half asleep. The noise didn't stop and I sat up "Tuesday I said turn it off" It finally stopped and Peter stirred beside me. "Good morning Spider" He smiled and sat up yawning "Hey Sadie..." His eyes slowly drifted downwards and it was then I remembered my lack of t-shirt. I got up and yawned "I have to shower, and then get changed, you have till about 7:35 am to be completely ready because we leave before 8 am or we'll be late"

I grabbed my tank top and left the room, knowing Peter technically had homework that I kinda stopped him from doing the night before. I took a quick shower and then put on a blue long-sleeved Captain America shirt, and a pair of dark gray jeans. I had my socks and shoes for later and I debated grabbing a sweater or not. Jest got up soon after that and I got him changed into an all iron man and spiderman outfit, plus an Avengers backpack. "We still got lots of time, want me to make bacon and eggs or something?" He shook his head "Can I just have cereal, Sadie?" I smiled and picked him up "Yep sure" We went to the kitchen, it was smaller than the one at the tower but still had all the same stuff in it. Thankfully Dad had let me set it up the way I wanted to because I use the kitchen more than anymore else. I got Jest a bowl of cereal and then grabbed myself a plum. I had borrowed an iron man suit and went all the way to Bucharest to get plums for myself because Dad doesn't like them, I didn't really let anyone else eat them anyway. I was gonna bring Bucky a bag of plums whenever he's awake.

Soon enough my tired yawning boyfriend emerged from the bedroom, just as Silver appeared as well. "Good morning buddy" I gave Siver his breakfast and also some bacon from the previous day. I was still taking him to school with me mainly because I wanted him there. "It's almost 7:45 am, Happy should be here soon" Peter had thankfully gotten dressed before coming to the kitchen "I have to go grab my backpack, I'll be right back, Peter you know where everything is" I walked out of the room by myself.

I did end up grabbing my bag, but then I went towards Dad's room, I always made sure to check on him in the mornings, I never know what he stayed up doing the night before. I think the only other person who stays at the compound is Rhodey, considering what happened during "civil war" as people started to call it, it's nice that he stays here too. Dad is either holed up in his room or helping Rhodey with physical therapy every day.

When I opened the door to his room, he was passed out on his bed, there were parts of an iron man suit clustered in different parts of his room and half of the pillows and blankets that are supposed to be on the bed were everywhere. I don't wanna know what happened last night while I was gone. I ended up spending probably 10 minutes or so fixing his room, as he stayed asleep on the bed. I basically fixed the iron man suits and then put the pillows and stuff back on the bed.

I was kinda surprised when Silver came into the room, with Jest and Peter following him. "Sadie what are you doing? Mr. Stark is sleeping" I smiled "Nothing, why don't you take Jest out in the yard for a few, Happy should be here by now" He nodded "C'mon Jest, let's go grab your backpack" The two boys left the room and I sighed "What's wrong Sadie?" I jumped "Dad I'm sorry if we woke you" I climbed up on the bed and hugged him. Silver who I nearly forgot was there, jumped up beside me. "If something's wrong Sadie, you can tell me" I wasn't sure how to respond "It's nothing really, I mean neither Jest nor Silver really likes it here, I don't really mind but it just seems so empty. There aren't many of us staying here" I could see the sadness in his eyes "I know Sadie, but things aren't gonna be able to just magically change back" My mind flashed back to the old Hydra base, and Dad nearly killing Steve and Bucky. Neither of us really spoke for a few minutes, Silver had climbed from the bottom of the bed and was now laying basically on us. Suddenly Tuesday started to ring "Incoming call from Peter Parker" I sat up and hit the ignore button "I'm gonna be late for school Dad, I'm sorry but I have to get going" He didn't miss a beat "Why was Peter calling you, it's only 8 am, the two of you normally meet at school don't ya, better yet why was he here earlier, that's a long way from May's place" I got out from underneath Silver and started to put on my shoes, "I asked him to stay last night, I just didn't wanna swing back by myself" Dad didn't say anything at first. Just before I left dad called out to me with a question. "Sadie? Are you having sex with Peter Parker?" I blushed profusely and shook my head "Jesus Christ no I'm not, Dad" I started towards the door "I'm dating him though" With that, I left and Silver raced after me.

I bumped into Peter on my way out "I'm not gonna ask how much of that you heard" He smiled and his face was red "Just the last part..." I rolled my eyes "Let's just go, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now" I nodded and we left, getting in the car to go to another day of school.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cool would a crossover between Marvel and Doctor who be? Though they'd have to face an even worse threat than Thanos. 
> 
> Sorry random thought cuz I paused Doctor who to edit and post the chapter


	29. Chapter 29

Happy had to drop Peter and me off first so we didn't end up being late, thankfully we had Mr. Holland first, he was easy to get along with. Silver was trotting beside us, it was gonna be a painful week, apparently, because exams start Monday teachers aren't allowed to give us new work past Wednesday so normally there are a lot of tests. "So when is the science fair? Did we miss it?" Peter shook his head and we walked into the classroom "The science fair is-" The teacher cut him off "The science fair is tomorrow after school students, make sure you have your projects finished by today" I smiled, that answers my question. Peter and I took our seats in the far corner of the room, that way I could pull up my hologram and also so Silver could lay down without a risk of being kicked or stepped on.

After the final bell went off I pulled up my plans though Peter was the first to speak "So are we gonna use the current bots or make more?" I sighed slightly and I was hesitant "I was thinking...maybe we should change the project? I have tons of unfinished blueprints on Tuesday's database" Peter could tell something was wrong, I loved the spider bots when we started. "Sadie, is there a reason you don't wanna continue them?" I nodded slightly and he waited for me to speak, before I was able to Mr. Holland came over. "How are my favorite students?" He could see the grim expression on our faces "Something wrong? Sadie, it seemed like you were so excited when we started the science fair preparations" I took a second to get my bearings "The project...there's nothing wrong with the spiders but when they were signing that stupid Sokovian accords, I lost one of the Avengers I was close to. He wasn't really a famous one so it wasn't really on the news" I paused, I couldn't bring myself to say his name "He helped me with the drones, they went haywire in my lab and he was able to catch the ones I couldn't...his sister and I were barely able to mourn him and I don't think she was even able to give him a proper funeral considering she was on team Cap" I couldn't speak anymore, I didn't wanna cry in front of the teacher, or in class in general. No one spoke at first, I knew the battle at the airport was currently replaying in Peter's mind. Silver made his way over to me after noticing something was wrong, I took a moment and sat down in my chair, petting my fluffy wolf softly. "As long as you have the project finished by the time the science fair starts you can use it, however it cannot be an iron man suit." A small smile rose on my face and I realized something "As much as my father's suits are extremely fun to make, I have an idea, I think it's on my system, otherwise I might have to get into Friday." I was almost hoping that the blueprint wasn't on Tuesday's system because I was kinda in the mood to hack into Friday. After typing a few things in and then adjusting my search I found what I was looking for "So am I allowed to have a special guest?" The teacher was busy looking at the unfinished blueprint "Will this work?" I nodded "So...about the guest" I winked at Peter, this should be fun. "Who do you have in mind?" I smiled, Peter could tell what I was doing because the blueprint was a spider gadget I hadn't finished. " one of the spiders, Spider-Man or the Spider-girl" Basically everyone turned to look at me and of course Flash was the first one to speak up "Wait you know Spider-Man?" I nodded "I used to live in the Avengers tower, Spidey was over there all the time" Flash continued to pester me with questions "Does that mean you know his secret identity?" I resisted the urge to glance over at Peter, instead I rolled my eyes and returned to the blueprint "Yeah, I would assume so, he's like my best friend" Just as Flash was about to ask something else, Mr. Holland spoke first "Alright students, get back to work, Sadie we can discuss your...special guest after class" I nodded.

Peter and I worked on the blueprint, it was basically like working on a Spider-Man gadget. We worked in unison and when I took a minor break to stop and pet Silver, Peter took the opportunity to ask about the science fair. "How am I supposed to be in two places at once?" I smiled "We'll figure it out tonight, you're still staying at the compound right? I mean May said that you could come over for a few days." He nodded "What about Jest?" I knew what he meant, I have never left Jest alone with Dad, it wasn't that I didn't trust him but Dad seems really unstable when he's alone. "I'll probably have him with me, I'm gonna ask first but it should be fine." The bell rang, students started to rush to clean up whenever they had and then left the room. I sat with Peter, petting Silver as we waited for everyone to leave, soon enough the teacher approached us. "So Sadie, about what you said earlier" I nodded "I have two things, first I probably should've asked before mentioning Spidey considering how some student react and I'm well aware of that. The other thing that concerns me is my younger brother, details aren't really important but Jest gets off school the same time I do, plus I don't wanna have to leave him with my father so I need to know if I'm allowed to have him with me." I said a bit of a mouth full but apparently the teacher understood. "As for your brother, you're allowed, though he will have to wait off or backstage, same goes for Silver. As for your "special guest," you'll have to ask Robert about it. There shouldn't be a problem, but please make sure you and Peter are both at the science fair, as you know you did this as partners so it could have a major impact." Peter glanced at me momentarily with eyes full of worry but I ignored him and smiled at the teacher "Yep no problem" Thankfully we were able to leave after that, I was gonna talk to the principal during the next break. Peter was kinda frantic once we were far enough away from the science room. "What are we supposed to do Sadie? I can't be two different people at the same time. You heard Mr. Holland it could completely mess up our mark." He was definitely panicking, Silver was on his side almost immediately, I helped him sit on the ground underneath the stairway "Peter just take a deep breathe, clear all the thoughts from your head, ok? In through your nose, out through your mouth." He did as I said, and I waited a few minutes "Are you alright?" He nodded "So don't worry about the spider thing, I can solve that with a few phone calls ok? Just trust me" He nodded still wary but no longer panicking. The bell rang, we now had about 5 minutes to get to class. "We should probably head to English, there's no reason to keep Mr. Evans waiting more than need be."

We headed to English with a few minutes to spare, they started poetry when I left so that's what we were doing today. Silver followed behind me, despite the large amount of people in the class I knew that realistically he wouldn't be stepped on because he was standing. Finally the class started and Mr. Evans started off by saying "Today, you will be creating a poem using all the different elements that we've been learning, the poem can be about whatever you want though it obviously has to be school appropriate. It has to be a minimum of 14 lines" A significant amount of students groaned, others showed no reaction, I was actually kinda excited. A few years ago Steve showed me how to write proper poems and come up with my own, I mean I wasn't about to mention how much Captain freaking America enjoys a good poem but it was a nice thought.

We managed to get through the rest of school without much hassle, I spoke with the principal about our presentation over lunch, all the while Peter was finishing his essay on World War 2 that I told him not to finish last night. It was currently the end of the school day, I wanted to ask Scarlett about the essay so I had waited until the other students left, other than Peter at least. "Scarlett, about the essay? Am I allowed to do it on a person? Like I know it's supposed to be about world war 2 but, I really wanna write an essay about one of the howling commandos. For the record, it's not Captain America, and it's also not someone I can talk too anymore." Peter probably figured it out after I asked if it could be a person. "If you can give me the full name of the person, then go ahead but it's still due by Friday." I smiled "Well he goes by Bucky Barnes but his full name is James Buchanan Barnes." The teacher frowned slightly "Didn't you say it was someone you couldn't speak too?" I nodded "I can't speak with Bucky right now, it's kinda complicated, I'll be able to present it on Friday though, plus we have this class first so I could go first, I don't really mind" The teacher visually sighted "Go ahead, just make sure it's good and don't forget it double space"

We were currently on our way over so I could pick up Jest, it was also where I normally met with Happy. Jest was fairly easy to spot because of his backpack, plus the small redhead normally at his side, if if I couldn't find him Silver can in an instance. It wasn't really well known that Tony Stark adopted Jest, I don't even think he's met with the teacher yet. Silver was already at his side, being petted by Mason who was always intrigued by my giant fluffy creature. "Hey Jest, c'mon bud we got another long drive ahead of us." He poured slightly meanwhile Peter started to talk to Mason. "Sadie can't we wait until Mason's mom gets here?" I nodded "I guess so, but after that we have to get going I don't wanna make Happy wait too long" With that we kinda joined Peter's small conversation with Mason "So what are you gonna do to it?" Peter gave an almost sly smile "You're gonna have to wait and see" I was confused but before I could ask, a brown-haired woman appeared who I recognized to be Mason's mother along with "Happy!" Mason ran over to give him a hug which he happily returns. "Harold are these the children you were told to pick up?" I interrupted them being nice despite the fact she called me a child "I'm Sadie Stark, Happy works for my father and has for 8 years or so, being that the Avengers compound isn't walking distance compared to the tower, I asked if he could drive." I was trying really hard to be nice."Well Sadie, this is Vanessa, my sister. She saw me when I was waiting for the 3 of you so I figured I'd come to say hi to my favorite nephew. Apparently you've already met Mason." I nodded "We met him a while ago, he's good friends with Jest" Even Silver could tell that Vanessa was kinda a bitch "Happy I'm gonna take Silver to the car, there's too many people and he's getting kinda antsy" He acknowledged me and then went back to talking. I rolled my eyes and Silver started trotting ahead slightly as Peter and I walked side by side "I don't like her, nor do I trust her" Peter smiled beside me "That much was obvious as soon as you started talking, but there's something off about her, that much I can tell"

We got back to the car and I let Silver jump in first, he immediately laid down on the seat thankfully leaving enough room for us to get in. I was gonna give Happy 10 minutes before I called him because I had to get back to the compound so I could finish up a few things for tomorrow. It was about 8 minutes when I saw Happy finally started to walk towards the car with Jest walking beside him. "Who's sitting in the front with Happy?" Peter shook his head just as Happy opened the back door. "Sadie, one of you is gonna have to sit in the front" I nodded "Peter, you should sit in the front, I'm more likely to be noticed if I'm sitting in the front, plus Jest is too young." I seen a silent sigh and then he got out. I ended up sitting in the middle so that Silver could stay on one side of me and Jest could be on the other.

Less than halfway through the drive Jest had fallen asleep as he leaned on my shoulder, Silver had his head on my lap and the rest on him was on the seat beside me. I was trying my best to stay awake and I was kinda drifting on and off until it finally got to me.

_(Dreamscape)_

_We were on a school bus, there were a bunch of students. I was sitting with Peter and Ned was in front of us, all of a sudden there was a giant ring-like spaceship in the sky. Ned had apparently learned my secret because he helped Peter and I get out._

_I watched Dad get beat up by an alien, he was unlike anything I'd ever seen, he kinda reminded me of Voldemort from Harry potter. I don't really know what happened next, it was a blur and then I was older. I could see a bunch of graves, Dad was standing in front of one, in particular, he was crying. Once I was able to get close enough I realized why...it was Peter's grave._

I jolted awake, the car was stopped so I guess we were back at the compound. Neither Jest nor Silver was beside me anymore. I was still shaken when I opened the door, the compound was empty and depressing just like normal. I slowly made my way towards my room but ended up in Dad's lab, I seen Peter the second I walked in, Jest was near him, playing with a spider bot. "Hey Sadie, we didn't wanna wake you up because I figured you'd get up later" I didn't respond, I was still kinda freaked out over my dream but I tried not to show it. I wrapped my arms around Peter, pulling him into a full hug until I was able to convince myself he was fine, he was breathing, he was alive. Obviously he knew something was wrong after that, he whispered quietly "Are you alright Sadie?" I took a deep breath then nodded "I'm fine Pete, just..just a bad dream." He wasn't someone who would ask, not like Bucky or Pietro would at least, the two of them would know a bad dream is always a nightmare. I took another moment to regain my composure "I have to go make a few phone calls about the science fair tomorrow, try to keep Jest out of trouble would ya" I walked away with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not that anyone cares but I'm 16, have red hair and glasses. September will be my last year of high school. Anyway, hope you like the chapter


	30. Chapter 30

Nick Fury had been "dead" for about 5 years or so now, I still talked to him whenever I got the chance, plus he still has some useful connections. I technically wanted to ask him about my mother but that's not quite my main concern, at least not at the moment.

I had to use my cell phone, the number doesn't work with any of the AI systems. The call was answered just after the first ring finished, as if he was waiting for someone to call. "Is there something you need Sadie? I'm a very busy dead man," That was the same Fury I knew. "There was something important I have to talk to you about in person...but that isn't what I called about. I need a way for someone to be in two places at once, like Spider-Man and Peter Parker, or myself and my spider persona. The science fair is tomorrow at 6 pm so I need something by then, I mean you're Nick freaking Fury so I figured you're the only one who can help me out" There was a long silence on the other end "4 am launch pad, that's as early as I can help, come alone though Sadie, do not include Mr. Parker." I smiled though I was confused "I'll be there alone...Peter wouldn't be able to get up that early anyway" The call ended soon after that, I wasn't one to question Nick but that was kinda strange, though it probably takes a while to get from where ever he is to the compound.

I headed to my room to drop off my bag and get changed, I didn't plan on leaving the compound again so I put on Captain America pajama pants and a long red v neck shirt I knew originally came from Bucky's stuff. When we had finished moving everything to the compound any clothes that weren't mine, Dad's, Jest's or Peter's was put into the large garage-like area in the back of the compound, I was the one who packed most of Steve and Bucky's clothes and other things so I could get something basically whenever I wanted. I had found Steve and Bucky's dog tags, which I currently had around my neck, along with the handwritten cheesecake recipe from the safe in Steve's room, I had no choice but to grab stuff at the time, anything else extremely important is currently in my closet away from anyone else. I chose to just lay down on my bed, I was kinda curious what Nick was planning but had to wait till later to actually find out. I heard my door open, I just assumed it was Peter wondering where I was so I didn't bother moving.

"You alright Sadie?" That wasn't Peter, I scrambled off the bed nearly falling flat, Steve was by my side almost immediately "Be careful, imagine what Bucky would do if you got hurt when I'm around" I put both my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug "Have they found how to..." The first words to come to my head were _"fix him"_ but that's not what I wanted to say. Steve shook his head "No major changes as far as I've heard, I just wanted to see how you were doing" I smiled truly for the first time since the _"civil war"_ of the Avengers "I'm better now that you're here, so how long are you staying Steve? I mean...if you're staying..." I doubted he would, I mean Dad doesn't really forgive people easily and considering what happened... "I wasn't really planning on staying Sadie...but I'll stay a night or two, for you. Just don't tell Tony, I don't want him to get the wrong idea" I nodded "There's a spare room next to Jest's, I mean the only rooms we really use are mine and Peter's anyway" He raised his eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes "You know what I mean" we both started laughing "Besides I can actually sleep whenever someone is beside me" he hugged me again "I missed you Steve" He let me go again before he spoke again "I was on my way to Sam's before this, I wanted to see how he was fairing after the raft" I knew that all Avengers that worked against Dad was imprisoned after Steve, Bucky, and I got away on the jet, I wasn't surprised that Steve broke them out, he isn't one to abandon his team, I mean we're family. "Hey Steve? Do you know what happened to Natasha? I heard she ran off before they could arrest her, have you seen her?" He shook his head "Apparently she stayed with Clint's family while he was at the raft, I haven't heard since though, I planned on taking a trip down there later in the month" After the exams school was over, I planned on figuring out where the others were and trying to mend things with everyone during that time best I could at least. "Could I go down with you? School is almost over, plus I planned on spending a few weeks at Clint's farm anyway" I heard footsteps approaching my room and then glanced over at Steve, he heard it too.

I watched Steve hide in my closet so when Peter opened the door I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Are you finished with your phone call thing yet Sadie? Jest wanted to know where you were but I said that you were on the phone." Just then Silver wandered in the room, followed by Jest. I knew my young brother wouldn't notice Mr. America who was hiding in my closet but I wasn't sure about Silver. "Why don't we go find something for an afterschool snack? After that, I'll run out and get pizza or something for supper and we can just relax for a bit. How's that sound, we can just watch old shows and movies until it's time for Jest to go to bed"

Everyone agreed and Silver kept trying to get into the closet Steve was hiding, "I'll probably go get the pizza in 10 minutes or so" I figured it would be best if Steve got out of the compound for a while so that sentence was mostly for him. We started down the hallway "I'm gonna check on Silver, I think I closed one of his toys in the closet or something, I'll meet you guys in the kitchen ok?" Jest nodded and ran down the long corridor, Peter raised one eyebrow to question me so I smiled and pecked his cheek before sticking my tongue out at him in a playful manner, then I headed back towards my bedroom where my super soldier brother might still be in my closet.

Even before my bedroom door opened I could hear Steve laughing, he wasn't really quiet about it. The scene before me was something else, Steve was on the floor and Silver was licking his face, they were surrounded by random clothes and objects from my closet "I knew he would find you, so did you..what, fall out of the closet or something?" Silver stopped and Steve was able to speak "I slipped..." I rolled my eyes and offered my hand to help him up. "Is that Bucky's shirt?" I mean the shirt was a few sizes too big "Yeah I took it from his stuff in the garage, that's where all yours and Bucky's stuff ended up when we moved, I mean besides these" I grabbed the chain from around my neck and shook the dog tags. Immediately afterward I started picking up my clothes and a small aged paper fell out of my Captain America sweater. "And this" Obviously it was the recipe from Steve's mother, I slowly put the small paper in Steve's breast pocket. "So I'm going out for pizza in like 10 minutes, meet me outside, Silver'll more than likely follow you but that's fine, I planned on taking him with me anyway." I had to leave for the kitchen after that, it hadn't been long but I didn't want Peter to get suspicious plus I kinda wanted a plum. I found my younger brother and my adorable boyfriend eating honeycombs out of the box, I quietly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of them, pictures were basically the only reason I ever used my cell phone outside of calls excrypted numbers. "Get a bowl you two, you're not animals" Jest took another handful and then took the box from Peter, leaving it on the counter.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a plum "I called in a pizza, I have to go pick it up and I might stop and get more plums, any more requests? I mean fruit wise" Peter shook his head followed by Jest. "Suit yourselves, oh yeah, I'm taking Silver with me too. Why don't you boys go watch Ducktales or something on Disney plus, the old Xmen show is on there too." The funny thing was the X-Men, unlike the Avengers, is made up but it was one of my favorite shows when I was 9, I used to make my older super soldier brothers watch it with me, there was one time in particular that came to mind.

(Flashback)

_It was late at night, a nightmare had woken me up and I wasn't able to get back to sleep. Silver lay at my feet half asleep though I knew he'd get up if I did. I slowly slid out of bed, Silver rolled over and yawned before stretching and following me. I crept to Bucky's room trying to be quiet, Bucky was asleep in his bed. Being that I was young I chose to climb into his bed and wake him up. "Bucky, wake up" he stirred slightly before sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his metal hand "Something wrong Sadie?" I leaned onto him before I mumbled a response "Just a nightmare, I couldn't get back to sleep" I seen his tired smile before he yawned "Lay down Sadie, you can stay here" I nodded and mumbled half a response, Silver had already gone back to sleep, now on the bottom edge of Bucky's bed._

_Before long I could once again hear Bucky's soft breathing, he had fallen back asleep. At the time I had kinda wanted to wake him up again but I remember choosing against it. The next person I went to go see was Steve, I noticed a small light coming from under his door as I approached his room. I opened the door slowly, he was sitting on his bed, he looked to be drawing or something in a small notebook of some sort. It didn't take long for Steve to notice my small form in the doorway. "Sadie, what are you doing awake? It's getting late." I said not a word as I slowly climbed up onto his bed. "I had a nightmare and Bucky fell back asleep, I don't wanna wake him up again" Steve's expression softened "How about we go watch something until you go back to sleep, that sound good?" I nodded. I watched my older brother pocket the mini sketchbook and his pencil before he picked me up "Do you wanna watch X-Men Sadie?" I smiled "Yeah, can we?"_

_I didn't end up sleeping anymore that night and Bucky ended up joining us on the couch like 6 hours later, I also remember taking a long nap on Bucky's lap once the last episode of season 4 was over. No one ended up getting mad or anything which kinda surprised me at the time._

(Flashback end)

I guess I blanked out for a minute because next thing I know Peter was waving a hand in front of my face and Jest was holding one of my hands in his. I almost pulled his arm off me out of instant but was able to stop myself. "Sorry I thought of something from when I was younger, guess I blanked for a second, I'm good now though. Plus I have to pick up the pizza" Peter seemed slightly worried "I'm gonna have Silver with me, I'll be back in about an hour or so." He still looked worried so I kissed him softly "I'll be fine" Jest made a loud noise of "ew" and I smiled before I headed for the door where I hoped Steve had managed to get to without being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a day late considering its past 12, I got caught up in cleaning


	31. Chapter 31

I had run to put real pants on, just finding black yoga pants because I wanted to keep Bucky's shirt and didn't wanna go out in pajamas. After I made my way outside I found Steve outside in the yard with Silver beside him. I was probably gonna have to mess with some of the security cameras in the compound after Steve leaves but I can worry about that later "I can't stay out too long because I told Jest that we could watch some movies and stuff before he had to go to bed plus Peter and I have to finish our science fair project or start it technically." We started walking towards the downtown area, it was probably about a 10-minute walk to even get to a store or the small pizza place I ordered from. Silver still had no leash on and I wasn't about to make him have one.

Steve and I ended up talking mainly about how everyone had been doing, Wanda was apparently coming back in town soon with Vision with her, which was definitely a blessing and a curse. I still kinda thought Vision was creepy but it's been a while since I saw Wanda and that should be nice. The topic slowly changed to Bucky who was still frozen so they could help him get rid of all the Hydra brainwashing. I had been to Wakanda once and even though it was the same day that Bucky was frozen, I still got to see some of the land and the technology there which was amazing. The lead scientist was T'Challa's younger sister Shuri, she was around my age and apparently she's the smartest person in the world. Dad would flip if he saw the tech Shuri can make, I mean, she's the one who designed the black panther suit.

I ended up dragging Steve to the farmer's market where I bought plums whenever I didn't have enough time to go all the way to Bucharest. In the end, I had to put a leash on Silver but he didn't seem to mind too much because that way he wasn't stepped on. The first thing I grabbed was my plums, then I chose to browse a bit to kill time before I grabbed the pizza, there were a bunch of random cool things on some of the tables, Steve and I tried to keep a low profile in order not to draw attention to us. I ended up stopping at a table that sold comics, there was something in particular that caught my eye on the table next to it, the next vendor was an older looking lady selling art supplies, there was a small closed case, it looked intriguing though I didn't know what was in it. I didn't want Steve to see what I was thinking about getting so I spoke to him "I'm gonna grab a few comics for Jest, and one for Peter. Take Silver and keep exploring, he can find me basically anywhere so it'll be fine." He took Silver's lead from me and walked a few vendors away, I grabbed a few Batman comics and a Spider-man one for Peter out of irony. Once I paid I checked to see where Steve was at and then slowly made my way to the art vendor.

The lady spoke to me as if she'd known exactly what I had been looking at earlier "See something you liked, young lady? You seemed pretty secretive when you sent that young man away with your dog." I gave her a kind smile "That young man is my older brother, I wanted to know what that case is used for" The kind lady picked it up to open it before she spoke about it "everything about it is handcrafted" she took a small notebook out "The notebook is shaped to fit perfectly into the case, it comes with two notebooks and a set of charcoal ever sharp pencil, though I'm sorry to say that the prize might be a bit too high for a young girl like yourself." I glanced over at Steve who was looking at dog treats for Silver. "Money isn't a problem, ma'am, just name the price" The kind lady seemed a bit lost at first until she saw the determined look on my face. "The box and it's contents are normal $80 though that includes the extra notebook" I smiled and grabbed my wallet out of my pocket. "Here" I took out a hundred dollar bill. She was reluctant to take it "Are you sure? There are much better ways money can be spent" I nodded "I'm sure my Dad doesn't mind. Besides Stark industries is a pretty famous company" I'm guessing it was just then that the older kind lady realized who I was. "You're the girl Tony Stark has been hiding all these years, Sadie wasn't it? Such a beautiful name" I smiled "Thanks, and yeah that's right, it's better to keep a low profile at markets like this because the press loves a good story." She smiled back at me and then wrapped the case and it's contents up for me. "Thank you" she nodded and with a knowing glance she spoke again "Make sure Mr. America likes his gift" I was momentarily confused "How did you know...?" She said "It's hard to forget the face of your first celebrity crush" We ended up speaking for a few more minutes and then I took a second to debate doing something but in the end, I said _"why not"_ I spoke again to the lady "I'll be right back." I went over to where Steve was, making sure to keep his gift hidden "Steve could you come over here for a minute?" He took a second to finish paying for a bone and a few other treats for Silver before he silently followed me back to the vendor I was just talking too. The lady was awestruck for a moment. "I figured you could give her an autograph or a picture Steve, she's followed your journey until you went under, though she would've just been a little girl at the time" Steve gave his Captain America smile "Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you..." I had never gotten the lady's name either "Pamela, Pamela Pinkerton." That last name seemed familiar, Steve seemed to think so too. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Pinky Pinkerton would you?" That was one of the many howling commandos, she nodded slightly "That was my father, he used to talk about you when I was young, the man who saved his life." I took something out of my pocket and handed it to Steve "Sadie, do you just carry these around?" It was a picture of Steve in his Captain America uniform, funny thing was that I did actually just carry these around, anytime I'm with Steve at least. Little kids tend to notice him more than the adults do, so it's always nice to have something to give them. "We both know how often a kid can recognize you, I like having something to give them." Pamela still seemed slightly awestruck so Steve signed the picture "Here, it was nice meeting you but we should get out of here before we draw any more attention to us, people are starting to stare" I glanced around and people were definitely starting to notice us. I mean the giant bright white wolf dog didn't help the situation any.

Steve grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd, he still had Silver on a lead so we wouldn't lose him. Once we got a few blocks away from the market we stopped. "That was fun" Steve raised an eyebrow at me, as I started to unclip Silver "I mean there were no giant groups of fangirls chasing us so I think we can call that successful" He agreed with that "Sadie, you may wanna get back soon, it's been over an hour" Opps, I'm hoping my boys won't mind considering I bought them some comics.

We started back towards the compound, I didn't mention what I had bought Steve, I planned on giving it to him later either tonight or tomorrow before school. I ran into the pizza place and paid for the pizza, Steve stayed outside with Silver as I grabbed it, though Steve ended up carrying it to the compound for me. I debated asking Steve to come in and hang out with us. I didn't know how much of a low profile he wanted to have while at the compound, considering he's only staying for me.

Just before I was able to walk through the front doors Tuesday started to buzz "Incoming call from Spider-boy" that was Peter, I paused for a minute "Hello? Something wrong Peter?" Even before he spoke I could almost feel the hesitation "I haven't gone patrolling today, I think I'm gonna go swinging for a bit after we eat, If you don't mind of course" that gives Steve time to hang out with us. I smiled unintentionally "Yeah you can go ahead, there's a train that leaves in about 45 minutes if you wanna go back to the city, there's also another train at 7:30 so you can come back," We both said a few more things "I'll literally be back in the next like 5 minutes, just go watch your show with Jest" I hung up after that and started to talk with Steve who had been patiently waiting for me to finish on the call "That was Peter, he wanted to go out and patrol, I figured that considering he's going all the way to the city you could hang out after he leaves. It would just be Jest and I, well and Silver but that's obvious" Steve probably didn't wanna risk Dad or Rhodey finding out "C'mon, I'm not the only one that misses you, Jest always wants to know when the others will come back. I don't even have the heart to tell him about Pietro, let alone say that none of you are ever gonna stay with us again" I took a minute to calm down "Breathe..." Steve gave me a hug with his free arm allowing me to regain my posture. "I have to go in, Peter should leave in about 40 minutes if he wants to take the train, so just consider it..." I took the pizza from him and walked into the compound, Silver followed me leaving Steve alone outside.

(Steve p.o.v)

I made my own way into the compound, before the fight with Tony, I was given a key to get into the backdoor. The Avengers compound was originally built as a warehouse for Starks I think, Tony had the inside redesigned for us. We were supposed to move into it after Sadie finished school for the year but the accords happened and then chaos.

Being that I was in the garage, I started going through the boxes and bags of mine and Bucky's clothes and other things. Sadie had our dog tags and she saved Mom's cheesecake recipe for me. Those were really the only important things I needed, I was able to find a proper change of civilian clothes and a pair of pajamas within our stuff. I mean I think one of the shirts might be Bucky's but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I was able to get to the spare room Sadie mentioned by counting the doors after Sadie's room.

Soon enough I heard Peter leave, plus it had been about a half-hour or so. I yawned before standing debating whether or not to go find Sadie. She said that she wasn't the only one that missed me, Jest is only 4 and considering he's basically had his new family ripped away from him for something so ridiculous I left the room. I found Sadie in the room connected to hers, it was just like her TV room in the tower. She could probably tell that I was behind her because she pulled Jest onto her lap so I could sit down.

Without either of us saying anything I sat on the couch next to her with Silver climbing in between us, Jest took a moment to notice but when he did I felt the impact of him jumping on me. "Hey buddy" He hugged me tight and I put my arms around the small kid, I could tell he was happy. "Steve is gonna hang out with us for a few hours, but we aren't allowed to tell anyone else ok? It's a secret that he stopped by" Jest let me go and nodded "Ok Sadie" he turned around to sit in my lap properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this early so I'm gonna post before I forget it's Monday again. This chapter was fun to write, it was just simple, more of a filler than anything.


	32. Chapter 32

(Sadie p.o.v)

Seeing Steve was definitely good for Jest, he seems so much quieter than he used too, and he was never even a loud kid. It could just be the move but I believe it's because it's so empty, we went from seeing at least 5 or 6 different Avengers a day to barely seeing anyone outside of each other and Peter. I don't even see Dad outside of the news anymore. Suddenly I felt something cold and damp on my arm, it was Silver's nose. He probably noticed me zoning out, considering he looked up at me until I started to pet him. "I'm ok bud" I mumbled halfheartedly, I saw Steve glance over at me and I ignored him.

I had put on the old X-Men cartoon for Jest and I just before Steve came in, it wasn't hard to get lost in the show, though the animation is worse than I remember, not that I mind too much. This was as close to normal as it was getting any time soon, just having Steve around is nice but I know that it's just gonna hurt more when he leaves. I yawned just as the last episode of season 2 played, I looked over at Steve who was sorta still watching the show and then Jest who was curled up asleep on his lap. "Steve you can probably take Jest to my room, it's past his bedtime anyway." He took a second to look down at my young brother before standing up. "I'll go tuck him in" Silver got up and stretched before following them, he tended to stay with Jest anytime he slept.

Steve returned a moment later, I shut off the TV just as he sat back on the couch next to me. "So how's school been, Sadie? I know you didn't return for a few weeks after what happened" Leave it to Mr. Old-fashioned to bring up school. "School is fine, I still haven't figured out if I'm returning after this year, I think it would be better if I was just homeschooled, plus I think I'd spend more time with dad that way" I didn't mean to mention my father, I didn't want Steve to know how worried I was about him. "Sadie is there something wrong?" I didn't respond, I mean everyone has issues they're dealing with, whether it be a mental issue or something with a family member. My problems aren't anymore important than anyone else's. "Sadie...I know what happened was hard but..." Not even Steve could come up with something reassuring. "I don't wanna talk about it Steve" He didn't say anything at first, he sat closer to me just letting me lean on him. "You don't have to be strong Sadie, no one is around other than us, besides you've seen me at my lowest, plus you're my sister...I'm not gonna say anything" I gave in, I could feel the tears streaming silently down my cheeks and I dug my face into Steve's side. I prayed that no one was gonna see me.

Neither of us moved for a while, neither of us spoke either. The only real noise I could hear was that of my soft sniffling, I had stopped crying but Steve didn't say anything. "I hate bringing other people into my problems, I don't wanna make you feel bad about what's going on." I wanted to know how long until Peter got back, I hoped I had enough time to just fix my everything considering I was just a big mess. "I'm just gonna go get in the shower, Peter should be back soon and I don't want him to know I've been crying... you may wanna head back to your room" Steve still seemed mildly concerned but let me go.

I hate showing weakness in any way, I always tried to stay strong because I had Bucky to lean on, Steve and Pietro helped me too. Hydra taught us not to show weakness, if you did you were beaten. It's hard to break habits like that. I looked at my face in the mirror, it was extremely prominent that I had been crying, I jumped in the shower, I could just say I got soap in my eyes or something, Peter isn't likely to push me anyway.

Steve was gone by the time I got out of the bathroom, I ended up laying on the couch by myself. I knew I had to start on the science fair project so I slowly got up, the compound was quiet as I walked towards my lab. Thankfully I had all the components that I needed "Hey Tuesday? Play Try by P!nk, keep it to this room though, I don't wanna wake up Jest" As I waited for the music to play I pulled up my blueprints on the large scale system.

I danced around the lab listening to my music getting far more work done than I thought I could considering I was also singing "Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame" Dad listens to AC/DC and other bands like that, funny thing is that I can't stand AC/DC. _"Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned"_ Listening to artists like P!nk always made me feel better when I was younger. _"But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die" P!nk songs are really motivational even if most of them aren't really meant to be "You gotta get up and try, and try, and try"_ This song was one of my favorites, it came out in 2012. Because I was jamming to P!nk songs I never noticed Peter as he came into the room. Being that I thought I was by myself I was currently on the ceiling. _"So, so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't need you...."_

I noticed Peter and all of a sudden everything stopped and the music was off. "Hey...how was patrol?" I got off the ceiling just as he answered "Just stopped a few muggers and a saved a few kids, plus an older lady gave me churros" He smiled and I knew this was overall awkward but I wasn't gonna say anything about it. "Science fair is tomorrow, I'm meeting with my contact in the morning to go over a few things. I got most of the work done, just needs a few minor tweaks." He picked up the finished impact net and looked at it funny "What is it?" I couldn't really think of something that couldn't be used as a Spider gadget, so that was the result "It's an impact web, it can be used to catch bad guys or anyone really, I mean it was this or a floating car but I figured that would too much" He rolled his eyes, "So this is gonna shoot me?" I shrugged "I plan on testing it in the gym but it'll end up hitting one of us" I took it from him and flipped it over to the open wire panel on the bottom. "I planned on having two set up if you can make the second one that would be great, I can help as soon as this is wired right" He went over to the other table that was covered in the scrap metal and wires I used to make the first impact web. "Hey, Sadie? Can I ask why you were dancing on the ceiling? Or what song it was?" I rolled my eyes "Dancing around like that is just fun, the music helps me work. The song was _So What by P!nk_ , I'm not really sure how I ended up on the ceiling but considering I didn't break anything all's well." We worked for a few more minutes, I'm pretty sure I finished the gadget but I was kinda debating if I had enough time to make a nanotech version; I might as well try.

I had an outline of the nanotech before Peter called out to me "It's finished, I checked the wires, it should be fine." I nodded "Go get your suit, might as well try them" He left the room, I was gonna meet him in the gym as soon as I was finished "Tuesday resume music" I looked over Peter's impact net and the wiring seemed correct. I put my suit on and then sung the last part to the song _"So, so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight_  
 _Ba da da da da da"_ Tuesday shut it off after that so I made my way to the gym.

Peter was hanging from the ceiling when I walked in "Considering this is the first test of these things please be extremely careful because the impact nets could be set too high and it would hurt." I took a few minutes to set up the machines. "Just don't break anything, yourself or otherwise" He nodded and then we both got on either side of the gym. "Ready?" He asked as I put my mask on and looked over at him. "Ready" we both swung towards the two impact nets, I'm hoping he just lets it hit him. I wasn't prepared as the full impact of the net hit me and I slammed into the wall. "Sadie?" The loud noise went off a second time "Ow, Sadie are you alright?" It seemed Peter was able to recover faster than I was. My eyes were blurred as I looked at him "I'm alright, that hurt more than I thought it would" He lend me a hand up and then we went to check the machines "Mine is set at 7, that was enough knock me down but I didn't hit the wall too hard" I looked at the current level "Mine was set to max, which explains the impact against the wall" Peter looked at me again as I took off my mask "Are you sure you're alright? I'll call Josh if I have too" Josh was in twice a week but he was always on call, he didn't live too far from here anyway. "I'll be fine Peter, probably just one hell of a headache tomorrow, it won't affect anything with the science fair" He gave me another wary look before I changed the topic, "I think having both of the gadgets set to 7 is perfect, whoever ends up being the spider will know where the devices are but just don't break them if it scares you." He hadn't pulled the mask off but I know he rolled his eyes, I stood back up and then yawned "It's getting late Pete, we have everything finished how about we go to bed, plus it's a big day tomorrow" He helped me reload the nets before we left, the net was a combination of my spider webs and a few other non-stick, non-toxic chemicals. 

We walked back towards my room. "Sadie, don't you have that essay you have to finish?" The essay about Bucky, that I would present on Friday, I still have time to get it done. "I should probably get working on that" Peter checked the time "Jeez it's past 1, how long were we working on those things? Sadie, I wouldn't work on your essay today, I can help you tomorrow" I shook my head "You should go to bed, I took a nap earlier anyway, I haven't even started the essay yet" I wanted to go see Steve, he was the perfect person to ask about it considering my big super soldier brothers are best friends. Peter looked at me before nodding reluctantly "Alright, just don't stay up too late please, we both know how much lack of sleep actually hurts you" I kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in the morning Pete" I watched him head to his bedroom before I slowly made my way to my own.

I managed to get the first 3 paragraphs done, realistically I only needed 5 short paragraphs but if I had the time I was planning on going all out. The first part was just the intro that basically explained what I was gonna talk about, the second one was minor bits and pieces of his past before the howling commandos. The third paragraph was technically what I was using for closing but it was one of the easier ones to write. I planned on having a paragraph about the actual missions the commandos went on, and another of the relationship between Steve and Bucky. I refuse to write about his time as a winter soldier and I'm telling the teacher that I refuse to answer questions about it, he wants to forget that time anyway, that wasn't really him. I also planned on having a few pictures if I could find the ones I wanted, there was an old photo album that Steve had gotten back from Sharon, apparently, it was his from the war and a lot of the pictures were old ones I was looking for, plus I know there are old albums from when Howard Stark worked with them. In theory, those albums would be in dad's office or the storage room.

Being that I worked on my essay for a while, I walked quietly to Steve's room, it was only 2:30 or so but I wasn't sure if he'd be awake. I knocked on the door and then opened it, Steve was laying there on his back, I figured he was asleep but I called out softly anyway "Hey Steve? You up?" He yawned and I watched him sit up. "Hey Sadie, you need something?" I climbed up on the bed next to him. "I have an essay due Wednesday, it's supposed to be on something world war 2 related and the teacher is allowing me to write about Bucky. I only need two more paragraphs, I want one to be about the actual missions of the howling commandos and I kinda need your help with that one." He stretched "Alright but only a few minutes Sadie, it's late and you have school tomorrow" I nodded and got under the blankets pulling out my notebook and pencil. "By the way Steve...you don't have to tell me about the train...I know enough about it to be able to explain the bits that are important." I know he hates talking about what happened on the train, it was the mission that he lost Bucky...plus it's what started his time as the winter soldier.

I completely lost track of time, Steve and I ended up talking a lot about the past. I managed to fill 4 pages of notes and a few doodles, some were mine and others were his, I'd sort through the material tomorrow. It was now almost 4 am, I was supposed to meet with Nick soon. I get up at 5:30 am to start the day so I guess I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. I'll deal with it when I actually get tired or I'll just sleep in the car on the way to school. "Steve I have something I need to do, I'll probably just start getting ready a bit early today but if Jest manages to find you later don't be too surprised." He gave me half an exhausted smile, not even bothering to ask what I was doing as he rolled over. "Be careful Sadie" That was what I heard as I left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts in less than 3 weeks, it may slow down the updates considering I'm at a minor writer's block plus homework too. I'm taking the written driver's test tomorrow, wish me luck


	33. Chapter 33

Nick Fury was sitting on a lawn chair when I walked out onto the roof. "Long time no see Sadie" I smiled "It's definitely been a while...so what do you for me today?" I was momentarily confused when another Nick Fury walked over from behind a helicopter "This is a Skrull, she's agreed to help you out today" Suddenly the Nick Fury from the lawn chair turned into a green alien with pointed ears. "I'm Soren, it will be a pleasure working with you Sadie" I would be so much more weirded out if I wasn't a type of superhuman. Fury continued to explain "Back when Shield was first founded, I helped save her race along with her husband and child so they occasionally help me with missions. Parker just wouldn't understand but I thought you would. No one is allowed to know what you're doing" I nodded, that was going to be hard considering Peter knows I'm the Spider-girl.

I ended up giving Nick a hug and he of course hesitated at first before returning it "I have other matters to attend to so I shall pick up Soren at the same time tomorrow" I nodded once again "That works" I have no idea how I was going to hide Soren until tonight considering I had school but I'll figure it out. As soon as Fury left I addressed Soren "So in case Nick hasn't told you what I needed your help for it's because I have a science fair later and I told some of my class that one of the spiders would be there either Spider-girl which is me or Spider-Man who is my boyfriend Peter. The thing is that we both have to be present at the fair or it's an automatic fail so I need you to be me while I'm my spider persona because I assume you don't inherit the superpowers when you shapeshift into someone who has them." Soren gave a shake of her head "I'll show you around before I start getting ready for school. My science fair isn't until 6 pm so you basically have until then to do whatever. Unfortunately, I have school so I'll be gone but I'm gonna loan you a Tuesday so you can call me if you need anything." I showed her around, keeping it kinda brief because I didn't want anyone to catch us. I showed her to a spare room on the other side of the facility so that no one would hear her when I wasn't home. I gave her one of my many burner Tuesdays, the only person who should be able to see is me, plus there's a lot of locations the signal should bounce if someone does manage to notice it. I wasn't afraid of anyone spotting it. "This is Tuesday, or it's a nontraceable version, it's basically just a cooler voice-activated watch if you need to contact me just ask Tuesday. It's really straight forward." She gave me a strange smile "I've used tech like this before, trust me the ways of communication that my husband and I use is much harder to figure out than this, I shall be fine Sadie" I smiled "Alright if I can sneak away I'll check on you before I leave for school." I left the room after that.

I chose to make breakfast before actually getting ready, I made the batter for blueberry pancakes, I knew Dad loved blueberries, and Steve liked pancakes so it was a win for everyone as long as I made enough. I checked the time, it was only 6:01 am. I didn't make anyone get up for another hour at the minimum. I grabbed a stray pop tart packet and left the room, I wasn't planning on making the actual pancakes until the last minute so everything wasn't cold. I went to take a quick shower considering I didn't actually get any sleep last night. After that, I changed into a plain black t-shirt and jeans. I put the dog tags on before I pulled my Spider-Man hoodie over my head and then checked the time, 6:21 am. I decided to try and make the impact machines into nanotech because I already had all the pieces and the blueprint I managed to get both finished within the time so I could still finish breakfast.

I checked in on Jest who was still sleeping, just like every morning Silver followed me to the kitchen. I normally give him the scraps when I make breakfast. I placed a scoop of batter into the pan and watched it cook, it used to be the best part of the morning, that was before everything happened. Other than my lack of sleep today was a turning out to be a lovely morning.

By the time I had 18 pancakes and counting it was around the time I normally got Jest up. I hadn't been paying major attention to the pancake in the pan and I ended up burning one side "Goddammit" I mumbled to myself "Silver you want a pancake?" I set it down on a plate for him "There you go bud, I'll be right back, I have to get Jest up" He looked at me patiently, basically telling me to go get Jest in his own way. I didn't have to wake him up because he was sitting on my bed "good morning Sadie" I gave him a soft smile "good morning little buddy, so I made blueberry pancakes" His eyes lit up and he took off out of the room. "Jest, wait up" He made it to the kitchen before me and when I walked into the room he was eating a pancake with blueberries covering some of his face. I rolled my eyes as I smiled, "Why don't we get you a plate Jest, I don't want you to make yourself sick." I grabbed a small plate and put two pancakes on it. I have no idea whether or not he's already eaten more than one but I gave him more none the less.

The funny thing about blueberries was that I was allergic, not bad enough to kill me or give me a major reaction but if I eat them I get a mild rash. Thankfully I can still cook with them as long as I don't eat the food, I don't like blueberry pancakes anyway, I used to make chocolate chips ones just for Bucky and I because he seemed to prefer them or he just liked eating them with me.

I finally finished all the batter and put the bowl in the sink, I'd do the dishes later. Jest was still eating his pancakes so I set a few on the plate for Steve and another plate for Dad. "I'll be right Jest, I'm gonna go set these down for Steve." He nodded not really caring because his face was fill of pancake.

Just like I thought he would be, Steve was sleeping when I quietly stepped into his room. I left the plate of pancakes on the nightstand beside the bed as well as a small note that read _"Morning Steve, I made you breakfast though it might be cold by the time you see this, I have something for you so stick around please? I'll be back later tonight"_ I wanted to give him the small art kit I bought him, but it was better I waited.

I stopped by Soren's room to see if she wanted pancakes and the answer had been no, after that I left Dad his plate and note just like I had for Steve though I also mentioned to Dad that the science fair was tonight. I wanted him to go, he doesn't really get involved with the school after he had fought with Jenna. I heard that her family wanted to sue us but their lawyer suggested it was a bad idea because there was no way they would've won.

I stopped by Peter's room to wake him up before I returned to the kitchen, I knocked on his door before walking in thinking he'd still be sleeping. I was wrong, he walked out of the bathroom in just a towel before I could say anything. "Morning Sadie" I blushed slightly before I rolled my eyes and got over it "Hey Pete, I'm surprised you're already up" He smiled and started going through the closet "I had to get a shower, anyway Sadie did you get any sleep? You look tired" I took a second to turn around allowing him to change, when I faced him again he was wearing dark washed jeans. "I was working on the essay, I called Steve last night and got a bunch of stuff to help me out...by the time we finished talking I had to go meet my help and finish the science fair preparation. After that, I stayed up because it was time for me to get up anyway" He looked mildly concerned "Sadie..." I cut him off "It'll be fine, I'll sleep in the car" He still looked concerned so I walked up and kissed him. "Finish getting ready, there are pancakes in the kitchen." That motivated him.

I returned to the kitchen where Jest had just finished his pancakes, his face was a minor shade of blue in certain places "We should go get you cleaned up before your face stains" He looked at me happily not caring in the least. I grabbed a facecloth and wiped off his face and hands. Peter came to the kitchen pretty much after. "We have about 20 minutes, I'm gonna help Jest with his outfit and then grab the gadgets. "Sadie do you want me to grab the impact things." I shook my head "Actually...that was the other thing I was working on this morning. I had a half-hour to kill so I might've changed both gadgets into nanotech which makes them easier to carry, plus the element that Dad made it won't make it any weaker. I plan on incorporating it into the spider suits later on." Before he could scold me I left with Jest, leaving him to eat his pancakes.

Jest chose a Spider-Man related outfit and I let him go get changed, when he came back and we started back towards the kitchen I noticed Silver sitting outside of Steve's room, thankfully he hadn't noticed Soren. "Sadie, is Steve still here? Can we go say good morning?" I smiled "You're gonna wake him up but I guess we can since you asked" I opened the door to Steve's room and Silver immediately ran and jumped up on the bed laying on the other side of Steve's head. I closed the door behind us and made sure Tuesday kept it quiet outside of the room before I finally chose to approach the bed.

I grabbed the note from beside the pancakes and stuffed it into my pocket. After that, I chose to climb up on the bed with Jest. He was sitting on top of Steve and I was sitting on the other side with Silver. "Steve? Steve wake up" He started to stir slightly so I figured it was good if he knew Jest wasn't in here by himself "Good morning Steve," I watched Silver start to lick Steve's face, and then he finally chose to open his eyes "Silver..." He sat up slightly and yawned "Did you put them up to this Sadie?" I smiled "Silver was at your door and Jest asked if we could come to say good morning, I knew it would wake you up but hey I brought you breakfast" I pointed out the pancakes. "Jest we should get back, Peter was waiting plus Happy should be here by now" He nodded and then once again jumped on Steve to give him a hug "Bye Steve" He left the room, Silver went with him though he paused in the door to look at me first, "Go with him bud, I'm alright" He left with that, I could hear the footsteps as they ran down the hallway before the door closed.

I got off the bed knowing that Jest wouldn't be able to cover for me long "I'll see you later Steve...or at least I hope so, I have something to give you so you have to stick around ok? You're not allowed to leave without saying goodbye" I gave him a hug "I'll be here when you get back today, but tomorrow I have to leave, Sam is waiting for me y'know" I laughed "Sam can wait another day...though I do have to get going, Steve. Enjoy your pancakes"

I reluctantly left him with that, I stopped by the lab and grabbed my gadgets before heading towards the kitchen, I also briefly stopped at my room to grab my bag and make sure I had my suit. I planned on going home early in order to get everything set up for later, I just had to be really careful. Dad has a nanotech suit that I'm going to borrow, I doubt all the kinks are worked out yet but it was faster than swinging. I ended up quickly grabbing the gadget that I knew was the suit and then I ran to the front. Peter was standing almost awkwardly as I assume he waited for me "Jest and Silver are already in the car, any longer and we'd be running late." I yawned "I had a few things I forgot so I had to grab them, plus I had to power down the impact tech before I put it my bag" _"Plus I was talking to Steve"_ Not that I was going to add that.

The car ride was long like normal, though I ended up crashing pretty hard and slept until we got to the high school. Peter was the one that woke me up "Sadie, c'mon. We're at school and I know you wanna tell the science teacher about the project." I yawned and sat up "Alright...actually Peter I gotta talk to Happy for a second, why don't you go find Ned? I'll meet you inside" He looked kinda disappointed as he walked towards the school. "Happy I'm gonna be missing the last 2 classes, I'm gonna need you to cover for me if the school calls to ask where I'm at" He gave me an almost confused look "What do you have to do that you gotta miss school?" I'm not going to mention Soren "The science fair is tonight and I need to finish the nanotech for my suit. I'd do it at school but y'know that kinda risks my identity as one of the spiders. I don't need a drive because I have a way to get back quick I just need someone to cover for me" Happy reluctantly nodded "Alright Sadie what do you need?" I explained my whole plan, minus anything with Soren, it was mostly just about the fact I have to miss the last 2 classes, it was the only way for the time to line up. If I wait until after school then I'll be late for the science fair plus it would be harder to pull off the switch. I planned on starting out at the science fair and then leaving just as the judges enter the room. I mean nothing ever goes according to plan but I'm praying mine doesn't backfire.

Peter was fairly easy to find when I walked into the crowded school, he was under the stairwell with Ned just like every day before. Silver silently trailed behind me, "We have Science first, though I'm gonna go tell Mr. Holland about our science fair project, you might as well stay here with Ned though Pete." I yawned "I have to talk to Scarlett afterward anyway, I'll see you too later" I felt kinda bad for basically ditching Peter so I knelt down and kissed him before I left.

Mr. Holland was thankfully in his class when I walked in. "Good morning Sadie, Did you and Peter finish your science fair project?" I gave half a smile as I walked to the group of tables Peter and I normally sat at "We finished it last night, though I ended up making another version of it. We called it an impact machine though there are probably better names to be created." I grabbed one of them out of my bag and it seemed to momentarily shock the teacher until I hit the button and it changed into the actual gadget. "I can show you what it does if you want, though it's kinda dangerous in a small room like this" I wasn't about to mention that I almost got a concussion last night from getting hit. He thankfully dismissed it after that "So is one of the famous spiders dropping by the science fair" I shrugged "Spider-Man, unfortunately, has other plans but the Spider-girl said that she's able so I'm planning on texting her about it later." Talking about yourself in an almost 3rd person type thing kinda hurts me, it just sounds weird.

The bell went saving me from revealing more about the Spider. Flash was the first one into the room, followed by Peter who looked like he was letting Flash in front of him for concern of his own safety. Peter came and sat in the chair beside me "Trouble with Flash?" He shook his head slightly "No, just the usual name-calling." I'm still not sure why Flash is mean to Peter. He's like the most harmless person I know, other than whenever he's swing around as Spider-man but that's outside of school. Flash came over and sat in the seat across from me, "Speak of the devil..." Peter mumbled beside me. "Need something Flash? You're here earlier than normal" He sent one of those fake smiles my way before it turned into a look of a pure fanboy "Is one of the spiders coming to the science fair tonight?" I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes, Peter grabbed my hand from under the table and I squeezed it before I was able to respond to Flash. "Unfortunately just like I told the teacher Spider-Man has more pressing matters tonight so he's unable to come, I was talking to the Spider-girl yesterday and I have to text the details but she's coming tonight" I actually thought Flash was going to scream or pass out which as much as it would've been funny it would've also left him at our table. "Oh my god, Sadie is there any way I can get a picture with her? Please" I smiled, not that this conversation was going anywhere "You'd have to ask her Flash, I'm so sure because if you got a picture then she'd have to get one for everyone else too." He nodded minorly down about it "I'll see what I can do, just keep it to yourself" He smiled like a fanboy and I thought he'd walk away "Thank you so much, Sadie, I'll see you later" He winked at me, as he got up and I rolled my eyes knowing his back was turned to me. Peter, thankfully knew that Flash flirted with absolutely every girl he met so he didn't take it personally. Silver had stayed laying under my feet until after Flash left. "So Sadie, how are you planning to pull off later anyway? You said you were meeting with someone this morning about it right? How'd that go?" I smiled, I'm not sure how I'm going to keep the whole Skrull thing from Peter but I'll figure it later. "It went well, I have to miss the last couple classes in order to have the time to get to the compound and back but I'll be back in time for the fair." I reach into my bag to grab the gadgets just as Peter once again questioned me "There's no way you'd get back in time by swinging, you steal an ironman suit or something?" The way he spoke was in a joking manner but I ended up answering as I hit the button on the nanotech. "I borrowed one of them, I doubt he'll notice it's gone though." The tiny gadget turned into the large sonic impact machine that we had designed the night before. "As much as it's awesome, I really wish you had just gone to bed instead of making this thing Sadie." I rolled my eyes in a half-ass joking manner "I was up for the day, it had nothing to do with staying up"

We ended up spending the class doing nothing, I worked on my essay occasionally reading certain parts out loud to Peter to ask his opinion on them. Most of his responses were "That sounds fine Sadie" or my favorite "I didn't know that about him" I added only minor facts that were personal, my favorite paragraph was the one about his relationship with Steve. I mean they were best friends since childhood, I still low-key ship it. The only other class I planned on going to was history, I planned on mentioning that I was gonna be missing class to the other teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is still considered filler but it's interesting at least.


	34. Chapter 34

After the bell went and we started towards the stairwell I mentioned my concern. "Peter, I'm missing food tech, do you wanna see if we can make something for class? Just in case" He gave a smile and then scratched his head shyly "That might be a good idea, Sadie, though I should mention it to Ned, we were supposed to hang out remember?" I nodded "I'm sure he can hang out in the food tech room with us," Ned was waiting by the stairs when we got there, Peter did their strange handshake and as much as I kinda make fun of it, I thought it was mildly clever, their handshake actually represented the 6 original Avengers. There was Captain America, Iron man, Thor, Black widow, Hawkeye, and Hulk. Thinking about it made me kinda upset considering Thor left the same day Hulk disappeared, then the issue with the Sokovia accords were days just following that. I lost almost everyone in the span of a few weeks.

I realized Peter and Ned were both looking at me mildly concerned "What?" Peter smiled "You zoned out, I said we were going to the food lab." I nodded seeing no point in speaking, I glanced down at Silver who walked beside me and ran my hand over the full of his furry back. That made me feel better.

The teacher, like always, was in the 'classroom' it's more of a kitchen space than a classroom and there were almost always students who used the space during lunch, though this was only the first break. I planned on taking off sometime before the 3rd class during lunch so if we started something then Peter could finish it after I leave. The three of us went up to the teacher, Silver sat by the kitchen we normally used whenever we cooked. "Sadie, my young Masterchef, what can I do for you" I smiled, this was definitely my favorite class, other than the fact that Jenna is in this class though she hasn't gone anywhere near me since Dad told her off months ago. "I'm missing 3rd and 4th class today because I have to get to the compound and back before the science fair starts tonight, therefore if I waited until after school I would run out of time. I was wondering if we could use the kitchen at lunch? I'd also like to know what we're supposed to be making today in class" He gave me a friendly smile "Of course you can use the kitchen, though I think another group wants to use it as well. In class today we're making cookies, every group's is supposed to be different" I nodded, I'll see if Peter comes up with anything before I suggest anything. "Why don't we do we spider cookies? that way you could help out with the actual cookies and I can frost them during class" I smiled "That might work" I glanced over at the teacher to see his expression "Go ahead, just make sure Peter knows how to make the frosting" I nodded "That's perfect, cookies don't take more than a few minutes to prepare the only wait is the cooking time. I'm sure that Scarlett would let us out of class early if we asked" Ned had left a few minutes prior saying that he had a math test he needed to study for, it was the last one before the exams that started soon. "We'll be back a few minutes before lunch hopefully."

The bell wasn't supposed to go for another 5 minutes or so but we headed up to the classroom anyway, Scarlett was sitting at her desk typing at her computer. I dropped my bag at my seat and went up to her desk, Peter stood beside me. "Scarlett? Is there any way that we could leave 10 maybe 15 minutes early today? I have to start a project in another one of my classes and Peter is my partner, but he doesn't know how to use the formula correctly. I would teach him during the next class but I have to leave at lunch" I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling her the whole story either. The bell went and students started to file, Scarlett sighed "If Peter presents his essay, you may both leave early." I nodded and we went to take our seats waiting for the second bell. "As all of you should know, you're presenting your essays today, any volunteers to start?" No one put their hand up which was to be expected. "I'll go first" it was Peter, "thank you Mr. Parker" he pulled his paper from his binder, I didn't actually know his topic so this should be interesting. "I chose to do an essay on Howard Stark, as many know he was killed in a car crash nearly 30 years ago but prior to his death, he worked closely with Captain America and Peggy Carter" I listened to what Peter had to say and I didn't correct anything that I knew was wrong, I'll do that when it's just him and I, though I wasn't about to mention that Howard Stark was killed by the Winter Soldier. That fact can stay as hidden from the public as I can keep it.

We listened to a bunch more of people essays, most of them were done by just taking everything that Wikipedia had to offer, there were a few that were well done but definitely not many. Most people did the essay on the howling commandos, one of the decent ones was on the weapons and we even heard a good one about the shield Steve uses. There were about 10 maybe 15 minutes of class left so I figured now was a good time to leave. I put my hand up and waited for Scarlett to answer. "You two may go Sadie" I smiled and grabbed my bag, waiting for a second as Peter grabbed his stuff as well. Once we were out in the hallway I questioned him "You know a bunch of your information on my grandfather was wrong, right? I mean you could've asked me or dad about him..though I'm not sure what Dad would say considering he just found out..." I cut myself off keeping the information to myself. Peter just gave me a quiet smile "I wanted to do it without your help Sadie, though I knew some of the info would be different than what you know considering you're related to the man." I grabbed his hand "I never actually met him you know... I mean he died in 1991, the same as my grandmother as well. Plus I don't know anyone on my mother's side." We stopped walking and he turned to me "I didn't mean to offend you Sadie" I looked at him, his brown eyes staring almost into my soul "You didn't Peter, I'm just...Actually nevermind." I let go of his hand before I addressed him again "C'mon we have cookies to make anyway"

We were both dead quiet as we walked into the classroom, "Something wrong? You two look like you just had a big fight" I shook my head "No, friendly debate if you wanna call it anything, but we're fine" Silver walked up to me knowing once again something was off, I wanted to lay on the ground and shove my face into his furry side but I managed to shake off the feeling. "So the easiest thing to make would be sugar cookies, the frosting is something you can do during class so it doesn't dry out" Peter took a moment longer than me to bounce back from our "fight" but once he did everything was back to what it was. The cookies in the end barely took up 10 minutes of lunch so I decided it was time for me to leave. "I'm gonna leave now, I borrowed one of Dad's suits so it's faster than getting Happy or drive me or something" The or something was the Spider-girl but the school walls are thin and at lunch, I never know who's listening "Sadie I thought Mr. Stark didn't have nanotech suits yet?" I smiled "I don't think it's tested yet but he has this one" I grabbed the disk out of my bag and stuck it to my sweater, watching as I was covered head-to-toe in the suit "That one is cool" I let the nanotech retract, "I'm hoping I can make it to the compound before the suit gives out" I ended up leaving after that, I mean I had a bit of a fly ahead of me.

The trip back was kinda boring but it only took me about 45 minutes or so, considering it takes about 2 hours by car and 3+ hours by swinging I'd say that was pretty good. Silver was beside me considering his suit goes about as fast as mine does. I was hoping that Dad wasn't around when I got there, I didn't wanna explain to him why I was skipping class, not that he would notice anyway. We haven't had the opportunity to talk about what happened during the whole "civil war" thing, I seriously plan on fixing it soon but I haven't yet. After tonight there will only be a week before the exams so it's the few days that teachers can give us tests and stuff. I mean the essay was the last thing the history teacher was giving us and I'm pretty sure the poem in English is the last thing we're doing so I'm not worried plus math is easy.

I ended up spending a few hours hanging out with Steve considering he's leaving tomorrow. It was around 2:30 or so now, I decided to finish my essay so I curled up on the chair with my laptop on the desk, Silver was under my feet and Steve was behind me on the bed reading or drawing I think. I pretty much had my essay finished though I'm not sure what I'll put for the sources at the end, I'll probably mention Steve and maybe the museum or something like that though most of my information was just stuff I remember Bucky telling me over the years. "Hey, Steve? do you think there's a chance you'll be able to patch things with Dad? I mean in general not really anytime soon." I turned to look at him and watched him set down his book, I closed the laptop. "Sadie, we fought over the accords-" I cut him off "Don't ok, I know. He was upset about the fact Bucky killed his parents, and that you knew and didn't tell him" He nodded. "Steve, how do you know he hasn't forgiven you yet? I mean have you asked or tried to talk to him at all?" Steve sighed "I wrote him a letter" That doesn't surprise me considering how old school Steve tends to be. "Everyone needs family Steve...even you" I'm glad he has Sam to look out for him considering I can't. The next few hours were a blur, I made supper and went for a swing around the compound, I think Rhodey made Dad leave the house because I hadn't seen either of them. I wanted to figure out the extent of Soren's powers so I could come up with a better plan for the science fair so that's what I decided to do "Steve I have to get going, the science fair started at 6 plus I left Jest with May and Peter" I wasn't really lying but I also had to get Soren as well. "I'll see you later Sadie" I gave him a hug and then Silver and me went to Soren's room. He knew something was up as soon as we were in the hallway, I knocked on Soren's door and waited "It's me, it's time to go" The door opened and Silver bared his teeth, Soren didn't seem surprised but I was. "Silver down, it's ok, she's friendly" I pet his head and he closed his mouth though he started to sniff her. "Soren I was wondering the extent of your abilities like obviously gender doesn't matter but are you able to change into animals? That would make switching easier" I watched as she shapeshifted into a small cat, Silver once again was wary of her "Ok that works"

She was fairly easy going and we ended up taking the subway because we had enough time. I had changed my outfit into something slightly less casual, I was wearing a shirt that said "Science is just like cooking (just don't lick the spoon)" and I had a black and white flannel on, it was mostly so people didn't look at my arm, I wore dark blue jeans and my favorite black converse. I was also wearing my brother's dog tags.

Before we left I had asked if she would be able to copy my outfit and I watched her do just that, it was like looking in a mirror. I ended up going to May's apartment because there was still about 45 minutes before we had to set up at school. Soren currently looked like a basic white chick and I planned on just calling her a family friend and not explaining too much more into it. May welcomed us with open arms and Silver trotted in behind us, I could hear Peter and Jest in the living room. I half-whispered to Soren "I'm not sure if I mentioned this but Peter and I are dating though it shouldn't have any impact on the science fair" She glanced over him to Jest "Who is he?" I smiled "My younger brother, Jest" Soren actually had a response "He's small, reminds me of my daughter. He's cute for a human" I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Peter, Soren sat in a chair a few feet away. That was around the time hat Jest noticed her "Sadie who is that?" I figured if I introduced everyone now then I could relax, I was seriously afraid this wasn't gonna work. "This is Soren, she's a friend of Dad's, she's just passing through town and her flight is early tomorrow morning, I told her I'd show her around the compound after the science fair cause Dad wasn't there." Small lie but that was the best I could come up with. Jest looked content with it and Peter wouldn't question anything because his aunt was in the room. Aunt May was the first one to break the thankfully short awkward silence "Peter, if you and Sadie want to go your room I'm sure Soren and I will be fine watching Jest for a bit." I briefly glanced at Soren and she seemed to silently say "Go ahead" before I looked over at Peter "C'mon, we'll only be in the next room. Besides, there are a few things that I wanna go over about the science fair"

He followed me into his bedroom and I shut the door then hung upside down on his bed "Y'know you're really uptight Peter, relax. After the science fair, it's the Friday and weekend, that's something to look forward to plus the school year is basically over." He gave a small smile "Y'know the exams are next week, we should study on the weekend. Plus we could get some spider training done too, it could be fun...Sadie what if you don't return to school after this year? I mean I'd miss having you in class with me." I dropped down off his bed, "We have the whole summer to hang out Pete, and I wanna try and repair the family that I lost...I don't really need school. I'm not trying to sound snobby or anything but I have other things that I need to focus on...Hey, our four-month is coming up on Tuesday, we should do something, like go to a zoo or Hawaii or something." He raised his eyebrows at me "Why not just stay at home, we have exams Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday next week." I rolled my eyes "Buzzkill much. Dad has a conference or something on Friday so in another country, apparently, Rhodey is going with him though they should be home Saturday. I might ask May if she can watch Jest for a few days in the weekend, then we can hang out and study together." He nodded "I think she's off so you could ask, just make sure to mention that Mr. Stark will be home, she probably wouldn't let me go otherwise." We both laughed at that though I'm pretty sure it was true.

(Time skip a few hours)

It was almost our turn to go on stage, Soren was waiting on stand by, I planned on talking, and then just before it's time for us to show the audience what it does we'll switch out and I'll go Spider powers. We were surrounded by people, there was a fairly large stage that people were presenting on. I planned on talking before I got on stage that way I had time to switch.

It was finally time for our turn. "So as everyone now knows I'm the daughter of the billionaire, philanthropist, Tony Stark" I was momentarily interrupted "You forget genius and most people say playboy too Sweetie" that was Dad, I didn't think he would be here. "Dad I'm trying to present here" I winked and I rolled my eyes and smiled "Anyway, everyone probably expected an iron man suit or something along that line. Well, I chose against that." I decided to let Peter take over so I didn't have al the glory. "We built a device that takes the particles in the air and turns them into a sonic blast. There's also a net. I think that the best way to show what I really mean is to just get on stage and show you" The audience clapped and we took the two separate sets of stairs to the stage, I took the one on the right and switched with Soren. I put my hood up and then ran out back to the other exit, I was hoping Soren would be ok on stage considering that she has a few things I needed her to say.

I was already wearing my spidey suit so I just had to take off my civilian clothes and put up my hood. I patiently waited for my cue outside the gym doors, "Could we have a volunteer?" There it is, I pushed open the doors and swung above everyone towards the front that I knew was empty. The impact net fired and next thing I know I'm stuck in the net on the ground. "As you can see, the sonic waves make the receiver dazed and that gives the other people time to catch them." That was Peter speaking, thankfully Soren let me out "You're doing good" she nodded slightly, and then I got up on stage to wave. "As you can see, not even one of the famous spiders could get out of the net so a few criminals wouldn't stand a chance" The audience clapped again and that was the end of the presentation. I swung out of the room and I heard Soren say that she was going to the washroom and that she'd meet him outside. Being that the presentation was over we were technically allowed to leave as soon as we grabbed our gadgets.

I met Soren in the girl's washroom and I changed back into my normal civilian clothes, shoving my suit into the bottom of my messager bag. "Great job, I didn't expect Dad to be here but it doesn't seem like anyone caught on" I met Peter outside of the school, he had Silver with him, Dad and May had Jest with them and they were only a few feet behind. Soren was in my bag, she was a cat and I planned on letting her use the extra iron man suit to get home. I was probably going to have to ride in the car with Jest and Silver plus Dad too. I think Happy was supposed to pick us up.

We were gonna walk back to May and Peter's apartment before Happy picked us up. I wanted to hang out with Steve more because he was leaving tomorrow plus I had to finish my essay for real this time so Peter wasn't staying over tonight. Once we got to the apartment I saw that Happy was parked and waiting for us "Dad I think I left my other bag in Peter's room, I'll be right out" I went upstairs with May and Peter, "Hey May, is there any way you could watch Jest on the weekend? The exams are coming up and I wanted Peter to come over and study with me." She looked over at the calendar on the fridge "I'm off all weekend Sadie, just pick a day" I smiled "Thank you" I grabbed my gadget bag and then went up to the rooftop where I gave Soren the iron man nanosuit, "Tuesday should overwrite all the security details, I'll be in the car, just don't get caught ok" she gave me a nod and I went back out to the car hoping Soren could figure out how to fly the suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was running around like a headless chicken trying to get all my stuff ready for school so I forgot about this story. Being that school is starting, I may or may not be late posting but it still is weekly Monday ish.


	35. Chapter 35

The drive was long and boring, it wasn't long before Dad questioned me "So who was under the spider mask anyway? You were on stage the whole time so it wasn't you or Peter" I smiled "Just one of my friends, she said it was better if no one knew who she was" He looked at me in minor disbelief and I hugged him. Like I told Steve, I don't really see Dad all that often and I was amazed that he even made it to the science fair. The silence that encased the car wasn't all that comforting, even Silver could tell it was kinda awkward. When we finally got back to the compound I basically jumped out of the car after I helped Jest out. I called Soren as soon as I was away from everyone "Where are you?" Her response was quick "In the bedroom that you're letting me use. I told Fury everything went well and now we just have to wait until they pick me up. You don't have to be up when I leave Sadie, a teenager like you probably needs sleep" I rolled my eyes, thankful that she couldn't see me "I don't actually sleep much, besides there are a few things I wanna ask Fury" We exchanged a few more words and then I hung up. 

Dad was in the kitchen with Jest, when I walked into the room Jest turned to look at me, "Sadie you and Peter were so cool" I smiled "Thanks buddy" I noticed that Dad had a pot on the stove along with cocoa and a few other things out on the counter "What're you making? I mean other than a mess" he gave me a smile and then Jest grabbed my hand "Dad said it was a surprise, c'mon Sadie, let's go watch a movie" That made me a bit suspicious, though I followed Jest anyway. 

I was trying to figure out what Dad was making but I couldn't tell by the smell. Jest and I both got changed into pajamas before we sat on the couch, I was wearing a black tanktop and ugly floral pajama pants and Jest was in his Iron man onesie. We watched an episode of Danny phantom and then I decided to see if I could get Jest to watch something else "Can I pick a movie for us?" He looked at me and nodded. I actually had to dig in a few boxes for this one because it wasn't on a streaming site "This movie is a bit of an old one, it's called _Cats Don't Dance_ , I think you'll like it" I heard the door open just before I hit play. "That was one of your favorite movies when you were younger Sadie, along with Ponyo and the damn gummi bears, that show was so annoying" Jest and I both turned to look at Dad who I noticed was carrying a tray that he set down in front of us. "Got room for me on the couch? I made hot cocoa for everyone" I was so confused but I wasn't gonna say anything in front of Jest. I got Jest to slide over and Dad sat down, Jest ended up climbing over me to get onto his lap. I pulled my large comforter over us and then grabbed the small black and orange blanket for my shoulders, Silver jumped up on the other side of me and laid down under the blanket. Dad passed me a cup of hot cocoa that was in my favorite mug, it was a black mug and when it got warm there was an orange jack-o-lantern that would show up, Dad had bought it for me as a birthday present a few years ago and I loved it. 

I hit play on the remote and the movie started. As I watched there were bits and pieces of memory that I could see in the back of my mind, it was before Hydra so most of them were blurry but it didn't make a difference in the fact that I knew I loved the movie. It wasn't long until the movie was over and Jest was asleep on Dad's lap. "I'm gonna take Jest to bed" I picked him up off of Dad's lap as gently as I could without waking him and then left the room, I didn't know if I wanted to even talk to Dad about everything that had been going on but after I set Jest down I returned to my tv room, Silver like every night, chose to stay with Jest. 

Dad was putting the movie back in its case when I walked in "I wasn't gonna say anything in front of Jest...I just wanna know why? Why start now? When the Avengers split up it was like losing my whole family in one moment, Pietro is gone and Bucky went under, that in itself nearly broke me. You weren't even there, even when we moved out of the tower. I had Jest and Silver that was it, I mean sure I saw you once or twice but when I started to crumble you didn't even notice... I get that it was hard, but throwing yourself in your work is never the goddamn answer! I didn't wanna say something because I hoped it would be fine in a month or so but it's been so long and I just need you ok? I just want you to let me in, I'm so worried and it's starting to eat me up inside. Please..." I was standing there crying, all of my defenses had just crumbled into a million pieces. Dad didn't even say anything, he was just standing there. "Dad...?" He hugged me and I cried into his chest "I'm so sorry Sadie, I never meant to close myself away from you" I could tell from his trembling voice that he was crying as well. I sniffled "Don't ever do that to me again" He kissed my forehead like when I was a little girl "I won't Sadie, I promise" I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "Why don't you stay home tomorrow? I'll call the school in the morning for you. We can spend the day just watching movies and making treats, sound good?" I smiled slightly "Yeah, that actually sounds good Dad...I think I might head to my room, I have an essay I have to finish anyway. I'll see you in the morning. Love you" I turned to leave "Love you too Sadie" 

I had nearly forgotten about Steve until I started to write the rest of my essay. It didn't take me more than a half-hour to finish it and email it to the teacher, along with a note that said that I was staying home the next day. I snuck out of my room and went to Steve's. I knocked gently before I entered. "Steve?" the room was fairly empty and most of his stuff looked to be gone, I actually thought he had left until I realized the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. I had the small art kit I wanted to give him in my hands as I sat on the bed, he walked out of the bathroom about 5 minutes later "Hey Sadie, did you end up making up with your dad?" I was almost confused "You heard us?" I hadn't realized we were that loud, he nodded. "I told him how I felt and we made up. Everything should be ok now or at least better than it was." His face formed into a soft smile "That's good Sadie, I would've felt worse leaving if you were still not really talking with him." I smiled "Oh yeah, I got you something the other day." I handed him the small box "What is it, Sadie?" I watched him open the box "It's a handmade box with a sketchbook and some charcoal, I bought it from the market when we were out together the other day." His expression was hard to read though he seemed thankful. "Thank you, Sadie. I'll have it with me where ever I go." I hugged him and found comfort when he wrapped his arms around me in return. "It still sucks that you have to go but school is almost finished. I already said that I was gonna try and get away to Clint's farm. You better visit Steve." He pulled away "Don't worry Sadie, I'm gonna make sure we can fix this." He picked up his bag, "I have to leave if I'm gonna catch the train" I nodded, it was around 9:30 or so and the last train normally leaves at 10. "Just please make sure to call me..." He smiled again though this time it looked a bit forced "I'll see you soon Sadie" He left after that and I chose to head to the rooftop. 

It wasn't as nice as the 10th floor of the tower but it was close enough, I sat on the edge and looked up at the stars. It was quiet out considering we weren't really in the city anymore, I could still faintly hear the cars with my enhanced hearing. I almost expected Bucky to join me just sitting here quietly though I knew that was just a fantasy, he was still in Wakanda, I hadn't heard anything recently but I knew Shuri would contact me if his condition changed. "Sadie? What are you doing out here?" Dad found me "I'm just thinking I guess...about earlier, I'm sorry I got so worked up..." He sat down on the edge next to me "Don't apologize for that. I needed to hear it..." We sat in silence for a few more minutes, I was enjoying the colder air on my arms. "Hey, Dad? Could you tell me about my mother? Clint told me bits and pieces but I kinda wanna hear from you...you don't have too..." He gave me a softly fatherly smile that was different from normal. "Let's go in first Sadie, then I'll tell you about her ok?" 

We went into the compound and ended up in his room, I climbed under the covers of his bed and waited for him to climb up with me. I curled into his side and waited for him to start. "I don't know what Legolas told you but your mother's name was Emma Hope Taylor, you have the same middle name as her, apparently her mother had the same middle name, and her grandmother too so it was a tradition in her family. You share quite a few qualities with her y'know, she was beautiful just like you, the same bright blue eyes too." He smiled at me. "You're just as stubborn as she was." He paused momentarily, I wanted to mention what Clint had told me but chose against it. "When I learned that your mother passed, you weren't quite 4 months, I never left your side. I mean I didn't eat, didn't sleep, I pretty much went until I collapsed. The others were there to help me, and they did in many different ways. You was young so of course, you picked favorites, there was me obviously but Steve was defiantly the first person you went to if I was out. Bucky wasn't around until you were almost 3 and I didn't really trust him around you or a while but you liked him almost more than me at one point, that would be why he's like a brother to you. The fact that I let you out of my sight enough to go to preschool was the biggest mistake of my life... next to that time at the hotel in D.C" I was confused "What happed in D.C?" He put an arm around me. "I'm gonna say you were 3, We was staying in a hotel in D.C for a press conference that Pepper was forcing me to go to, I refused to leave you at the tower so you came with me. The only other people who were staying at the hotel were Pepper, and Happy in the rooms near ours. The stupid elevator was broken and the door was slightly ajar, for the one instance I took my eyes off you, you were gone. I panicked and freaked out, we were on the 4th floor so I thought someone took you or you fell down the stairs or every other worse case scenario. It took us almost 4 hours to find you, that's only because I could hear you crying for me, or Steve, or anyone who would hear. You had fallen down the elevator shaft, it was only about 5 feet so you didn't fall far enough to break anything thankfully. I took you back to the tower after that, I didn't take my eyes off you for 4 days straight because I was terrified you would disappear on me and I'd be alone." I side hugged him considering how we were sitting. "I'm not leaving again Dad. Never for long at least" I guess Dad's story explains my fear of elevators. 

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was around 12 or so. "Dad have you heard from anyone after what happened?" The only person I've talked to was Steve and that's cause he showed up to the compound. "Steve sent me a letter not long after we moved in here, he was glad I had you to watch out for me" That's basically what Steve told me already. I yawned, I wanted to ask Nick Fury about that mission that got my mother killed but I knew I'd have to wait a while. "Dad I'm gonna check on Jest and Silver, they don't sleep as well here compared to the tower." He nodded "I'll be here Sadie, are you gonna sleep here? or in your room?" I know that was more of him asking me to stay than anything "I'll be back, it's not like I have plans to get up early tomorrow anyway." I left the room, I did end up checking up on Jest and Silver, they were fine, I also left my dog tags hanging in my bathroom for the morning. I wanted to give Soren a message for Fury, I knocked on her door. "Hey could you tell Fury to contact me sometime in the future, there are a few important things I wanna ask about." I heard half a response so I went back to Dad's room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else on school right now? It sucks but it could be worse. Also thank you to anyone who has read this im offically at 400 hits.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning was long, I woke up at 9 because Jest was on the bed trying to wake me up, I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head. "Noooo" I could tell Silver jumped up because the bed shifted more, "Go bother Dad." He grabbed my pillow "Dad told me to get you up, he made breakfast" I yawned and groggily sat up, he jumped at me and I had to catch him "I'm up, though I'm gonna have to get a shower before I go anywhere else." I hugged Jest before I stood up and stretched "Tell Dad I'm getting a quick shower and I'll be there in 10" He ran out of the room giggling and Silver followed, I returned to my own bedroom before I raided my closet for clean clothes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I got changed into a red ironman tank top and matching shorts, I didn't plan on leaving the house at all today so I left my hair down to dry though I did grab the dog tags. Everyone was the kitchen when I walked out, I could smell bacon though it seemed a bit overcooked "Omelets I assume? That's like the only thing I know you can cook correctly" I saw him roll his eyes, "Bacon and eggs actually, though the bacon is a bit crispy" I rolled my eyes _"Called it"_ I grabbed a plate of it anyway, it's not like I cared plus I didn't cook it so it's a win. "Did you ever phone the school to tell them I'm not going in today? I don't think I texted Peter yet either" I grabbed my otherwise useless cell phone and sent a quick text to Peter _"Staying home today, I'll still be dropping Jest off tomorrow though. C U then :)))"_ I knew he was in class so I didn't expect a response anytime soon. I wasn't sure what Dad planned on doing today but I got to sleep in and I didn't have make breakfast so we're already off to a good start.

After breakfast we ended up in my tv room, there was a living room but apparently, my room was better. "Sadie, have you showed Jest Ponyo yet? That's a good oldie." I shook my head and then grabbed a different movie "We should watch Aladdin, those are so much better though I do love studio ghibli movies" That's what we settled on and we ended up only pausing our movie marathon enough to use the bathroom and to get meals and snacks. It was probably 10 pm by the time we finished with our movies, Jest was asleep on the couch and I wasn't far behind him. "Dad? I'm tired" The credits of Big Hero 6 were rolling, not that any of us cared. I realized after a second that even Dad was snoring, I managed to reach the remote and shut off the tv, the fact that all of us fit on this couch right now was beyond me. Dad was barely sitting up with as he used me as a pillow, Jest was laying with his head on my lap, and Silver was basically underneath of him, it was almost like a tower so if one piece was moved the whole thing would fall. I ended up just leaning back into Dad and going to sleep knowing I was probably going to be so sore from sleeping stupid.

Saturday morning started when I jolted awake at 4:30 am, I was frantic and it took me a moment to realize that I was in my room and not being tormented by Hydra, "Sadie? Are you alright?" I didn't realize I woke up Dad, I couldn't even find my voice but I'm sure he understood what had happened, I leaned farther into him trying to find as much comfort as I could in his warmth. "It's alright, we're in the compound in your room, Jest and Silver are here too." He spoke calmly like I had done so many times before to Bucky. My breathing evened out, I knew I wasn't gonna get back to sleep but at least I felt slightly better. I managed to get out from under everyone and I got up, I didn't say anything to Dad as I left the room, I walked to my bedroom, I grabbed a hoodie from my closet that I know definitely isn't mine and I also grabbed my blanket that used to sit on my hammock before I went to the roof. It was quieter than the last time I was up here because everything was still asleep, I could see the stars better too, I set down the blanket and laid on my back slowly pointing out constellations to no one in particular, I used to be able to do this with Bucky but that was years ago now.

_Flashback_

_We were laying beside each other on a blanket on the grass of the 10th floor, it was probably 2 or 3 am at the earliest. I couldn't get to sleep so Bucky suggested we come up here. "There's Orion's belt" I giggled slightly and pointed out the larger picture "There's Orion himself" It was a fairly warm summer night so we were both just in pajamas with my small blanket on top of us. "There's the Libra zodiac, and the Pisces" I saw him roll his eyes as he pointed up "Draco, beat that" I scanned the sky, honestly just have fun trying to connect them. "Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, and Hercules" he yawned, he seemed mildly defeated "Ok you win...I'm enjoying this Sadie but it's getting late, we should try and get to sleep." My response was immediate "Could we stay here? I'd like to sleep under the stars." He nodded though it seemed almost reluctant. "Just made sure you actually sleep or at least try, you know how Tony gets when he finds out you slept less that he did" I laughed quietly "I know" I rolled onto my side against Bucky, it made me feel better that I knew he was beside in case something were to happen. That was honestly one of the best nights of sleep I had in since forever, at least until I was woken up when Thor came loudly up the staircase and onto the roof. It had actually scared me awake, Dad told me later in the day that he, among a few of the others, had known we were up there but apparently Thor hadn't gotten the memo._

It was a nice memory to look back on as I spotted Draco in the sky, soon it would be too light to see the stars. I stayed there until the sun came up, I slowly headed back into the compound and met Silver in the hallway near my room. I ended up laying on my bed, I didn't really wanna do anything right now plus no one else was up yet anyway. Silver jumped up on the bed with me and laid basically on top of me licking my face as he asked in his own way if I was alright. "I'm good, buddy. Just thinking about Bucky more than anything I guess." Silver made half a noise to agree. I hugged him being happy that he was with me. "I'm hoping that Shuri and the other scientists help him, I just want him to wake up and be ok" I had no idea what time it was but at least I knew it was Saturday, Dad has a conference tonight. I was planning on dropping Jest off later but I planned on calling May about it again later, I soon found my way to the kitchen and made more pancakes for breakfast, I knew we had them not all that long ago but it was the easiest thing I could think of for now. Jest got up soon after finished and I assume he dragged Dad with him because he looked like a zombie. "I made pancakes, they're blueberry...or at least most of them are, I made some plain ones for myself" I gave Jest a plate and waited for Dad as well. When Jest was finished I sent him to get changed, figured he could pick his own outfit today, and if there was something wrong I would help him change it. I spoke to Dad as I was finishing my plate of pancakes, tossing half of my last one to Silver who had been waiting. "You have a conference later right? Are you gonna be back tonight?" He had to think about it before answering, "Rhodey says the earliest we would be back is around noon or so tomorrow" I nodded "We'll be fine here, I wanna study a bit and then we'll probably watch a movie and go to bed, what time are you guys leaving?" The response came from behind me "As soon as he's dressed and ready" It was Rhodey, he was in the war machine suit which I knew enabled him to walk after what happened a few months before. I saw Dad sigh "Fine, thanks for breakfast Sadie" I smiled and gave him a hug before he left. 

Once I knew he was gone I called May "Hey May, it's Sadie" the voice on the other end was fairly cheery sounding "Good morning Sadie, if you're calling to see if Jest is still allowed to stay, the answer is yes" I smiled "Yeah that's what it was thank you, we'll probably be over in an hour or two" We both said goodbyes and then I went to find Jest and pack his bag. Being that we ended up taking the train I put the harness and service dog leash on Silver before we left, that way I knew he'd be allowed on the train without any issues. Once we got to May and Peter's apartment I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. May was the one to open the door for us, Silver followed Jest in knowing it was a safe place. 

We ended up sitting on the couch talking, "Peter stayed at Ned's last night to help him study, though how much of that they really got done is beyond me." I smiled "We can't even watch a movie without him falling asleep on me so let's hope he studies better than that." We talked back and forth for a bit longer as I waited for Peter to get home "Is there a reason that Tony can't watch Jest when you're studying Sadie?" I shrugged with half a nod "Dad has so much going on, I didn't wanna bother him too much about watching Jest considering the others aren't around anymore" I just fixed my relationship with Dad I didn't wanna bother him too much, there was no real reason that I couldn't watch Jest as I studied. I mostly just wanted an excuse to hang out with Peter, plus if I had asked Dad then he might've gotten suspicious as to why I wanted to hang out Peter alone. I heard the front door open and I knew it was Peter. "Hey, sorry I'm late, Ned asked me to help him study for math and I had to almost completely teach him one of the formulas and how to use it." I rolled my eyes and probably would've gotten up to kiss him but Jest was sitting on my lap and Silver was on my feet. "Go grab your bag, I'm gonna text Happy," I asked Happy the night before if he would drive Peter and me to the compound today so we didn't have to swing over or take the train, I was amazed that he agreed to do it. Happy texted me back that he'd be there in 5 or so. Peter came back from his room with his schoolbag and then I heard the car horn outside plus my phone buzzed. "Happy's here." I got off the couch and set Jest down where I had been sitting, Silver jumped up with him. "Thanks again for watching him May," She smiled "Silver you coming, buddy?" He looked at him but didn't move, "Sadie you can leave him here if he wants to stay" I looked at him again "Are you sure?" She nodded with the same smiling expression "Yes, he's no trouble" I was still unsure and then I heard the car horn outside again "Ok...thanks" We left the apartment though I was still unsure.

Apparently, I fell asleep on the drive back home because one minute we were in the big city and the next minute Happy was waking us up. I reluctantly got up and stretched as soon as I was out. "Thanks for the drive Happy, I really didn't wanna take the train again or have to swing back, it's such a long distance." He smiled "Sure Sadie, Pepper gave me the day off so I wasn't doing anything anyway" He got back in the car "Have fun studying, I'll see you on Monday" I waved him off, and then we walked into the compound. I hadn't mentioned to May that Dad would be gone until morning, I didn't want her to worry about anything, she might not have let Peter stay.

We ended up going to my room, I had a bunch of my notes from the four classes with exams out on the floor, the notes were small sporadic blurbs on the pages along with doodles of random Avengers related stuff. They weren't really organized because I hadn't had the time earlier but I would organize as we studied, Peter struggled on some of the social studies work so that's what we focused on, for myself, I kinda just looked over everything in all my classes and then figured I'd be fine, though all in all it took us about 6 hours. I stood up to stretch after deciding to take a break, "Peter, I think I might go take a quick shower, after that we figure something out for supper or whatever. Make yourself at home, you know the drill." I bend down to kiss his cheek and then walked to my bathroom. 

I chose against taking a long shower but as I stood there just listening to the water run I thought about everything we had been through together, considering it's been almost 6 months, there were the ups and the downs, like when he first found out who I was and then saved my life, along with the fight during the civil war of my family. We managed to stay together, I mean he was basically the boy of my dreams, smart and cute, plus he had the same powers as me though that's more of an added bonus than anything. I almost wanted to do something special for our 6 months but I have no idea what to do. I shut the water off then rang out my hair and put on my underwear and bra before I wrapped a towel around me before walking out of the room, Peter always goes beet red before turning away so it's not like I'm worried he'd see anything...not that I cared anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost 2 days late because I have major league writer's block and couldn't decide if this chapter was finished or not. I might end up taking a break for a few weeks soon. Not yet though, expect an update like usual next week.


	37. Chapter 37

I felt his eyes on me for a split second so I glanced over at him, he had looked away. "Y'know it's been 6 months as of Tuesday Peter, you still go beet red. It's not like I'm completely nude" I dropped my towel and walked over to my dresser to grab my shorts and a tank top. I put my shorts on and then walked towards Peter as I pulled the tank top over my head. "You're freaking adorable Peter" I saw him roll his eyes and I smiled before I climbed on the bed. I made my way towards the end of the bed Peter was curled up on and then leaned myself against him, resting my head on his chest for as long as I could. "Love you..." I mumbled halfheartedly, I knew he smiled "Love you too Sadie"

We laid there for a while, the main thing I could hear was Peter's heartbeat, it told me he was alive and well. I ended up being the one to break the silence "What do you wanna do for our 6 months tomorrow, Dad won't be home till noon or so, plus May has Jest and Silver till Monday" He yawned slightly and we both sat up, much to my slight displeasure. "I'm not sure what I could get you considering who you are, we could go to the zoo or a museum together." I rolled my eyes and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I feel like this story should stay fairly pg 13 ish. Another part coming soon. In the next chapter it's implied what obviously happened but I can leave it to your imagination


	38. Chapter 38

Things escalated fast and I woke up a few hours later, it was now probably 2 maybe 3 am Dad wasn't supposed to be back until at least 12 am but I needed enough time to get everything done. The first thing I did was strip the bed which became easier when I moved Peter to the carpet on my floor, I tossed all of the blankets, pillowcases, and sheets into my laundry basket along with everything Peter and I had been previously wearing. Being that I was still not wearing anything I grabbed one of the robes out of my closet and put it on, I still had to shower so there was no reason to put on some actual clothes yet.

I ran downstairs after gathering everything and then dumped all my dirty laundry into the washer. Once I started I went to the kitchen where I grabbed a plum. It was still eerily quiet in the compound but it was always like this nowadays. I walked to the rooftop and sat on the edge, I wasn't really waiting for anything but it was nice. I heard the stairwell door open and footsteps could be heard, I knew it was Peter. "Hey beautiful" I smiled and I knew my face had turned slightly red. "Go back to bed Pete, I'll be there eventually" He didn't move and I looked up at him "Sadie, it's cold out, c'mon you're gonna freeze" He had been standing there in only boxers so I rolled my eyes "I'm fine Pete" I was suddenly moved, Peter had picked me up bridal style. I laid my head against his chest, it was cold to the touch "You could've just told me you were cold y' know, I would've come inside, I still have to take a shower anyway." He smiled "I didn't wanna leave you in the cold by yourself. I rolled my eyes and Peter dropped me on my bed "Peterrrr" I grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed with me "Woah" He fell on top of me and I kissed him. "Dad shouldn't be back till this afternoon or later, why don't you get the shower, Pete. You smell pretty bad" He pouted in the most exaggerated way. "Wow, I'm almost offended Sadie" I rolled my eyes "Personally if I smelled bad I'd want the truth, I still love you though" He smiled "Yeah whatever, I probably will get in the shower though. The thought of your father finding out kinda scares me, I mean he'll kill me for sure this time." I giggled slightly "Yeah, Dad would have an interesting reaction but at least he likes you, plus it's not like we have to tell him" He nodded "That's true I guess" I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna use my shower, obviously you have your own bathroom but you're welcome to join me" He nodded "Thanks" He walked out of my room and I went for my bathroom, leaving the door slightly open knowing that Silver wasn't here to break in. I had Tuesday tell me in case Dad got back early though I doubted he was going to.

I untied the rope and my robe fell from my shoulders as I started the water, letting it run hot before I stepped into my oversized see-through glass shower. Just having the hot water stream down me I realized how tense I was, a lot has gone on so I haven't really taken a minute to just relax recently. I closed my eyes and just let the water run and I barely heard the footsteps as Peter approached. I could feel his gaze on me and I opened my eyes. "Jeez Peter, you scared me" He smiled slightly "I know you said I could but do you mind if I get in with you?" My shower was supposed to be large to fit 4 people though I never tested that theory, plus it wasn't like anyone was home anyway "Sure, be careful though it might be hot" I turned back to my shower trying to wash everything off me. Peter ended up just wrapping his arms around me, though the loud voice of my AI scared both of us half to death. "Sadie, there has been a landing outside, it was confirmed as your father Tony Stark" that's not good, "Peter, you should go back to your room, I'll gonna get changed and then go and meet Dad ok? Just don't panic and obviously don't mention it" He nodded and jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist before leaving the room in half a panic. I finished washing my hair and then got out of the shower, I tied my hair back into a braid and got changed into shorts and a tank top. It was only about 9 o'clock, I was supposed to have about 3 hours until he got back, it didn't sound like Rhodey was with him but I didn't really have the time to ask as I ran out to the kitchen.

I ran outside to the landing where I knew Dad would be, he was alone like I figured "Hey Dad didn't think you'd be home for another few hours. Should've called me I could've made breakfast." The faceplate opened and I saw my father's face, "That meeting was so boring, I flew back early, figured we could get some shawarma later. Where's your little brother and that giant fluffy marshmallow anyway" I smiled, I wasn't gonna tell him that Peter was over but it was better than lying. "Jest is staying at May's until tomorrow, Silver stayed with him. Peter and I were studying...Exams start Monday" Nothing in that sentence was a lie, I just wanna see his reaction. "Sadie... a boy should not stay with you alone, especially not when you're at an age where-" I cut him off "DAD, we studied for a few hours, and then I bored him to sleep with John Wick. Nothing happened" At least nothing that I'm willing to tell you about. "I trust you, Sadie, we can still go get shawarma later though, I have a craving for it. Peter can come along too, I'd rather be able to watch the two of you anyway."

I rolled my eyes "c'mon we can have shawarma for lunch or something." I didn't see Peter until we walked into the kitchen, he was sitting at the counter eating a pop tart. At least he looked calm, not full-on panic mood like I kinda figured he'd be after what happened last night, "Morning Peter, I can't believe you fell asleep during John Wick, that movie is epic" he smiled and I assume he knew what I was doing "It was so boring, the guy goes around killing people because they killed his dog...actually that almost sounds like something you would do" Dad gave half a yawn as he listened to our babbling, even if it was just a lie. "Dad you should go take a nap for a few hours, after that we can probably go get shawarma" He was about to protest until he yawned again "Ok fine, I'll be in my room. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone"

Dad left the room and I let out a small sigh of relief. "C'mon, let's go to my room" Peter got up and followed me, as soon as we were both in the room I just fell flat onto my bed in silence. It's not that I don't trust Dad but I don't need him knowing anything anytime soon either. After a few minutes of silence, Peter spoke up "Hey Sadie, about last night...I'm not sure what came over me and I'm sorry if I did anything you were uncomfortable with..." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Last night was fun Peter, trust me I don't regret a thing. Though I prefer it if we could keep it to ourselves ok? Absolutely no one else needs to know." He nodded in agreement "Hey Sadie...there's still the mark on your neck...you may wanna hide that..." I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen, I grabbed an icepack and then returned and stood in front of the mirror holding the icepack against my neck. Thankfully after a few minutes, it went away and I tossed the icepack back in the freezer. "Problem solved, though you're on your own with yours" I stretched out on my bed "It's weird not having Silver around" I mumbled mainly to myself.

Peter and I spend the next few minutes basically just sitting around my room, I bored him right to sleep so I got up to do something, I ended up in the kitchen. I made a cheesecake that I let set in the fridge, then I made chocolate chip cookies, brownies, and muffins. It was just compulsive and it used to make me feel better when no one was around, of course, that was when I knew all the people important to me were just a few rooms away. It took a while before I realized that baking was actually making me feel worse which shouldn't even be possible, I kept having flashbacks of baking with Steve or cooking with Pietro and their voices, the memories wouldn't stop, I didn't even have Silver to help me through it. I wasn't about to wake up Dad or Peter because I was having a minor mental breakdown for no reason, though I know I probably should've.

I don't even know how or what really happened, one minute I was in the kitchen and the next I was disabling every possible tracking device on one of the iron man suits, and writing a note that I left on the counter. I barely knew where I was going, I just had to get away from all the voices and thoughts in head. "I'll be there by sunset" By the time I really knew what I was doing it was too late to turn back. I got there by sunset like I said I would, she was waiting when I flew in, I got out of the suit and chose to leave it in her lab. "Brother had a room prepared for you Sadie" I nodded, this place was as far as I could get from everything but as close as I can be to Bucky, I had flown to Wakanda.

I had called Shuri so at least she knew I was coming, "Can I see Bucky?" She smiled in almost a sly I know something you don't kind of way. "Follow me" She led me out to a field not far from where the Dora Milaje train. I was confused, "Why are we..." I paused, I saw a small cottage probably 40 feet away or so, there were a few goats outside and there was someone out feeding them "Is that-?" Shuri nodded "He told me not to call you, he woke up about a week ago and we've been letting him do whatever he wanted, though I taught him a few things and showed him around, he seems happy with his goats" I couldn't take my eyes off him, he looked happy, he was still missing his metal arm from the fight with Dad. "Thank you, Shuri" I slowly walked over towards him not even knowing what to say. "Sadie?" I couldn't find my words at first so I immediately hugged him. "Why didn't you want me to know you're awake?" I mumbled against his chest, "I didn't want you worrying about me anymore Sadie, you have more important things to worry about like school and Jest" He was the same brother I'd lost so many months ago "Sadie how did you end up in Wakanda anyway?" I didn't really wanna tell him that I was running from my memories, though as soon as I saw his concerned and clear blue eyes I basically spilled everything, from my fight with Dad, to when Steve was at the compound, and even the Skrull though I was supposed to keep it a secret. The only thing I didn't mention was the night with Peter. "Jeez, how long has it been? Shuri said it had only been about 2 months or so" I nodded and bend down to pet the goats. "I can't believe you live in a cabin with a bunch of goats" I was trying to clear the air, I didn't want my whole visit to be about how bad it's been since the "Civil war" Bucky smiled "It's not that bad, this place is really awesome, and I love my goats" I rolled my eyes, it was starting to get dark "C'mon, I'll help you get the goats in" There was a pen only a few feet away, there were 3 little goats that all seemed to live in the pen. There were also a few other small wooden huts. "I love the hairstyle, it's adorable" He rolled his eyes, "I woke up like this" I smiled "As I said, I love it"

I knew that I should call Dad, god I'm just praying he doesn't wreak his room like the last time I left, that was before everything went wrong. I didn't wanna answer the question of why. "Sadie?" Bucky snapped me out of my thoughts "Hmm?" I looked at him and once again his eyes were full of concern "What are you thinking about? I know it's bothering you" I feel like all I've done in the hour or so I've been here is worry him. "I left the compound when Dad went for a nap and Peter was asleep, I left a note saying I'd be back in time for my exams but nothing else. Plus I disabled every tracker I could find on the suit I took and I'm pretty sure the force field protecting Wakanda is jamming whatever signal was left. The last time that I left I didn't say anything because I was just going to Peter's to patrol with him for a while, I went back to the tower at probably 3 because I'd fallen asleep and Dad had wrecked his room and Steve told me he spent the night freaking out because he thought I had left...This was right after you had left" Neither of us really spoke for a while after that, we had moved into his small cabin because it was getting too dark to see. "Sadie, you said you left him a note plus you have exams tomorrow so he knows you'll be coming back. Try not to worry yourself too much...I have an idea, why don't we get a blanket and lay outside on the grass. The constellations are a bit different here than the tower ones" I smiled "That sounds great actually" I was recently out on the roof looking at the stars but it just gave me the past memories of when Bucky and I used to. It would be nice to do it again, he grabbed the biggest blanket from a small corner in his hut and I helped him lay it out on the ground, considering how hard it would've been with one arm. After that we laid down, I was on his right side where his arm still was, it felt a bit strange considering I rathered be on the left but I wanted to be able to grab his hand.

We stayed there for a while and it was relatively quiet besides the goats I could hear, "Hey Bucky?" He gave him a "hmm?" in reply "Does Steve know you're up?" He shook his head "I'm sure he knows but I haven't told him, I know he's been busy" I smiled, "I don't even know what he's been doing, I know he broke Sam and the others out of Raft but besides that...I saw him a few days ago, he was going to check on Sam" Summer was coming soon, during that time I wanted to spend it here learning and messing with Shuri and Bucky as well as training with the Dora Milaje. On the other end of that, I wanted to find and check in on every one of the Avengers I haven't seen since the split, especially Natasha because apparently, no one has seen her, and Wanda because of what happened with her brother, Steve had said she was coming into town soon so I'm praying I'll be able to find her. That meant spending a lot of time away from the compound and Dad, Peter too. It's not too much trouble dragging Jest with me when I stay here and Silver would follow me to the deepest darkest depths of the earth if I let him, but I'll have to make sure Rhodey and Happy keep an eye on Dad for me.

I rolled against Bucky and closed my eyes, I didn't care that we were outside, or that it was cold out. All that mattered is that I had my brother back and nothing else could take him away from me. It didn't take me long until I fell was asleep, I had hoped that since I had Bucky back my nightmares would be better, they weren't. It was the nightmare that I'd had many times before though it was slightly altered.

_I watched as Dad and a pair of strange wizards who I've never seen before were fighting an alien of some sort, it looked like they were in central park. Peter was there, and Bruce too. There was this giant donut-shaped spaceship in the sky and then everything went dark. I heard a voice, though it was barely a whisper. It sounded like me, "Peter I-I'm pregnant, I wish you were here" one area lit up and there was a large gravestone covered in names, I could only read two of them "Peter Parker...Bucky Barnes"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened in this chapter, I enjoy it and hey we get to see Bucky again so that's always nice. there won't be an update for the next two weeks, I've had writer's block for a while and I'm running out of pre-written chapters. The next update will be October 19th.


	39. Chapter 39

I jumped awake right into Bucky's arms because I'm guessing he woke me up "Sadie, what was it this time? You were crying...you said my name...Parker's too" I shook my head not being able to get the image out of my head. "It's nothing Bucky..." I hugged him so I could listen to his heartbeat. He was alive, it was just a nightmare. I had to reassure myself again more than once. "Sadie, I can tell it scared you good" I was silent though I knew he'd wait till I told him "It's just a nightmare, I've had one that was really similar. At first, it was Dad, he was fighting some weird alien which is something I've seen before in another dream. But after that there was a grave, it was like one of those massive ones that I've seen for the wars. I could only read two names, Peter's and yours. That was when you woke me up...I've seen the gravestone before in a different nightmare." I thought back to before the civil war when I had a nightmare about Bucky, there was a bright light that reminded me of the explosion at the accords signing...the one that got Pietro killed. "I just don't want anything to happen Bucky...Not to you or Peter or anyone else" He still seemed concerned, probably because my nightmares don't usually shake me this bad. "Sadie did something else happen that I should know about, your nightmares were never this bad...or at least I never thought they were" I ended up telling him about the one with the bright light and thoughts on how similar it was to something that actually happened.

I couldn't read his expression which was strange so I waited for him to speak, "Look, Sadie, I'll agree that's a bit strange but we haven't seen anything strange in 4 years or so. Everything will be fine ok?" I hadn't realized that it was nearly dawn now "Bucky I have to get going soon, it took me nearly all day to get here yesterday. If I wanna make my exam I have to leave probably in the next 20 minutes." He smiled though I could tell it was forced. "I'll see you off" He stood up and I slowly followed suit, I think my suit was in Shuri's lab now though, I was hoping that I'd be able to get to it considering we used to keep the labs locked at the tower. Bucky and I made our way through the field to where I knew the lab was. I took Bucky's hand, "I really wish I didn't have to leave, I'll be back in a few weeks or so. I might return with Jest and Silver with me next time" Bucky smiled and squeezed my hand "I'm sure T'Challa and his family wouldn't mind, besides I bet Shuri would love the boy" I laughed slightly "She'd probably make him some gadgets to cause mischief...actually that sounds like fun" Bucky rolled his eyes "Don't do it, Sadie, we both know you'd find a way to bug me with anything she made" I smiled "That's the point bro" We got to the lab and the lights were still on, I knocked on the glass door before I opened it considering nothing was stopping me.

The first thing I saw was the suit I had used to get to Wakanda which looked like any other Iron man suit. The next thing I noticed was another suit standing beside it, it looked like a normal iron man suit though it was colored a dark purple with white accents. I loved the look of it though it was missing the head. I heard footsteps just behind us, "Hey you two, you leaving Sadie? I have something for you though you kinda ruined the surprise" I smiled, it was Shuri and she was holding what looked to be the headpiece to the suit. "I scanned the suit to get a basic blueprint though this suit is made of vibranium, which is stronger than what Tony Stark uses for his suits. It has a few gadgets that I find useful and it's meant for a more female figure like you or me" I smiled "This is awesome Shuri, thank you. What'd you use for the power source? Dad has his own sort of element." Shuri's response almost seemed to surprise me "I managed to use the same he does in the suit though this one has back up power systems in case something happens to the primary core" I smiled and briefly checked the time. "I would love to stay and talk science, but I have exams in about 5 hours and I need basically all that time to get back" Shuri gave me another confident smile. "The new suit should cut the time in half, I just have to reattach the headpiece and make sure all the systems are running properly. You have an AI separate from Mr. Stark's so it won't be too hard to integrate it into the suit itself." I smiled, this was actually really exciting, I mean I love my spider suit and my powers but having something like this to back me up would be cool. "Sadie, you can look around my lab if you want, I bet you'd enjoy my wonderland" I smiled and reluctantly let go of Bucky's hand to go look at the gadgets, he kinda stood there for a moment and I grabbed him by the arm dragging him with me. "C'mon, even if you don't know what it is." 

We spend an hour or so messing with the gadgets and projects in Shuri's lab, Bucky seemed hesitant at first but once I shot him with a high tech water gun he seemed to have fun, I also had time to integrate Tuesday into the purple iron suit. "Sadie, you should get going, next time you come I'll make sure to make your suit faster." I set down the gadget I was messing with and walked over to the suit. Bucky followed me, "I have to let the goats out, they're probably getting antsy." I got into the new suit, it wasn't as stiff as the I borrowed and it fit better. Shuri and Bucky were there to see me off. "I'll get Tuesday to fly the old suit home." Shuri smiled and gave me a quick hug, "I'll see you around Sadie" She went back into the building leaving Bucky and myself. I got out of the suit to give him a proper hug despite knowing I would see him in a month or so. I said an iconic line that I've heard between the duo of Steve and Bucky as I got back into my suit. "Don't do stupid anything until I get back" He smiled knowing the familiar line before finishing it. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you" I closed my mask and took off as Bucky waved. 

I got to May's apartment in record time even if I stopped at the compound to get changed into knee-length jean shorts and a black T-shirt with a red spider symbol on it, plus brush my hair. It was 8:30 am when landed on the roof, Shuri called me just as I stepped out of the suit, and considering I wasn't in the building yet it was perfect timing. "Hey Sadie, I don't think I mentioned this but if you tell your suit to power down it should become easier to carry." I was mildly confused "Power down?" I watched the full-sized suit shrink into a rectangle about the size of a cell phone, I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket. "This is fantastic Shuri, thanks" Her response was quick before she hung up "I'm just glad it worked Sadie, bye" I finally walked into the building and knocked on the apartment door, I didn't expect my boyfriend to open the door "Morning Sadie," He didn't say anything about yesterday, I mean he didn't really have the chance considering I was nearly tackled out the door by Jest, Silver was the only reason I managed to keep upright. I heard another voice from further in the apartment "Is that Sadie?" I picked Jest up and slipped off my shoes as I went into the living room, Dad was sitting on the couch drinking coffee next to May. "Morning everyone," I took a seat next to Dad with Silver jumping up beside me, he sniffed me and I know he could smell Bucky, he seemed happy to know that Bucky was alright. Jest stayed on my lap. May stood up, "Sadie do you want a bagel or something from the kitchen?" I hadn't realized I forgot to eat in Wakanda. "Do you have any fruit? I'd rather just a banana or something" May left for the kitchen and Peter surprisingly followed her "Sadie, why'd you run off yesterday? You had me worried half to death, Parker too" I leaned on his shoulder "I just don't really wanna talk about it Dad, it was nothing and I'm alright now" I didn't wanna show him the suit yet, I wasn't gonna tell him where I'd gone considering the note didn't specify. We've got probably 10 minutes before we have to go, plus I'm probably gonna get Dad to drop Jest off at his preschool. Peter came back into the room, "Hey Sadie, there's a trip to the museum of modern art for the students if they sign-up, it's at the begging of September before school. I didn't know if you would want to go but I signed you up with me, I usually go every year and it's really fun so I figured you'd enjoy it" I've been to that museum a thousand times but I suppose it could be a fun adventure. "We should get going, I don't wanna be late for an exam." He nodded and went into his room to grab his bag, it probably had his spider suit in it. I set Jest down and walked into the kitchen where May was making something "Peter and I are gonna get going in a minute or two" I grabbed a banana off the counter and opened it from the bottom "Dad is gonna take Jest to preschool so we aren't late because otherwise, we'd be probably running behind" I smiled and then left the room. Peter was putting his shoes on so I grabbed my converse and called out to Dad "Can you take Jest to school Dad, I don't wanna be late" Silver raced into the room, and Dad followed with Jest. "Good luck" I hugged him "Thanks Dad" 

Peter and I walked to school with Silver trotting beside me, we weren't really walking fast but it was quiet between us. "So where'd you go yesterday anyway? Mr. Stark was freaking out really bad last night. I was a bit worried but I knew you'd come back for exams considering how much you wanted to come to school in the first place." We walked into the school that was full of students who all seemed nervous or jittery about the exams "Which exam is today? I don't actually know" Peter rolled his eyes "Um...the English one and then the Social studies right after it. Science and Math are tomorrow" After that, I was gonna try and get a hold of Nick Fury again, there were still questions I wanted to ask him about my mother. The bell suddenly rang and all the students headed towards the gym "How can anyone stand that many people in an area like that? It's ridiculous" Peter gave me an encouraging smile "It's not that bad Sadie, besides everyone is too busy to notice anyone else. I'll help you figure out where you're sitting" 

The seats were arranged in long rows of at least 20 from the front to the back of the gym, there were 12 rows in total, this was going to suck. I ended up closer to the back of the room considering my last name is Stark, Flash sat behind me because his last name was Thompson. After another 10 minutes or so of waiting, we were finally able to start our exams. I looked over the whole thing, there were poetry questions, bits of Shakespeare, and a few other things that I don't actually remember learning in class but Dad showed me when I was younger. I looked down at Silver who was under my feet so no one else stepped on him, The giant countdown showed that only 25 minutes had gone by, we had a full 2 hours to do the whole thing and more time if needed. I raised my hand and waited for a teacher to come over, hopefully, it would be one of my teachers and not just a random one who happened to be near. Of course, with just my luck it was a random female teacher I'd never seen before, "I finished my exam and I don't wanna spend over an hour waiting for the next one" She looked a bit baffled "Look it over" With that she walked away so I raised my hand again, hoping to get the attention of Mr. Evans. The same random female teacher came over "Can you just get Mr. Evans for me? I don't wanna have to sit here, Silver is way too cramped" The teacher looked mildly offended but finally waved over Mr. Evans though she managed to get the first snarky comment in. "The student requested to only talk to you despite the fact I was only trying to help" I rolled my eyes trying not to have an outburst considering I didn't wanna bother anyone else. "I finished the English exam and I've looked it over a few times. Is there any way I could start the next exam? I think Peter said it was Social studies for us, plus I'd rather write in another room, I don't want Silver to sit under my feet with no room to move for the duration of the day." Mr. Evans glanced at the snarky female teacher before looking back at me "C'mon Sadie, I'll see what I can do" He grabbed my exam and then I followed him to the front of the room, Silver walked leisurely behind me, probably just happy he was able to move around. 

I ended up having to sit in Mr. Evans's classroom for a while, I spent most of the time on the phone with Shuri because I wanted to learn more about the suit she made me. In between that, I chased Silver around the classroom and basically just messed around with the whiteboard and the colored markers he had. I drew a decent looking Ironman in a tiara and then Captain America in a tutu. I was about halfway through a detailed drawing of Bucky when the classroom door opened. "Sadie, the other teachers have said if that if you would like we will allow you to do all your exams today. You would be writing in Tom's classroom and he'll be making sure you don't cheat" I nodded "I mean I can do this all day but it shouldn't take me too long. I just wanna finish school and go back to Wakanda" I mumbled the last part to myself. "C'mon Sadie, Scarlett has hers ready for you" I called Silver over and then pulled my folded suit out of my pocket, mostly just making sure it was still there before immediately putting it back. "I highly suggest leaving your phone on Tom's desk when you start writing the other exams. It's the safest way to know you didn't cheat" I grabbed it again and showed it to him "My phone is somewhere between my dresser at the compound or on the couch at Peter's, at least I don't think I left in Wakanda. This is just something I got this morning, I haven't even shown my Dad yet" He seemed intrigued, and thankfully we got into Mr. Holland's classroom "Tuesday power it up" Shuri said all I had to do was tell it to power up and it would, thankfully it worked. "It's basically a slightly more advanced Iron man suit, it's made out of vibranium. Plus it's not red" I called out to Tuesday again and then picked up the small phone-shaped box "So it's not a phone I swear." He gave a nod and then the classroom door opened, Scarlett walked in with what I assume was the exam for her class. "You seem pretty confident considering how fast you finished the first one, well this one is harder so good luck." She handed me the test and I grabbed my pencil out of my pocket before looking it over. This was going to fun. 

I finished the exam in 20 minutes, it was mostly multiple choice with a few short answer questions. There was even one that said to name at least 3 of the howling commandos, I write every one of them and briefly mentioned a few other facts about them. "Hey, Mr. Holland? Can I have the next one? That was actually kinda fun" He looked up from whatever he was doing on his laptop. "I have the science one here, I'll have to tell Chadwick to get his test ready as well" I nodded "So the science is mostly what? multiple choice and diagrams, that's what the social studies one was mostly. I'm just hoping my answers aren't considered wrong, I mean I probably know world war 2 far better than whatever Ms. Johannson does. I mean no offense to her but I used to live with walking relics" Mr. Holland didn't say anything as he set the science exam on my desk and picked up the other one. These were just getting repetitive despite the fact they were on different subjects. I answered the 80 multiple choice questions and then the 10 short answer and the 2 essay questions despite the fact I only needed to do one. The small 2 point bonus on the back said to draw the best superhero costume. I ended up drawing a picture of the iron dog suit I made for Silver, then I added a small note and arrow that read "I build it" before I looked it over and finished. "So how much longer until the other students are allowed to go" He looked at the clock but before he could speak I heard the voice over the loudspeaker "This is the 2-hour mark if you are finished your exam just leave it on your desk and exit the room. Students who need it are allowed an extra 30 minutes." I smiled "I'm gonna go find my friends, or at least Peter. I'll be back here when the next exams start so I can finish the last one, make sure you get Mr. Boseman to print off the exam" He nodded.

"C'mon Silver, find Peter for me bud" I opened the door and then followed my dog who led me to the staircase where we usually hung out, I barely noticed Peter sitting underneath it "Hey, how'd your exam go?" He seemed stressed out about it, I wasn't gonna mention that I only had the one left. "I can help you study for the social studies one if you want." He finally looked at me, "Sorry Sadie, I'm just not all that good at history and I'm gonna use as much time as I can to study" Peter realistically had high enough grades that he could get a zero on the exam and still pass, I pulled a plastic container out of my messenger bag. "Stressing about it isn't gonna help anyone, just take a moment and eat." I had enough time this morning to pack a sandwich and a few of the sweets I made last night into my bag so I didn't have to spend any money on junk at school. I gave half my sandwich to Silver who was laying happily beside me and then ate a muffin, Peter seemed to calm down a bit over lunch. "The teacher said that most of the test was multiple choice so I'll ask the questions and give you four different answers, pick the one you think is right" We went like that for a while as we ate and then finally the bell went "I'll see you later, I have to write the math exam and then I'm finished so if you don't see me, I'll meet you at May's ok" He gave me a baffled look and then nodded "See you later Sadie"

I returned to Mr. Holland's classroom, he was waiting by the door. "Sadie, I have to supervise in the gym. You're going to write in Mr. Evans's room, he has your math exam." I nodded "Thanks...also how long does it usually take to mark the exams? I know there are tons of them that have to be marked but I wanna know what I got" He laughed slightly "They'll be up in a few days but I can see what I can do" I nodded "Thanks" I made my way towards the English rooms when Silver ran right through Flash knocking him over. I laughed despite the fact I shouldn't have, "Silver, you know better than that" I gave him a hand up, and to no one's surprise he tried once again to flirt "Thanks for the hand honey, I love a strong woman" I rolled my eyes "Once again Flash I have a boyfriend, anyway don't you have an exam to write in the gym?" He smiled at me, "I asked if I'd be able to write somewhere else, Mr. Evans is supervising a few students so Mr. Downey jr. said I could write there. Besides Sadie, aren't forbidden loves the best kind" I didn't bother responding, "Silver, c'mon bud" I walked down the hall to the classroom, I took a different route so Flash didn't realize where I was going. "Can you believe him Silver? I mean the flirting isn't even decent, plus I'm dating Peter" He rubbed against me like a cat and I ran my hand down his back, I could tell he agreed with me. I reluctantly walked into the English classroom. 

The teacher thankfully was sitting at his desk, Flash was also already in the room, "Sadie you didn't tell me you were writing in Mr. Evans classroom as well" I ignored him and walked up to the teacher's desk "I'd write in the principal's office if I knew there wouldn't be any more students" I mumbled. Mr. Evans chuckled slightly, and I huffed "So can I have the stupid Math exam, it's the last one so I don't wanna have to waste any more time here than I have to" Flash was basically staring at me but I ignored him. "Do you have plans for the summer Sadie?" I smiled and nodded "I'm returning to Wakanda, King T'Challa is a friend of mine and I plan on spending the majority of my summer there. Apparently, I'll be back at the end of August or so, Peter signed me what for whatever that trip to the art museum is. He says it's fun so," I stopped talking realizing how much I said. Mr. Evans handed me the math exam and I sat as far away from Flash as I could before I started. 

The majority of the math exam I could do with my eyes closed, Dad taught me how so it was really freaking easy. The only inconvenient part was that I needed to show my work, I wrote down a bunch bull just so I wouldn't get points taken off, and then for the bonus question I actually had to write out and ended up taking up the whole page to solve. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the teacher's desk "That was fun, now I'm allowed to leave right" He nodded and I smiled. "Bye, see you around" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The break I took was much needed, I'll be back to posting a chapter a week now. Monday around 8:30 or 9 Atlantic daylight time (GMT-3) 
> 
> I wish I could write exams as fast as Sadie, it would be so useful. 
> 
> If I can get to 500 hits before Halloween I'll post an extra chapter of them on Halloween. (I'll probably end up posting it anyway.)


	40. Chapter 40

I left the room and then went out the side doors, "Silver wanna suit up?" He barked to activate his suit and I powered up my own. "Silver, do you like the new look, Shuri made it for me. You'll meet her next week or so" He barked again happily and then we took off. "Tuesday call Dad" "Calling Papa Stark" It only rang once before he picked up. "Hey Sadie, you and Spider-boy finished your exams? I'm still at May's if you two wanna come here" I smiled despite the fact he couldn't see it "Actually it's just me and Silver, I might've just wrote all 4 of my exams. There's still about an hour and a half before Peter can leave school. I thought...since we're here we could get the shawarma you wanted yesterday" I heard him chuckle on the other line "Alright Sadie, meet on the rooftop of the apartments? I imagine you're close now" I managed to not nod as a response "Yeah, be there in 5 or so" I hung up and then flew higher up in the air. _"I wonder if Shuri remembered to include the ice shield, or whatever Dad called it."_ Better not test that theory unless I have Dad with me.

Silver and I landed on the rooftop just as I saw the stairway door open, I jumped out of my suit "Hey Dad," He seemed baffled "Sadie, where'd you get the new suit?" I smiled, "I'll explain over shawarma, c'mon" We got into our suits, Silver seemed content to follow us. "I told Peter I'd meet him at May's after the exams" I doubted that surprised him, I had to get Jest later anyway. The shawarma restaurant we ended up at was on the outskirts of new york, it was the same one I'd heard about a few years prior considering they ate shawarma after the big battle against Loki and those aliens, I put the leash and harness on Silver and they let him in, we sat in a booth at the back mostly just away from anyone who wanted to eavesdrop. "Shuri gave me the suit, I went to Wakanda yesterday. Something...something just got to me, just my memories and the quiet compound... I spiraled fast and I barely knew what was happening" He nodded not saying anything. "I know...I know how bad you freaked out last time so I was really reluctant about staying last night but I found out Bucky's awake and I couldn't just leave him. I plan on staying up there in a week or two, I'll probably be gone for a bit, I'm gonna take Silver with me, Jest too. I know you don't like it when I'm gone Dad but Wakanda is a safe place, I'll video call you every night if you want me to." Our food arrived when I finished talking and I started eating it as I watched for Dad's reaction. "Sadie you know how much I worry about you, I just don't want anything to happen." I smiled "Just make sure you protect that little boy you're throwing into danger, I want all of you back in one piece by September 1st at the latest and I want a call at least twice a week." We stopped talking and decided to finish eating, by the time we were done it was nearly time to pick up Jest and to meet Peter at the apartment.

Dad let me pick up Jest early, I was kinda surprised that no one has asked about his relation to Tony Stark considering how often I seem to bring Dad here, I mean they already know I'm his daughter so maybe they just accept he has kids. I rolled my eyes to myself, the media probably just haven't figured it out yet, I mean they're kinda stupid. We chose to walk back to the Parker residence, it was still weird being out with Dad in public, he told me I used to go everywhere with him but I don't remember, I mean a flashback here or there but nothing major. I barely remember what happens every time I come out of soldier mode. "Hey, Dad? You never really said how you felt about Wakanda, I mean I know you said you worry but..." He glanced down at me, he was barely taller than me but I know for a fact that the majority of the others are taller than him so I guess it was nice that he was taller than someone. "Sadie, if you're worried about me. I'll be fine." I looked at him not really believing him "I'm still telling Pepper to keep an eye on you, I don't want you to get out of control, I've heard the stories" I took a brief moment to look over at Jest who was walking beside me with his hand in mine, he seemed content just walking but I could see the confused expression on his face. "I'll tell you later buddy" he looked up at me and smiled.

We ended up meeting Peter when we were about half a block away from May's, he was in his spider suit and climbing the side of the building "Spidey!" I knew better than to use his real name when there were so many people around. I knew he heard me when he jumped down in front of us "Hey Sadie, how'd your math exam go? The social studies one was way easier this year but I know it was because you helped me" I smiled "You're dressed as Spider-man, we'll talk later Pe-" I cut myself off "Meet you at May's, I'll try to keep Dad from flirting with her because trust me, you're not the only one who finds it weird" Dad looked half insulted and I laughed slightly as Peter took off. The rest of the walk back was quiet though it didn't take more than 10 minutes. We got to the apartment and I opted to go to Peter's room so I could "help him study" I mostly just wanted to collapse on his bed, I never wanted to get up again. "Were the other exams that bad Sadie?" I leaned up to look over the railing at him "Oh god no, the exams were fairly easy actually, Flash just killed me. He's such a hand full, it's so annoying" I know Peter was bullied by Flash a bit "Tell me about it, at least he doesn't call you names Sadie, I get dickwad or Penis Parker" He climbed onto the top of the bed beside me so I pecked his cheek "I mean he called me honey and said some weird stuff but unfortunately for him I prefer Spiders" I watched Peter roll his eyes and climb on top of me. We started to make out and I barely heard the door open. "Sadie, Dad says it's time to go. Happy is here" Peter jumped and I started laughing, we were caught red-handed by the only person in this house who wouldn't say anything. "I'll see you around Pete, sooner rather than later" I once again kissed his cheek and then jumped off the bunk. "C'mon Jest" I winked to Peter who was still beet red sitting on his bed before following my little brother out.

Dad was waiting in the car when we walked out, Silver was sitting on my seat waiting as well. "You act as if you'll never see him again Sadie" I rolled my eyes and buckled Jest into his seat before doing my own belt. I wanted to respond with _"At least I have a boyfriend"_ as I do to Steve anytime he says something but I chose not to. "I was just helping him go through his notes, half of the stuff he has in notes isn't even on the actual exam, there's no point in studying something you don't need" He made a noise like "Mhm" because I knew he didn't believe me. The rest of the drive was mostly silence other than the AC/DC playing quietly in the background, Silver slept with his head on my knees on one side of me and Jest was leaning against me half asleep on the other side, I was reading/writing fanfiction and believe it or not, it was about the X-Men. I had no shame in the fact that I was rewriting an old one that I wrote when I was 10. It was so bad but I loved the pairings in it and I managed a happy ending despite the hardships of the plot, it was a LoganxRemy which meant Wolverine who was a fan favorite, and Gambit who I admit was my first crush when I was younger. It was one of those strange things that I never really grew out of, because I'm the daughter of Tony Stark and I personally know the Avengers I tried to stay away from the Avengers fanfiction but sometimes curiosity got the best of me and I would read a Stucky one or three, thankfully these were based solely on the movies, I mean the whole Stucky thing wasn't wrong but the fans don't know the extent of it like I do.

As soon as we pulled in the driveway I woke Jest up, it was around 6 o'clock and realistically he probably wasn't going to sleep for the night anytime soon because of how long he slept in the car. Once we were in the house I went to the kitchen, there were still tons of baked goods from the day prior, I wasn't really sure what we were gonna do but I was definitely going to eat some of the sweets. The first thing I wanted him to do was change into pajamas, I got to change as well. He was wearing an onesie of the iconic red and gold Ironman suit and I decided to put on a Captain America onesie with shorts and a tank top underneath.

Within an hour I was trying to work on my nanotech for my spider suit while Jest played nearby on the floor with some of his action figures, he had all of the Avengers and nearly all of the Voltron lions which were something that Peter had shown him a few months ago when he was staying with them. I had a space cleared in the corner for him, there wasn't anything overly dangerous in my lab compared to Dad's but Silver sat near him anyway. I had a base for my nanotech after about 6 hours, I checked the time and realized how late it was "We should probably get you to bed Jest" I didn't get a response as I put away my tools before I glanced over at Jest realizing he was asleep using Silver as a pillow. I smiled and stood up to grab him, I set Jest into his bed, and Silver surprisingly chose to follow me instead of getting up to stay with the small boy. I figured I should go find Dad, I wanted to tell him goodnight more than anything, plus check on how he was.

I found him in his lab, he was worse than I was for that. "Hey Dad, it's getting late, you should go to bed" He glanced up from the screen he was typing on "I'm in the middle of something Sadie, sleep can wait" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the screen "Isn't that theory inconclusive, the quantum realm was a failed science experiment right? Because that woman that tested it was killed. Quantum mechanics were a little too confusing for me, the multiverse theories are kinda cool though, still pretty impossible" he shushed me "It was just a midnight read, I wanted to know how the Antman suit worked and it led me to the quantum realm, it might actually be an interesting read for you if you want, I could probably explain it" I smiled, I could just ask Scott how it worked and I'm sure he'd be able to tell me but there was no point in ruining a small bonding moment. "I'd love to Dad but everything I've read about it would take hours to actually properly explain and I'd like to get a bit more done on my nanotech spider suit before I go to bed, you, on the other hand, should probably go to bed because I highly doubt you slept last night."

I managed to convince Dad to go to bed after telling him I'd let him look over my work the next day, I also managed to get the rest of my suit finished which took me another 4 hours. It was nearly 4:30 am when finally I made it to my bed. I slept for about 2 hours before a large noise scared me awake, even Silver, who could sleep through almost anything came trotting up to me thinking something was wrong. It sounded like something was outside so I got my Spider-suit on as fast as I could, I stopped to check on Jest who was still sleeping soundly before running outside.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I generally like Marvel and not just the Avengers. This is really random and unrelated but did you know that the 80s ThunderCats are actually Marvel? Just thought it was interesting. 
> 
> Anyway, I should be posting the Halloween extra chapter on Halloween itself...if I finish it in time.


	41. Chapter 41

There was a large portal of some sort in the middle of the landing bay, someone put their hand on my arm and I jumped "Dad, you scared me half to death, do you know what that is?" I glanced back at him and he shook his head "It looks like a portal but I think it would be better if we stayed back" I nodded in agreement though Silver didn't seem to think that. I watched my dog run right for the large portal type thing so I freaked out and chased after him, there was a sudden almost blinding light coming from the portal but I kept chasing Silver "Silver get back here" I could hear Dad yelling my name but I ignored him, I shot a web at Silver to slow him down before I managed to get him by the collar. The light got too much and I had to cover my eyes though I kept a good grip on my dog.

When the light finally subsided there were 5 people who were oddly familiar in a pile on the ground, Dad, not even caring who or what in the hell happened ran up to me and then pulled off my mask to see my face "Sadie are you alright? What were you thinking, what if you had gotten hurt" I hugged "Dad I'm fine, don't worry" I was more curious about the people on our lawn, I stood up and then put the mask to my suit back on as I released Silver who immediately went up and started sniffing them, "Tuesday check for vials" Dad seemed a bit confused as to where they came from. **"Normal heartbeats detected in all Sadie"** Ok so they were alive, that was a good sign, I think. "Dad, can you help me get them to the compound, we shouldn't leave them on the lawn in case someone sees, the rumors would be unbelievable" He agreed and we started to move them, we moved them into the garage, there was another living room type area in there so they were far enough away to not scare anyone in case they woke up and it was better if they were all in the same room because I felt that decreased the chance of one of them freaking out. The last one I moved with Dad's help was bulky and blue, the fact that all of them looked identical to the X-Men from the cartoons, and the comics were really cool but also freaking me out a little. "I'm calling Josh, Sadie, I wanna know the second any of them move" I yawned "I'll keep an eye on them, Silver is here too so I'll be fine." He seemed slightly reluctant to leave the room at all. "Hey Dad, don't let Jest in here yet ok? I don't wanna freak him out" He nodded and then finally left.

As soon as he did I got up to get a better look at the people on the couches, one of them wore a long brown trench coat and I knew there would be a deck of cards in one of the pockets and a foldable staff of some sort in another, I moved his hands so they were both on his chest, I didn't want anything to explode. I was cautious about the one on the couch beside him, if my theory was right then he was the biggest risk, the bright yellow and black outfit was the most iconic thing ever. The others were interesting in their own way, the outfits giving away exactly who they were if their faces didn't already. I was still waiting for them to wake up when I realized that one of them was gone, it was the blue elf also known as Nightcrawler. "Silver, find him if you can bud" I looked around the room, the way that Nightcrawler's powers worked was that he needed to see where he was teleporting so he shouldn't have gone far "Nightcrawler? If you can hear me I'm not here to hurt you I swear." I saw a puff of blue smoke as he moved around the room, "Kurt Wagner, that's right, isn't it? Born in Germany, son of Raven Darkhölme" I figured if I said enough random facts about him he'd speak to me "Vhat did you do to the others? And how do you know vho I am?" I jumped up and stood on the ceiling, just above where he was. I also pulled off my mask so he could see that I wasn't a threat "My name is Sadie Stark, you and the rest of the X-Men were passed out on the lawn and my father and I didn't want any strange rumors to start so we brought you in here." He still seemed untrusting. "The others should get up anytime and then we can figure out how you got here." He teleported down to one of the couches and I used climbed the wall to get down "You have powers like me" My powers were definitely bad luck compared to some of theirs but I didn't feel like telling him that "I can climb walls and shoots webs, kinda like a spider" He seemed amazed, I suppose he wouldn't know who Spider-man is if he was from another universe like I was thinking. "Sadie, vhere are ve anyway?" I glanced over to the others who were still passed out on the couch. "I can show you around if you promise not to freak out or run, I don't what anyone after me because you disappeared" It was a bit strange considering that Nightcrawler looked like the younger one from X-Men evolution while a few of the others reminded me more of the 90s cartoon. "I promise" I smiled and opened the door leading back into the house "Friday, make sure I know the second they start to wake up" Nightcrawler looked confused **"Will do Sadie"** I decided to explain as I led him out into the rest of the compound. "Friday stands for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth, it's like a security system as well as an advisor type thing, it's kinda hard to explain but my little brother and I have one too" I could read him like an open book, he was still being cautious but I didn't blame him considering I'm a stranger but he seemed impressed by some of our stuff. I was mostly interested in how they got here considering they were a thing of fiction. Silver was following me and I knew he wasn't as trusting as I was towards the fuzzy blue stranger beside me. 

Soon enough I could hear the quiet noise of footsteps on the floor that I knew was Jest's, I was a little afraid of his reaction considering that they were literally characters from tv shows but it should be alright because this Nightcrawler looked slightly different than the one in the show that we watched. "Hey Sadie, how old are you anyway?" I looked at him, "I'm 16, you're around the same age aren't you?" He nodded and I could see the curiosity written on his face, he wasn't able to ask anything because Jest came out of the hallway and ran over to us. "Hey, buddy. Sleep well?" He nodded before looking up at the blue stranger "Sadie who's that?" Kurt seemed a bit amazed that Jest didn't scream or hide because of the way that he looks. "That's Kurt, he's visiting for a while with a few others you'll probably meet later," I once again looked at Kurt "This is my little brother Jest, don't worry about the whole fuzzy blue elf thing, he's not afraid of you" He seemed pleased, I leaned over and whispered to him "If you show him your power he'd probably be your best friend" I smiled and watched them as he spoke to my small kid brother. "Do you wanna see vhat I can do?" He nodded excitedly, I took the opportunity to go to the kitchen for a moment. I put more dog food in Silver's dish and water in his other one, I didn't feel like making breakfast so I grabbed a few of the muffins from the other day before returning. 

I could hear Jest as he giggled and then I got a loud alert from Friday **"One of the strangers is awake, he is starting to destroy things."** I'm just assuming that's Logan considering his destructive temper. I handed a muffin to Jest, "Why don't you take Silver and go watch a movie in my room buddy? I need Kurt for something right quick" He didn't really question me thankfully as he replied happily "Ok Sadie" He ran off and I sent Silver with him. "Nightcrawler, one of your "friends" is up and apparently he's destroying things, I have a funny feeling it's Logan" He sighed and we both knew I was right. "I'm gonna try and talk to him but if you could stay nearby" He nodded and then I offered him one of the muffins I had "I swear I didn't poison these in case you're worried" I took a bite out of my own which was different than the one he had, he looked at me funny before trying it "Blueberry?" I smiled slightly as I nodded "I'm kind of allergic but everyone else usually likes them so they're the fruit I bake with, now I'm gonna try and have that chat with the angry Canadian" He took another bite of his muffin and spoke with his mouth full "Good luck" 

You wouldn't think that Canadians could be so angry but Logan was a different story entirely, I knew exactly why considering the tragic freaking backstory he has in the comics. I walked into the room and didn't expect to immediately be attacked. He managed to nick my arm near where my old scar was from that night with the winter soldier, I jumped and clung to the wall for a moment "Logan, listen to me" I was ignored "Logan I'm not your enemy" I got a response though it was part of a growl "Heard that lie before" he swung his claws at me again. I sighed and jumped to the wall before crawling over the ceiling where he hopefully wouldn't be able to reach me "Your real name is James Howlett. You were born in 1832 to John and Elizabeth Howlett though your real father was Thomas Logan the groundskeeper, you killed him on the same night discovered you had powers." He growled again "How do you know that?!" If this was a less serious situation I would've responded with "the internet" but I knew that as a terrible idea. "I'm not your enemy, Logan." He still seemed angry but he put away his claws, I jumped down and Nightcrawler appeared beside me. "He got you good Sadie" I tightened my grip on my arm where I was slashed, it probably looked worse than it was but still not something I wanted Dad to freak out about. "If your boyfriend and the others wake up come find me but I'm going down to the infirmary before I worry my Dad half to death. I'm Sadie Stark by the way," I stick my hand out to shake his despite the fact it hurt. "You know who I am apparently" I smiled "I'll explain that a bit later, along with anything else I can think of about you" I stuck my tongue out and then left the room trying not to get any blood on the floor. I could hear Logan and Kurt speaking though it was quiet I could hear it fine, Logan was basically trying to figure out all they knew on what happened and whether or not I could be trusted. I didn't bother calling Josh, it could've been worse and this was nothing I couldn't handle. "Friday watch them" 

I didn't expect to run into Josh when I walked into the small infirmary. "Sadie, what happened to your arm?" I sighed slightly "Logan got me but I'm fine if you could help me out because you're here that would be great." I ended up explaining what the hell had happened as he was stitching my arm. I only needed 5 stitches thankfully, had Josh not been here I would've just wrapped it and left it at that. "Sadie if the other X-Men are still out then I should probably check on them," I called out to Friday who was in every room except my own. "Are the other X-Men awake yet?" The AI responded after a second or two **"They are all conscious and moving about"** That's great, at least now I can speak to all of them instead of just some though Nightcrawler was at least fun to talk to considering he was more my age. "Do you know where Dad is? I thought he went to call you but I haven't seen him since" Josh shook his head "He called me earlier but I was already on my way here." I have no idea where Dad is then. "I'm gonna go talk to them, Logan attacked me when I first walked into the room so I'd be careful" He nodded, "I think it's better if I just stay here" I smiled "Mkay, I'll see you later then." I left the room, going towards the garage where the X-Men should still be.

When I opened the door most of them were on the couches though Nightcrawler was on the rafters until he saw me. He was beside me in a puff of blue smoke, "The others just got up, Logan shouldn't be as slashy now that he knows vho you are" I walked towards the couches as they turned to look at me, I ended up being the first one to speak. "My name is Sadie Stark, all of you appeared through some weird portal on my front lawn around 6:30 am or so and I have no idea where you came from." Remy was the one who responded to me "Logan says you knew more about 'im than 'e does, dat your power?" I shook my head. "I'll explain my powers later if you want Gambit, but for now we should focus on the issue at hand. None of you are from here and we should find a way how to get you back" Beast was the next one to speak. "Sadie, how do you know all of us? The X-Men isn't really something public" I glanced over to him and I was kind of looking around the room. "Comics mostly, or the cartoons, those are my favorite but I'm guessing this is a different dimension than the one the lot of you are from. We can figure that bit out later, For now, I can show you all around, I mean this is technically the garage. I can also probably get you each into a bedroom"

I was still at a loss what the hell I was supposed to do, the X-Men were in my garage. "Follow me," Most of them got up quietly though I could hear them whispering among themselves, I didn't really care. Nightcrawler appeared beside me in a puff of blue smoke. "How's your arm?" I had completely forgotten what had happened a few minutes ago despite the visible bandage. "It's fine, Josh gave me a few stitches and it'll be good as new in a few days" He gave me half a confused look and I walked out of the room, all of them followed. I chose to go to the infirmary first because it's fairly important and I wanted them to meet Josh. 

Thre infirmary itself wasn't an overly large room like it was in the tower but there were 3 separate smaller rooms in the area, I had plans to change the room but never found the time yet. "This is the infirmary, it's smaller than I think it should be and it's usually run by Josh, he's around 3 times a week unless we call him for an emergency." Nightcrawler seemed less confused about the random name when Josh came out of the backroom. Dr. Josh Terrien was a 6'1 tan-skinned male with blue eyes, shoulder-length well kept brown hair, and thick-rimmed black glasses, he usually had a confident smooth sounding voice though I'd never heard him angry. He was a bit intimidating when I first met him but nowadays he's more like a happy puppy. He shook Logan's hand "If you could refrain from hurting anyone else that would be great, as much as I love my job there is no reason for unneeded violence." His voice was kinda harsh sounding as he had spoke to Logan. Though Logan's response was about as much as I expected "No promises bub" I quickly led them away giving Josh a wave as I left. I didn't want Logan to start any fights, especially not with our doctor. 

The next place I showed them was the kitchen where I saw Silver drinking water from his bowl, his ears perked up when he heard us. "This is the kitchen, I'm usually the only one that uses it but feel free as long as no one catches the compound on fire." I bend down to take a second and pet Silver, Kurt who had met my dog early did the same. "Is that your dog Sadie, it reminds me of a snowy day" I could tell it had been Storm that asked "Yes this is Silver. My older brother, who doesn't live here at the compound, and I found Silver about 5 years ago in an abandoned barn during a blizzard. He was chained up to a rusty old post and had half the collar digging into his neck." Storm came over and offered her hand out for Silver to sniff before she pets him. I moved some of the hair on his neck to show her the long faded pink scar on his neck. "He's really friendly, and he's actually registered as a service dog for my older brother and me." Silver seemed perfectly fine with Storm, he had been untrusting of Nightcrawler earlier so I was a bit lost, though I always thought Silver was the best judge of character.

I ended up showing them a few more rooms and then giving them their own, Remy and Logan opted to share a room which obviously makes my ship canon, Storm and Nightcrawler each got their own rooms which were only a few down from my own. I gave Hank a room last, I knew I'd have to search for more spare clothes for him, I planned on getting him full access to one of the extra labs as well. I also introduced them to my little brother which most of them took kindly to though Logan seemed just as cold as usual, it was really hard to explain to him why they looked like the X-Men so I told him that they just normally looked like that. "Whenever I figure out where my father is we'll better address the situation but for now feel free to relax. The only thing is considering how much you all kind of stand out, please stay on the property, I'm not monitoring your movements but Friday will know if you try and leave" That a bit more threat sounding then I meant it too. "There should be spare clothes in the closets, there should be something for everyone so you can get out of the suits if you want." Most of them chose to go into the rooms to look around so I called out to Beast. "Hey, Mr. Mccoy?" I nearly cringed at my choice of formality "You can call me Hank if you'd like Sadie." I nodded "If you wanna follow me, there's a lab you can use if you want. I have one and so does Dad but I think there's two or three other ones that we just have as spare ones" He nodded. 

The lab I ended up showing him was the one beside mine, it was filled with stuff that I didn't use along with all the expensive equipment of the other ones, it was fairly clean outside of a few spider bots that were on one of the otherwise spotless counters. My spider bots were everywhere despite the fact I haven't touched any of them since Pietro was killed. "Sadie, what led you to believe we were from another dimension? I've heard of that hypothesis but no one has proven it." I smiled "Well mostly cuz there aren't any mutants in the world here, plus the X-Men has always been around for the public here, there's comics, movies, a few tv shows, and a bunch of mechanizing too." My favorite blanket had the X-Men on it, I've had it for years now. "I do believe I'd like to see some of the movies, if you wouldn't mind" I nodded, "Personally the cartoon from '89 is the best out of everything, I think my brothers would agree if they were still around. Jest likes it the best too but I'm trying to get him into evolution." Hank seemed confused by the last part but it didn't stop him from asking, "How many brothers do you have Sadie? You mentioned the older one wasn't blood and it doesn't look like the younger one is either" I wasn't surprised by the question, "Technically I'm an only child. Dad adopted Jest a few months, Steve and Bucky were around me enough that I considered both of them my brothers, despite the kinda dire situation between Dad and Steve I don't consider them any less. I had plans to hang out with Bucky in a week or so but it's gonna have to wait until we find a way for you to go home." Hank gave me a toothy smile, "You say there aren't any mutants, yet you have powers Sadie, mind if I ask?" I pulled off the flannel I'd grabbed after I changed outta my suit earlier, I showed Hank my arm and the many chemical burns "The powers that I have, or the ones that are more obvious are the spider ones, there was a chemical...I was probably 8 when I was in the lab one day...I knocked it over by accident, it was mostly just my arm but it burned so bad. The pain is one of those things it's hard to forget. The chemical, though it wasn't finished at the time was designed to give a person powers. It worked despite the way my arm looks, I can swing around buildings and stick to walls and ceilings, and shoot webs too. But I'm not a mutant, mutated maybe but Steve and Bucky are the same way thought theirs was a serum of sorts...I have a version of that too though the story is way more painful...I'll explain that one later. Why don't we go convince my brother to watch the first X-Men movie?" He nodded "Ok," I smiled "Friday, let Hank have access to the system, you know what Dad doesn't let people into too." **"Ok Sadie, personal recognized, Henry Philip McCoy"** I'd explain Friday to him later. 

I pointed out my lab to him "If I'm not in my room then I'm more than likely in that lab or on the roof. If you ever going looking for me and you find Silver alone, usually he can find me in an instance. Or just ask Friday, it's basically a security system, Friday stands for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth. It runs all through the compound in every room. If you ask it a question it more than likely has an answer. "Friday where's Dad?" The AI responded like usual **"Mr. Stark is in the infirmary with Dr. Terrien, he is unharmed"** I smiled "Thanks Friday, I have my own version in my bedroom, my second room, and my lab. Mine is Tuesday, the devices are mostly used in our suits, I have Tuesday in both of my suits." I showed him to my bedroom, I was amazed at how clean it was other than the open closet which was a chaotic disaster. "This is my room, the other door leads to where I keep the rest of my stuff, plus it has the tv we usually watch things on, the one in the living room works too but it's for show more than anything." I walked through the door to my tv room, Jest was sitting on the couch watching the 2016 show Voltron legendary defender. I'd watched it and met a few of them a few years ago at comic con, he paused it when he heard the door open. Silver came trotting over to us and started to sniff Hank who let him before petting him "You have a very peculiar dog Sadie" I chuckled "I know, but that's Silver for you" I went towards the shelves full of movies and shows I owned, I grabbed all of my X-Men stuff, I owned everything from the movies to the shows, even the strange anime-style one, there were technically 12 movies and 5 or so different tv shows. "Jest can I use the tv? Hank asked if I'd show him some of the X-Men stuff, what do you think the first movie or the cartoon?" He picked the cartoon which didn't surprise me in the least, thankfully it was on Disney plus so I could use that instead of having to set up the DVD player though it wouldn't have taken more than a few minutes anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added in the X-Men, I really like the animated one from the 80s but the Nightcrawler from evolution is my favorite, the characters are a mix of the two series though the characters don't know that.


	42. Chapter 42

It was around lunchtime by the time I checked the clock again. Jest had left the room a few minutes ago so I got up "I have to figure out what's for lunch, you can keep watching if you want" I went to the kitchen to figure out what we had that I could make, I saw Jest at the counter playing with some of his toys. "What should I make for lunch?" He looked at me as I walked over and then stood up on his stool. I gave him a hug "Something up buddy?" He shook his head though I could tell something was wrong. "Are you going away Sadie?" He probably meant the Wakanda trip I was planning. "I was planning on going to Wakanda sometime next week for a few weeks, Bucky is awake and I'd like to spend more time with him. I am taking you and Silver with me when I go" I should've told him last night but I didn't get the chance. "Sadie, what's Wakanda?" I smiled "Wakanda is kinda like a secret country, or it was. Basically, it's where Bucky is staying" It was hard to explain considering he was young and a lot less involved in politics. "A better question is what do I make for lunch?" I watched as he rolled his eyes and I laughed "Is lunch the only thing on your mind Sadie?" I looked over to the cupboards and then back at him, "It might be, so what do I make? Kraft dinner? Chicken nuggets? Anything?" He giggled and then gave me the answer "Grilled cheese" I looked at him funny "Are you sure?" He nodded seriously "Grilled cheese" we both started laughing "What's so funny?" Jest stopped abruptly and then whispered to me "Are you sure he isn't part of the real X-Men?" I smiled and then whispered back to him as Silver walked up to Gambit to sniff him "What if told you he was. He's a real X-Men, I have no idea how but he's as real as either of us as far as I can tell"

I watched Jest look over at Gambit who was currently sitting on the floor giving Silver a belly rub, I pulled my phone out of my pocket silently and snapped a picture. This was an experience and a half and I planned on making sure I wasn't dreaming. "Hey, Gambit? Can I call you Remy? I mean I wouldn't really be considered your friend yet but we definitely aren't enemies." that was part of a quote from the comics _"To my friends, de name's Remy LeBeau. To my enemies, it's Gambit! You can go on ahead an' forget dat first name right about now."_ I have no idea if he would get it considering that was a different universe Gambit, Jest just looked at him in amazement. "Go ahead, Gambit is as much your friend as you want him to be" That was good, I wanted to make friends with as many of the X-Men as I could while I had the chance, I was kinda curious about him so I decided to pester him as I started lunch. "So are you and Logan a thing? It seems like it but I don't wanna assume" Even if I've written tons of shitty fanfiction about the two of them. I grabbed a pan out of the lower cupboards and then the butter and cheese from the fridge as I waited for his response. "Yea, we are" My inner fangirl was going crazy though I managed to contain it as I buttered some bread. It also meant that he never betrayed the X-Men and became one of the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse, good to know.

I put the first finished grilled cheese on a plate and gave it to Jest. "Remy, you want a grilled cheese?" He got off the floor and chose to sit on one of the stools near Jest. "Sure" I tossed a piece of cheese to Silver and watched him jump for it. "So Sadie, what are your powers?" It wouldn't be too hard to show him in here, I had a better idea though. I took the next grilled cheese on a plate and then turned off the burner I walked around the counter, "Jest I'm gonna show Remy what I can do" I winked at him and then addressed Gambit "Follow me" I led him to the rooftop and then stood on the edge. "Watch" I let myself fall backward and Remy looked freaked out. I shot a web back at the building and swung around the side, I got all the way back before I lost the speed. After that, I walked up the side back to where Remy still seemed freaked out "A little warning next time chere. You almost gave Gambit a heart attack." I smiled "So my powers are mostly just the spider stuff but I also have better hearing, vision, strength, and stamina. Most of it could technically be a result of the spider chemical or the soldier serum" I wasn't explaining anything about the damn soldier if I didn't have to, it had been months since I risked an attack and I didn't plan on letting it out anytime soon. "I assume you already know what Gambit's powers are?" I nodded as I stepped down from the edge. "It's kinda hard to explain" He smiled and it was strange to see in real life. "Try me"

We went back downstairs and I continued making lunch, I tried explaining some of the X-men lore to Gambit, leaving out the fanfiction. It would probably take time for me to find all the old comics I have, everyone used to bring me back comics whenever they came home from missions

_It was about 6 years ago now, I had been watching the X-Men show for a few years now and Coulson was babysitting because everyone else was on a mission and because he was fun to hang out with. Anytime he was over he brought a bag full of comics I could look through, there were Marvel which included the X-Men, Avengers, and solos of other heroes. They were roughly based on real events, and I thought they were the coolest things ever. Coulson gave me an X-Men comic and it was my favorite thing ever and I couldn't stop talking about it for weeks. Then the next time that Dad and the others went on a mission each of them had brought me back a comic, I don't even think they knew that each one of them had gotten me one. I got an Iron man one from Dad which wasn't surprising, Bucky found a Captain America one that he didn't realize had Bucky Barnes in a dopey costume as a sick kick. I didn't let him hear the end of it for a while. Nat and Clint had gotten me a bunch of X-Men ones which were the best things ever, they were my favorite people for a long time. Bruce gave me an Avengers one and even Thor had found one about himself and Loki for me, I mean he talked for hours about how "incorrect" the events were but I didn't care. Steve had actually gotten me one that was about the relationship between Hawkeye and Black Widow, as well as their adventure in Budapest. That was the one story that I still have no idea what really happened and they mention it so often it's not even funny. I ended up getting comics from Steve or Nat or Clint anytime they came back from a mission, if I went through all my comics I probably had a few grand or more._

I'll try and find my comics after lunch. "Hey Remy, could you go see if Logan or Storm wants a grilled cheese? I'm gonna ask the others" He stood up "Ay chere" I glanced over at Jest who was happily eating his sandwich as Silver sat under his feet, I took a bite of my own and then tossed half to Silver. I didn't really plan on eating it anyway, I had 9 maybe 10 or so grilled cheese on the plate in front of me for everyone else. I made my way down the hallway where the bedrooms were, I briefly saw Remy as he walked into the room where he and Logan were staying before I turned my attention to my own task. I checked my tv room where Hank was looking at Beast onscreen rather intensely "Hey, lunch is in the kitchen, I made grilled cheese." He paused the show, "It's relatively accurate to our experiences" I smiled "Do you like watching yourself on tv? I find it extremely strange" He nodded and got up as I started out of the room, I knocked on Nightcrawler's door saying basically the same thing I just told Hank. Nightcrawler's response didn't surprise me, he immediately followed me out to the kitchen "Thanks Sadie" I nodded and then like every day went to make myself something else.

I didn't really want anything so I just grabbed a plum out of the fridge. Bucky allowed liked the sweet plums but I personally liked the sour ones, it worked out really well because if we took a bite of a one and it turned out to be the opposite of what we wanted we'd be able to trade. I reminisced for another minute until I heard footsteps, Hank soon emerged from the hallway followed by Storm and Remy who looked to be almost dragging a reluctant grumpy-looking Canadian by the hand. I smiled, it was nice to be surrounded by people again, even if it wasn't the Avengers this was as close to home as it really got.

I could tell by the silent look on his face that Jest felt the same way as I did, even Silver who preferred the peace and quiet, seemed to be more at peace with the extra people currently in the kitchen. I sat down next to Jest as he munched on another grilled cheese until I heard Storm say my name "Sadie? Are you not eating? You're the one who made it after all" I shook my head "I don't want any, I'll have something later." The expression I got in response was a mix of concern and understanding "Please make sure you eat something" Storm was really caring, she reminds me of an amazing aunt which from the episodes of evolution I've seen she definitely is. Or a mother...it's a bit of a strange feeling for me actually. I've known Natasha and Pepper all my life but they aren't my mother, neither of them ever tried to be as far as I can remember. I never got the chance to ask Nick about my mother...I wanna know what really happened to her. Apparently, Nick Fury was the only one who truly knew what happened to her.

I wasn't expecting a call at 2 am, it was just after everyone headed to their rooms. Jest was asleep in his room and Silver was with him so I was tinkering with the spider bots, I had a quiet playlist of songs playing in the open on my phone considering I didn't really wanna be up and dancing. The music had shut off suddenly just as my phone started to vibrate, I glanced at the screen and saw the encrypted number. "Nick." No one else calls like this considering all my other calls go through Tuesday so I didn't ignore them on accident because I almost never have my phone with me. "Soren informed me you wanted to talk, I'll be over New York in less than an hour. I have some time to spare" I smiled slightly, "That would be great, it's kinda important" He hung up without a goodbye and I decided to get changed. The shorts and tank top I was wearing wouldn't really nighttime attire so I changed into black legging and threw on my spider-man hoodie, I had to be quiet considering I didn't want any of the X-Men to become suspicious of me though this is my house so I should be able to wander around at all hours of the night. 

Nick was seated on the same lawn chair from the last time I saw him. "What was so important you needed to see me personally Sadie?" I sat on the edge of the chair with the small black and orange blanket I had, "I wanna know about my mother...what really happened to her? Clint told me it was a shield mission gone wrong and that you yourself were there. I wanna know" I heard him sigh. "I knew I'd have to tell you eventually, I'm almost surprised it took you this long to ask." I got comfortable, I knew he'd tell a story. 

_"Emma was one of the best Shield agents I ever saw. Her job was how she met Tony, we were trying to see if he was a good candidate for the Avengers initiative and Natasha was tasked with keeping an eye on him, Emma was relaying information for me when she supposedly just bumped into him. It was love at first sight according to Tony, I guess he managed to wear her down because they went out on a date, and the next thing I know they were together. It was probably about 8 months after they started dating that she quit Shield, it was around the time she found she was pregnant with you. I always kept her up to date with anything important, Shield was still severely understaffed at the time so Emma would sometimes help out on missions, nothing major for a while but a few months after you were born we needed her for a mission._

_It was supposed to be something simple, just an in and out job but we weren't expecting the ambush. There were 10 or more Hydra agents, there were only 4 of us in order to stay more incognito, it was myself, Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, and your mother. The agents were the easy part but we didn't know that they had their sleeper soldiers at the base, the damn winter soldiers. We were separated and then pinned down, one of them managed to hit a major artery in Emma's neck, I watched her go down...by the time we managed to get to her she was already gone. I don't think any of us is ever going to forget that."_ I had listened to him talk and didn't even realize the sun was coming up by the time he finished. "I don't even know what to say... that was really sad." He smiled a sad nostalgic smile, "You don't have to say anything Sadie, we should've been better prepared, I believe Tony blames himself for letting her go in the first place. She made him promise to protect you if anything were to happen to her almost like she knew what was going to happen before we had even left."

(Nick Fury p.o.v)

The only thing that I didn't tell Sadie about her mother's death was that she was shot by Bucky Barnes, there would be no mistaking his face. Agent Hill and Coulson both know that it's better this way as well and aren't permitted to tell her this detail, none of us informed Tony of it either and we have no plans of it. 

(Sadie p.o.v) 

I said goodbye to Nick and gave him a brief hug before returning inside, I was dead tired but there wasn't enough time to sleep before people would start getting up. I made more pancakes for breakfast along with bacon and eggs after that I took a quick shower and then dozed off the couch for about 20 minutes before Jest woke me up when he walked into the room "Good morning Sadie..." He took one look at me and I wasn't surprised by his next question "Did you sleep at all?" I shook my head "About 20 minutes I'd say, I'll be fine. Probably won't do anything major today anyway" There wasn't really a reason to tell Jest why I had stayed up considering he wouldn't know who Nick Fury even is. "I made breakfast, after that, we'll get Dad up" He smiled though he still looked mildly concerned. 

Silver was in the kitchen waiting for us, Dad was sitting at the counter drinking what I assumed was coffee, he looked dead tired. "Jeez, Dad you look worse than I do" He sent half a glance my way, "I do not, Sadie you look like you slept maybe 10 minutes." I responded with a grin "I slept more than 10 minutes Dad, it was about 20." he rolled his eyes "I got a solid 40, I also might've figured out exactly how the X-Men got here. Though it may be even harder to get them back." He seemed to be in a good mood so I wasn't telling Dad I met with Fury, not yet at least. I gave Jest a plate of breakfast and then checked the time before knocking on the door of Nightcrawler, his door was the closest plus he was the person I was most friendly with considering how close in age we were. It was nearly 10 am so I figured there was no reason not to start waking everyone up. When Kurt opened his door, he was wearing red boxer briefs and had a major bedhead. "Good morning, there's breakfast in the kitchen. Though you may wanna get changed first." He yawned not really caring about his clothes "Mornin' Sadie, I'll be there in a second" He closed the door and I basically repeated the process saying there was breakfast in the kitchen. Just before I knocked on Storm's door it opened. "Good morning Sadie, you look tired" I seriously needed to work on a sleep schedule even if it wasn't my fault I didn't have a chance to go to bed. "Morning Storm, there is breakfast in the kitchen if you want any. Apparently, my father figured how the 5 of you got here so hopefully after breakfast everyone will have the chance to discuss it." She smiled "Sounds good Sadie, please make sure you're careful when getting Logan up. He sometimes has issues with waking." I wasn't really sure what she meant but thankfully the door to the last room opened before I was even able to make it to the door. "Good morning Logan, Remy" Logan barely acknowledged me as he walked by, Remy spoke though. "Mornin' Sadie, Logan said 'e smelled bacon, guess 'e was hungry" I smiled "There are bacon and eggs in the kitchen, pancakes too. Everyone else should be down there by now as well" I watched him head towards the kitchen before I turned on my heel and went out to the gym.

There was a medium-sized room attached to the gym that was empty other than the basketball nets, and the many lines on the floor. It was supposed to be used for sports but I'm really the only one that uses it, I liked shooting hoops and doing stupid dunks with my powers plus this room had real soundproofing at the top so it's a good place to listen to music. I didn't plan on being here long but I guess minutes turned into hours because I was in the middle of running from one end of the court to the other with the ball before making a shot when I heard footsteps from the door. I took the shot from where I was about 30 feet from the net, I hit the backboard and then it went in. "Nice shoot kid," I could tell that was the voice of Logan before I turned around. He was in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts that I could tell came right from the closet in the room he was staying in. "Thanks, wanna play a round with me?" He faintly smiled before his face went back to being serious. "Later. Your father wants everyone in the living room." I nodded "He told me that he might've figured out how you guys got here, we should probably go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Mennnnnnnnnnn


	43. Chapter 43

We made it to the living room and I could see that everyone had gathered on the couches, my father was sitting on the footstool as he waited for us. I yawned and then took a seat on the arm of the chair Kurt was sitting on. I waited for Dad to start explaining, I wasn't sure how they got here but the only explanation I could think of was the quantum realm but I didn't think that was the case. It was definitely a different reality like I had mentioned to Hank yesterday. "I spent last night going over many possibilities of how the 5 of you appeared in the front yard. The most logical one was the quantum realm, which is not something I wanna explain right now but it's part of the multiverse. But that didn't seem like the case because none of you had any Pym particles. The only other logical explanation was that someone from your world opened a transdimensional portal and it sent you all here." As far as I'm concerned Dad had no idea how to open a portal like that, Wanda would probably the best person to ask but I have no idea how to get a hold of her.

I turned my attention back to Dad who continued speaking "Unfortunately I cannot open a portal like that so until we find someone who can you're stuck in our dimension. This is upper new york so there aren't many people around besides the ones that live here" I stood up, "The closet place is the farmer's market, plus the pizza place as well. I generally believe it would be easier if all of you could stay around the property, the press and media suck already for Dad and me so with the lot of you around if the press finds out they'll have a field day" Dad agreed with me, "Just if you do leave please try to keep a low profile...the press is a bit of a handful." I rolled my eyes "That's the understatement of the century but as long as you're better at being low key than my Dad you'll be fine." Everyone pretty much just started to disperse after that, "I'm going to the market mostly cause I'm almost out of plums but does anyone want anything?" Most of them gave a small shake of their heads or briefly said no. Logan approached fairly fast though "I'm going with ya kid, I ain't stayed cooped up in this place." Remy didn't look surprised as I glanced over at him. "Go get ready, I'll meet you out front in 10"

I told Jest where I was going and then asked if he wanted anything, when he said no like I figured he would I told him I'd bring him home a comic book or something. I managed to get Silver to stay despite the fact he didn't want to because he followed me into the hallway. "No Silver, I want you to stay with Jest. I'll be back in an hour tops, I'm not going by myself so it'll be fine." He looked at sadly though he turned around slowly, he was trying to guilt me. I sighed, it would be safer to take him with me. Plus who knows what kind of people might approach because of Logan, "C'mon Silver, if someone stays with Jest while I'm out you can come with me" He made a noise in response, it wasn't quite a bark. Storm was the first person I came across, I didn't really wanna bother her but Silver patted right on up to her.

She spoke to him in a way that suggested she was surprised he was there. "Hello Silver, where's your master?" He lifted his head and pointed in my direction, I decided it was a good time to walk over. "Hey Storm, have you seen my Dad? I'm going to take Silver on the walk to the market with me but I don't wanna leave Jest by himself." I didn't think Storm was gonna know where Dad was, I assume he's probably in his lab. "I'm unsure where Mr. Stark is, Sadie. But I wouldn't mind watching your brother for you." I smiled, that was probably better than bugging Dad. "That would be great actually, I'll show you where he is." Jest was in the same place I last saw him, in my TV room watching the old X-Men show from the 90s or 89 technically. "Jest, Storm is gonna hang out with you because I'm taking Silver with me. That good?" He nodded. I spoke again though more addressing Storm "He's watching one of the X-Men cartoons. It's not quite the same as your universe but I can probably get him to change it if you want. I find seeing myself on the news weird but this would be a whole different level, Hank said last night it was strange" She watched the screen for a moment, "It is fine Sadie, just don't keep Logan waiting too much longer." Oops, I said 10 minutes, didn't I. "Thanks, Storm, I'll be back eventually" Silver followed behind me as I went down the hallway, briefly stopping at my room to grab a lead and harness for my giant fluffy dog.

Logan was waiting by the door when I got there, "Took you long enough. Taking the dog?" I put on my converse and opened the door "Well I take Silver or a bunch of bodyguards, I opted for the easy way" That was actually pretty true, Dad originally wanted me to have 3 bodyguards with me when I started school and I managed to convince him otherwise but just barely. He used to say that whenever I went out someone had to be with me, thankfully Silver was considered the equivalent to anyone else.

I talked to Logan about all different kinds of things, mostly just whatever I could think of. He gave me pretty good ideas for fanfiction without knowing, I told him about school, my life with the Avengers, and a few bits and pieces about his past that I knew off-hand. It wasn't a long walk to the market, so we were there pretty fast. It wasn't too busy either. I was able to just walk up immediately and grab my plums, Silver stayed close and I watched as Logan wandered towards the table with the comics.

The man was talking about how the comic in his hand, which was on the X-Men, was a first edition, talking about how there are only a few 100 in existence because the color is different. The funny thing was that I knew which comic he was talking about because I had 3 different copies of it, there were a few miscolors on each one. I doubted this was a real copy. "Sir, could I look at that for a second?" I was surprised he let me hold it, I looked at the colors on the cover and it was obvious this wasn't one of the rare ones. "This is just a normal comic. It's worth about 5 bucks, might be able to get 10 online. The rare ones range from Beast being purple instead of blue to Wolverine's iconic yellow outfit being red. They reprinted it after fixing all of their mistakes." The man seemed a bit upset and tried to prove me wrong. "I'll buy it and 3 more comics off you for $50. I already have the rare ones but I don't believe I have a normal one." The man reluctantly agreed "You know your stuff Stark, though a spoiled kid like you, I shouldn't be surprised." Despite that comment I bought the comics from the man, usually, it was a really young guy who was in his early 20s selling comics, or the guy's grandfather Mr. Lee. The new guy was a bit of a dick but I told Jest I'd get him some comics.

I said a quick hello to Ms. Pinkerton before Logan and I left the market with Silver leading the way, we had to pass a couple of buildings and alleyways before we got to the long driveway of the compound. Just before we passed the last alley I heard fighting, I glanced into the dimly lit alley and could make out a group of 3 guys who looked to be kicking something on the ground. I couldn't just do nothing but before I was able to get a mask from my bag Silver ran into the alley. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I ran into the alley after him. "Silver no." He growled at the men and snapped at them until they backed off and went running. I mean Silver is a giant wolf-like creature so I'm not surprised. It seems like Logan scared the guys because I heard him threaten them. I turned my attention back to Silver who was sniffing the small thing on the ground, it was all black but I couldn't really tell what it was over the blood. Silver seemed really determined to help the small creature because he picked it up with his teeth. It was then I realized it was a small dog, probably a puppy. "Silver let me see" I didn't even know if it was alive or not.

Logan came over to us, probably because he could smell the blood. I took the small purple slab out of my pocket "Tuesday power it up." I immediately stepped into the suit. "Where's the closest vet's office" The map appeared and it showed that the vet was 241km away, I could get there in less than 10 minutes. "Logan I'm gonna see what I can do for this puppy. I'm gonna call my Dad so you can get back to the compound on your own. It's just up the next road" He seemed half reluctant "Let me go with you Sadie, a kid can't just show up at a vet's office with some random dying animal. No matter how famous you are." I remembered Dad telling me a story about how he saved 13 people after a plane was attacked, Logan heals so any damage he risked could be fixed pretty fast. "...Ok just give me your hand and you're gonna have to hold the puppy, otherwise, I have no counterbalance and won't be able to fly." Silver was already hovering in the air near us. Logan seemed to trust me quite a bit considering he was letting me do this. I would've just called another suit for him but it would be like teaching someone to walk, plus Logan was way more build than Dad so it probably wouldn't fit him anyway.

The flight to the vet was quiet, I was careful not to go too high considering I had Logan by the hand, though I knew he would survive the fall, the small dark-colored puppy wouldn't. I called Dad and told him where I was as well as what had happened. He said he'd met me there as soon as he could. I finally got to the vet's office and I dropped down. "Tuesday power down" The suit opened and the shrink into its small phone like form. I kind of hated this vet's office because the last time I was here the lady at the front desk was a bit of a bitch because Silver wasn't on a lead, I walked right in with Silver beside me and Logan a step behind with the small puppy, there weren't many other people there, just an older couple with a grumpy looking cat and a younger guy on the other side of the room with a small beagle. I wen tup to the receptionist "Hey, I gotta see the vet...preferably asap" the lady barely looked at us as she typed on her computer. "Take a seat and wait your turn" That wasn't really what I wanted to hear, Silver jumped up and put his front paws on the counter and barked rather loudly which was uncommon for him. The lady finally looked up "Your dog seems fine, kid" I glanced over at Logan and he spoke up. "She wasn't talking about that giant fluff ball. I don't know about you but this dog doesn't seem fine to me" The lady took one look at the puppy and then got up. "I'll get Dr. Stewart, just one second" I watched the puppy in Logan's arms and it looked to be breathing which was really all that I could tell.

The vet rushed out and came over to us, he led us into one of the rooms. "So what happened exactly?" this man seemed far more likely to listen to me than the other lady had been. "We found the dog in an alley near the Avengers compound...Silver scared off the men that had been kicking it and then we brought it here as fast as we could." The vet looked at the small dog, "Well she's alive, which is always a good sign. I'm going to do an x-ray and clean up the wounds and we'll see what we can do from there." The dog is a female, that's cool. Dad is gonna have to let me keep her, though he barely wanted Silver so this should be interesting. I was probably gonna let Jest name her. We were sent into the waiting room where I saw Dad waiting by the front desk. "Hey Dad" He looked a mix of concern and confusion, "You said you found a random dog in an alley Sadie. What's that about?" I smiled and ran my hand through Silver's fluffy back. "Silver saved a puppy, we were on our way back from the market when Silver ran into an alley. There were a bunch of guys kicking her and Silver scared them off, Logan, too."

We ended up staying at the vet's office waiting room for another hour before the vet finally came out to talk to us. "One of her front legs is broken, a few ribs are fractured and she's covered in wounds. I stitched as many as I was able to and left a few open to heal. She should probably stay for another few hours so I can keep an eye on her and make sure the medication is working; because she's so young her ribs should heal fine on their own and I put a cast on her front leg so she'll need it for 6 weeks at a minimum. I nodded, "I'll be back in a few hours to get her" The vet glanced at my Dad first "We could put the dog in a shelter, you already have so much going on in your life, plus you already have a dog. It may be the smarter choice" I got where he was coming from but he came off as really rude. I wanted another dog sometime anyway, I don't like leaving Jest without a dog or something to stay with him even if there's usually another person nearby. "Dad..." He knew I wouldn't leave the dog here or in a shelter, the puppy was in worse condition than Silver when Bucky and I first found him. "There is nothing wrong with Sadie's lifestyle, and it will be her dog so we'll be keeping her thank you very much. Sadie, you can get the pup later." I smiled. "Thanks, Dad" I hadn't noticed until now but Logan had started out the door. "I'll see you at home Dad" I ran off after Logan and Silver followed me.

I caught up with him just outside the vet "I planned on going to Peter's apartment but I can take you back first if you want. It would be faster than taking the train or a car, my suit is faster than Dad's too." He huffed though it wasn't in reluctance. "Sure kid, let's go" I got back into the suit and grabbed Logan by one hand. Silver got back in his suit and hovered as he waited for me. The trip back only takes about 20 minutes instead of nearly two hours with my suit though this was with two people and not just me. Remy was waiting when we dropped down, Jest was nearby playing soccer with Kurt. I didn't plan on staying long, "Hey Logan, I'm not gonna tell Jest about the dog. I'm gonna let him name her so try not to say anything" He gave me half a nod before going over to Remy. I wanted to grab my Spider suit and also talk to Jest before I ran off again. Dad probably knew that I was planning on going to Peter's, I just didn't wanna say that in the vet's office.

I chose to grab my suit before I did anything else, Jest was still happily playing with Kurt when I walked back out with my bag on my side, I planned on leaving Silver here considering I wanted to stop at a place I read about while looking on the internet last night, the shield files I found on it said it was called the new york sanctum but there wasn't any more information on it. Apparently, people say some weird stuff goes on there, I doubted it was anything but I was curious anyway. I went over to Jest and Kurt, Jest stopped and came over to give me a hug. "So I've got an amazing surprise for you but it has to wait till later. I have to go get it so I'll be back in a few hours, ok?" He seemed excited "What is it, Sadie?" I smiled "You have to wait until later. Dad is probably the most likely to tell you but otherwise, you have to wait." He pouted slightly but it was fake. "I have to get going buddy, I'll be back in a few hours. I got your comics for you too" I handed them over and then he waved and I left. "Storm you don't mind watching him for a while longer do you? Dad should be back soon and I have a few things I have to do in town." She gave me another motherly smile "Your little brother is fine with me Sadie, go get your errands done." I nodded "Thanks" I got back into my suit, Silver knew to stay this time because he knows where I'm going, for the most part.

The first place I went to was the strange building called the New York sanctum. I knocked on the door and didn't expect a man wearing a red cloak to answer the door. "Can I help you?" This was already weird, "I'm Sadie Stark, there's been sightings and reports of portals and aliens around this place. I was curious how much was real and how much was bull" I didn't wanna tell a complete stranger about our "situation" back at the compound. The man looked at me almost like I had three heads. "I'm Doctor Strange, I live here. I haven't seen anything like that since I moved here last year. Sorry, Ms. Stark" Something about how calm he was made me feel like he wasn't telling me something. It didn't help that the guy was literally called Doctor Strange and he kinda looked like a wizard, he reminds me of Dad in a weird way. I smiled to be kind "I'm sorry for wasting your time then I guess." He closed the door and I went a few blocks away, I changed into my spider suit and set my bag down on the roof of the sanctum when I swung back over.

I just wanted to see if Doctor Strange was hiding something, after that, I would leave. I looked into the glass skylight and it looked like a museum inside, that was kinda boring. Definitely not what I was looking for, I was gonna leave but I didn't expect to be on the floor all of a sudden. "What the hell?" I said aloud in confusion. "Who sent you?" What? I was still trying to figure out how I ended up inside the building. "Who sent you!?" I glanced up at the new voice to see a shorter man with black hair and a strange outfit holding his hand up with a strange orange symbol in front of it. "No one sent me, I just wanted to see what was inside this weird building. And who the hell are you?" The man kept his hand raised, "I am Wong, master of the mystic arts, and guardian of the New York sanctum" Well at least I know I'm in the right place for weird stuff. I hope this guy can make portals. "Ms. Stark I told you there was nothing strange about this place." I recognized that voice as Doctor Strange. I stood up and turned to look at him, he was floating "That's obviously a lie, now isn't it Mr. Wizard" He raised an eyebrow at what I called him but I didn't really care. I pulled my spidey mask off my face, "We had a minor "problem" with a transdimensional portal yesterday. The reports that I read about this place sounded like they were sort of similar." I watched Wong and Doctor strange exchange glances and then Wong put his hands down. "Let's talk about this inside Sadie"

I followed him further into the sanctum, there was a couch, coffee table, and a bunch of bookshelves in the room we walked into. I have no idea where Wong disappeared to, "So Sadie what did you mean by "minor problem? You and your father shouldn't have access to a transdimensional portal anytime soon." I was a little confused by the statement because he said _"anytime soon"_ but I didn't really have the chance to ask, I ended up telling him about the X-Men and how we don't know how to help them out, I was amazed at how interested in my story he was. I sort of expected him to shrug it off because I'm still a kid. He said he'd look into it, and then I gave him my contact and left the sanctum.

I unintentionally spend longer than I meant to there, I texted Peter to tell him I was in the area and then I saw Spidey go by. I was still in my suit so climbed the building to catch up to him. "Yo Spidey." I caught up with him "Hey Pete, I have another hour or two to kill before I have to head back to the vet's office." His spider eyes widened, "Did something happen to Silver? Is he ok?" I smiled under the mask at his concern "Silver is fine, I got another dog I have to pick her up later on tonight. Actually, you've missed quite a lot," We sat on the edge of the old Avengers tower and I told him about the X-Men, it was weird how much could happen in such a short amount of time. I also told him about how we really ended up with another dog and my minor fight with the vet, I seem to fight with adult figures quite often. It was nearly 8:30 pm when I decided to check the time. The vet's office closed at 10, I had to get going soon. "You can probably come over if you ask your aunt, you finished your exams didn't you. Then you can meet the X-Men too." We swung over to their apartment and got changed on the roof. "Hey, Pete is there a reason you don't change out of your suit in your room?" He smiled bashfully half-embarrassed "Well Ned found out about my identity because I wasn't being careful enough with my suit so I decided to change on the roof. Unless it's raining" I rolled my eyes, it was probably hard to not be able to tell your family about the fact he's a superhero. "C'mon Pete, let's go. I've been keeping Jest waiting for me since around 5 o'clock or so." He nodded and then I followed him into the stairwell.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually on time tiday. That's all I really have to say.


	44. Chapter 44

May ended up saying that Peter was allowed to come over, she knew Dad would be home, I didn't tell her about the 5 extra guests we had. We walked to the vet's so I didn't have to change back into my suit and then back again. We were there by 9:23, I walked right hoping praying there wouldn't be any problems. The lady at the front desk recognized me immediately and called Dr. Steward to the front. He came out with the small black puppy on a leash despite the split. I had told Peter to go change into his suit outside. I wanted to fly back with the iron man suit but I didn't want Peter to have to hold the puppy, "Come back in two weeks so I can check up on her and see how her wounds are healing." I nodded, "I will" If I didn't convince Dad to let me hire a vet, I hated not being able to go to the infirmary for the needs of my dogs, we walked out of the vet. Peter dropped down in front of me and the small puppy didn't make a sound though she snapped when he tried to pet her. "It's ok small one. He won't hurt you, no one will hurt you again" I whispered quietly to her.

I powered up my suit and then spoke to Peter after I picked up the dog. "Grab onto my back, don't slip because the height would probably kill you." He seemed reluctant but grabbed on anyway. It didn't take long before we back near the compound, "Sadie, I'm gonna let go, I can swing from here" I wasn't able to nod for him to see so I just agreed "Go ahead." He let go and I watched him dive before swinging up. I could see the compound so I sped up as I went down, I couldn't see anyone outside, and considering it was dark out now I wasn't surprised. I wasn't sure if Jest would still be up because he usually falls asleep by now.

I saw Silver in one of the windows just before I saw him outside with Kurt, he probably used his powers to get outside faster. I dropped down, the puppy in my arms woke up just as my feet hit the ground. "Hey Sadie, that the surprise for your little brother?" I powered my suit down and slipped it back into my pocket and then nodded "I was gonna let him name her because I have Silver." I heard Peter drop down behind me plus I saw the confusion on Kurt's face. "Is that one of the X-Men Sadie? I haven't actually seen anything on them other than the bits I've seen with Jest" I rolled my eyes and put the puppy down on the ground where Silver waited. "Yes, Peter. This is Kurt." He walked up beside me "I'm Spider-man but my friends call me Peter" I pulled the mask off his head. "Don't be weird, Pete." I addressed Kurt. "That's Peter, he has the same powers as mine though I'm stronger than he is. He's also my boyfriend" I saw Peter blush slightly at that, though he stuck his hand to shake Kurt's. "I'm Nightcrawler but my real name is Kurt Vagner" I watched Silver and the puppy as the boys exchanged a few words like nerds. Silver seemed happy that she was alright and she seemed just as happy playing with Silver. "C'mon Silver, let's go find Jest because our girl still needs a name" 

I walked in through the front doors and Silver followed me. It was hard for the puppy to walk because of the splint on her leg so I picked her up. Peter and Kurt followed slowly behind. I went into the living room because I could see a few of the others, Remy was sitting on the loveseat with Logan beside him, I assume they were waiting for me. Hank was on the couch next to Storm, a book in his hands. Dad was in his usual chair, his head was slumped and I could hear him faintly snoring, Jest was sitting in his lap asleep with a discarded comic book on the floor in front of them. A blanket was thrown over them, "The kid wanted to stay up and wait for you, although he didn't last long" Logan had been the first to speak, Storm chuckled slightly before speaking "Of course Mr. Stark didn't last any longer than his son" I smiled as I approached them quietly, I didn't wanna wake up Dad yet, he told me he didn't get more than a few minutes of rest last night. I picked Jest up instead, "Peter could you come and take him to his room? I'm gonna grab the puppy and be there in a second" He walked over silently as I half introduced him to the others "This is Peter Parker, he's the other Spider based superhero. Also my boyfriend" I pointed over to the others for him "That's Logan and Remy LeBeau, also known as Wolverine and Gambit. That's Ororo Munroe though most people myself included just call her Storm" He nodded I knew he knew Logan at least. "Nice to meet everyone." He took Jest and left the room with that. "I'm going to leave my Dad in his chair for now. I'll be back out in a few to shut most of the lights off and wake him up, I should probably go to bed soon considering I slept less than him last night. All of you can do whatever, and I'll see you in the morning" I grabbed the small dark-colored puppy before leaving the room with Silver in tow. I assumed most of them would head to their rooms by the time I came back out.

Jest was still asleep in Peter's arms when I walked into the room with the dogs, I was going to wake him up. I chose to set the puppy down on the bed before I started trying to wake him up. "C'mon bud, I'm home and I have the surprise for you." He yawned and rolled in Peter's arms "C'mon Jest, I need you to name her." That seemed to get his attention because he opened his eyes. Though he was yawning he was awake, "What do you mean, Sadie?" I waited for him to notice the small puppy a few feet away from him. I watched his eyes light up. "I found her a few hours ago with Logan and Silver. Dad says we can keep her and she needs a name, I've decided she will be yours because I like the thought of you having your own pup to look out for you like Silver does for me." I saw Peter smile out of the corner of my eye before I turned my attention back to Jest, "C'mere pup, we gotta give you a name" The puppy inched closer to Jest as he got off Peter's lap to sit on the bed, I watched them quietly. The puppy climbed almost on top of Jest and then slowly and extremely cautiously licked his face once, I could tell that was something previous owners didn't let her do by her caution. He yawned and she backed down, "No, I didn't mean scare you girl" I stayed in silence, Peter didn't speak either. I just wanted to make sure they were both ok with each other before I left. "I'm going to bed Jest, just try and tell me a name for her by tomorrow ok? You should get back to bed too." He smiled and climbed under the covers of the bed, I watched as the puppy watched and then stared at him until she was allowed under them as well. They're going to be fine. I left the room with Peter and I was a bit surprised Silver followed behind me. "Were you serious about going to bed Sadie? I don't think it's even 11 yet" I smiled "I slept like 20 minutes last night so yes I really wanna just lay down and sleep," He nodded "Goodnight then Sadie" I watched him walk towards his room which surprised me a little considering he usually stayed with me whenever he was over, I was kinda upset he wasn't. 

I shook off the feeling and then yawned, I didn't wanna go until I dropped considering what happened last time. Dad was still in the living room when I walked into it, I hadn't expected him to move anyway. I shook Dad slightly, I knew it wouldn't take much to wake him. He jolted awake and then yawned "You fell asleep on the chair waiting for me to get back with the puppy." He looked at me blankly for a moment. "How is she?" I smiled at his concern over the creature, "She's fine, under the blankets with Jest actually. He hasn't given her a name yet but she definitely will be his dog." Dad stood up and I steadied him with the help of Silver on his other side. "Let's get you to bed, I know how much you complain about your neck whenever I let you sleep on that chair." He didn't fight me on it and we walked to his room. I helped him to bed and kissed his forehead before I started out of the room. "You know how much I love you right Sadie?" I turned back and asked with a smile "3000?" He laughed slightly "Sure Sadie. It's 3000 not infinitely or anything but 3000" I giggled like the little girl who had started that saying between us. "Goodnight Dad" Just as I shut the light off I said it back to him though it was quiet "I love you 3000 Dad" I left with that as my white-haired wolf walked behind me again. 

I went back to my own bedroom and then brushed my teeth before hitting the light and laying down, it was weird to be alone with just Silver. I usually slept in the same bed as someone because it helped with my nightmares or I just went until I passed out, it was strange that Silver was here too, he always stayed with Jest during the night. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, I have no idea how long I slept for but it wasn't long before I jolted awake from a nightmare I couldn't remember. I ended up getting up because I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I never can. Silver didn't move as I left the room and headed for the roof. I sat and stared at the stars before I opted to change into something warmer. I put on long pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt before returning to the roof and powering up my iron suit, I didn't fly for long and when I landed on the ground I found myself in the cemetery. I knew now that my mother was buried here but that wasn't the grave I went looking for, it didn't take me long. I sat on the ground in front of his grave. It was Pietro's, he told me once I could come and see him whenever I had a nightmare because he and his sister had them as well. I didn't wanna wake anyone up at the compound and I didn't want to worry Bucky considering he always worries for me so this was the next best place. I didn't speak for a while but I felt a few tears stream down my face. "Life has been really hard since you died you know. I haven't seen Wanda since the big split between the Avengers. Steve says she's doing good. Apparently, she ran off somewhere with Vision, he still creeps me out but at least she has someone...you were right in case you didn't know, about Peter I mean. He sided with my Dad when I needed him most, it was exactly what you said would happen. I would ask how you knew but I can't really. If I was to guess though I bet you saw it in a dream or something...I saw the explosion in a dream once, I didn't think anything of it then but now...if I had known...It was my fault that you died, I shouldn't have dragged you with me to the stupid signing." I spoke quite a lot more and I felt better by the end. 

I slowly stood up, I sort of wanted to know if I would be able to find my mother's grave. I wanted to tell her about my life, I mean she hasn't seen me since I was 4 months old. It wasn't as hard to find as I figured it would be, I mean I knew her full name so that made it way easier, I ended up telling her about everything from Hydra to the Avengers and even my relationship with Peter. I told her she had another son and that he was adorable, plus that Dad was doing better now though he's still really bad at sleeping like a normal person. It felt like she could hear me and I didn't mind just being able to speak my mind without fear of judgment or anything else from my other friends and family. By the end of it, I felt closer to her than I ever had, then I realized the time. I had spent the whole night here, people would be opening their shops and going to work by now, it was nearly 9 am. I walked out of the cemetery to the closest flower shop, I got blue flowers that I left by Pietro's grave and a large group of white roses for Mom, I didn't know if she liked them but they were my favorite flowers so I didn't think she'd mind. 

I made it back to the compound just as everyone was getting up. "Where you go off to kid?" Logan asked from the counter. "...I was at the Harlem Cemetery..." I was a bit surprised that he even asked the next question. "Why go to a place full of bones? Ain't no one to talk to there" Storm was the one to call him out about being insensitive though Remy looked like he was about to. "Don't be rude Logan, who were you visiting Sadie?" I washed my hands in the sink "An Avenger I was good friends with was buried there a few weeks ago...my mother is too. I put some flowers on their graves" I didn't feel like mentioning that I was there because of a nightmare that got me out of bed, they didn't need to know about those if I could help it. Everyone was quiet after that, it was mostly awkward silence but I didn't really care as I grabbed a bowl of cheerios and sat at the counter in the end seat beside Logan. "Sadie 'e didn't mean what 'e said" I nodded "I mean I don't care everyone's entitled to their own opinions anyway... I just didn't wanna bother anyone this morning so that was the next best place." I didn't say anymore and then I rinsed my empty bowl and walked away.

I wanted to check on Jest and the puppy and see if they were still sleeping plus I had to put Silver out. I opened my bedroom door and Silver jumped off the bed and walked out, he went to Jest's bedroom and I opened the door quietly. Jest was sitting on the floor playing with his figures and the puppy was lying pathetically on the bed staring at Jest. "Is there a reason the puppy is stuck on the bed? You could've helped her down." He made half a grumpy face before it turned into a smile "Sparrow tried to eat Iron man so I put her back on the bed." I smiled, we hadn't gotten any dog toys for her yet, I planned on going out to do that today. "Did you say, Sparrow? That what you're calling her?" He nodded and she started to wag her tail, at least I know she likes the name. "Hey, bud do you wanna run to the store with me? We gotta get a bowl for Sparrow plus you can pick out a collar and stuff for her so she isn't eating your toys. I'd do it by myself but she's your dog" He nodded "We should do that." I helped Jest pick up his toys and then let Sparrow off the bed. "Get changed then go get breakfast, I'll go tell Dad where we're going." He smiled and then I left the room, I made my way towards the kitchen and no surprises, Dad wasn't there. 

I found Dad still asleep in his bed, I could hear him snoring from the doorway. "Dad. Jest and I are going to town to pick up some stuff for Sparrow. That's what he named the puppy, and I'm leaving both dogs here." He made half a noise to say that he heard me. "We'll be leaving in like 20 or so" I left the room after that, I was still wearing my long pajamas from earlier but the knees were muddy from me kneeling on the ground. When I returned to my bedroom I opted to take a 5-minute shower before I changed into a t-shirt that literally said "Daughter of Iron Man" and jean shorts that followed the generic school dress code where they were longer than my fingertips, the shirt was actually something you could buy in stores though I wore it in an ironic manner, I also had my dog tags like always. Natasha had bought it for me for my birthday one year as a joke, she and Clint had also split on the whole Harry Potter collection for me that year, movies and books so it had been a great birthday. I had actually forgotten Peter had stayed over last night until I walked into him, "Morning Peter" He looked at my outfit "Good morning, are you going out somewhere?" I watched him yawn before I spoke "I'm taking Jest out to get a few things for Sparrow, I plan on leaving Silver here to stay with her though. You can come if you go get ready now" He yawned again, "Jest probably wants you to himself Sadie, just make time for me when you get back." He kissed me and then I smiled "We'll hang out later Pete, I'll make sure of it" I watched Jest come out of his room, Silver sat beside Sparrow who tried getting up when Jest did. "Is Peter coming with us, Sadie?" I smiled and looked down at him "No he isn't, it's just the two of us. C'mon buddy" Jest had gotten changed into a blue shirt with the Captain America shield on it, and black jeans. "Dad knows where we're going plus I always have Tuesday and my suit so we should go before it gets too busy, the fewer people that recognize me the better." He grabbed my hand, "Pete can you keep half an eye on the puppers for me? Love you" I saw him roll his eyes with a smile. "Sure Sadie" I kissed his cheek as Jest made a disgusted face and then we left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My power went out last night before I could post. I'm really sorry but in the end there was nothing I could do, I'm just getting to this now because of school.   
> also, I'm sorry about Gambit, the cajun accent seriously kills me. If someone could give me tips or something that would be fantastic
> 
> Anyway again sorry and hope you liked the chapter. - The dragon of cheese


	45. Chapter 45

There weren't many stores really close beside the farm's market and the pizza place, up the road a bit there was a Walmart across the road from a PetSmart, it was a little farther than I usually walked but I figured it'd be fine, it's a fairly nice day out and it isn't ridiculously hot out yet. It took us about a half-hour to walk to the PetSmart, we walked in and the first thing I heard was the birds in the back of the store. "Sadie, can we go look at the animals?" I smiled, "Of course, I can't come here without looking at the animals" He smiled happily and made our way over to the animals, there were birds, rabbits, hamsters, and rats, as well as lizards. Jest seemed fascinated by a small blue and white parakeet sitting in a corner away from the other ones. "I wanna get one of these, they're so cool." I watched a staff member come over to us, "That blue and white one is really unfriendly, the green one are the ones you want" I wasn't sure what this lady was trying to do but it was annoying "Is there any way he could put his hand in the cage?" Jest looked at the worker with a look of wonder, "We aren't usually supposed to do this but I can make an exception for you, just this once kid" I watched as she took a set of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door leading to the parakeets. "The most important thing about birds is don't be afraid of them ok bud" I whispered to him quietly. He nodded "Ok Sadie," I watched him put his hand into the glass cage where the birds sat on a perch. Most of the birds moved to avoid his hand as he reached to try and touch one, the blue and white one didn't really seem afraid of him, Dad is gonna kill me if I buy one of these. I watched Jest pet the white one. "Do you want him bud?" He shook his head vigorously as the bird climbed up his arm "Yeah. He's so cool" I have no idea how I was going to explain this to Dad but I'll figure it out later. "Let's go get the stuff for Sparrow and then come back here ok? That was the whole reason we came here in the first place." He nodded and then pulled his hand back, the bird not letting go of his arm until he managed to reach his shoulder outside of the cage. "We'll be taking the parakeet, is it allowed to stay on his shoulder like that?" The worker looked a bit shocked, "He's usually really unfriendly, never takes to anyone. It should fine if he stays there. Just don't say anything about it to my superiors" She laughed slightly and we both nodded.

We spent another 20 minutes or so picking out a bunch of stuff for Sparrow like we were supposed to and then getting a cage and birdseed among other things for the parakeet, it didn't leave Jest's shoulder other than to move up or down his arm. "That bird is strange, most of them don't do that as far as I'm concerned." He giggled "I like him" When we went up to the counter the same worker from early was there. "Did you know it's cheaper to get two parakeets than one?" Damn it. "Can we leave the cart for a second? There's no one else behind us." She nodded and I grabbed Jest's hand before returning to the birds. I wasn't going to leave Jest by himself because of what happened to me, even if this is just a store I was never gonna let him go through what happened to me with Hydra. "I'm gonna pick one and we'll put him with yours ok? Just to save me a hundred dollars or so" he nodded. I saw one that was mostly green with a small amount of yellow on it. "That one looks cool, he works." We flagged down another worker and got my parakeet, it was nearly as friendly as the one Jest had which was really weird considering moist animals from pet stores tend to be mean because they're in captivity for so long. "Have you thought of a name yet? I'm thinking Robin for the green one" He giggled "Batman and Robin or Robin Hood?" We walked back to the front so I could pay "You pick I guess, I was thinking more of Robin Hood though, kinda like the fox from the Disney movie" I watched the blue and white bird on his shoulder, it sat contently like it was happy not to be with the others. "Can I name him Orion?" I stopped and looked at him seriously "Orion Pax?" He giggled again "Yeah" We both started laughing and then we got back to the checkout. I ended up spending over 500 dollars at the PetSmart for everything, including our two new friends, Dad was gonna kill me.

We had both of the birds in a small birdcage so we could walk home, I was carrying the cage in one arm and I had Jest by the hand. I had my suit walking with us behind me holding everything else, it wasn't a short walk but it managed to get back around lunchtime. "We aren't telling Dad yet, wait until he finds out for himself." he nodded "And the birds are 100% staying in your room, I can't sleep at night as it is I don't any more noises in my room" he giggled "That's fine Sadie" We walked in quietly and went right to Jest's room, my suit followed fast. "Let's get this set up quickly and then I have to go find Peter. He has the pups plus we bought some stuff for Sparrow too" He nodded and the first thing he did was open the cage to the parakeets. Orion was the first one out, he flew around the room for a minute before landing on Jest. The green one flew in the air freaking out and then landed on the bed, I wasn't surprised. "I'm gonna grab a screwdriver and a pair of scissors from my lab, I'll the right back. Don't let anyone else in the room ok, I don't want the birds getting out." 

I almost made it all the way back to Jest's room before I ended up running into Nightcrawler. "Hey Kurt" He gave me a friendly smile "Vhat are you doing Sadie? Thought you were out vith your brother" I nodded "We just got back, I was just helping him with a project of sorts in his room before I went and found Peter. Y'know secretive kid stuff" He looked at me confuzzled "Need help with anything?" I smiled I mean I don't but I'm sure Jest wouldn't mind the extra company "Sure why not, just be quiet about it I don't wanna run into Dad" He nodded and we made it back to Jest's bedroom. "Buddy it's me open the door" The door opened and Jest now had both of the birds on one of his shoulders. At least they weren't fighting, "Jeez what are you the bird whisperer?" He giggled and Robin flew off landing fairly majestically on Kurt's head. "Sadie vhat are these birds doing here?" I laughed alongside Jest. "We got them earlier, they're what I'm not telling Dad about for now, and the birdcage is what the project was." The bag with the cage now sat against the wall, I had taken everything for the dogs out of the bag and now the whole room looked a bit in shambles. "After we're done bud I can help you clean up...it's only gonna get worse." It didn't end up as bad as I figured it would be, Kurt ended up being quite a big help because he could get me the screwdrivers and parts I needed while playing with Jest at the same time. I got the cage build in 20 minutes which was way faster than I figured I could considering the 200 different steps. I let Jest help me pick where to put the perches inside the cage and then we got the birds inside, "Let's go find the pups" Kurt pointed out that Peter had the dogs outside earlier but he thought they were in his room, Kurt then disappeared going somewhere between the kitchen and his bedroom. I grabbed the collar for Sparrow along with the food and water dishes "I'm gonna put these in the kitchen, try and find Peter for me. Get him to take the pups to the backyard, I'll meet you there."

I left Kurt with Jest and the birds as I walked towards the kitchen. No one was in there which surprised me a bit, I set the bowls down next to Silver's after I filled them both. It was just as quiet as it usually was still not really something I was used to, I decided that I can't go to Wakanda until everything with the X-Men was sorted out, it shouldn't take too long anyway. I slowly made my way to the backyard cutting through the garage so I didn't see anyone, there was something about the quiet that I didn't wanna leave today...probably because of how long we spend in that PetSmart. I mean it didn't help that I haven't slept all that well the last few days, I reluctantly went out to the backyard where I met up with Jest and Peter, Silver was sitting next to Sparrow who looked to be laying fairly contently on a lawn chair. Kurt was a few feet away setting up a soccer net. "Hey boys" I went over to Peter and gave him a peck on the cheek "Hey Sadie, so I might have challenged Kurt to a soccer match" I rolled my eyes "You aren't all that good at soccer, are you? I tend to only make or take challenges I believe I can win" I heard a voice behind me "Wanna make a bet kid? I've seen you play ball but I bet I could beat you" I knew Logan meant basketball and not soccer. I turned to look at him "Sure, I think I can beat you but I wanna watch Kurt and Peter first, this could be mildly amusing." He smirked "20 bucks says Kurt kicks Spidey's ass" I shook his hand "You're on" Peter seemed too distracted to hear about my bet with Logan, I wasn't gonna tell him that I just bet $20 on him. Instead, I went over to Sparrow and Silver, I still had Sparrow's new collar in my pocket so I figured I'd put it on her. "C'mere girl." The collar Jest had picked out was a red almost pink color, I had plans to get a dog tag for it as soon as I could now that she had a name, I wanted to order it online later. Silver had a dark blue collar that Bucky picked out for him years ago but he's gonna need a new one soon, his dog tag was in the shape of an iron man head and it said his name on the front and my personal number on the back, I've never actually had to rely on a stranger to call my number because Silver almost never leaves my side, when he does it's never far. I prayed Sparrow would be the same way for Jest, though it seems like she will be.

I ended up having to put the soccer net up for Kurt because he ended up not being able to, "To make this at least slightly fairer neither of you are allowed to use your powers, Kurt no teleporting and Peter no webs." They both nodded. "Just have fun, remember that's the most important part" I sat over on the lawn chairs next to Sparrow, Logan was standing nearby, Jest came over and climbed on the chair with Sparrow, Silver laid in the shadow on the chair so he wasn't in the sun. As we watched the boys play I had a funny feeling that Peter was gonna lose, he had a slight advantage over Kurt considering he doesn't rely as heavily on his powers on a daily basis. I went in the house and grabbed a cooler to fill with water bottles, when I came back out it was currently 3-2 and Kurt was winning, they decided to take a quick break to grab some water. Peter came over to us, "You're doing pretty good considering" He smiled and grabbed a water bottle, drinking half before he stopped to breathe. "My lungs feel like they're on fire" Jest giggled "I don't know what else you expected, sports have a lot of running involved. It's harder than swinging building to building trust me" The only sport that I really liked was basketball and that's just because it's always been fun to watch. Steve and Bucky used to play vs Nat and Clint and it was the best thing to watch, when I got old enough I would sometimes play for either team. I was really competitive by the time I was 10, and let me tell you a 10-year-old with spider powers during a basketball game is chaotic at best.

I gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek "Good luck" they started playing again and to my surprise along with everyone else's Peter managed to get ahead and win at the last few seconds. I gave them both high fives and more water bottles. Jest was cheering, "Great job both of you. Next time though, pick a day where it isn't this hot out." It was really sunny out now and I had no idea how hot it was but it was too hot for me, I preferred being inside with the air conditioning. "Pete you need a shower...you kinda stink" Jest giggled beside me "I'm not even kidding like go take a shower... Kurt shower, get!" He disappeared in a puff of blue mist and I knew he probably went into the compound. "Logan we can play after supper" he gave half a nod before going into the compound as well. I stood up "C' mon bud, we might as well go in as well." I picked up Sparrow up from her chair and Jest ran ahead of me, Peter had gone in already to shower like I told him to and Silver followed me in.

We weren't really planning on doing anything and I had no plans until after supper anyway, I decided to put on the Hamilton musical which was new to Disney+. I had seen the real thing live during my first Hamilton phase but I decided to play it in the living room. Jest sat beside me with the dogs on either side, within the first few minutes Storm along with a few of the others came out wondering what I was watching because I had it up fairly loud, "Hamilton, right? Chere" I reluctantly paused it, so I could respond to Remy "Yep, I love it so much, it was just released on Disney+ so I figured why not." He sat on one of the chairs "It was popular in New Orleans for a while but I never saw it" I smiled "We've only watched the first song, I'll restart it. The first song is one of the best anyway" I heard more footsteps and saw Dad in the kitchen. He glanced over at the TV momentarily after getting more coffee, "Hamilton Sadie? How many times have we gone to that" I rolled my eyes "Come on Dad, I know you like it too plus it's on Disney+ now." It was one of the things I always preferred to see with Dad, I used to see Hamilton with Dad and Dear Evan Hansen or Wicked with Steve and Bucky or anyone who would go with me.

It was no surprise when he came over and sat on the couch next to me, after moving Silver that is. I curled right into him, "Anyone else wanna watch it before I start it again?" Storm sat on the chair Dad usually stayed in. I wasn't too surprised when Hank sat on the loveseat by Remy, Logan was nowhere to be found, Peter and Kurt were still in the shower so I finally hit start.

It was really hard not to sing all the words to every song, I know even Dad knew all the words. Everyone was mostly quiet, after a few minutes Peter came out and sat down on the arm next to Sparrow. Kurt wasn't far behind him though he sat on the floor in front of the couch. By the time it was over it was well past 4, "I was thinking barbecue for supper so someone else could cook." To be honest I kinda wanted to play the Hamilton soundtrack loudly and dance around in my room. That's what usually happens after I watch it, Dad leaned over slightly and whispered to me as the credits continued to roll. "If you wanna go to your room Sadie, I know what happens after you watch this. I'll take everyone outside" I smiled "Thanks Dad" The first time I saw the broadway show with Dad I went home and found the album on Spotify and played the whole thing, I was 12. By the end of the night, I knew all the words to the songs and I had choreographed a dance for a few of the songs. _Burn_ was one of my favorites when I was younger because I felt bad for Eliza because the song is right after she finds out Alexander cheated on her. I still like the song a lot but now _Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story_ is my all-time favorite. My other favorite was _It's Quiet Uptown_ , which is sung by Hamilton after his son Philip dies, I remember crying the first time I heard it. 

I got up silently and walked down the hallway, I heard Dad asking people if they wanted to help him out with supper. I wasn't too surprised when Silver came running up the hallway, "You know exactly what I'm doing don't you buddy" He smiled at me and then I opened the door to my bedroom, walking into this room was always weird because it was slightly bigger than the one I had in the tower. "Tuesday play Hamilton album on Spotify." The music started and like always Alexander Hamilton was the first song in the album. _"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore..."_ The words started though I didn't wanna rap them. I danced around slightly and Silver jumped up on the bed as he watched me, I was mostly too busy thinking about the times I'd gone to the Hamilton shows with Dad. 

The first was when I was 12, by then I had more control over the soldier and my spider powers though I hated leaving the tower, Dad thought something like this would be good for me, I loved the show a lot. They did the musical again a week or so later and I asked if we could go again and this time because he knew how much I liked it I got to go backstage and meet them. Lin-Manuel Miranda is the guy who played Hamilton at the time and he's definitely my favorite one, the guy was really nice and he didn't even know I was the daughter of Tony Stark at the time. I also got to meet Phillipa Soo who played Eliza and Leslie Odom Jr. who played Aaron Bur. I had been really excited and unsure of how to react but I managed to get their autographs on separate pictures of their characters as well as on a large Hamilton poster I have in my closet, I haven't put it up yet. I wanted to get it framed I just hadn't had the chance, I have everyone else's autographs on the poster though I never got a chance to meet the rest of them. Dad had gotten me the poster and being who he is I have no idea how he got all the signatures. We go to the broadway show every year, the cast changed in 2015 which was a bit strange but I got used to it. They weren't as good as the original but I enjoyed seeing the story. We hadn't gone yet this year because they hadn't come around yet, usually, we saw them in August so I'm hoping by the middle of next month I'll know something about it.

I hadn't realized how much time had gone by until someone knocked on the door, it was right as the song _Who lives, who dies, who tells our story_ stopped. "Hey, Sadie? It's Peter" The door opened slowly, and he peeked his head in. "You can just walk in, Pete. I was just messing around," I mean realistically I apparently spend the last 2 hours super zoned out but he didn't need to know that. "Almost everyone wanted to know where you disappeared off to, Mr. Stark didn't seem worried in the least but I wanted to know where you went." I put my arms around his neck "I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack, Dad knows that what I do after seeing the Broadway show...though usually it's live" We laughed and I pulled away "So is supper finished yet? I can't wait. I don't barbecue and I'm not sure Dad can make anything but omelets so this should be good" Silver stretched and jumped off the bed heading for the door. "I don't think Mr. Stark was cooking. It looked like Logan or Mr. LeBeau." I smiled "Cajun or Logan, I hope at least one of them can cook" I followed Silver out to the backyard, it was cooling off considering how hot it was earlier when the boys were playing soccer.

Dad was sitting in the shade on a lawn chair, he had Sparrow on his lap which surprised me considering how long it took for him to get used to Silver. I held Peter's hand as we walked outside, Dad sent a minor glare at Peter and I stuck my tongue out at him in response. "I'm gonna go bug Remy and Logan about food, you can do whatever Pete" I squeezed his hand before letting go, I watched him wander over towards Kurt and Jest before making my way to Remy who was watching Logan use the barbecue. "Can the great angry Canadian actually use the barbecue? Everything isn't too crispy yet is it?" He glanced over at me before returning to cooking. "He can cook great, Sadie. Trust me, ain't nothing to be afraid of. Plus old Gambit is watching 'im" I smiled, I couldn't care less as long as I wasn't the one cooking. "I'll take your word for it" I half addressed Logan, "When's it gonna be done?" He grumbled before responding "Another 20 minutes or so" I smiled "Thanks" He gave a small smile and a nod.

I walked over to where Dad was sitting on his chair. He glanced up from his work to look at him "Have fun with your music?" I sat on the edge of his chair, "I think I heard the beginning of the first song and the end of the last one, I zoned out pretty bad." Sparrow inched her way down towards me. "Hey pup" I mumbled to her. Dad smiled "What'd you think about, Sadie? You usually aren't too bad about zoning out for that long" I shook my head, "Usually someone is talking to me when I zone out so." I smiled slightly "I was thinking about the first time I went to the broadway show with you. It was 4 years ago now y'know" He sighed slightly though still had half a grin "Jeez Sadie. You're getting so old...just stop growing up. Stay my little girl." I wiped my eyes "Don't get melodramatic with me Dad." I grabbed one of his hands "You know I'll always be your little girl...no matter where I am or how old I get" Logan interrupted our moment to tell everyone supper was finished, I squeezed Dad's hand before moving Sparrow and heading to get food.

I was actually amazed at how nicely cooked the pork chops and hamburgers were. Everyone sat outside while we ate but now I was currently laying flat on my back on the floor in my room, Peter was confused at first but now he's just as dead beside me, Silver was too. From the reflection I could see from the window we looked like the cover of a magazine, I was technically on the floor because it was cooler than the bed but now I just didn't wanna disrupt the peace and quiet.

I was reluctant to get up but I wanted to see if Logan wanted to shoot some hoops with me. As soon as I got up Silver rolled back over as well. "Sadie, where you going now?" I glanced down at Peter who was looking up at me with one eye open. "I was gonna see if Logan wanted to shoot some hoops with me, I said earlier I'd challenge him to a game after supper. You can come too if you want, the gym has better air conditioning anyway." I offered him a hand up and he took it nearly knocking me over when he was up. "Considering who you are I'm amazed at how clumsy you can be Sadie" I rolled my eyes at him and shot back a response. "Says the spider who nearly knocked me over the first two days we met." We both laughed as we left the room, "Hey if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have met in school" I mean I would've met him eventually considering he's Spider-Man but it was an interesting thing to think about.

Peter followed me to the gym where Logan and Remy were already playing ball. "Hey boys" Logan sent half a nod towards me as he intensely watching Remy who was trying to make his move, he turned and dribbled the ball trying to get closer to the net before making the shot sending it to the backboard and then in. "Nice shot" Logan commented as he ran to grab the ball, "So what's the score?" Remy responded "It's 4-3 chere. He's ahead but not for long" I heard Logan laugh "You ain't beating me that easy Gumbo" I'd seen them play a bit on the show but in real life was so much cooler, I sat over on the bench along the wall. Peter was beside me, he seemed content watching them run back and forth. I was mostly watching the way Logan played, I figured if I had a good understanding of how he played then I'd have a better chance of beating him in a game.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's officially 24 days till Christmas. 
> 
> Sorry, had to say it. 
> 
> Anyway, the next few chapters are filler but at least they aren't that bad


	46. Chapter 46

Over the course of a few hours, I ended up playing basketball against Logan and then against Remy and Peter with Logan on my team. He kicked my ass pretty good leaving a solid 5-3 and then we beat Peter and Remy by a lucky rebound after the ball bounced out of the net. After a nice quick shower, I was sitting criss-cross on the rooftop with Silver curled around me, I had on another one of Bucky's old shirts on along with pajama pants that actually were mine. My small blanket was folded under us, it was something nice to sit on. My original plan had been to read a book called "Simon vs the homo sapiens agenda" I only read a chapter before I laid back against Silver and looked up at the sky. It was a clear starry night, "I wonder if Bucky ever sits outside with his goats at night so he can look at the stars with some company." I voice rang out in the quiet behind me "Who is Bucky? If you don't my asking Sadie" I jumped and sat up immediately, I hadn't realized I said that out loud "Oh, hey Storm. Bucky was...well... is my older brother not by blood but y'know he's family." I smiled and offered her a seat on the blanket beside me, I waited for her to sit down. "Did you have a falling out? That tends to destroy families, no matter how tightly knit they may be" I shook my head gently "Not exactly..." I explained Hydra and what they had done to Bucky and myself, then the "civil war" between the Avengers resulting in what happened. I didn't really mean to talk that much but my true feelings always tended to shine through. "When I said I was at the graveyard... Pietro was one of the Avengers that I became best friends with fairly fast. He was kinda a jerk to everyone but he was so nice to me and Jest, I needed a friend like that. And there was my mother, I barely knew her name and I'd never even asked. I guess she died when I was like 4 months or so, Dad always blames himself. I think that was the main reason I never asked when I was younger," I vaguely remember asking when I was 3 I think, I clearly remember Dad tearing up before hugging me tightly. He didn't say anything though, that was when I decided not to ask so I didn't make Dad upset.

I was honestly just happy to be able to get it off my chest in front of someone who I barely knew, I said a lot of things I know I wouldn't be able to say in front of Dad or Peter. I knew Storm wouldn't mention what I'd said to anyone so it felt like a giant weight off my chest, we sat in silence for a while before Storm broke it "Do you feel better Sadie?" I nodded "Actually I do. Thanks for listening Storm" I leaned over and gave her a hug before I stood up. "I assume it's getting late so we should probably head in. Peter's probably looking for me by now" I watched Silver stand up and stretch as Storm started for the staircase, I grabbed my blanket and shook it off before following her. I found out it was just after 12 when I stopped briefly in the kitchen for some water. I checked on Jest who was asleep peacefully with Sparrow curled around him like Silver usually is. The next person I went to check on was Dad, he wasn't in his lab which was kinda weird considering it's still fairly early. I found him passed out in his bed, I guess he didn't really sleep the last few days. That kinda sucks because I wanted to tell him about what I found out about the portal and about Doctor Strange considering how much he reminds me of him. I ended up just pulling the covers up for him and then leaving the room, Silver still following me. 

I went to Peter's room and knocked softly on the door. "Hey, Pete? You still up?" I got no response so I opened the door quietly, he was sitting on the bed, he looked deep in thought so I called out to him again. "Hey, Pete? You alright?" He seemed to snap out of whatever headspace he was in. "Oh...Hey, Sadie" I climbed on the bed beside him, Silver jumped up and sat looking at him. "You alright Pete?" He nodded "I was just thinking Sadie" In no universe is that line ever good. "About what?" He didn't say anything at first, it made a little afraid "Nothing important..." I didn't say anything in response, though Silver crawled over to me "Do you know how bad that sounds Peter? I honestly thought we were gonna break up for a minute." He once again failed to respond "...Peter?" I looked at him, the lack of responses was seriously freaking me out. "You're freaking me out. I'm just gonna go" I got up to leave but he grabbed my hand. "Don't go, Sadie... I was just thinking about the responsible of Spider-man, it's so much fun but the negativity tends to outweigh the good." I gave him a soft smile, I don't believe that's what it was but I wasn't going to push him on it. "If you mean Jameson, he's always like that. But don't think about all the bad, just remember the little kids you inspire like Mason or Jest." I pulled Peter into a tight hug, he tensed up at first and I whispered quietly. "I know that's not what's really bothering you Peter" He didn't say anything though he started to tremble, I rubbed his back gently "It's ok Pete...can you tell me what has you upset?" I waited patiently until I heard his voice "May... she found out I'm Spider-man" I knew how hard that had to be for him, I continued to comfort him. "Just think of how much easier it'll be now that you don't have to keep secrets from her Pete..." He continued to tremble and I just held him, quietly whispering "it's gonna be alright" every once in a while until he seemed a bit better. I let him pull away, "You want me to stay Pete?" he nodded. "Alright, I won't go anywhere but you're stuck with Silver too" He smiled slightly, and then we both climbed to the top of the bed so we could get under the covers. "Thanks, Sadie..." I nodded and then let him wrap his arms around me as we laid down, Silver already asleep on my feet. 

I tried to sleep but I couldn't, I could tell Peter had fallen asleep by his soft breathing beside me, I managed to get out from under his arm. I tried to get up quietly but Silver woke up and followed me anyway, as soon as we got out to the hallway I spoke to him, "C'mon bud, I'm going to the lab, I can't sleep" I didn't wanna have another one of those nightmares anyway. 

My lab was dead quiet like the rest of the compound so I called out to Tuesday "Play this is P!nk on Spotify. On the small speakers," it was my favorite playlist that I knew would be good background music as long as it was quiet. I had an old set of small speakers I used whenever I was tinkering this late at night, I used Tuesday as I drew out the blueprints for an idea. I wanted to make a chip that could turn brainwaves and thoughts into speech like the adventurer did for Dug in"Up" as long as I had a rough draft I could do most of it tonight. Other than the calibrations at least, though I didn't really plan on sleeping tonight anyway. If the gadget worked then I could make another one for Sparrow, it could be interesting to see what the pups were thinking. I pulled up a picture of the collar on Dug and Alpha before I got to work. I stopped watching the time after about an hour, Silver was laying in the spare dog bed I got for the lab, he was sleeping but I knew he still had an ear open for if there was danger of any sort. There were sudden footsteps in the hallway that made me pause what I was doing, the clock on the wall said it was nearly 4 am. Silver perked up at the sound, "Who's out there bud" 

There was a knock on the door "Cher? you still up?" That was Gambit, I immediately got up to head for the door. Gambit was standing there with Jest in his arms, Sparrow was standing beside him 3 paws on the ground. "What happened?" I moved to let him in and Silver immediately went over to Sparrow who probably shouldn't have been walking around. "He was banging on the door, woke us up. Guess 'e couldn't find ya" I'm a bit surprised he didn't find his way to Peter's room, though Jest doesn't wake up in the middle of the night all that often anymore. "I was here, I can take him so you can go back to bed for a few more hours." Gambit took him to the couch where Jest finally unattached himself to look at me. "Sadie... it was papa, he...he-" I knew the tears would come just as I made my way to the couch. "I know buddy. Don't worry, I'm here and Gambit too. No one is gonna get you while we're around, never again" Remy seemed like he had questions as Jest kept a good grip on his shirt, I'd probably have to briefly explain later. 

No one said anything for a while and I could tell Jest had fallen back asleep by the looser grip he had on Remy and I, "I think I mentioned this but Jest was adopted by my Dad. Spidey and I found him after my superhero brothers and I were chased by a group of fangirls, Jest had been in the alley with no shoes or coat so I took him back to the tower with us and we found out a bit more about what had happened to him. His biological father murdered his mother and Jest was left outside at a marketplace, the night terrors have thankfully stopped and his really bad nightmares like this one are fairly rare now but they still happen." It always shocked people considering his age, Remy's reaction didn't really surprise me. "Poor kid... why are you still up anywa'?" I didn't really wanna admit I was avoiding my own nightmares, for the last few days it's been the same recurring one though the unnamed wizards have been replaced with Doctor Strange and Wong. It had to mean something and I didn't wanna find out what. "I couldn't sleep plus I had an idea for a gadget and lost track of time is all, I don't sleep much anyway" I wasn't really lying but I knew Gambit didn't really believe me even if he didn't say it out loud. I once again glanced over at the clock, "You should probably get back to your room, it's still really early" he smiled gently before it turned into a smirk "Logan is definitely asleep again, so I'm sure 'e won't mind if I stay up" I managed to get Jest off me as I set him back on the couch, I threw a spare blanket on him from the closet before I tied my blanket around my neck like a cape. The ironic thing about the blanket was it had the X-Men on it. Dad got it custom made with the characters I wanted after we failed to find one that had everyone I wanted. Gambit was the most important character that I needed to have on the blanket because he was the only one not in the movies and he's never on the merchandise I buy. I've had the blanket for 7 maybe 8 years now, it was a bit worn down but the characters and colors were still distinct. 

I went back over to my desk where the bits and pieces of the chip were sitting, "Is that a picture of Gambit and da X-Men?" I smiled "Yeah, the comic book character Gambit isn't on much merchandise so Dad got it custom made with who I wanted. It's my favorite blanket" I pulled the blueprint up, it was almost finished. Though it was just the blueprint yet. "Silver, c'mon boy." I watched him jump off the chair where he was and trot over to me, I unhooked the collar and took it off, "I need this for a minute, I need it for measurements" He didn't seem to mind as he sat in front of me waiting for me to finish. "Why do you talk to him like another person Sadie?" Remy bent down to pet Silver, I measured out where I wanted the chip to go "Silver isn't like other dogs. He understands...well everything, I've had him for almost 5 years and he's perfect. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him" I turned back around with the collar in hand and Silver sat up so I could fix it back around his neck. "What are you working on anyway?" I needed another small motherboard among other things but I knew I didn't have the materials for them in here, I'd have to check Dad's lab "I need a few things from another lab, follow me and I can explain what I'm making. It's a bit random for this time of night." He nodded "Let's go" I thought about checking the time again but I honestly didn't even wanna know "Silver, stay. Remy is with me so I'll be fine." My pupper seemed reluctant but went back over to his bed. 

Dad's lab was on the other side of the compound closer to his room, I stopped briefly by the kitchen and grabbed a plum from the fridge as we walked by. Remy didn't question it and I honestly think he'd given up on wanting to know about the weird stuff I do. Dad's lab was still empty meaning it wasn't early enough for him to be up yet, "So I'm looking for computer pieces basically, I'm making a chip to test on Silver. If it works it should turn his thoughts into words, it's like the collar for the dogs in "Up" I just didn't wanna go to bed mostly" That last part slipped out. "You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head as I continued to dig through the drawers. "I keep having this dream, I just...I just don't want it to get worse." Remy didn't seem like the type of person to push me if I wasn't gonna talk, I glanced over at him briefly and he just looked concerned. "The last time I had a dream like that...someone close to me ended up..." Obviously I was talking about Pietro, considering what happened to him, I didn't wanna have any more stupid dreams. "Everyone has nightmares, Logan has them about the experiments, my own are usually of Apocalypse or Sinister...but we go to bed every night anyway" every time Gambit talks I wonder which version he is, he looks like the one from the old cartoon but he's with the evolution cast. "You haven't known me long enough to have seen me after Hydra...or after every soldier attack. It's not really something I like talking about but honestly, the lack of sleep is the least of my problems." I ended up telling him about my experience with Hydra and a lot of stuff about the soldier, I left out a few things about Bucky. 

We talked a bit more back and forth as I got bits and pieces of the wiring finished, the voice I wanted to try and use was Baron Humbert von Gikkingen from Whisper of the Heart, and The Cat Returns. I could adjust the voice if I needed but for now, that's what I picked. Anytime we stopped talking Remy would silently watch what I was doing or find a new topic, 8 am came faster than it should've. I yawned as I finished the wiring on the collar "Silver, come here" I clipped the chip to his collar and turned it on. "Silver? what's for breakfast bud" He smiled at me with his tongue and I figured I screwed up a wire or something until I heard the voice "Crispy waffles" He barked and the collar spoke again "Weird" I laughed "It works. Remy, it freaking works" He smiled "Good job Sadie" I hugged him, I was amazed it worked. "Silver we gotta show Dad...but first I'm gonna go take a shower and get changed, then breakfast." I glanced over at Jest still asleep on the couch with Sparrow laying on his chest. "I'll stay with 'im Sadie" I nodded "C'mon Silver" He trotted behind me "My legs are smaller than yours" I laughed as I paused momentarily, I gotta change the voice, the Baron doesn't fit Silver, it freaks me out a little. 

I assumed Silver would get better at talking as the day went on, considering I just put the chip on him. "I'm getting in the shower-" He cut me off "Stay, I know" I smiled "Good boy" I went into the bathroom, I was trying to figure out what voice might fit Silver a little better than the current one. I had no clue, by the time I got out of the shower and changed Silver was curled up on my bed asleep again, I had kept him up almost as long as myself on accident earlier so I left him, my bedroom door was always open anyway. I stopped by the lab to tell Remy he could do whatever considering Jest usually got up soon anyway and he followed me out to the kitchen. 

Being that Silver asked me in the Baron's voice for waffles that's what I decided to make, it was just pancake mix in the waffle press which is super easy, I made the mix from scratch, it's not like I don't have absolutely everything for it anyway. "Blueberry or plain?" Eventually, I was gonna have an actual allergic reaction to the blueberries I didn't plan on today being that day. I ended up making bacon and eggs to go with the waffles, people always say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I just find it the fun-est to make. I made a plate for Jest assuming he'd get up soon and also two extra waffles, (that I burned by accident?) for the dogs. Bacon wasn't good food for dogs so I put some cheese on the plate instead. I wasn't surprised when Peter came out to the kitchen around the same time as Jest and the two dogs. "Breakfast is done" I let Peter grab some and I passed Jest his plate. "I'm gonna wake up Dad." Also scrub my hands better because the blueberries seriously made my hands and arms itch. 

I went to Dad's room ignoring the itching and burning feeling of my arms, "Hey Dad, it's time to get up, breakfast is in the kitchen" He sat up though even I could tell it was reluctant, "I made bacon, and blueberry waffles, at Silver's request" He didn't even ask, I mean it was obvious by my face that I hadn't slept last night. He yawned, "Sadie, how many times have I told you to be careful around blueberries, we both know how allergic you are" I smiled "I'm fine Dad, just itchy from it is all, nothing to worry about." I was starting to get a bit of a rash from it, it was slightly worse than usual. I got up and grabbed my hand, "It's gonna get worse Sadie" He helped me scrub both my arms as I listened to him talk about my mother "Y'know, when I found out that Emma was allergic to blueberries I was devastated." The smile he had was sad but not, "It was on our 2nd date she told me, I love blueberries but I loved her more, we adapted as we went though I wasn't willing to give up my favorite late-night lab snack I was careful about it always making sure that I didn't have any remnants of blue in my teeth or on my hands just in case." I liked hearing about her, it was different but always welcome. "When we found out, or at least when I found out about you, one of my first thoughts was I wonder if she'll get that allergy. You did, we found out the hard way when you were 4 months, it was a few weeks before Emma passed. I gave you fruit puree, it was strawberries, bananas, and blueberries I think. You broke out in a rash and the diapers I changed were outta this world." He chuckled, and I giggled slightly. "We knew the only thing it could've been was the small deadly blue fruit, you've definitely gotten past the worst parts of the allergy but I can see the rash still gets you sometimes." I smiled and he pulled me in for hug, "So about breakfast..." I laughed again and dried off my hands before we made our way to the kitchen. 

I spent a few hours just messing around with Logan and Remy outside before I decided to make another chip for Sparrow considering how well the one for Silver, it was only Thursday and being that the X-Men were here I planned on going to Wakanda around the first of July. I had grabbed Peter and took him to the lab with me, I figured it was a good time for him to hang out with me for a while considering last night, plus he was a sciencey guy and he could help me with the next chip and maybe pick out a new voice for Silver, the Baron one was meant more for a ginger cat like the baron than for my dopey wolf dog. "I need a voice that actually fits Silver," Peter thought for a minute "No idea, he's your dog, you should pick" That didn't help in the least. I stood in the middle of the main Tuesday console I typed Animated dogs into the internet trying to think of a good one. "Charlie!" Peter glanced up from the motherboard he had and he looked confused "Who's Charlie?" Silver trotted over "Charlie is from that movie right? right?" I smiled "Yep, voiced by Burt Reynolds in All dogs go to heaven" I'm a bit surprised Silver remembered watching that, it was on the way home from sledding, nearly 5 years ago. I had in downloaded and Tuesday played it for me off my bracelet, Silver had just gotten his name and I thought he had been asleep in my lap. "That's the voice I'm changing it too." 

I ended up liking the voice way better than the first one I picked. "Are you almost done with that motherboard Pete? I've had this one done for a while now" I had a few spare chips, more for extra than anything, though there were a few meant for cats, I kinda wanted a cat but I already have Silver, plus Sparrow and both the birds though those were fairly easy creatures to take care of. Considering school was finished and I have nothing but free time I planned on having a few of the rooms renovated. The infirmary for one considering how small it is, the one in the tower was almost a whole floor, I wanted to add an area so I could stop going to the vets. I don't think it'll be too hard to find a vet willing to work for us, Josh gets paid pretty well and I'm sure he knows a few people in the medical business that I could talk to. I also wanted a room meant for the birds, it would be so much easier than having them in a small cage in Jest's room, though that was more going to be a pet project than anything. After that I'd start trying to wear Dad down about a cat. For now I really should be focusing on how to get the X-Men home, "I don't work as fast as you do Sadie but I'll be done in a sec." I nodded, suddenly Tuesday started to go off "Uknown contact" I was momentarily confused, it was probably Doctor Strange, "Pete, I'll be right back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the X-Mennnn 
> 
> that is all. 
> 
> hope you liked the chapter and maybe leave a kudos if you did?


	47. Chapter 47

I ran to my room and locked the door, Silver had followed me, "Tuesday answer it" The voice I heard on the line was none other has Doctor Strange as I'd figured. "Do you have time to talk Ms. Stark?" I was alone other than Silver, though I'd left Peter in my lab "Yeah, it's just me, and my dog, do you wanna meet somewhere?" An orange portal opened near me, Silver immediately ran through it. I chased after him, right through the portal. I assumed it would lead back to the sanctum, and when I saw Silver sitting in front of Doctor Strange I smiled, "Silver, leave him alone." He trotted back over to me "Stranger!" I ran my hand over his head "Don't start, Silver, I know him." Doctor Strange looked amused, "You didn't mention the dog could talk" I smirked "You don't need to know everything about me" I turned off the chip on Silver's collar, I didn't want him to interrupt. "Though it's just a pet project, y'know, what is it you needed to talk to me about? Hopefully, you've figured out how to send the X-Men home" He shook his head, "Not exactly, it's harder than you'd think to open a portal like that especially because there are 5 people instead of just one." I nodded "I'm not sure what Dad is planning to do but I'm hoping to get it done soon, I mean the X-Men are cool but I have a family to repair..." He obviously knew what I meant considering the news of the Avengers break-up spread like wildfire after we moved out of the tower, "What if we built a portal and then used your mystical powers to strengthen it? If you get what I mean" I glanced at Silver exploring the weird museum as Strange contemplated our success, "It could work, I need to talk to Wong about it but try and steer Mr. Stark in that direction you possible" I assume he was talking about how impossible Dad could be sometimes, once his mind was set there was no changing it...Well usually, "I'm his daughter, if anyone can, it's me" He sent me a nod and then opened another portal for me "I'll see you around Mr. Wizard, c'mon Silver" I saw the momentarily displeased look on Doctor Strange as I walked through the portal with Silver beside me.

I fixed Silver's chip "Don't tell anyone about the wizard." I returned to my lab where I'd left Peter, he was waiting "Sorry about that, I didn't warn her I was in the middle of something." He looked confused, "Tuesday said unknown contact, who were you talking to?" I continued my lie, "Shuri, she's the one who designed the iron suit for me, she had to tell me about a few upgrades she had planned when I returned to Wakanda. I also asked for an update on Bucky, I should get a picture of him in a few minutes. It was unknown because it was the number for the lab instead of her usual number." Shuri technically does call me randomly to talk science with me and she sends bi-weekly updates of Bucky, usually just a picture she takes whenever she's outside for me. Today was the day in the week I got the picture, probably in the next 5 minutes or so. Silver chimed in with help for my cover-up "I miss Bucky. And Clint, free food" I chuckled I wasn't surprised Clint used to slip him food, "Don't worry bud, we'll see them in a few weeks" Peter didn't ask that time, he already knew I was returning to Wakanda, though no one knows about the trip to Clint's farm and I had plans to tell no one even if I'd mentioned it to Doctor Strange. The clock showed it was around 4 pm so I figured I'd show Jest the collar chip and then ask around for supper before I casually suggested to Dad we build a portal for the X-Men if that went well I could talk to Strange about helping me locate Wanda because I bet she'd be able to help. I prayed it wouldn't make anything too confusing considering there is a Scarlet witch in the X-Men universe, though it couldn't get any worse than it was.

Everything went fairly smoothly, Jest was able to pick out a voice for Sparrow fairly fast, it was a default female voice that was strong and not overly whiny, I wasn't even sure if I was keeping the current voice I had programmed for Silver. I made chicken alfredo for supper, it wasn't my best attempt but it wasn't too bad if I do say so myself. I briefly mentioned to Peter I had something to discuss with Dad before I left the room, I told him we'd watch a movie or something afterward. Dad was in his lab like usual, I knocked once on the doorframe to tell him I was there before I walked in "So have you figured out a way to send the X-Men back yet?" I hadn't noticed Hank on the other side of the room, "I'm designing a portal gun, using the element I created it should be strong enough to send them back" That wasn't a bad idea but a portal gun isn't as practical "What if you just made a portal? If you supercharge the element to a level high enough to admit more power without causing any radiation, it should be high enough to charge a portal big enough to send all of them back at once, in theory, a portal gun like you're thinking wouldn't be able to send all of them back without frying itself in the process, probably just one considering the size of it. Plus I could optimize it to be strengthened by another type of power like Wanda's if I get in contact with her or Gambit's though it would probably be somewhat unsafe considering how unstable the kinetic energy is." I was more thinking the wizard mystical arts I've seen but I didn't feel like mentioning it, Hank chimed in, "Gambit's kinetic energy is extremely dangerous when mishandled, I wouldn't recommend it as a booster for something like you're planning Sadie, though the portal does have a much higher probability of success." I heard Dad mumbling to Friday as he typed, probably to figure out the logistics of it all. "See if you can get a hold of Wanda, I know you probably can considering you've been in contact with Steve." How does he even know about that, I had absolutely no idea how to get a hold of Wanda, I'm gonna ask Doctor Strange.

I guess the confusion was written on my face, "Rhodey mentioned it to me, he saw Steve leave the compound a few times, plus Friday was missing some footage. I assumed he was meeting with you." I smiled. "He stopped by to see how we were doing...he was on his way to Sam's at the time. I got him to stay a few days but he didn't want you to know he was here. It made Jest happy to see him, we were the only ones who saw him." My smile faltered, I knew Dad missed him as bad as I did, even if he wouldn't admit it. I assume Hank thought we needed a moment to talk because I barely heard him leave. "Sadie I know you miss him, I mean god I do too but what's done is done...it's hard to get passed something like that." I took a few stepped towards him and hugged him, we both knew everyone would come home eventually even if it isn't for a long time. After our moment he changed the topic first, "I'll start on the blueprints for the portal, you should go back to your boyfriend Sadie," I smiled, "I'm sure we'll find you someone sooner or later Dad, I don't mind playing matchmaker." Dad and Pepper had a good friendship, but it didn't go farther than that, Dad hasn't been with anyone since my mother died. My comment earned a smile from Dad, "I'll be back in an hour or so, I told Pete I'd watch a movie with him." Dad nodded and pulled me in for another side hug, "You know I love you right Sadie" I nodded "I know, you've been saying it a lot, I love you too Dad"

I texted Doctor Strange to see if he could help me locate Wanda tomorrow and he said he'd call me back about it. After that I found Peter with Jest and the pups on the couch in my room, "Jest wants to watch Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. That ok Sadie?" I nodded and picked Silver up, he was in my spot. I sat down and Silver stayed on his lap, Peter was in the middle, and Jest was curled up in his spot with Sparrow under one of my spare blankets. We hit play, neither Jest or Peter lasted the whole movie, the movie itself was barely an hour and a half but both of them were passed out after about a half-hour. I shut off the movie, moved Jest to his bed, left Peter on the couch, and then returned to the lab with Silver in tow. "Hey Dad, I'm back." He looked caught up in his work and didn't look up so I wandered over. "How's it going?" He jumped when he finally noticed me, "Hey Sadie, has it been an hour already?" I shook my head noticing Silver at my feet. "It's been like 30 minutes maybe, both of them fell asleep. I'd kinda rather help you anyway, I mean I hang out with Peter all the time, and Jest is my little brother so they aren't going anywhere." That sounded more pathetic than I meant it too. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere Sadie. I would never leave you, I promise." I hugged him nearly tripping over Silver in the process. "So what do you have so far? I should have Wanda's location tomorrow" He used Friday to pull up exactly what he was working on, it remembered me of a Minecraft portal in a weird way.

We talked logistics for a few more minutes and I added a few notes for random things he'll wanna triple check before starting to actually make it. "So when were you gonna tell me about those parakeets you and your brother got?" I wouldn't gonna even ask this time, "You know I can see into your account right? I'm the one who set it up so when you spent over 500$ on one trip in Petsmart I know you bought more than just collars and dog toys." I laughed "Jest befriended one and it was cheaper to get two so I got one as well...We call them Orion and Robin." He shut off Friday and I realized how late it was getting, "It's not that I care too much but could've gotten a whole room of the compound built for them, I assume that's a future plan, actually..." He pulled up a blueprint of the compound itself, "I was thinking we need to expand the infirmary, the last one was 4 times the size of the small one Josh works in now." He drew some lines and wrote a few jot notes down, "I was thinking that we should hire a vet, just like twice a week and on-call, kinda similar to Josh, I've had so many close calls with Silver it's ridiculous and with another dog-" He nodded "That's not a bad idea, if we expanded the infirmary out to the rooms on either side we could get some things for the dogs as well" Dad and I redesigned and changed rooms on the blueprint as we went, just minor stuff mostly but he decided to buy more land. I didn't realize how tired I was until we were finished, "That's everything unless we add another layer on the compound." We both laughed "Soon but not tonight, it's getting late and I don't think I slept at all last night." Dad kissed my forehead and we said goodnight before I made my way back to my room, I moved Peter to the bed and then climbed up with him. Silver got up on the other side of me before he went right back to sleep.

I was woken up the next morning by my phone going off, it was Doctor Strange, "I know where your friend is but something is blocking me so it's hard to keep track of her" I had a funny feeling that was intentional. "Give me 15, I'll meet you outside." I heard a few noises behind him, "Make it 10" I laughed "Alright see you in 10, then." I hung up and yawned as I got myself out from under Peter and Silver. I took a 2-second shower and then got changed fast, "Silver was waiting patiently on my bed "C'mon you, let's go find Wanda" I grabbed a zip-up sweater from my closet as well as my bag before Silver and I headed out towards the front, it was only 8 o'clock or so, I didn't expect to run into anyone. That's exactly what I did though of course, I bumped right into Hank who I assume was heading to the lab or the kitchen, "Sorry, Hank. I'm in a bit of a hurry." I knew he wouldn't mind too much "What are you doing this early Sadie?" Silver chimed in before I could "Meeting the wizard" I had to stop myself from facepalming, Hank on the other hand just looked kinda confused, "He's a friend, he tracked down someone I was looking for. I don't wanna miss her so I've gotta go." He nodded "I'll explain a little better later, I swear." He heard him chuckling behind me "Oh yeah, don't tell Dad I'm meeting with a wizard...I'm not sure how he'd react" I took off down the hallway running into no one else as I went.

Doctor Strange was waiting when I stepped outside, "You're late," I rolled my eyes, "By like 2 minutes. C'mon," He didn't say anything as he opened the portal, we stepped through, "Where are we?" He shrugged, "Somewhere in Scotland I believe" Cool, I've never been to Scotland before, Silver looked around and started in the direction where I could hear people. "Be careful Sadie, the dog may not be as welcome off the lead as in new york." I barely heard him as I chased after Silver, "Silver wait!" He stopped just at the edge of the alley, "We aren't at home, you can't go running from me." Doctor Strange walked behind me, "Your friend is around this area, I can't tell where exactly." I nodded, she should be fairly easy to spot, though SIlver could probably find her easier. "Find Wanda, I assume Vision is with her" He sniffed the ground before taking off again though this time I was right there with him, Strange was behind us a few paces.

Silver led me to a farmer's market, to a table full of fruit. I ended up playing some plums, "Not quite what I meant bud." We walked out of the farmer's market, my dog immediately went up to someone and jumped on them before I could stop him, "Vis, are you alright?" He was floating before I could even react, "Wanda." Silver didn't speak up so I kinda assumed Wanda's powers fried his chip, she let him down as soon as she heard her name, "Sadie? How'd you find us, how'd you even get to Scotland?" I glanced back at Doctor Strange who followed us, "It's hard to explain but I need you to come back to the compound with me...just for a week or two. I need your help." He glanced at Vision who didn't seem to want her to go, "I'm not holding you captive and neither is Dad, we just have a situation that we need your powers to solve. The Wizard over that is helping me out too, though Dad doesn't know about him." I kinda hoped it stayed that way considering Dad doesn't need to know I have wizards for friends, plus I'd love to send them up on a blind date sometime. Just because I feel they're insanely similar.

I managed to convince Wanda to come back with me, Vision came along as well, I figured he was going to if she went with me. We walked through the portal Doctor Strange made and ended up right outside the compound, "Like I said try not to tell Dad about the wizard helping me out, it's just easier he doesn't know." They both nodded, "I've gotta return to the sanctum, call me as soon as Mr. Stark finishes the portal." I rolled my eyes at him, "I'll text you" I was going to show Wanda and Vision to one of the spare rooms but we bumped into Remy on the way in, "Who'd they be cher?" Vision was still in his weird human form so it just looked like two strangers with me. "That's Wanda and Vision, I needed them to help out with the portal we'll building to send you home, I'll be back in a second. I'm gonna show them to their room." He thankfully didn't question me and we walked by.

The room I showed them was in a slightly different place than the other ones, I opened the door after making sure it was the right one. "I moved your stuff to this room yesterday, it was in the garage with everything else so if I missed anything that's where it would be. I can give Vision his own room or he can stay here, I'm not really sure if he sleeps or what...he kinda freaks me out, no offense." The illusion of human skin went away and he was red again though thankfully he was wearing clothes. "I am still not human, so none taken Ms. Stark." I nearly shuddered, "Just call me Sadie, Ms. Stark just sounds wrong" He nodded, "He can stay here with me" I started towards the door "I've gotta go, I told Remy I'd explain what was going on as soon as I showed you to your room." I left the room, Remy was waiting in the living room, thankfully there was no one else. "Hey, sorry about that. Wanda and Vision are...well she has powers and he's a living robot technically created by my father so it's kinda hard to explain." He smiled, it was kind. "Sounds like quite a story cher." I ended up telling Remy bits and pieces of the Avengers, and what led to the large split between them, it's still an unpleasant thing to think about.

I ended up spending nearly the rest of the day in the lab with Dad, he'd finished the blueprints and we were starting the contraction of the portal that would hopefully send the X-Men home. I'd briefly said goodbye to Peter as May had wanted him home for something plus I know he gets antsy if he isn't seen swinging around the city enough. Dad and I stayed holed up in the lab for 3 days before Jest finally decided to stop us, "Sadie? Are you gonna come out soon? I haven't seen you for days." I yawned, "Dad what's today?" He shrugged and set down the screwdriver he had. "C'mon, we'll finish this tomorrow. I'm not sure what today is and usually, that's a bad thing." We left the lab and I checked my phone, I had a bunch of missed calls and texts, most from Peter, and Shuri but a few from Doctor Strange. I responded to a couple telling Peter I was fine and I loved him, then explaining to Shuri I lost track of a lot of time. I'd text Strange later, "I'm gonna take a shower and then get a sandwich and go to bed. I'm freaking dead." Dad agreed, Jest wandered off with Nightcrawler somewhere and I'm not sure where Silver went considering, I'm pretty sure I never had the chance to fix his chip, I hope Pete fixed for me.

Considering how dead tired I was, my shower didn't last more than 10 minutes. I was in the kitchen when I finally saw Silver, "Hey bud, how are you?" I watched him yawn before the voice spoke "Tired" I laughed slightly as I ran my hand down his fluffy back, "Me too, it's almost bedtime." It was only around 7 pm or so, I assumed Jest could put himself to bed so I made my way to my room with Silver beside me. I didn't run into anyone at all which was a little weird considering how many people were currently staying in the compound, I didn't mind at all though because I was seriously dead tired. I passed out as soon as I got under the covers of my bed. I slept fairly sounding for a few hours, or at least I thought I did. I woke up and Silver was looking at me "What's wrong bud?" He almost army crawled his way up the bed, "Talking" I was confused "Talking? in my sleep?" He nodded. I thought about whether or not I was dreaming, I heard a voice in my head, the same one I heard when Bucky left. _"The dreams are visions, their future rests in your hands"_ I shook it off, that was weird. "Silver, what freaking time is it anyway?" He jumped off the bed and pulled the curtains open, it was sunny outside. The clock beside me read 2 pm, I love it when I'm too freaking dead tired to actually have a nightmare though the voice was a little confusing. "Their future rests in your hands" I still didn't have the energy to actually examine the real meaning behind that, I didn't even wanna know. "Silver, c'mon, might as well go see what everyone is up to, I should probably spend the rest of the day with Jest after that" I hadn't meant to spend almost 72 hours or so in the lab with Dad, he was usually worse than I was but I guess I lost track of time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't post a chapter last week, I wasn't home, and then it wasn't edited and in the end, I decided to just try and get more writing done for the story itself. 
> 
> It's so close to Christmas and the new year that this is the last chapter I'm posting until next year. 
> 
> The next chapter will be on the 11th of January.


	48. Chapter 48

The kitchen was empty went I walked out, I could hear noises coming from the gym, as well as the backyard so I headed to the former first. Hank was playing with Storm and Jest at one of the nets, the basketball was a bit too big for the small boy but he seemed to be having fun. I thought I'd sneak away and come back after I figured out what Dad was up to, though Jest spotted me as soon as I went to step away. "Sadie, are you gonna be in the lab all day today?" I smiled slightly as shook my head. "That wasn't intentional, but no, I'm not gonna be in the lab until after you go to bed tonight." He smiled excitedly and then came over to hug me, "So what are you doing anyway?" Storm answered, "Hank and I were shooting hoops when your little brother walked in, he was watching us mostly, he didn't really wanna play. I thought he'd like his own basketball." I didn't see Sparrow around, I assumed she was sitting somewhere like she was supposed to be. "I'm gonna make a phone call and I'll be right back ok buddy? I'm gonna call the vet to see about the cast on Sparrow's leg." He nodded, "Go ahead, Sadie." I messed up his hair, "Thanks, little buddy." I left the room and went out to the backyard, Remy was out there with Logan. "What are you two doing?" Logan huffed, though Remy responded, "Training, Logan doesn't wanna stay and just relax any longer. He's just getting impatient." I rolled my eyes, and responded sarcastically "I'm sorry 2 people building a portal is taking too long considering I'd personally prefer if you didn't turn into a pile of dust." Remy laughed slightly before he looked at Logan, "That can't actually happen right?" I chuckled slightly, "I mean I don't think though...I'm not actually sure, but that's an example of what could happen if we get the calculations wrong." Logan rolled his eyes, "You wanna train kid? You can always get faster" He ran towards me before I could say anything, I didn't have my web gadgets so it was definitely gonna be harder to fire webs but I actually should start figuring that out considering how much I rely on my gadgets. 

I managed to dodge his attack by jumping back, I doubted it would work again. Without my suit my moves were limited, as he ran at me again I decided to take the risk and use my webs. I used one to get to the top of the roof and I shot a bunch at Logan, it hurt like hell but I managed to pin him. I dropped down, "I have to head to the infirmary, you can probably get out of that otherwise it usually dissolves in a few hours." Gambit grabbed my arm, though he was gentle it hurt like hell and I pulled it back. "What's wrong cher? Logan didn't even touch ya" I rolled up my sleeve, "As I've said before, my powers are results of a chemical. I can't use the webs without my gadget, otherwise, let's say it fights back." My arm was bleeding though no worse than the last time this happened, the way the powers worked was that if I used my webs without using the gadget to stabilize them. Without the gadget whenever I use the webs they just don't stop, it always results in a cut across my arm where the webbing is, it gets worse with continued use. It was painful but nothing I couldn't handle, Logan spoke up after he got out of the webs, "You should've mentioned that kid," I shrugged and fixed my sleeves, "I usually have my gadgets but it's not a big deal, Josh can patch it for me." I left them with that, I called the vet and planned on taking Sparrow in a few hours. I assumed we'd be able to get the cast off her foot, or at least I hoped so, it was annoying that Sparrow couldn't run around or go on walks with us like Silver can though not for lack of trying.

Josh didn't seem surprised to see me when I walked in, "What'd you do this time Sadie?" I almost took offense to that but I laughed instead and took off my flannel. "Overused my powers without my stabilizers," I saw him roll his eyes as he grabbed a few things from the drawers. "Your arm isn't healed from the last thing you did to it Sadie" I stuck my tongue out, "I'm fine, I just don't want Dad to flip out about it" The voice behind me nearly made me jump. "Flip out about what?" Dad walked into the room, his eyebrow was bleeding and it looked like something had hit him. "Just another mishap with my powers, anyway, what happened to you?" I tossed him a cloth from the table, "I now know the limitation of that element...it was a bit higher than I calculated." I laughed and Josh used the distraction to dowse my arm in rubbing alcohol. "Оw ебать (Fuck) Josh, warning next time." He smiled, "Sorry Sadie" Dad was looking at me funny as he held the cloth to his bleeding face. "What?" He smiled at me "Nothing, Sadie" Ok then, when Josh was finally done with me I left in a hurry. "Oh yeah by the way Dad, I've gotta take Sparrow to the vet later so I might stop at Peter's for a few hours. I'll probably have Storm or Remy keep half an eye on Jest though."

I returned to the gym where Jest looked impatient, "Sorry, but I did make the phone call and I've gotta take Sparrow in later. After that, the spider powers fought back and I had to see Josh." Being that my arms were covered in bandages he didn't mind too much. "C'mon, I can show you a few more things with your suit if you want. Now that I have one of my own it should be easier to show you, plus I'm unsure of all the abilities of my own suit." I shouldn't have any problems keeping up with my kid brother, although he looked excited, concern was the first thing that filled his voice "What about your arms Sadie?" I gave him a smile and picked him up, all the way to my shoulders. "I'm fine bud. Don't worry or you'll become as much a worrywart as Dad." I took him outside where Remy and Logan still were, I let Jest down "You know how to call the suit right?" He nodded, so I grabbed mine out of my pocket. Tuesday powered it up and I heard Jest behind me. "Always make sure you can hear your AI when you first get the helmet on. Otherwise, there might be something wrong" He obviously didn't hear me as he took off. I addressed the two X-Men in front of me, "If Dad asks, we're just joyriding." I took off to catch up to Jest, Silver to my surprise stayed on the ground.

It wasn't hard to catch up to Jest considering he didn't know how to make the suit faster than mine. I called over the coms, "Let's go stop for icecream and then go to central park, it should be fairly empty so we can mess around with the suits." I flew in front of him because he didn't really know where we were going. As per usual we dropped down in an alley, I sent Jest's suit to the park so I didn't have to think about it, I slipped mine into my pocket. I wanted to ask Shuri if she could make a suit for Jest the way mine was, I liked the convenience of being able to pocket it. We grabbed ice cream and the guy working didn't ask about my kid brother, it wasn't that I cared too much but the hassle with the press would be insane.

We walked over to the park, I didn't really like being out in the open without Silver but I knew exactly where we were so I tried not to think about it. The park was closed so I glanced in both directions before climbing over the wall helping Jest up as I went. The iron suit was sitting beside the tree like I wanted, I powered up my own and then tossed out my napkin. "You ready?" He nodded excitedly and ran over to his suit.

We spent hours just messing around though I managed to teach Jest a few things about the suit, mostly just cheap tricks and a few defensive modes. I also discovered that on my suit there were reflective panels I could activate to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye, it was definitely going to come in handy. We started to head back around 5:30 pm, the vet's office was open till 10 and I was supposed to get Sparrow in at 7. Jest and I dropped down in front of the compound and Silver came running out to greet us, Sparrow was behind him by a few feet. It was harder for her to move around with the cast still on but she managed well. "I'm gonna see if someone will keep half an eye on you and then I've gotta take Sparrow and go. Silver is gonna stay here with you though" He nodded and raced into the house. I followed behind him waiting for both the dogs so I could close the door. Storm was sitting in the living room with Hank when I walked by. "Oh hey could one of you keep half an eye on Jest for me? I've gotta run Sparrow to the vet. I'll be back in a few hours" Hank looked up from the book he was reading "Your brother shall be fine Sadie. You can go" I nodded "Thanks, Sparrow c'mon girl." I picked her up, I knew Silver's suit wouldn't fit her and I didn't have one made for her yet so I planned on flying her like last time. 

I dropped her off at the vet's office, they knew I was coming and though they were kinda busy they didn't mind taking her to the back, it was probably because of what happened before. I walked the few blocked to Peter's, they lived in apartment 36. It was a peaceful walk despite the fact I was always looking over my shoulder, it was a force of habit whenever I was alone. I hadn't texted to tell him I'd be around so I wasn't all that surprised when he answered the door shirtless with major bedhead despite the time being after 7. "Oh um, hey Sadie." I smiled, he looked like Spider-man hadn't been in any major fights recently, that was good. "Hey Pete, long time no see. I had to drop Sparrow to the vet and figured I'd drop by," There was a noise behind him, footsteps though they definitely weren't May's. "Hey Pete, is the pizza here?" MJ walked out of his room, I didn't say anything at first. I prayed he wasn't alone with her, "Am I interrupting something?" I wanted to believe someone else was home but there were no more noises behind them "It's not what you think Sadie, I swear." She walked up beside him, she was nearly glaring daggers at me though Pete didn't seem to notice, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. I barely noticed him shake it off "Pete here was helping me with a paper for the daily bugle about Spider-man considering he usually takes the best pictures." I managed a smile but it was so forced I didn't have time to try and fix it, "I'm gonna go...the two of you probably have more work to do." I didn't wait for a response, I turned my back and started down the hallway. "Sadie! Wait" I ran up the stairs towards the roof, I made sure I had my mask and then jumped off the ledge. I didn't need this. 

I ended up on the rooftop of the old Avengers tower, Dad had technically sold it but I still hung around the property. I used Tuesday to call Shuri in Wakanda, I wanted to talk to Bucky but as I thought about it I realized I didn't wanna worry him with my stupid minor problems. I hung up before it could dial, I'm not doing this, I'll deal with it myself. I sat on the tower edge for a while, it was quiet and peaceful which isn't really my favorite but it was expected at this time of day. I used Tuesday to connect to the collar on Silver, "Buddy, you can hear me right?" I heard a bunch of background noise and it got quieter before he responded "Sadie? You ok?" Silver was always the most worried about me, he was my dog so it didn't surprise me too much. "Come, boy. I'm at the old tower, the suit should be able to locate it, I'll add something to help." I heard more background noise, it sounded like Dad. I wanted to call out to him but I knew it was a bad idea, I used my bracelet to get into the code for Silver's suit, I added a really obvious red blinking spot where I was located and then made sure I could see him. "I'll see you when you get here Silver." I heard a happy "Yep" from him and then I disconnected. 

As I was waiting for Silver, I heard the spider webs before I knew Peter was on the roof. "Sadie...I'm sorry about earlier" I mean it wasn't really his fault considering I kinda overreacted a little. "MJ showed up out of the blue, she thought I could give her more info on Spidey. I told her I couldn't and that the pictures were lucky shots with long lenses. I bluntly said I was waiting for pizza and that I wasn't comfortable with her being there when May wasn't home, she didn't care and came in anyway." I really disliked her and I swear she has some personal vendetta against me, probably because I'm with Peter and she isn't. He sat beside me and I leaned on his shoulder, I knew he was wearing the Spider-suit. "You know I believe ya Pete, MJ has something against me anyway. I'm gonna talk to her about it, this is getting insane." I checked the clock, "Is she still at your house?" He nodded sheepishly and I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna get the dogs and then I'll be over ok? I assume May is working all night?" He nodded again "Thanks Sadie" I smiled and pulled up his mask enough to kiss him, "Go on Spider-boy, before she suspects something because I assume you when to the bathroom or something?" He shook his head, "I said the pizza was taking too long so I was gonna go see what was up. I couldn't think of anything else." Just then I heard the noise of an iron suit and I knew it was Silver, I watched my dog drop down and then he came trotting over. "Ok so I only have to pick up Sparrow, then I'll be over. Give me like 10 minutes, and Pete...I don't trust MJ, I suggest you grab some pizza and get back there fast, there's a pizza place about 3 blocks from your house, you should walk back there." He smiled "You know you're the best Sadie." I smiled slightly smugly "I know." I kissed him again quickly and then remembered something "Tell MJ you heard there's a rumor going around that the two spiders are together, unlike with Ned, it doesn't risk identity. That should keep her busy for a while, I know she'll wanna try and confirm that." I left with that, or technically I dropped off the ledge. I was running outta time to grab Sparrow, I didn't really even know if she was able to get her cast off.

Around 25 minutes later I was knocking once again on apartment 36 where Peter lived. I felt better knowing I had both the dogs with me now, I waited a minute before I opened the door. Sparrow raced ahead smelling new people and Silver looked back at me before following her, I slowly walked into the living room. It was cluttered with papers and notes I knew didn't belong to him, there was no one in the room and I could hear my dogs in another part of the house. I kept walking, I could see the dogs from where I was. They were in front of Peter's room which had the door closed, I rolled my eyes and opened it.

The scene in front of me would've shocked or bothered me worse had I not just been talking to him, Peter was against the wall and MJ's lips were on his. The surprise on his face was evident and then I watched him push her away, his eyes full of guilt, I'd talk to him about it later. Sparrow took to barking at MJ and Silver flashed his full mouth of sharp teeth his teeth, as much as I wanted him to, I knew he wouldn't bite her. I managed to speak first "Can you stay the hell away from my boyfriend? This is getting freaking insane. You are his ex, leave him the fuck alone. There's a major difference between friendly and jealous, and you're definitely not the first one." Silver growled again and MJ took a few steps back, Peter took the opportunity to stand next to me.

She had the fakest tears in her eyes as she spoke though it wasn't directed at me. "Peter, we had something truly special. Don't you want that feeling back? I still love you" He wrapped his arm around me, I couldn't tell which one of us was trembling more. "MJ, you were the one who broke up with me. I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry. I love Sadie, you need to get outta here before I call the cops. And leave me alone" She seemed pissed off more than anything as my dogs chased her out of the apartment, "You only love her cuz her father is Tony Stark and she's rich" those were the last words I heard before Silver closed the door with his head.

I took a few steps to the living room and collapsed on the couch, Peter followed me. I realized just how bad he was trembling, "C'mere Pete," I pulled him close and rubbed his head gently. "Sadie...I don't wanna lose you." I smiled gently, "Shhh. I love you, Peter that's all that matters." I laid on the couch and he laid beside me, I pulled him close against my chest as I kept running my hands through his hair softly just trying to comfort him, Silver and Sparrow climbed up at our feet. I didn't like that I had both dogs when Jest was back at the compound.

After a while he was calmer and I was a bit better myself, "Hey Pete, I've gotta get back to the compound. May works all night right? You could come back with me. I'll leave May a message." He nodded and reluctantly got up, "The faster we get there the better." He changed into the Spider suit and we met on the roof, "Eventually I'll get around to making a suit for Sparrow, this gets annoying fast." Peter stuck to my back like last time and I had Sparrow in one of my arms. I flew pretty fast and Silver managed to keep up with me, it was basically 10:30 when we got there so I let Sparrow down and headed for my room, Peter followed close behind me with Silver in tow.

I kicked off my shoes and got changed fast getting right into bed. Peter stripped to his boxers not caring enough to put anything else on, I climbed into his arms and Silver slinked his way under the blanket along the bottom of the wall. It was warm and peaceful which was all I wanted after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the year, I thought I'd post this early to get a good start. 
> 
> I love fluff and I thought Peter needed some love yknow. 
> 
> I just hit 635 hits and I'm just amazed I got any at all. Feel free to recommend this to your friends and kudos if you like it
> 
> Just thanks for reading


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning was more chaotic than usual, I was woken up by someone knocking on the door "Sadie? Your father is looking for you" Goddammit. "I'll be out in a few," I called back though I made no moves to get up as I rolled farther in the comfort of Peter's arms. "Sadie you should probably get up if Mr. Stark is looking for you." I sighed loudly, "I just wanna lay here. It's only 8 o'clock. Dad knows I get up at my own pace."

The loud knocking at my door less than 10 minutes later before it opened proved my point wrong. "Dad what you doing?!" I was more confused than anything and I sat up fast. "We finished the portal, we've gotta test..." I assume he noticed Peter. "Sadie, what's he doing in your bed? We've talked about this." Peter sat up groggily and stretched revealing his lack of t-shirt, "It's nothing, Dad...I can explain it to you later." He raised his eyebrow curiously but didn't ask again, "You've 10 minutes, hurry up. I need you to double-check the calculations" He left us alone and closed the door behind me. "Obviously it's time to get up" I turned back to look at Peter before reluctantly jumping out of bed going to my closet. "I'm taking shower before I get changed, you should go get changed and meet me in the main hall. The portal is outside" He nodded and I walked into the bathroom with my outfit of the day. I'm just praying Dad got the calculations right, he sometimes rushes things when he's excited I didn't wanna have to rewrite all of his work. The original Iron man suit took him weeks of non-stop work, I had been 9 at the time. I had to force him to stop and take a break more than once.

I texted Doctor Strange that we were testing the portal today. I got no immediate response so I set my phone down, showered, and got changed meeting Peter in the main hallway, Silver was with him. "Hey, Pete about last night...I hope you know I really do love you." I took a second to give him a hug, there was no one else in the hall so it lasted a minute or so extra. "I love you too Sadie..." I smiled, "I mean I'd hope so. Anyway, c'mon Dad is waiting" I let him go and we walked together towards the backyard.

The portal Dad had managed to finish was almost like a door, it was connected to a large platform where the power sources were. There were also two different booster areas, one of them was meant for Wanda and the other was mean for the wizard though Dad didn't know about that. "Sadie! you're here, it took you long enough." I hadn't gotten a good look at him earlier but I don't think Dad has slept at all. "We aren't testing anything until I go over the calibrations, lack of sleep usually ends in a few mishaps." I didn't leave him time to argue with me as I stepped up to the main computer, he had asked me to check anyway. Most of it looks right and I fixed quite a bit of his errors but all in all, it was nearly flawless, I just don't think it'll be strong enough. "Alright let's test it out and hope no one dies." We had tennis balls to test out just to see if it would work. Dad turned it on, I didn't think we'd need Wanda to power it up yet. My bracelet buzzed on my wrist and I knew I got a text. It was from Doctor Strange. _"Ms. Stark, whatever you do, do not let anyone try and cross through the portal until I get there. Currently preoccupied"_ That was oddly specific. Josh was standing by with a medkit because he was iffy about the whole thing, I didn't blame him, Dad's experiments almost always ended with someone getting hurt.

We used every tennis ball we had, all of them seemed to go through fine, the scan said everything was the way it should be on the other end. "Wanda go get ready to amplify it." She nodded and went where she was supposed to. I called Doctor Strange, "You need to hurry up, Dad wants to charge it and test it on a person." I heard him grunt in pain before he responded "Give me a minute, just stall him" He hung up on me. I ran over to Dad, "Please tell me you aren't going to test it on a person? That doesn't even make sense." I knew that's what he was planning on doing, "Sadie, we both know this is the fastest way to see if it will work." I need more time, just until Doctor Strange got here. "Let me do it" Dad's baffled and concerned face was the first thing I saw before I heard the fairly loud "Fuck no" that followed. "Sadie it's way too dangerous" I rolled my eyes, "Dad, I'm not letting anyone else test this" Peter was the next one I heard, I wasn't surprised he was just as concerned as Dad is. "Sadie, this is worse than any other experiment Mr. Stark has conducted so far." Is it though, I feel like nothing can be worse than the damn chemical that gave me my powers. I saw the orange portal out of the corner of my eye and Doctor Strange waved to me. "Fire it up. Dad we both know if anyone was going to test something like this it's gonna be me. Besides I've been through so much freaking worse than this" I had a smile plastered to my face as I walked up the stairs to the door shaped portal. "Sadie you have 5 minutes, just make it back in one piece, please." He hit the button and I saw Wanda activate her powers and I knew Doctor Strange was there too though no one could see him, I set a timer on my phone and then stepped through the portal.

I was not expecting a giant icicle to fly by me, let alone graze my arm. "Goddamnit," I mumbled. "Hey, why are you on the field? Watch out" I was far more prepared another icicle came flying at me, I used my power and swung it towards the ground. "Bobby, are you done?" The guy who I knew to be Bobby Drake or Iceman, seemed confused as to who in the hell I was and why I knew his name. "My name is Sadie Stark though you probably have no idea who I am. I'm not from around here but I know where the other X-Men are. Hopefully, they'll be back sometime today or tomorrow. I gave him my bracelet, "Give this to the Professor, I have to go" I ran back through the portal before he could say anything. I wasn't sure whether or not it would work considering the whole different dimensions thing, even if it didn't Tuesday knew to explain himself. The first thing I heard was Dad's sigh of relief. I was trying not to let them see my arm, I hadn't been hit bad but it was enough to draw blood, "It works, I met Bobby Drake." Silver came trotting up from out of the house, thankfully he was the only one who saw the blood dripping slowly down my arm. "I'm honestly amazed how well it works, I'm gonna go find Jest. I haven't seen him yet." Thankfully Josh was standing at the doorway by the entrance, I whispered to him, "C'mon" I assume he knew what I wanted because as soon as he closed the door he asked, "So what did you do?" I smiled "The portal is literally in the middle of the backyard of the institute, it would've been fine but I got nicked by one of Bobby's icicles." He rolled his eyes and I showed him my arm, "Of course you did Sadie" I gave him an offended face, "What's that supposed to mean Josh?" He chuckled, "C'mon, it doesn't look like you'll need more stitches but we should at least clean the wound." I nodded, "So have you seen Jest? I actually do wanna look for him, I think he'd be excited to hear about the portal and the X-Men world." He shook his head, "I assume he's in his room, or yours. It's still early in the morning of course." I had no idea what time it was, I never checked when Dad got us up, "Sadie you really should take a week or two in order to check your body heal, you shouldn't be getting hurt this often." I knew that, I hadn't noticed that I literally had 2 different bandages on both my arms for 3 different things, I had needed a few stitches when Logan had clawed my arm, I used my powers without my gadgets, and now my new bandage on my left arm. "I know you're right Josh but we both know I'm not making any promises." 

I left the room in search of my smaller brother, I stopped at my room to grab another Tuesday bracelet in the process, unfortunately, I gave my good one to Iceman for the Professor but I wasn't too worried about it. I wasn't too surprised when I found Jest in his room, he was drawing something in a small sketchbook. Sparrow was sitting up and watching him, "Hey Jest. What are you drawing?" I watched him hide the picture, "N-nothing, it's nothing Sadie" That seriously only spiked my curiosity, "Well, do you know who I met?" After successfully hiding the picture he looked at me with pure interest. "I met another one of the X-Men, from their house." He looked confused, I pulled up the location of my Tuesday, it wasn't available on the map but I still had the signal. "I'm hoping this works, wanna test it with me?" He nodded vicariously. I hooked my bracelet up to the main Tuesday mainframe, hopefully, it would boost the signal a bit more. I hit call. 

The fact it worked amazed me, "This is Charles Xavior. I assume you're the owner of this device." I smiled, Jest seemed just as excited. "My name is Sadie Stark, I wasn't sure if the signal was strong enough to work so it might be choppy. About a week ago 5 of your X-Men showed up in our front yard, nothing has happened to them and I'm hoping as long as the portal stays stable they should be able to go home sometime today or tomorrow." I whispered to Jest, "Go tell everyone I have Professor X on the phone, fast if you can bud." He nodded and snuck out of the room, I was really just amazed that it had worked. "Sadie was it? You mentioned that a few of my X-Men were at your home, I hope they weren't too much trouble." I always thought the professor was level-headed and calm, good to know I was accurate. I heard the footsteps before I saw the others, Dad was in front of everyone with Jest on Peter's shoulders, "What did you do Sadie?" I gestured to the screen where the Professor was. "I tried something and I'm still amazed it worked, realistically this shouldn't be possible." Dad introduced himself, "I'm Tony Stark, none of us are really sure what in the hell happened but at least it seems like the kids have had some fun with this part of your team." I knew the X-Men mostly had smiles on their faces after Dad mentioned that, even Logan who was mostly sour seemed to almost enjoy our company now. "That is nice to hear Mr. Stark, your daughter mentioned a portal. Is it in working order? Some of my students have been wondering what happened to the missing X-Men." I heard Hank speak up, "All of us are accounted for, we should be home within the hour as long as everything goes accordingly." The compound would be quiet again, everything would go back to normal and I'd be able to go to Wakanda like I've been planning. 

I left everyone in my lab, Peter had followed me. "May called me, I completely forgot to leave her a note last night. I'm going to head back, I already said goodbye to the X-Men." I nodded, "I'll see you later" I gave him a quick kiss and then he left, I decided to just fall flat on my bed, Silver already there like usual. My cell phone rang, I was less than enthusiastic as I said a monotone "Hello?" I hadn't checked the id because I hadn't cared, "Это способ поздороваться с твоим братом Сэди?"(Is that any way to say hello to your brother Sadie?) I realized as soon as I heard him it was Bucky. "Я не знал, что это ты. Я не обращал внимания"(I didn't know it was you. I wasn't paying attention) His laugh was the most calming thing I could hear, I turned it to speaker knowing the others couldn't speak Russian. "Так что не так, сестренка, когда едешь в гости? Мы ждем тебя" (So what's wrong sis, when are coming to visit? We're waiting for you.) He always knew when something was off, like usual more concerned for me than himself. "Ничего страшного, братан, я буду там к воскресенью с Джестом и собаками. Люди Икс сегодня идут домой" (It's nothing bro, I'll be there by Sunday with Jest and the dogs. The X-Men are going home today) I was excited thinking about it, today was Thursday and I'd be in Wakanda in a few short days. I just prayed Rhodey and Pepper take extra care of Dad while no one else is here. I heard something outside my door, "Мне нужно пойти покормить коз, но увидимся, когда вы приедете. Люблю тебя"(I have to go feed the goats but I'll see you when you get here. Love you) I smiled brightly, "Я тоже тебя люблю Бак"(Love you too Buck). I heard him hung up first, I liked talking to Bucky in any language outside English because other than Nat no one other than us was fluent, usually, it was Russian which had been used most by Hydra, despite that I did have an appreciation for the language. I once again heard something outside my room, "Who's there?" I honestly just figured I was hearing things until I saw Hank, "I was just going to my room but I didn't wanna interrupt your conversation. You speak Russian well Sadie" I feel like I've read on a fandom wiki page that Hank might be bilingual. Damnnit. "You speak Russian don't you?" He smiled his friendly toothy grin, "Yes I do, though it doesn't get much use often. Might I ask who Buck is?" I was in a fairly good mood after talking to him, "Bucky is my brother, he lives in Wakanda. I had plans to go down there until you all showed up on the yard, he was just checking in" Hank nodded in understanding, "The Avengers used to be a big family to each other like how the X-Men are...Bucky and I always had a brother-sister bond considering I was an only child. Jest really only came into our lives a few months almost a year ago but it's been fantastic, never let the X-Men crumble from the inside...if that happens it's almost impossible to fix." I was rambling on but I didn't care, Hank didn't seem to mind either. "We're heading back to our dimension soon Sadie, you should go say your goodbyes." I nodded, "With it be possible for you to visit again though? Preferably when we aren't kind of busy." Realistically if a portal was built on their side it would be possible, we just need to find a more suitable way to power it up. "Well Sadie, if we were to make another portal on our side and you linked the two of them it might be possible that it creates a wormhole big enough for us to come and go as we pleased. Though that is only a theory. _Try for who knows what's possible_ , from Micheal Faraday" I rolled my eyes though the smile stayed. "I suppose you're right, I can you the blueprints, Tuesday has them but a most physical version night be kinda nice." I would probably have to go to the lab in order to print them off.

It wasn't too long after I gave Hank the blueprints that the X-Men returned home. The compound was quiet, Wanda and Vision were going back to Scotland so they went to meet the wizard at the sanctum, Doctor Strange had told them he would take them back so it was us left. It was too quiet, after days of having a bunch of people around the lack of noise bothered me. After giving up on trying to finish another pet project I went to find my kid brother and his dog, we only had a few more days until we went to Wakanda so all I had to do was find something to do. Jest was in the kitchen, Dad was at the stove and I was afraid, his cooking skilled hadn't improved since he made crispy bacon. "What kind of mischief are you two up to without me?" The innocent look on their faces was more convincing than you'd think it be. "Nothing Sadie, I wanted a snack and Dad was already out here." I still didn't believe them, "I'm gonna go bother Josh and then hang out in the gym for a while. I'm kinda bored" I grabbed a plum from the fridge, "Just make sure you clean up whatever mess you make, I don't trust either of you in the kitchen." I heard Dad laughing as Jest giggled behind me, it brought a small smile to my face.

Josh was typing away at his computer when I walked into the infirmary, he didn't turn around and before I could tell him it was me he spoke almost irritated sounding. "Tony I already said I don't have a- Sadie?" I smiled a little concerned "What's Dad been pestering you about this time?" I sat on the doctor's stool he had, waiting for him to answer me, "There's this guy. He's sweet and funny and amazing...he asked me out to dinner" I watched Josh's face heat up with a dopey smile "Then what's the problem? If the guy is so perfect you should go out with him. It's just dinner" He shook his head, "It's not that simple, I found out that his sister is Rebecca Winden. I went out with her in high school, we even went to prom together." I smiled, honestly this was fun, "Josh, that was years old, besides didn't you tell me that Rebecca got married a few years ago? You were literally invited to her wedding. I don't think she'll care if you go out with her brother. I say do it, life is too short for grief, regret, or bullshit." He laughed "Edward Abbey or someone like that right?" I nodded, and he turned back to the computer for a moment, "...I asked him what time." Good for Josh, might as well get out there. "If Dad ever says anything, tell him it's his turn to find someone. That's usually what I do." He laughed again, "So what brings you in here anyway Sadie? Not another injury I hope?" I shook my head, "Dad and Jest are in the kitchen doing something suspicious I don't even wanna know about, figured I'd come to bother you before I got to the gym" He looked at me with concern momentarily. "Be careful of your arms Sadie" I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, "I know I know." 

I decided the treadmill was probably good enough, I wanted to go out and swing around the city but I figured it could probably wait until tomorrow. I lost track of time until I was exhausted and drenched head to toe in sweat, I hit the shower and then changed into Captain America shorts and a batman tanktop. I passed the kitchen and everything looked to be as it was, I was a little afraid of what Dad and Jest were doing, the noises coming from my tv room gave away quite a lot of it. I opened the door and Jest greeted me in a happy manner. "Hey Sadie" I glanced briefly around my room, nothing looked different. Dad put an arm around me and pulled me closer, "You think I can't clean up Sadie, I live here too." I heard Jest giggle, "Jest thought the compound seemed empty considering everyone is gone. I told him we could spend the rest of the day just hanging together." I smiled genuinely, "That sounds like a great idea," I really needed to invest in a bigger couch for this room, a whole new set up would probably be a good idea honestly.

I'd draw up a new plan for that later, I sat down on my couch and Silver jumped up beside me in the corner, Jest climbed up on my lap and waited for Dad to sit down before sitting between the two of us, Sparrow climbed up on top of Silver in the couch beside me. I had the remote, or I could reach it at least. "Alright what are we watching?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men are gone now, ok I swear there will be real plot soon.
> 
> I personally really like this chapter, I don't really know why but I do.   
> I'm putting off homework to edit and publish this chapter 
> 
> There might not be a chapter next week. I have exams and might not have the time to finish the next chapter. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before endgame came out so I figured why not post this now, In theory, there will be a new chapter posted once a week if I remember and if people actually like this. Anyways thanks, (I started posting this on March 16th 2020, I started the story itself around Jan 19th 2019)


End file.
